Shadow
by Kina Elduin
Summary: Après l'Impulsion et l'Avènement, Seattle n'est plus du tout la même. Nous sommes en 2070, dans un monde en ruine, où vit un peuple esclave.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Shadow est un projet lancé par quelques fans de Dark Angel qui pour la plupart se sont connus sur le défun site de Jam Pony X-press. Il s'agit en fait d'un RPG (role playing game) ce qui signifie qu'il y a plusieurs auteurs et que chacun possède au moins un personnage de par lequel il interagit avec les autres. Voici donc ce que cela donne pour le moment étant donné que l'histoire est en cours.  
  
Premièrement, le contexte de Shadow ! Nous sommes dans le futur ! Dans un autre monde !  
  
Le nom des auteurs est indiqué pour chacun des personnages.  
  
**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ainsi que les bases de la série Dark Angel sont la propriété de James Cameron et de la Fox. Ces textes sont entièrement réalisés par des fans pour les fans et nous n'en tirons absolument aucun profit.

* * *

****

**Introduction**  
  
En 2009, l'Impulsion a surpris tout le monde et nous a ramené au rang " d'ex-puissance mondiale " fauchée par la crise, la misère et la violence. Ça n'allait pas fort.  
  
En 2021, ça n'allait pas mieux, la loi martiale, la corruption et la bêtise humaine régnaient en maître. En plus, la population avait peur des Transgéniques et dans l'ombre se mouvaient les Familiers. Nous pensions vraiment avoir touché le fond...  
  
Nous avions tort !  
  
Aujourd'hui, en 2070, les vieux ne dépassent pas la cinquantaine, et nous ne devons notre forte (tout est relatif) population qu'à une démographie digne des pays les plus pauvres. Notre pays a sombré dans la misère et l'exploitation par les riches puissances étrangères. Nous ne sommes plus que de la main-d'œuvre asservie et bon marché. Tout ça, parce que nous n'avons pas vu le véritable danger, nous étions trop occupés à haïr les transgéniques. Et lorsque les Familiers sont passés à l'offensive, une infime partie de la population a survécu, les enfants. Et là, il s'en est fallu de peu que les USA disparaissent de la carte, et que nos terres soient morcelées et vendues au plus offrant. Nous sommes alors tombés sous la tutelle de l'ONU. Les dirigeants de la planète ont tout pris en main pour nous permettre de survivre. Ils nous ont éduqués, nous ont donné du travail et aujourd'hui, nous subsistons.  
  
Ça c'est ce qu'ils veulent bien nous faire croire.  
  
La réalité est toute autre !  
  
Aujourd'hui nous vivons dans une relative quiétude. Nous avons à peine de quoi manger, nos maisons sont faites avec les débris d'avants, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'étudier. Et même si nous les avions, qu'apprendrions-nous ? L'école nous enseigne à être sage, discipliné, à respecter nos " sauveurs ". Et ceux-ci s'en mettent pleins les poches.  
  
Nos matières premières sont pillées, nous travaillons avec acharnement pour un salaire de misère et en plus, nous en sommes contents. Nous ne savons pas protester, nous avons cessé de rêver, nous n'avons pas de but.  
  
Et si jamais, l'un d'entre nous se pose des questions et réfléchit trop, le gouvernement le rééduque, et s'il continue, ou ose protester, il perd tout ce qu'il a: travail, famille, amis, sa vie quoi.  
  
Notre vie est conditionnée dès le départ, nous ne sommes que des esclaves modernes, surveillés par des armées internationales, une police obéissante et des voisins zélés. Nous avons majoritairement dans les 25/30, au milieu du 21ème siècle, et pourtant on dirait des vieux, d'un temps passé.  
  
La génération qui a connu l'apparition des Freak, dans les années 20 est presque entièrement décimée, les enfants survivants ont la cinquantaine actuellement et ce sont nos parents. Nous, la population dominante avons entre 20 et 30 ans et suivons presque tous les ordres aveuglément tels un troupeau de moutons.  
  
Heureusement, certains d'entre nous commencent à ouvrir les yeux et tentent de faire changer les choses, de réveiller la masse. Nous faisons partie de ces gens là. Nous nous cachons pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre ou aux délateurs. Nous sommes peu nombreux à espérer créer une différence et pouvons chuter à tout moment. Les gens ne veulent pas facilement admettre qu'ils sont manipulés. Alors nous avons du pain sur la planche.


	2. Explications

Vous trouverez ici quelques consignes et explications pouvant vous aider à suivre l'histoire.  
  
**  
Disclaimers:** Les personnages ainsi que les bases de la série Dark Angel sont la propriété de James Cameron et de la Fox. Ces textes sont entièrement réalisés par des fans pour les fans et nous n'en tirons absolument aucun profit.

* * *

**   
  
Genre :** rébellion contre le pouvoir en place.  
  
Localisation : dans un Seattle apocalyptique, dévasté, où les quartiers sont regroupés en secteurs. Terminal City et ses environs ne se différencient plus des autres quartiers d'habitations, tous sont devenus des cités-dortoirs, cernés par les secteurs de travail où fleurissent entreprises et usines en tout genre. L'ancien quartier des tours est une zone de non-droit, interdite à la population car menaçant de s'effondrer. Seules les forces de l'Ordre s'y risquent, mais uniquement dans des cas d'extrême urgence. Et du fait de son abandon, c'est une zone tranquille pour les rebelles, enfin s'ils supportent l'idée de pouvoir à tout moment se faire écraser.  
  
Au centre de la ville, il y a le Secteur Propre, avec les bâtiments officiels, les sièges des entreprises, l'armée, la justice et la police. C'est le secteur le mieux tenu, aux airs de quartier d'affaires. Quant aux riches, les privilégiés, les escrocs et exploiteurs en tout genre, ils vivent dans les restes des beaux quartiers, dans des Gated Communities. C'est un monde à part, où tout est beau, lisse et sécurisé. Et une milice privée s'assure que ça le reste.  
  
En ce qui concerne ce qu'il y a derrière les derniers postes de contrôles, peu le savent vraiment, n'ayant pas la possibilité de quitter la ville. On dit que ce sont des fermes, des entreprises agricoles ou forestières, mais de toute façon, les deux mondes ne se mélangent pas.  
  
**  
Contexte :** en 2070, la population est conditionnée pour travailler, le pays est exploité par les puissances mondiales et autres grands de ce monde, sous couvert d'aide humanitaire de l'ONU.  
  
Les villes sont en ruine, le peuple survit péniblement, mais il n'a pas appris à se plaindre donc obéit. De toute façon, il a trop peur de l'armée, de la police, de la garde nationale ou de son voisin.  
  
Cependant la rébellion gronde, et des gens ouvrent les yeux. Traqués par l'Ordre, ils sont contraints de se cacher, mais s'ils préfèrent rester dans l'ombre, ça ne les empêche pas de tenter de secouer la population et surtout d'inquiéter les puissants.  
  
Mais il leur faut se méfier de tout le monde, car des traîtres se sont glissés dans les rangs et nombreux sont les habitants qui préfèrent dénoncer les rebelles plutôt que d'encourir le risque d'être vu avec eux.  
  
Et enfin, les transgéniques sont fondus dans la population, ils sont acceptés car eux-aussi sont de la main d'œuvre compétente et asservie.  
  
**  
Génération :** Nous parlons parfois des générations 1, 2 et 3 dans le monde de Shadow.  
  
- Génération 1: Personnes nées autour de l'an 2000 (les enfants de Manticore) Cette génération est presque entièrement éteinte.  
  
- Génération 2: Ce sont les enfants de la génération 1, ce sont les survivants de 2025. Ils sont nées entre 2020 et 2030  
  
- Génération 3: C'est la génération la plus nombreuse. Ils sont nés entre 2040 et 2050.  
  
Il existe évidemments des gens entre les générations, elle ne sont là que pour vous situer les boums démographiques majeurs.  
  
Suite au changement de niveau de vie de la population et de l'économie du pays. Les États-Unis ressemblent beaucoup aux pays du Tiers-Monde. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de soins médicaux d'accessibles. Les gens travaillent d'arrache-pied et seuls les plus forts survivent. La population a connut un accroissement démographique important. Il est même normal de voir une moyenne de 5 enfants par famille sinon plus.  
  
Vous pouvez être, sans distinction de race (métis, transgénique, freak, humain,...) :  
  
**  
D'un côté :**  
  
- un rebelle : caché dans la ville, vous essayer de bouleverser le régime et de réveiller la population.  
  
- un marginal : vous avez les yeux ouverts, vous n'usez pas obligatoirement de la force pour convaincre, et vous êtes moins expéditif que les rebelles. Vous êtes un précieux allié et l'armée vous fiche davantage la paix.  
  
- un allié intégré :  
  
Appelez ça comme vous voulez, vous êtes une taupe, un indic, n'importe qui, du moment que vous aidez la rébellion en cachette et que vous êtes insoupçonnable.  
  
**  
De l'autre côté :**  
  
- un collabo/ un traître : vous refusez le changement, vous préférer dénoncer ou pourchasser ceux qui menacent votre quiétude.  
  
- un membre de l'Ordre : militaire, policier, avocat,... on vous a donnés l'ordre de traquer les rebelles et vous êtes très obéissant.  
  
- un privilégié : escroc, exploiteur, PDG, ... vous haïssez les rebelles et leurs alliés qui menacent votre empire, vous êtes rarement un natif de ce pays, ou vous avez grandi ailleurs.  
  
**  
Entre :**  
  
- un homme en réveil : vous commencez à avoir des doutes et vous ne tarderez pas à devenir un rebelle, un marginal ou un intégré.  
  
Cependant, il faut que vous gardiez à l'esprit que l'homme n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Nous avons tous nos parts d'ombres, de doutes et de faiblesses. Votre personnage se construit (ou déconstruit) au fur et à mesure de votre évolution, et vous devez en avoir conscience pour ses actions.  
  
**  
Eléments de décors :**  
  
La ville est notre terrain de jeu, donc peu d'incursions en dehors des limites.  
  
- le quartier interdit des tours, zone dangereuse et de non-droit, planque idéales des rebelles.  
  
- le Secteur Propre où règnent les forces de l'Ordre.  
  
- les " gated communities " des privilégiés.  
  
- les secteurs-dortoirs, où loge la population.  
  
- les secteurs de travail, entreprises, usines, docks.

* * *

Vous trouverez ici quelques infos complémentaires sur ce que l'on attend généralement de vous.

**Rebelles**  
  
Les différentes missions:  
  
- Trouver du matériel et des vivres pour le groupe.  
  
- Acquérir des informations sur les plans du gouvernement à l'égard de la population.  
  
Espionnage et quêtes d'infos pouvant mener à la chute du pouvoir en place.  
  
- Découvrir comment l'Ordre compte vous attaquer.  
  
- Sauver les membres faits prisonniers.  
  
- Détourner l,attention de l'Ordre quand elle se décide à attaquer afin que personne ne découvre le QG. (Faire diversion)  
  
Danger, vous êtes traqués sans relâche ! On peut vous faire prisonnier. Certains ne reviennent pas, d'autres sont de retour en mauvais état. Ceux qui font les missions doivent être très vigilants.  
  
Vous pouvez être sur le terrain ou bien tenter d'organiser les opérations à partir du QG. D'autres étant moins doués pour ce genre de chose peuvent aussi s'occuper de divers services tels la cafétéria, l'entretient d'équipement, etc.  
  
**  
Indépendants**  
  
Très peu de gens appartiennent à cette classe. Ils possèdent un grand réseau de contacts en tous genres. Ils font leur petit commerce à eux et ont parfois des informations utiles ou du matériel, mais leurs prix ne sont pas toujours les vôtres. Ils sont experts dans l'art de négocier.  
  
C'est la classe du marché noir. Ils sont très discret et passent souvent innaperçus, alors bonne chnace pour les trouver.  
  
Ils ont également des clients partout, tant chez la bourgeoisie (étrangers immigrés et grands patrons d'entreprises pouvant s'offrir un certain luxe), les membres de l'Ordre ou les rebelles. Ils adorent le troc !  
  
**  
Gens du peuple aussi appelés "moutons" !**  
  
Vous travaillez soit pour:  
  
- l'Ordre : Ça, ce sont les chanceux (souvent femmes de ménage, personnel de maison ou secrétaire particulière)  
  
- Une entreprise : Vous êtes travailleurs dans une usine de production.  
  
Les champs : Vous prennez soin des récoltes, cultiver, arroser, etc. Gare à vous si l'on vous prend à voler de la nourriture !  
  
Vous avez un salaire de misère. On vous "lave" le cerveau. Vous obéissez au doigt et à l'oeil. Vous avez peur des rebelles (L'Ordre les dit très dangereux; ils peuvent s'attaquer à vos enfants. Mieux vaut les dénoncer si vous en voyez) Vous n'êtes pas libre de vous déplacer, vous êtes pour la plupart convoyés en autobus si vous travaillez à l'extérieur de la ville (ex: champs).  
  
Vous nous racontez votre quotidien, vos craintes, vos rencontres. Comemnt vous joignez les deux bouts. Un jour, peut-être, vous réveillerez-vous, mais pour le moment, vous considérez que vous menez une vie normale. Vous êtes reconnaissant à l'Ordre de vous avoir "sauv" ...  
  
**  
Membre de l'Ordre  
**  
Vous pouvez être:  
  
-Traqueur de rebelles sur le terrain.  
  
- Patrouilleur urbain (Militaire d'origine étrangère ou mouton ayant su prouver da valeur, alors vous êtes très fidèles à l'Ordre)  
  
- Tête pensante et dirigeante (Vous formulez des plans pour piéger les rebelles qui vous cassent les pieds)  
  
- Le grand patron attaché de Seattle (Style Renfro). Vous êtes très haut placé. Vous voulez une production efficace et rentable de la part des moutons. Vous voulez exterminer la vermine qui menace tous vos jolies petits projets (Rebelles). Vous faites également des plans pour enjoliver vos rapports à remettre à la communauté internationale. Personne ne doit savoir que vous avez réduit un peuple entier à l'esclavage ! Il faut chacher la vérité à tous prix. Vous avez des réunions avec le Grand Patron dirigeant toutes les villes du pays.  
  
**  
Bourgeoisie  
**  
Vous n'êtes pas Américain d'origine. Vous êtes là pour vous enrichir, faire fortune et exploiter la main d'oeuvre bon marché.  
  
Vous craignez les attaques rebelles qui mettent en péril votre rendement et votre production.  
  
Vous payez l'Ordre pour vous assurer sécurité et protection.  
  
**Membres intégrés  
**  
Vous jouez un double rôle. Vous travaillez pour l'Ordre, mais vous servez en même temps d'allié pour les rebelles. Vous gardez l'oeil ouvert, cueillez les informations pertinentes afin d'un jour contribuer au renversement de l'Ordre et à la libération du peuple.  
  
Attention, vous êtes très surveillés, alors il ne faut surtout pas faire de faux mouvements risquants de vous mettre à jour. Vous vivez dans deux mondes complètement différents.  
  
**  
Véhicules  
**  
Les moyens de transports motorisés sont réservés à l'usage exclusif de l'armée et des membres de l'Ordre.  
  
Les gens du peuple sont pour la plupart escortés à leur lieu de travail par des autobus suivants un itinéraire bien précis.  
  
Les automobiles et les motos ne servent qu'aux transports inter-cités et il vous faut une tonne de paperasse prouvant votre affiliation à l'Ordre, le but de votre voyage, etc.  
  
Les militaires parcourent régulièrement la ville dans des jeeps.  
  
Tous véhicules motorisés dans la zone de non-droit attirent inmanquablement l'attention de l'Ordre alors les rebelles et indépendants ont vite appris à marcher ou encore à se servir de quelques bicyclettes et autres moyens mécanique de fortune.  
  
**  
Races  
**  
La race dominante est Humaine.  
  
Il y a quelques métis de série X et on les retrouve preesque uniquement à Seattle.  
  
Les X purs sont pour la plupart morts ou âges d'environ 70 ans. Certains enfants de la génération 2 sont considérés purs si leurs parents sont tous 2 de série X (On les compte presque sur la main ceux là).  
  
Les métis-freaks sont quasi impossibles, car l'ADN des Freaks n'est pas compatible avec les humains pour la plupart, à l'exception des derniers essais de Manticore beaucoup plus près de l'homme que l'animal. Ils peuvent avoir un léger avantage les rendant uniques. Ils ont une apparence souvent 100 % humaine (surtout ceux de la génération 3). 


	3. Personnages

* * *

Voici la liste des personnages actuels.

Pour une liste plus à jour ainsi que les photos, voir les liens situés dans mon profil.

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ainsi que les bases de la série Dark Angel sont la propriété de James Cameron et de la Fox. Ces textes sont entièrement réalisés par des fans pour les fans et nous n'en tirons absolument aucun profit.

* * *

**Personnages Principaux**

**Shanee Nova  
**par Chayenne  
  
**Âge:** 19 ans  
**Origine:** métis série-X  
**Occupation:** essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer et enquêter.  
**Caractère:** discrète, solitaire, elle ne veut pas se mêler de la rébellion, mais ne supporte pas l'injustice.  
  
**Douée pour:** disparaître au nez et à la barbe de l'ennemi, repérer un poursuivant, faire des saut impressionnants et ne pas avoir peur du vide.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** elle arrive d'on ne sait où, intrigue les rebelles, elle cherche des informations, mais semble en savoir plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire. Elle ne se lie pas facilement, mais ne supporte ni la lâcheté, ni la bêtise humaine.

* * *

**Matt Ryan  
**par Kina

**Âge:** 23 ans  
**Origine:** métis série-X  
**Occupation:** Rebelle  
  
**Caractère:** Digne de confiance; Légèrement têtu, Ne se laisse pas abattre facilement; Social, mais a parfois le besoin de se retirer dans son coin. Personne ne connaît réellement le fond de sa pensée. Ses sentiments, il les gardent généralement pour lui. Il est passé maître dans l'art de porter un masque impassible, le faisant parfois paraître froid quand on ne le connaît pas.  
  
**Douée pour:** Opérations de Terrain, Stratégies de défense, Faire des cascades impossibles et toujours s'en tirer. Arts martiaux en tout genre, combat et défense. Basketball.  
**  
Infos complémentaires:** Il a perdu ses parents vers l'âge de 8 ans et a grandi au sein de la rébellion. Il aime beaucoup discuter avec Smarty le conteur. Il rêve de liberté et est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

* * *

**Noa Raven  
**par Luz  
  
**Âge :** 15 ans  
**Origine :** Humaine  
**Occupation :** Cherche à vivre paisiblement...  
  
**Caractère :** Noa a toujours peur d'être blessée, ayant trop souffert de ses amours passés. Elle veux vivre paisiblement et aimerait un monde plus simple, où elle n'aurait à supporter ni les regards ni les souffrances.  
  
**Douée pour :** Attendrir par son innocence qu'elle n'arrive pas à contenir.  
  
**Informations complémentaires :** Elle est tombée enceinte d'un jeune policier, mais ni sa famille, composée de son beau-père et de sa mère, ni son petit ami, n'ont accepté ce fait. Chassée de chez elle, elle s'est réfugiée chez son père qui est mort peu après d'une pneumonie. Elle a trouvé refuge dans la zone de non-droit, restant à l'écart des rebelles.

* * *

**Lokie Mac Hoot du Clan Mac Hoot  
**par Percolator

**Âge :** 24 ans  
**Origine :** Humain venant d'Écosse

**Occupation :** Vendeur/Receleur, Passeur pour les rebelles. Dealer, Vendeur/Receleur et Trafiquant pour les gens aisées  
  
**Caractère :** Fière, Susceptible et Digne de confiance. Aime shooter dans la fourmillière (Secouer l'ordre établis. Les petits riches qui sont bien tranquillement installer dans leurs p'tit monde on va les remuer et les forcer à voir ce qui se passe en bas), Travaille pour les rebelles sans en être un et joue les faux collabo pour l'Ordre.  
  
**Doué pour :** Le marchandage et toutes autres formes de business, la corruption, la collecte d'infos et l'évacuation de personnes en danger.  
**  
Infos complémentaires :** Lokie est un écossais fière et solitaire, il bosse pour les 2 camps, mais a un grand penchant pour les rebelles. Il aide les rebelles en leur fournissant du matériel et fait croire à l'Ordre qu'il est de leur côté en leur revendant du bonheur (une drogue de sa composition) et autres objets. En échange de pots de vin, l'Ordre ferme les yeux sur son business du moment qu'ils obtiennent argent ou informations (souvent bidons).  
  
**Il suit la devise de son clan qui est :** " Que tes principes de morale ne t'empêchent pas de faire ce qui est juste. "

* * *

**Vincent " Vince " Black  
**par Rocky  
  
**Âge :** 34 Ans  
**Origine :** Humain  
**Occupation :** Filature Policière  
**Caractère :** Gentil, très déconneur, déteste l'ordre, la corruption.  
  
**Doué pour :** Excelle dans tout les arts martiaux, Expert en combat à mains nues.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** " Travaille " le jour pour le gouvernement, mais en réalité, fait parti des rebelles, c'est un allié intégré, il veut éviter que des massacres aient lieu, et retrouver le coupable du meurtre odieux de sa famille qui a eut le malheur de se retrouver sous le chemin de l'Ordre. On a froidement assassiné sa femme et sa fille et depuis ce temps c'est fini pour lui, il cherche vengeance.

* * *

**Rizco Jaa  
**par Logan Cale

**Âge:** 28  
**Origine:** Humain  
**Occupation:** Capitaine Thaïlandais de l'Armée Internationale, détaché à Seattle.  
  
**Caractère:** Très calme, mais peut être très dangereux. Entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance aux Arts Martiaux, il contrôle parfaitement la Muay Thaï.  
  
**Doué pour:** Capable de combattre toutes sortes d'ennemis, il n'a aujourd'hui aucune défaite en combat mains nues...  
  
Il fait du bon café aussi...  
  
**Infos supplémentaires:**  
  
On le trouve le plus souvent dans son bureau dans la base centrale de l'armée de Seattle. Son bureau n'est pas des plus friqué mais il s'y sent tranquille...  
  
Parfois il part faire des rondes dans le seul but de trouver des rebelles à exterminer.  
  
Deux règles seulement le dirige :  
  
1) Vivre pour son pays  
2) 10 doigts, 10 orteils, 20 bonnes raisons de mourir...

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassy" Hope**  
par Zizée

**Âge :** 17 ans  
**Origine :** Métis série-X  
**Occupation :** Tente de faire tomber le pouvoir en place, Rebelle  
  
**Caractère :** Blagueuse, mais solitaire, elle ne s'attache à personne  
  
**Doué pour :** Entrer par effraction dans tous les endroits inimaginables; se planquer  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Malgré son jeune âge, c'est une combattante redoutable, recherchée par l'armée, qui a tuée ses parents sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. Elle connaît Matt depuis toujours et a grandit avec lui et les rebelles à la mort de ses parents. Matt la considère comme sa petite sœur, bien qu'elle aimerait qu'il change de point de vue. Elle considère Shanee comme une rivale et fait tout pour la provoquer.

* * *

**Rain  
**par Rayne

**Âge :** 24 ans  
**Race :** Humaine avec de l'ADN de Freak  
**Statut :** Indépendante  
**Occupation :** Receleuse indépendante  
  
**Vêtements :** Vêtue de noir : bottes à cap d'acier en cuir, montants à la mi- jambe; pantalon serré; long trench-coat de cuir lui allant jusqu'au mollets ; gilet sans manches muni d'un capuchon qu'elle porte sur la tête. Gants en cuir ajustés  
  
**Apparence :** Tatouage tribal sur le bras gauche. Ongles peints en noir.  
  
**Profil :** Rain n'est pas du genre à passer inaperçue, on la remarque, tout autant de la gent féminine, ou masculine, et elle à un caractère très indépendant et solitaire.. Elle agit seule, sans scrupules et prends un malin plaisir à botter des culs, ce qu'elle fait avec beaucoup de talent, d'ailleurs.  
  
**Capacités:** Très forte physiquement, elle guérie très vite, elle est dotée d'une excellente capacité intellectuelle, bref, elle est née pour combattre et user de toute son intelligence.. Elle porte en elle des gènes hors du commun, qui peuvent parfois lui apporter des problèmes..  
  
Elle a lu beaucoup de livres trouvés dans les décombres de maisons détruites, et y a appris beaucoup de choses, notamment la mécanique, les arts martiaux, et elle en a même fait un " pot-pourri " de styles..  
  
Elle vole et recèle, c'est son job, et elle le fait très bien.. Elle a beaucoup de contacts à Seattle, où dans les quartiers environnants..  
  
**Autres infos :** Elle vit en bordure de la ville, dans un vieil entrepôt dont elle à rénové une partie en " quartier vivable ", et, dans le sous-sol du building se trouve encore des fournitures militaires, comme des sacs de sable, ou des munitions et des vêtements militaires, ainsi que des " rashing-pack ", de la bouffe déshydratée. Elle possède une petite armurerie composée d'armes volées à ses assaillants, ainsi que plusieurs armes blanches, comme un katana, sabre japonais, et des lames de diverses tailles, ainsi qu'un bo rétractable de sa fabrication, qu'elle traîne toujours avec elle lors de coups risqués.. qui le sont presque toujours.

* * *

**Vladimir Petrov  
**par Ames White

**Âge :** 59 ans  
**Origine :** Humain, natif de Russie  
**Occupation :** Haut responsable de l'Ordre. Il est chargé de réduire à néant les rebelles et d'étouffer leur révolte.

**Caractère :** Très énigmatique, il ne parle que peu. Il ne s'énerve que très rarement et aime qu'on lui obéisse sans discuter. 

**Doué pour :** Il ne recule devant rien et c'est un adepte des stratégies les plus complexes pour piéger ses ennemis.  
Infos complémentaires : Respecté par l'Ordre, il est néanmoins assez indépendant et n'aime pas trop la bureaucratie. Il ne participe pas à l'action, mais supervise toutes les attaques de l'Ordre. Toujours impeccablement habillé (costume cravate).

* * *

**Faline  
**par Milie

**Âge:** 18 ans.  
**Origine:** Humaine.  
**Occupation:** Combat au côté des rebelles.  
  
**Caractère:** Très méfiante et toujours sur la défensive, Faline ne fait confiance qu'à elle même. Très têtue et sûre d'elle, elle a tendance à ne faire que ce qui lui plaît. Peut être aussi très fragile et facilement manipulable lorsque des problèmes touchent les quelques rares personnes qu'elle aime. Plutôt indépendante, Faline cherche tous de même à trouver sa place auprès des métis transgéniques.  
  
**Douée pour :** Passer inaperçue, user de ses charmes et de son statut d'humaine, se battre.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Orpheline de naissance, Faline a survécu très difficilement dans les rues pendant son enfance. Elle a rejoint la rébellion à ses seize ans. Bien qu'étant une personne digne de confiance, elle n'a pas vraiment été acceptée des premières personnes qu'elle a rencontré au QG. Deux métis lui ont bien fait sentir qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à cause de sa race "inférieure". Elle est une grande amie de Cassy , la seule métis X qui l'a acceptée à son arrivée et qui a réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur les deux numéros de la rébellion souffrant d'un complexe de supériorité. Depuis, une grande amitié lie ces deux femmes. Grâce à Cassy, elle a fait la connaissance de Matt, un métis série-X faisant aussi partie de la rébellion. Elle n'est pas insensible à ses charmes ce qu'elle regrette et qu'elle essaye de cacher aux autres. Bien qu'ayant un très bon niveau de combat, Faline ne parvient pas au niveau performance physique des métis et s'en inquiète: être née humaine au lieu d'hybride transgénique est un énorme poids qu'elle porte en elle malgré tout et qu'elle regrette amèrement.

* * *

**Blue Crystals  
**par X5-369

**Âge:** 25 ans  
**Origine:** Humaine  
**Occupation:** Pas de boulot fixe, elle recherche une amie qui a probablement rejoins les rebelles.  
  
**Caractère:** Aime pas beaucoup les foules, mais elle veut aider ses amis qu'ils soient d'accord ou non... parle pas beaucoup, aime la poésie plus que tout.  
  
**Doué pour:** Passer inaperçue, botter des derrières.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Elle ouvre les yeux sur ce qui ce passe vraiment pour aider une amie, mais elle a peur de ce qu'elle découvre et elle hésite beaucoup, même si dans le fond elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

* * *

**Elena Marczewsky**  
par Andie

**Âge :** 25 ans  
**Origine :** Humaine  
**Occupation :** Travaille dans les champs à proximité de la ville.  
  
**Caractère :** Jusqu'à présent sage et docile, elle est une citoyenne parmi les autres... Elle passe son temps libre à réaliser des "œuvres d'art" (mais elle est trop humble pour se considérer comme une artiste) avec tout ce qu'elle peut trouver. Elle a peu de vie sociale, elle mène sa petite vie tranquille. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas d'amis non plus hein ;) Ses parents lui ont appris à ce satisfaire de la vie à Seattle. Elle est donc plutôt joyeuse, autant que l'on peut l'être quand on effectue un boulot aussi ingrat pour trois francs six sous et en vivant en colocation à 6 dans un taudis minuscule de la ville...  
  
**Douée pour :** Se repérer dans la ville qu'elle a l'habitude de parcourir à vélo à la recherche d'objets ou de matériaux en tous genre pour ses œuvres d'art, et au passage pour bricoler des trucs pour son "appartement ".  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Comme la plupart des habitants de Seattle de sa génération, Elena fait partie d'une grande famille. Elle a deux frères (un aîné de 29 ans et un plus jeune de 19 ans) et 3 sœurs (une plus âgée de 26 ans et deux plus jeunes de 22 et 17 ans). Les parents d'Elena sont bien évidemment très pauvres, mais ils sont toujours mariés, ils ont actuellement une cinquantaine d'années chacun. Ils ont toujours vécu dans une grande pauvreté, mais ont appris à leurs enfants à apprécier la vie malgré tout, parce qu'elle est un cadeau. Ils se considèrent comme extrêmement chanceux, car malgré le taux de mortalité infantile, tous leurs enfants ont survécus. L'optimisme est la principale qualité des Marczewsky (le père a des origines polonaises, ça vous va pour justifier le choix de ce nom ?), bien qu'ils ne fondent pas de faux espoirs, mais ils voient le bon côté des choses (il y en a toujours un ).

* * *

**Julian Wiese**  
par Chayenne

**Âge :** 29 ans  
**Origine :** Humain, nationalité Allemande  
  
**Occupation :** officiellement, c'est un "exploitant", stagiaire dans une entreprise allemande, officieusement, c'est un journaliste indépendant.  
  
**Caractère :** loyal, solidaire, honnête, moral, réfléchi, engagé. 

**Doué pour :** se trouver où il faut au bon moment, déranger, venir au secours des gens.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Venu d'Allemagne, soi-disant pour effectuer un stage dans l'entreprise où son oncle travaille, Julian est en fait là pour révéler au monde entier la réalité de l'exploitation du pays. Sa mini- caméra sous le bras, il arpente le pays et envoie régulièrement ses images via Internet et satellite. Il est un bidouilleur né et il n'a pas son pareil pour faire avaler des couleuvres aux gens. Il a certains avantages dus à son statut " d'exploitant ", mais ne s'en sert que pour aider les gens qu'il croise.

* * *

**Alex Ryan  
**par Kina

**Âge:** 20 ans  
**Origine:** métis série-X  
**Occupation:** Il a vécu avec les rebelles par le passé.  
  
**Caractère:** Ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Il est borné et a quelques problèmes avec l'autorité. Il adore les missions périlleuses. Il est très indépendant.  
  
**Douée pour:** Opérations de Terrain, Infiltration en tout genre, Informatique, mais surtout la pratique médicale. Il a de très bonnes connaissances en médecine et les premiers soins, ça le connaît.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Certaines personnes le connaissent au sein de la rébellion, mais cela fait si longtemps qu'ils ont un peu de mal à le reconnaître. Beaucoup le croyaient mort ou disparu à jamais.

* * *

**Shawn Ryan  
**par Kina

**Âge:** 21 ans  
**Origine:** Métis série X  
**Occupation:** Rebelle indépendant  
  
**Caractère:** Il déteste recevoir des ordres. Il est son propre chef et ne fait que ce qui l'arrange. Il aime passer ses heures dans un garage, un entrepôt ou une vieille décharge à la recherche de pièces intéressantes pour ses projets. Il peut vous sembler grognon si vous ne savez pas vous y prendre et que vous le dérangez. Il est du genre solitaire et nomade. Il se promène à la recherche d'idées ou d'un défi à relever. On ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques mois.  
  
**Doué pour:** La mécanique, car les machines n'ont plus aucun secret pour lui. Il peut vous improviser un bolide ou tout autre appareil à partir de pièces détachées et de bouts de ferraille. Il a aussi le sens du rythme et aime bien gratter une guitare ou bien improviser un son en travaillant sur des pièces mécaniques ou autre truc lui tombant sous la main.

* * *

**Raven Hawson  
**par AmaRanTh

**Âge :** 21 ans  
**Origine :** métis familiers  
  
**Occupation :** joker pour les rebelles, donc en gros, aide précieuse si besoin est, car lui et sa soeur peuvent infiltrer les milieux huppés, et donc remplir des missions pour les rebelles.  
  
**Caractère :** sauvage et un peu chien fou, il est pourtant solidement attaché aux valeurs familiales. Il protège énormément sa sœur jumelle qui est tout ce qui lui reste.  
  
**Doué pour :** se sortir de situations galères, les arts martiaux (grâce à son père)  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** il vit dans la zone de non-droit avec sa soeur et se sert des commodités des rebelles en échange de son aide, qui peut être précieuse car lui et sa soeur ont de nombreux contacts. De plus, il connaît la zone de non-droit par coeur. Son père était petit-fils d'un Familier, et lui a appris ce qu'était le culte, mais il ne veut pas chercher à en savoir plus, pour sa propre survie, et celle de sa soeur.

* * *

**Cloe Hawson  
**par La Chimère

**Âge :** 21 ans  
**Origine :** métis Familier  
  
**Occupation :** aide les rebelles avec son frère et trafique aussi avec les soldats de l'Ordre. Elle essaie de jouer dans les deux camps sans se faire prendre.  
  
**Caractère :** elle semble fragile et innocente, mais elle possède un caractère bien trempé car elle a grandi avec son frère aîné (de 4 minutes seulement) comme seul repère et guide.  
**  
Douée pour :** manipuler les hommes, rendre son frère hystérique.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Cloe ne vit que pour deux choses : son frère Raven et de voir son rêve se réaliser à savoir collecter assez d'argent pour que tous deux puissent quitter les USA pour un pays libre : le Canada pour commencer et l'Europe ensuite. Elle est prête à tout pour y arriver.

* * *

**Tessa Salinger  
**par La Chimère

**Âge :** 19 ans  
**Origine :** Humaine  
**Occupation :** Secrétaire dans une agence d'import-export.  
  
**Caractère :** elle est solide et très compétente, même pour son jeune âge. Il lui arrive de jouer de son physique pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses employeurs, mais la plupart du temps, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle est sensible et se protège des hommes pour ne pas souffrir. Elle est aussi très sociable et ouverte.  
  
**Douée pour :** son travail, la bidouille.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Elle ne possède que son minuscule appartement dans lequel elle vit seule. Son patron est un pervers maniaque, mais elle vit avec ça, et se donne à 100 dans son travail.

* * *

**Kali **  
par Rayne

**Âge :** 26  
**Race:** Humaine  
**Statut:** Neutre.  
**Occupation:** Nouvelle en ville. Cherche un boulot.

**Profil :** Elle n'est pas du genre à exposer sa vie au public, sa règle est plutôt le moins tu en sais, le mieux tu te portes. Elle ne s'attache pas facilement à quelqu'un; il faut qu'il/qu'elle parvienne vraiment à la comprendre.. Il faut qu'elle/qu'il soit comme elle..

**Capacités:** Sait très bien se défendre, maîtrise surtout le combat de rue, qui contient une variété d'arts martiaux chinois et japonais. À une formation de commando SWAT, pour ce que l'on en sait...  
Infos supplémentaires: Kali est une ancienne flamme de Rain.

* * *

**  
Personnages Secondaires**

**Smarty  
**par Chayenne et Kina

**Âge:** Vieux !  
**Nom:** On l'appelle l'Ancien, mais certains le nomment Smarty  
**Occupation:** Jouer aux échecs dans le parc, raconter des histoires.  
**Caractère:** Bavard, lunatique perdu dans son monde et ses idées.  
**Doué pour:** Raconter des histoires, des légendes, des contes à dormir debout.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Personne ne le connaît vraiment. Il va, il vient au gré du vent. Il ne semble plus savoir où est la réalité. Il vit dans ses contes et souvenirs plus ou moins réels. Il parraît très vieux, sans âge, un magicien des temps immémoriaux.

* * *

**Kyle Vega  
**par Kina et Chayenne

**Âge:** 26 ans  
**Origine:** Humain  
**Occupation:** Rebelle  
**Caractère:** Joueur, play-boy, boute-en-train, bon vivant. dragueur.  
**Doué pour:** Les langues en général, remonter le moral des troupes.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** C'est le meilleur ami de Matt, qui le sort souvent du pétrin. Il adore comploter pour le caser, ce qui a mis Matt dans l'embarras un certain nombre de fois. Il aime bien titiller les forces de l'Ordre, mais il ne sait trop où et quand s'arrêter, ce qui lui donne droit à de belles frayeurs.

* * *

**Stuart Campbell  
**par Chayenne  
  
**Âge:** 55 ans  
**Origine:** Humain, ou plus exactement fils d'une Familière désavouée, non Initié.  
**Occupation:** Chef des rebelles  
**Caractère:** Volontaire, engagé, efficace, bon stratège, intelligent.  
**Doué pour:** Mettre à mal les missions de l'Ordre, commander, organiser les quêtes et expéditions.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Il vivait avec sa mère, qui avait quitté les rangs des Familiers, lorsque les massacres de 2025 ont été perpétrés. Sa mère eu la présence d'esprit de l'éloigner à temps, en l'envoyant chez son père en Écosse. Échappant au carnage des terroristes et à l'Avènement des Familiers, Stuart a ainsi grandi à l'abri dans le domaine de son père.  
  
À sa majorité, il a voulu rentrer dans son pays, mais l'exploitation de ses concitoyens, lui sautant aux yeux, il fut l'un des tous premiers rebelles. Aujourd'hui, il est le chef de la Rébellion de Seattle et sa tête est mise à prix. Il est respecté par les siens et, un peu comme Smarty, en connaît plus sur le passé et les circonstances exactes des événements de 2025 qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître.

* * *

**Éléanore et Gonzague Dumenil  
**  
**Âge:** 61 et 65 ans.  
**Origine:** Humain, natifs de France.

**Occupation:** Ils dirigent une chaîne de vêtements et ont trois usines de confection sur Seattle. Ils emploient 17 de la population urbaine, ce qui en fait des personnes très importantes dans l'économie de la ville.  
  
**Caractère:** Gonzague est un capitaliste pur et dur, il ne regarde que le rendement et le profit. Il considère que ses employés ont toutes les raisons du monde d'être satisfaits de leur sort et qu'ils devraient être plus reconnaissants. Éléanore est persuadée d'aider " ces pauvres hères" et ne comprend pas les revendications de rebelles.  
  
**Doués pour:** Ne voir que ce qui les arrangent, tirer profit de toutes les situations.  
  
**Infos complémentaires:** Ce couple est l'un des plus riche de la ville, donc des plus important. Ils ne font pas dans le social, et Gonzague ne fait pas de sentiments dans les affaires. Il n'a aucun mal à se débarasser des employés insatisfaits, car il sait qu'il y a des gens prêts à prendre leur place. Éléanore est probablement plus humaine, mais elle a les yeux solidement collés et de voit que ce qui l'arrange.  
  
Tous deux ont peur des rebelles. Gonzague, car il croit qu'ils réveillent sa masse de moutons dociles et il a peur de perdre de l'argent. Éléanore est terrorisée par eux, car elle croit ce qu,on lui dit: qu'ils sont dangereux, cruels et subversifs.  
  
Gonzague est très fermé, mais Éléanore a encore une chance de changer. Seulement, est-ce qu'elle sera capable d'accepter de retirer ses belles petites lunettes rose avec lesquelles elle voit le monde pour finalement ouvrir les yeux... ?

* * *

**Séphora Dougan  
**par Percolator**  
****  
Âge :** 32 ans  
**Origine :** Australie  
**Occupation :** Tête dirigeante de l'Ordre à Seattle  
**Caractère :** Vicieuse, autoritaire, sadique, cruelle. Voici les qualificatif de Séphora Dougan.  
  
**Ses buts sont :** Écraser la rébellion à Seattle, masquer la mise en coupes réglé de Seattle aux restes du monde, envoyer des comptes rendues trafiqués au Nations Unis, garder les habitants sous le contrôle total de l'Ordre. Elle s'assure que la production va bon train, que le peuple soit bien soumis. Pour elle tout les moyens sont bons pour faire parler un prisonnier lors d'un un interrogatoire. Et malheur aux rebelles qui tomberont sous ses griffes.  
  
**Douée pour :** Diriger Seattle, interroger et torturer, manipuler, masquer la vérité et aux autres bassesses.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Accro au luxe Séphora aime les fringues, et les bijoux. Mais Elle aime tout particulièrement le caviar qui est produit à Seattle et elle en consomme de grande quantité. Pour se réapprovisionner elle envoie un un intermédiaire en chercher au marché, des promotions ou des dégradations se joue souvent sur des achats.

* * *

**Hugo Saint-Just  
**par La Chimère

**Âge:** 25 ans  
**Origine:** Humain.  
  
**Occupation:** Lieutenant d'artillerie, il est à la tête d'une unité du détachement français détaché à Seattle pour une durée de 18 mois.  
  
**Caractère:** Intègre. Il agit selon sa conscience et essaie de rester fidèle à ses idéaux. Il effectue sa mission au mieux mais garde les yeux ouverts sur son environnement. Il est persuadé que les rebelles sont responsables des exactions dont est victime la population.  
**  
Doué pour:** se faire respecter de ses hommes. Il exécute les ordres et les appliquent le plus humainement possible. Il est un excellent tireur et se défend plutôt bien en combat rapproché.  
**  
Infos complémentaires:** Diplômé de Saint-Cyr, Hugo a aussitôt postulé pour un séjour sous l'égide de l'ONU. Il est à Seattle depuis 7 mois et commence déjà à trouver le temps long.  
  
Il a conscience que l'état du pays laisse à désirer mais pense que l'ONU prend les bonnes décisions. Il a en horreur les profiteurs et met tout en œuvre pour coincer les rebelles qu'il considère comme des guérilleros sans foi ni loi.

* * *

**Gabrielle Nova  
**par Chayenne

**Âge :** 26 ans  
**Origine :** Humaine.  
**Occupation :** heu... faire plaisir à son père  
  
**Caractère :** provocatrice, un peu petite princesse sur les bords, enfant gâtée, un peu chochotte quand ça l'arrange, irrésistible quand elle le décide, le tout agrémenté d'un bon fond  
  
**Douée pour :** se sortir des ennuis avec un joli sourire et une invit' au resto  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Gabrielle est chargée par son père de retrouver et ramener sa demi-sœur, avec qui elle a quelques comptes à régler, chez eux, en Europe.  
  
Mais comme elle n'a que moyennement envie de s'embarrasser de sa frangine, et qu'elle aimerait bien faire un peu de tourisme (l'artisanat local n'est vraiment pas cher), elle n'est pas pressée.  
  
Elle est du genre à attirer le regard, mais à la différence de sa petite sœur, elle en est fière et en rit, même si elle n'en profite pas outre mesure. Juste quand ça l'arrange

* * *

**Katherene Mac Hoot  
**par Percolator

**Âge :** 22 ans  
**Origine :** Europe (France et Écosse)  
**Occupation :** Chargée des communications du contingent français.  
  
**Caractère :** Susceptible, jalouse, Compétente, Ordonnée  
  
**Douée pour :** Gérer les communications d'un contingent dans les pires situations, adepte du "œil pour œil, dent pour dent", rester calme dans les moments de panique.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Venue tout droit d'Écosse, Katherene a intégrer la prestigieuse école de Saint-Cyr pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aime en secret. Sortie de l'école avec le grade de Sergent, elle a signé pour partir à Seattle pour 2 raisons : Suivre Hugo qu'elle aime sans oser lui dire (elle dit attendre le bon moment) et échapper aux ennuis que lui ont attiré le fait d'avoir calmé les mains baladeuses de son supérieur.  
  
Elle a été acceptée en raison de ses compétences et de son calme. Elle veut aider à reconstruire l'Amérique, oublié sa famille et particulièrement son frère et enfin avouer sa flamme à son supérieur qu'est Hugo.

* * *

**Ret Maverick  
**par La Chimère

**Âge :** 26 ans  
**Origine :** Métis X  
**Occupation :** Rebelle  
  
**Caractère :** Imbu de lui-même, fier de ses origines (et des pouvoirs qui en découlent), Ret est crispant de suffisance. Dénigrant systématiquement les "moutons" et les "humains", il voue une haine tenace contre Faline.  
  
**Doué pour :** bricoler et réparer ! Très bon informateur.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Ret a été "réveill" il y a 3 ans alors qu'il travaillait dans les champs. Il s'investit donc énormément pour aider les rebelles.  
  
Amoureux de Cloé pendant un temps, il la croit dotée de gènes X comme lui et lui conserve son amitié.

* * *

**Milan Summers  
**par Chayenne

**Âge :** 25 ans  
**Origine :** Métis X à faible pourcentage transgénique.  
**Occupation :** bosse au Commandement Central comme analyste topographique  
**Caractère :** mystérieux, lucide  
  
**Doué pour :** son travail, surprendre les gens, certaines acrobaties  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Milan aime son travail, auquel il consacre tout son temps, même s'il sait, au fond, que ce n'est pas ça qu'il aurait dû faire. Du fait qu'il travaille pour l'ordre, tout en étant natif du coin, il sait que tout n'est pas parfait dans son pays. Mais il ne sait, ne voit pas tout, la manipulation officielle a encore bien prise sur lui.  
  
On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il pense, ni pourquoi il agit de manière surprenante. Il fait juste ce qui lui passe par la tête.

* * *

**" le chien ", " Hermione " **

**Âge :** 4 ans et des nonos  
**Origine :** Canis Canis, et peut-être un peu de Canis Lupus, mais y a très longtemps  
**Occupation :** actuellement garder Noa  
**Caractère :** douce, fidèle, courageuse, intelligente  
**Douée pour :** faire fondre les cœurs endurcis, faire fuir les rats, croquer des rats  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** elle a trouvé Shanee et l'aime bien. Elle s'est installée chez elle et l'adorable petite colocataire lui a confectionné un panier, donc elle est au Paradis.  
  
Elle voudrait bien qu'on lui débarrasse un petit coin sanitaire dans un étage inférieur, parce que là quand elle est pressée, elle doit escalader des piles de débris et se plante des échardes dans les coussinets, ce qui n'est pas très agréable.

* * *

**Alyssa **

**Âge :** 4 ans  
**Origine :** Humaine  
**Occupation :** Préscolaire  
**Caractère :** Enjouée, sociable, imaginative, curieuse...  
**Douée pour :** Attendrir les gens, remonter le moral.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Elle adore qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Elle est très attachée à Matt qu'elle aime bien voir de temps en temps lorsqu'il vient faire un tour par chez elle.

* * *

**Déborah "Debbie" Daniel  
**par Percolator

**Âge :** 19 ans  
**Origine :** Seattle  
**Occupation :** Coursière.  
**Objectif :** Vivre tranquille.  
**Caractère :** Trouillarde, malchanceuse, docile et maladroite.  
**Doué pour :** Livrer des colis, faire rire, se retrouver dans des situations ridicules, cuisiner.  
  
**Infos complémentaires :** Debbie est la représentation parfaite du mouton. Trouillard par nature, elle a très peur des rebelles car ils sont dangereux, respecte l'ordre et essaye de vivre sa vie tranquillement, mais sa grande maladresse n'arrange rien ! Surnommé la tornade, elle sème les catastrophe partout ou elle passe. Généralement elle en est la seule victime, mais parfois elle entraîne quelqu'un avec elle, et la ça peut faire mal, car elle essaye de réparer ses dégâts, mais se ne fait qu'en empirer. Pour ne rien arranger, elle est victime d'une malchance pas normale ! Toutes les tuiles sont pour elles, heureusement elle s'en tire sans trop de dégât. La raison pour laquelle elle a été choisie pour transmettre les rapports de l'ordre reste un mystère, mais certain disent que c'est pas une chance pour elle ou ses interlocuteurs !


	4. Shadow 1

**Shadow**  
  
L'Amérique du Nord. Continent reconnu jadis comme une terre industrialisée. Il y faisait bon vivre, l'économie allait bon train. Le découvertes dans le monde de la technologie se multipliaient à un rythme effréné, apportant chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau. C'était le bon temps. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, nous nous sentions forts et indestructibles.

Imaginez ! Une foule compacte se pressant dans les rues de Manhattan, des fidèles dans un temple en train de chanter la gloire de dieu, des gens de tout âge s'amusant à Disneyworld, des stars défilant sur les tapis rouges à Hollywood, accueillis par les fans sous les flashs des photographes ; mais aussi celles des tueries dans les écoles, des guerres de gang dans les rues de Los Angeles, des prisonniers de Guantanamo, des raids militaires au Proche-Orient. Voilà en quoi consistaient les soucis quotidiens. Quelques fous faisaient les cons à l'intérieur même du pays et le gouvernement mettaient son nez un peu partout sur la scène internationale. Mais nous n'étions pas si forts que ça finalement. Une explosion nucléaire et la journée est fichue, c'est ce qu'ils disaient en rigolant. C'était une plaisanterie un peu cynique, jusqu'à ce matin de juin 2009 où ces terroristes désaxés nous ont soufflés avec une impulsion électro-magnétique. On entend toujours des gens crier haut et fort que tout était si différent avant l'explosion, un vrai pays de cocagne, et patati et patata, avec du boulot et de la nourriture en abondance, les choses marchaient plutôt bien. Les événement nous ramenèrent sur Terre, nous rappelèrent notre fragilité et fit sombrer notre pays au rang « d'ex-puissance mondiale », nouveau membre du Tiers-Monde, où régnaient la corruption, la peur, la loi martiale, l'insécurité, la misère et les profiteurs de toutes espèces.  
  
Des hommes se battaient devant une boulangerie pour une baguette de pain. Une femme se faisait agresser par deux clochards. Deux petits gangs s'affrontaient en pleine rue. La police investissait un immeuble et raflait tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Les prisons étaient bondées et des gens enlevés en pleine rue. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'ils sont apparus, les créations de l'armée reprirent leur liberté et des soldats génétiquement modifiés essayèrent de survivre parmi nous. La population n'était pas semble-t-il prête à les accepter et la peur grandit... la bêtise aussi. Terminal City était encerclée par la police et l'armée. Des imbéciles traquaient une jeune Freak et la massacraient sous l'œil des caméras. Le drapeau flottait sur les toits de la ville interdite, narguant les forces de l'ordre et l'opinion publique. Un flash du Veilleur donnait la parole à Max. Les choses finirent par se tasser d'elles-mêmes et les transgéniques récupérèrent leur liberté, chèrement acquise. Ils n'étaient que tolérés, mais le temps passant, ils s'intégrèrent tranquillement dans notre monde. Et quand en 2025, la guerre fut déclarée et que des groupes terroristes bien armés, dont nous ne nous étions pas assez méfiés, passèrent à l'action ; ce furent eux qui les premiers défendirent le peuple. Mais étaient-ils trop peu ? ou bien trop faibles ? Toujours est-il que cet été là, notre armée fut anéantie de l'intérieur, notre population décimée aux trois-quarts et nos espoirs réduits à néant. Pendant ce temps, les Familiers préparaient, quant à eux, le plus grand coup du siècle. L'Avènement devait les rendre plus forts et les débarrasser des faibles. Résultat, un jour ils propagèrent dans toutes les villes du continent une bactérie dont les toxines s'avérèrent mortelles pour la population humaine. Le problème fut qu'ils avaient mal calculé apparemment. Ironie du sort de qui voulant jouer à Dieu, le pathogène ne s'attaqua non seulement à la masse, mais également aux leurs. Les deux catastrophes combinées, la population américaine passa rapidement de millions d'individus à quelques centaines à travers le pays: les rescapés, des enfants que le gouvernement avait fait mettre à l'abri en les isolant dans les montagnes lors de la première guerre. D'autres réussirent à n'être que très malades et survécurent, un défaut génétique donnant les armes nécessaires à leur corps pour survivre. Incapables de s'adapter à l'environnement, les micro-organismes des Familiers s'éteignirent presque aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Au bout d'une semaine, il n'en restait plus aucune trace... mais le mal était déjà fait.  
  
Les quelques survivants se regroupèrent et alertèrent le reste de la planète. L'opinion mondiale se mobilisa et l'ONU envoya soins et troupes pour sécuriser le pays et prendre soin des rescapés. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'adultes, la moyenne d'âge de la population venait de tomber à 7 ans. Des soldats de tous les pays du monde arpentaient les villes, emportant les milliers de corps que l'on incinérait sur place pour faire le ménage. Des centaines d'enfants étaient recueillis sous des grandes tentes militaires où des organisations sanitaires prenaient soin d'eux. De partout, de grands bûchers s'élevaient vers le ciel brûlant les cadavres, afin d'éviter que ne se propagent des épidémies comme le choléra. Les centres urbains se transformèrent rapidement en villes fantômes que seuls les anciens animaux domestiques, revenus à l'état sauvage, arpentaient en quête de nourriture. Les États-Unis, autrefois pays riche et prospère, tombèrent sous la tutelle des autres nations. Les dirigeants vinrent tout réorganiser. La population, n'étant pas en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait, suivait les ordres à la lettre. Tellement bien que la direction au pouvoir y vit une véritable petite mine d'or. On conditionna le peuple à travailler dans des champs agricoles et des usines de production. Chacun devait faire sa part du boulot. Les temps étaient durs, seuls les plus forts arrivaient à survivre. Le peuple gobait tout ce qu'on leur disait sans se poser de questions. De toute façon, avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? De vrais moutons à la merci des loups qui n'hésitaient plus à les exploiter. A leur tour, les États-Unis étaient à la merci des esclavagistes modernes. Afin de se faire une petite fortune à bon prix, il fallait de plus en plus de paire de bras pour accroître la production. Quand la majorité des enfants atteignirent un âge raisonnable. Des programmes de motivation furent implanté afin d'encourager la natalité. On offrait des primes pour la naissance de chaque enfants. C'est ainsi que nous vîmes apparaître un baby boom dès 2045 et la moyenne des enfants par famille passa rapidement à 5. Aujourd'hui, la population est conditionnée pour travailler, le pays est exploité par les puissances mondiales et autres grands de ce monde, sous couvert d'aide humanitaire de l'ONU qui ne se donne pas la peine d'enquêter sur les rapports qu'elle reçoit. Personne en dehors du pays n'a idée de ce que vivent les Américains.  
  
Les villes sont en ruines, le peuple survit péniblement, mais il n'a pas appris à se plaindre donc obéit. De toute façon, il a trop peur de l'armée, de la police, de la garde nationale ou de son voisin. Les gens qui osent réfléchir sur leur sort sont rapidement remis à leur place. On ne critique pas, il faut être reconnaissant de ce que nos « sauveurs » font pour nous, car nous ne serions plus si ce n'était de leur intervention. Il faut remercier et chérir les membres de l'Ordre. Les plus malins trouvant leurs conditions inacceptables ont cependant réussi à s'organiser en groupe et mettre en péril les beaux plans de l'Ordre actuel. La rébellion gronde, et de plus en plus de monde ouvrent les yeux. L'armée a pour mission d'exterminer la menace des traîtres ! Tout n'est qu'une question de jeu de pouvoir et de lavage de cerveau.  
  
Traqués par l'Ordre, les rebelles sont contraints de se cacher, mais, s'ils préfèrent rester dans l'ombre, ça ne les empêche pas de tenter de secouer la population et surtout d'inquiéter les puissants. Il doivent cependant être sur leurs gardes et se méfier de tout, car des traîtres se sont glissés dans les rangs et nombreux sont les habitants qui préfèrent dénoncer les rebelles plutôt que d'encourir le risque d'être vu avec eux. 

- Matt !

Voilà plus de 45 ans qu'on est obligé de jouer au chat et à la souris, continua le vieillard en colère en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter nostalgique : Seattle n'est plus ce qu'elle a été, en fait la seule chose qui n'a pas changé dans cette ville, c'est la météo. Il pleut toujours autant. - Matt ! ... soupir ... MATT ! la voix du préposé radio retentit, tirant le jeune homme de sa rêverie. 

- Matt tu dors ou quoi !

- Ça va, ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes idées, répondit-il. "Bon ! Des nouvelles de l'équipe ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise et réinstallant son écouteur qui était tombé."

* * *

**Shanee**  
par Chayenne  
  
Une secousse brutale me déstabilisa et j'ouvris les yeux à temps pour avoir le réflexe de ne pas aller embrasser les caisses. Décidément, il en fallait de la résistance, voire de l'inconscience pour tenter de dormir dans cet endroit inconfortable au possible.

Le train ralentissait et bientôt j'entendis des voix. Une autre secousse m'informa que mon moyen de transport s'était immobilisé.  
  
Silencieusement, je me redressai et décollai un morceau de tôle rouillée du wagon afin d'observer les alentours. Des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents tournaient autour du train de marchandises ; à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où nous nous étions arrêtés, je pouvais distinguer sans peine les limites grillagées et surveillées de la ville.  
  
J'espérais que les gardes ne feraient pas trop de zèle pour inspecter mon wagon, car peu étaient les suicidaires, barjos ou autres désespérés à vouloir entrer dans Seattle ; c'étaient plutôt dans l'autre sens que ça se précipitait. On croit toujours que tout est plus beau ailleurs, l'herbe plus verte, le ciel plus bleu, les salaires meilleurs et les logements moins insalubres. Et pourtant, il vaut mieux resté là où on a grandi, car ailleurs ce n'est pas mieux, et plus on y est un étranger.

Quant à moi, ce n'était pas par inconscience que je tentais de m'introduire dans cette ville, j'avais un but et ce n'étaient pas ces minables soldats de l'Ordre qui m'en empêcheraient. Ils parlaient entre eux et je reconnus à leur accent qu'ils faisaient probablement partie de la délégation australienne. Je me demandais quels pouvaient être les autres contingents militaires présents à Seattle. En effet, depuis le massacre qui avait décimé la population des États-Unis, l'Armée Internationale avait été envoyée afin d'assurer la sécurité et elle était constituée de soldats de toutes les puissances étrangères. En soupirant je les vis s'éloigner de mon wagon pour s'intéresser à un autre, puis tout doucement, le train se remit en branle, et bientôt je vis les grilles se refermer derrière nous. J'étais dans la place. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver mon contact, le seul à même de me renseigner sur la durée de mon séjour. 

J'espérais que Bobby aurait les renseignements que je lui avais demandés et qu'ainsi je ne m'éterniserais pas en ces lieux.  
  
Mais la vie avait d'autres projets pour moi.

* * *

**Stuart**  
par Chayenne  
  
De mon bureau, perché sur une ancienne chaire d'Église, plantée au milieu de notre Quartier Général, je pouvais tout à loisir observer mes abeilles s'activer. Et plus que jamais, notre planque m'apparaissait telle une ruche, dont j'étais la "reine". Aucune image n'aurait mieux correspondu à cette effervescence consciencieuse de petits "soldats", entièrement dévoués à notre cause.En souriant de contentement, je les regardais vaquer à leurs tâches précises. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et ils le faisaient bien, dans l'ensemble. C'était un groupe hétéroclite, mais qui, avec le temps, fonctionnait plutôt bien.  
  
Oh, c'est sûr, nous avions encore quelques petits problèmes, surtout avec certaines têtes brûlées ou avec des nouveaux membres. Les premiers avaient tendance à ne pas penser aux répercussions de leurs actes, les seconds, à tout mélanger, pensant qu'en rejoignant nos rangs, ils allaient pouvoir bafouer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Certes nous leur avions ouvert les yeux sur le conditionnement dont ils faisaient les frais, mais même si l'enseignement de l'Ordre était aberrant dans son ensemble, nous devions reconnaître que tout n'était pas entièrement ineptie et lavage de cerveau.

La soumission et l'annihilation des personnalités étaient à combattre, mais nos jeunes recrues avaient tendance à mettre le respect dans le même paquet. Et il nous fallait aussi leur apprendre à ne pas agir dans leur seul intérêt. Finalement ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça de réveiller les masses. Il fallait ensuite assumer nos actes et aider les "réveillés" à ne pas sombrer. Enfin, malgré ces difficultés d'adaptation récurrentes, nos équipes n'étaient pas si mauvaises, elles étaient même plutôt bonnes. Je n'étais pas homme à prodiguer facilement des compliments, mais je devais reconnaître que j'étais fier de ces gamins. Et ils avaient l'air de croire eux aussi en eux. Ils formaient un bloc, un tout, sachant utiliser les capacités et connaissances de chacun pour avancer. Trois équipes étaient sur le terrain et ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Une autre se préparait à partir, tandis que les restants assuraient la logistique et la veille. L'ennemi n'était pas loin et, même si lui ne savait pas que nous étions juste là, sous son nez, peu d'équipes revenaient de mission, sans rapporter quelques frayeurs ou ennuis. Nous n'étions jamais assurés de la victoire et, afin de ne pas creuser notre propre tombe, étions constamment sur le qui-vive. Nos têtes étaient mises à prix et si l'Ordre mettait la main dessus, il se ferait une joie de les promener au bout de piques. Mais ce qui nous amusait était que l'on se cachait sous ses yeux, dans l'endroit où nous, seuls, étions assez inconscients pour aller de plein gré. La zone de non-droit était l'ancien quartier chic du centre de Seattle, mais désormais ses belles tours de verre menaçaient de mort quiconque y pénétrait. Une bombe y avait explosé en 2025 et toutes les fondations s'étaient fissurées, les immeubles, ébranlés et le quartier, évacué. Depuis quelques unes des plus hautes s'étaient effondrées, en entraînant d'autres au passage et ce secteur n'était plus qu'un château de carte sur le point de disparaître dans un nuages de débris, éclats de verre et poussières. Nous avions investi ce secteur où l'armée se risquait rarement, et encore avec beaucoup de précautions et réticences, et nous y étions plutôt bien. Certes nous risquions à tout moment d'être étouffé dans un effondrement, mais ça mis à part, ce n'était pas un ancien quartier de luxe pour rien et nos conditions de vie n'étaient pas si désagréables, en regard de celles de nos concitoyens endormis. Notre QG avait été établi dans une ancienne grande banque, dont l'entrée effondrée sur dix mètres nous mettait à l'abri des moindres soupçons et inspections des rondes armées de l'Ordre. Cependant, une fois l'éboulis stabilisé et un passage nous reliant à l'immeuble voisin, construit, nous avions créé le plus efficace, spacieux et discret quartier général qu'il était possible de faire dans ses conditions. 

Sur les côtés, les anciens bars des guichetiers nous servaient de bureaux et au centre, à côté de ma chaire que nous avions récupérée dans une église abandonnée, avaient été installés nos trois générateurs. Le coffre blindé de la banque avait une utilité toute trouvée, il nous servait de réserve pour les explosifs. Ainsi si la banque s'effondrait à son tour, le quartier ne serait pas automatiquement rasé de la carte. Surtout que nous avions investi les immeubles alentours et que, bon, si nous savions que nous risquions de mourir étouffés, nous n'avions pas envie de forcer le destin.  
  
Un brouhaha inhabituel me sortit de ma rêverie et je vis qu'une équipe rentrait, essoufflée et inquiète. L'un des rebelles se précipita pour faire un rapport à l'un de mes lieutenants, le jeune Matt Ryan, qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans son monde. Intrigué, je tendis l'oreille.

* * *

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
À peine eut-il remis l'écouteur à son oreille, Matt réalisa que ça commençait à brasser sur les ondes. Il se leva pour aller voir comment s'en tiraient les autres.Le responsable radio commençait à lui résumer que des deux équipes en mission d'approvisionnement, l'une se trouvait en situation délicate tandis que l'on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de la seconde. Puis deux autres techniciens se joignirent à lui exposant chacun un problème différent et finalement un nouvel arrivant, visiblement de retour de mission à en juger par ses habits, son visage sale et son souffle court, vint au rapport. Chacun faisant état de sa situation sans se préoccuper des autres créant ainsi un brouhaha où il était impossible de suivre qui que ce soit.  
  
- Oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ça va oui ? Vous vous entendez ? et bien pas moi, donc LA FERME! gueula-t-il.

Surpris, le QG en entier fit silence et se tourna vers Matt. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Puis il pu enfin porter attention à ce qui se racontait dans son écouteur et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. L'équipe 1 était pris au piège suite à l'éboulis d'un immeuble. Le grondement sourd d'une partie en train de s'effondrer parvint à ses oreilles.  
  
Ses quatre interlocuteurs le fixait se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Alors il prit la parole : 

- Votre vie est en danger ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il enchaîna:

- Soit, ça peut attendre un peu.

Sur ce, il se rua vers sa console, réveilla ses écrans et se mis à l'œuvre pour localiser l'équipe selon les indications qu'on pouvait lui fournir. Il sorti un plan de la ville et réussit à repérer une zone d'un kilomètre. C'est encore un périmètre trop grand à couvrir considérant qu'il y a des ruines bloquant le chemin un peu partout et que les routes n'existent pratiquement plus. Ils en auraient pour des heures. 

- Centrale à équipe 1, commença-t-il.

- Équipe 1, à l'écoute.

- Je vous ai partiellement localisé. J'aurais de besoin de quelques repères supplémentaires. Voyez-vous quelque chose ?

- Négatif, centrale. Le bâtiment est tombé sur l'immeuble voisin et nous à coincé entre les deux. Les éboulis nous bloquent le passage des deux côtés. Impossible de voir à l'extérieur c'est à peine si la lumière arrive à passer ici dedans. Nous tentons une voie de sortie, mais nous sommes peu nombreux et l'endroit peu s'effondrer complètement à tout moment.

- Bien reçu, équipe un, un groupe se prépare à vous rejoindre. Tenez-moi au courant de votre situation. À vous.

- Équipe 1, bien reçu.

Le plus urgent en bonne voie. Matt se retourna vers ses quatre clowns et attendit que l'un deux lui présente son problème.  
  
L'un des techniciens vit l'occasion, consulta son copain du regard et tenta : - On a un problème avec le générateur de l'infirmerie et pour ça on aurait de besoin de filage. Matt regarda les jeunes un moment, incrédule, et ne put s'empêcher de casser : 

- Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un technicien moi ! Demandez à votre responsable.

- Euh, mais c'est que... on ne sait pas qui sait... répondit l'autre d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Trouvez-le ! Je ne suis pas votre mère.

Les jeunes que la situation rendaient inconfortable filèrent sans demander leur reste pendant que Matt regardaient les deux derniers d'un air disant c'est mieux d'être pertinent. Le préposé radio se risqua : 

- On a un problème avec le brouilleur et le programme demande un mot de passe pour changer de fréquence.

- Justaucorps, fit Matt nonchalamment.

Le gars le fixa en se demandant s'il était sérieux alors Matt ajouta en haussant les épaules.

- Hé, ce n'est pas mon idée hein !

Il ne restait plus que le soldat, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir profité de sa courte pause pour se reprendre en main.

- Équipe 2 au rapport.

- Ahhh je me disais aussi. On ne vous entendait plus depuis longtemps.

Le soldat décrocha alors la radio de sa ceinture et la tendit à Matt afin qu'il puisse l'observer. Une balle était logée en plein centre, écrasant par le fait même toutes composantes électroniques. 

- On a pris une douche de plomb en cours de route. C'est con à dire, mais je suis bien content de pouvoir encore m'asseoir.

- Vous n'aviez pas deux radios ?

- C'est exact, mais le groupe a dû se séparer en ville pour échapper à un contingent militaire. Nous avons retrouvé tout le monde sauf Kyle.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Merci.

* * *

**Kyle**  
par Chayenne  
  
J'étais mal barré, mais à un point, quelque chose de bien. D'habitude, il m'arrivait toujours des petits ennuis, mais là, j'avais fait fort. J'étais en mode boulet, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
  
J'avais perdu l'équipe, m'étais fait une entorse ou un truc comme ça, et j'avais ces sales clébards de l'Ordre aux fesses. Ca ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas du tout. En plus, je devais être en dehors de la zone de réception, car je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher ma radio. Quelque chose devait interférer entre moi et le QG.  
  
J'entendais les soldats pas très loin derrière moi, eux ne m'avaient pas vu, mais leurs cabots, que je soupçonnais d'être nourris aux rebelles, me coursaient toujours et les guidaient. J'avais intérêt à m'en débarrasser au plus vite, car là, il était hors de question que je prenne la direction du QG.  
  
Et cette fichue radio qui ne voulait toujours pas fonctionner, y en a un qui allait m'entendre, c'était l'enfoiré qui nous avait assuré de son parfait état de marche. Si je m'en sortais, et je comptais bien m'en sortir, il aurait intérêt à courir vite. En attendant, pester n'arrangeait pas mon problème, et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi cette radio ne captait plus la base.  
  
J'avais bien une idée, mais bon, sa réalisation n'était pas évidente. Il fallait que j'arrive à trouver un sommet assez haut pour capter de nouveau les ondes du QG. Et mis à part le Space Needle, il n'y avait pas foule de lieux adéquats. Et ces rats qui me collaient toujours aux basques.  
  
Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais soit les semer, soit trouver un moyen de contacter la base. Et le Space Needle n'était pas franchement la porte à côté.  
  
Je tournai dans une ruelle, et zut, une impasse. Là, c'était clair, mon sens de l'orientation s'était mis en grève et j'étais bel et bien paumé. Avisant une échelle de secours, je m'y hissai tant bien que mal et grimpai sur le toit, déconcertant les chiens pour quelques secondes au moins.  
  
Là, je n'avais pas trop d'options, il fallait que je me débrouille pour passer de toit en toit, et ça n'allait pas être simple. Il y avait bien une planche de bois assez longue, qui aurait été parfaite pour passer d'immeuble en immeuble, mais bon, il y avait aussi un petit ennui à ce plan... Mon vertige !  
  
Entendant les bruits des soldats plus bas, je me décidai et ajustai la planche afin d'en faire une passerelle. Par contre, je n'étais pas rassuré et je m'y avançais à quatre pattes. J'étais ridicule mais, comme on dit, ça ne tue pas. Et plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, j'étais de l'autre côté.  
  
Trimbalant ma planche avec moi, je passai ainsi une dizaine de toits, et j'étais soulagé, mes poursuivants auraient un peu de mal à me retrouver maintenant. Soudain, je perçus un crépitement dans ma radio.  
  
_Jésus, Marie, Joseph !_ elle se décidait enfin à remarcher.  
  
" Équipe 1 à centrale ! grésilla une voix."

* * *

À suivre !

Les commentaires sont très appréciés ! Vous savez, c'est le bouton là en bas à gauche marqué Submit


	5. Shadow 2

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
Matt se laissa aller sur sa chaise et observa l'équipe de secours en train de s'activer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un immeuble s'effondrait, ils en avaient vu d'autres et tout le monde connaissaitt la procédure de sauvetage. Le pauvre aurait bien aimé se joindre à l'action, mais il fallait que les seules autres personnes aptes à faire fonctionner le système informatique soient à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'infirmerie ou bien encore déjà sur le terrain cachés sous des tonnes de bétons et d'acier menaçant de les réduire en bouilli. Dire que la journée s'annonçait tranquille, il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui.  
  
Crépitement de radio puis voix distincte   
  
- Je répète. Équipe 1 à centrale.  
  
- Centrale à l'écoute équipe 1, répondit Matt.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais j'ai une annonce de Subway d'accrochée sur le mur du fond.  
  
- Le restaurant ?  
  
- Affirmatif.  
  
- Bien reçu, je fais des recherches. Comment ça se passe là-bas ?  
  
- J'ai deux gars qui tassent encore des débris vers la sorties, mais on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça très longtemps.  
  
- L'équipe de secours en déjà en route. Termin  
  
Matt s'affaira de nouveau sur l'ordinateur à la recherche d'un vieux répertoire des restaurants de la ville. Une liste des différents établissement s'afficha devant lui. Il trouva finalement une vingtaine de franchise dont 2 seulement correspondant à la zone où se trouvait l'équipe 1, ce qui réduisait le périmètre à couvrir pour les secours.  
  
- Centrale à Équipe 1  
  
- À l'écoute  
  
- J'ai deux endroits possibles pour vous trouver.  
  
- Reste plus qu'à jouer à pile ou face, ironisa la voix.  
  
Matt ne pu s'empêcher de sortir un petit rire avant de poursuivre.  
  
- Le premier sur Landscape est situé juste en face d'une banque.  
  
- En bien, le mur au plafond ne ressemble pas trop à une façade de banque si tu veux mon avis.  
  
- Parfait ! Je transmet vos coordonnées !  
  
Après avoir contacté l'équipe de sauvetage. La radio crépita de nouveau et une voix bien familière retentit dans les oreilles de Matt.

* * *

****

**Kyle**  
par Chayenne  
  
Yes!! Matt avait enfin réglé son problème et moi j'allais pouvoir quitter ma position peu confortable de "captage" d'ondes.  
  
" Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses sans moi ? le taquinai-je. "  
  
" Ah, ben quand même, Monsieur consent à nous donner de ses nouvelles. C'est pas trop tôt. On se demandait où tu étais encore allé traîner... "  
  
" Nulle part où tu n'irais... Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai réussi à larguer mes poursuivants mais là, je crois que je suis un peu perdu. "  
  
" Tu es où? "  
  
" Ben, c'est ça le problème; de là-haut rien n'est pareil... "  
  
J'entendis mon meilleur pote soupirer, mais je ne faisais pas exprès d'être un boulet, là. J'étais vraiment paumé.  
  
" Bon, tu vois les ruines des tours, de ton perchoir? repris Matt. "  
  
" Oui, elles sont devant moi. "  
  
" Et bien, voilà, tu sais où aller. Tu vas être capable de marcher tout droit nan? "  
  
" Ben, je voudrais bien, mais y a quand même la 1st Avenue entre nous. Et je me vois pas la franchir d'un bond. J'ai pas pris l'option Spider Man. "  
  
" Arf... T'as qu'à apprendre à voler."  
  
" Ah oui, c'est sûr que ça règlerais tous mes problèmes ça de m'applatir comme une crêpe."  
  
J'entendis Matt farfouiller dans ses affaires et même le bruit caractéristique de sa chaise quand il la faisait tourner. Je savais qu'il était en train de se concentrer et de visualiser mon problème.  
  
J'étais rassuré, j'avais toute confiance en lui. Je savais que si une seule personne pouvait me sortir de ce pétrin, ce serait lui.  
  
" Mais non, c'est très facile écoute. Tu te jettes en bas et tu rates le sol. "  
  
" Très drôle. La prochaine fois tu essayes avant moi d'accord. "  
  
" Bon, continua-t-il. Il y a peut-être un autre moyen... donc tu vas contourner la 1st Avenue, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille entrée de métro. Et c'est là, que ça va se compliquer..."  
  
Il en avait de bonnes quand même. Après les toits, les tunnels de métro... Il n'aurait pas oublié ma claustrophobie quelque part là ?

* * *

**Rain  
**par Rayne  
  
4ème Rue, Seattle  
Soir  
  
Rain se retourna dans sa course, les ayant sentit avant de les voir ; ils étaient quatre, tous vêtus des costards typiques des hommes de leur acabit : des truands, des hommes prêts à tout pour quelques malheureux dollars, et ils travaillaient pour Deegan, un receleur, comme elle, mais qui était plus gros, et cherchait, par tous les moyens, de l'éliminer. Dû aux protubérances que présentaient leurs vestes, Rain en déduit qu'ils étaient armés.  
  
Elle continua sa course, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la ruelle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle en eut atteint l'extrémité qu'elle arrêta, chichement éclairée par une ampoule nue, projetant une forme tremblotante contre le mur du fond. La seule autre source de lumière provenait des rares lampadaires encore fonctionnels, dans la rue. Rain, face au mur du fond, leva les yeux, évaluant la distance la séparant du toit du building.  
  
Pas de bol, les mecs, songea-t-elle, souriant à demi va falloir que je vous botte le cul. Elle entendit les quatre chiens de gardes arriver derrière elle et s'immobiliser, puis le bruit familier du tissu que l'on écarte, et d'une arme que l'on glisse hors de son baudrier, puis un des hommes l'interpella, armant son pistolet.  
  
« Hé ma jolie ! Laisse tomber ce sac » ordonna-t-il  
  
Elle fit glisser lentement de ses épaules les bretelles de son petit sac à dos noir, puis le laissa tomber à terre.  
  
« Bien » fit-il « maintenant, retourne-toi lentement. »  
  
Ce qu'elle fit. Elle observa les hommes : ils étaient tous larges d'épaules, pas trop laids, mais arboraient une arrogante stupidité.. ainsi qu'une jolie collection d'armes.  
  
« Je ne te croyais pas aussi séduisante » dit celui qui était un peu devant les autres.  
  
En revanche, toi, t'es aussi stupide que je croyais eut-elle envie de répliquer, mais elle se retint, préférant garder son avantage sur eux. Elle reconnut sa voix comme étant celui qui l'avait interpellée, il avait l'air un peu moins stupide que les autres un critère décidément crucial pour être le patron de ces débiles et arborait un impressionnant cou de taureau. Il pointait également un Taurus, calibre 357 Magnum muni d'un baril de 6 pouces, sur son torse.  
  
« Amènes-moi ce sac, et tout ira bien » ordonna-t-il.  
  
Rain, sans un mot, le regard vide de toute émotion, se pencha sans le quitter des yeux, ramassa le sac et s'avança vers le chef, qui souriait maintenant, ayant quelque peu relâché sa garde, pendant que les autres pointait toujours vaguement sur elle leurs automatiques.  
  
Rain arborait un masque quelque peu triste, qui se mua en un sourire démoniaque, alors que, vite comme l'éclair, elle passait à l'action, lâchant le sac par terre, s'avançant vers la gauche, vers le bras armé de Cou-De-Taureau et, bloquant son coude avec sa main gauche, le lui tordit dans le dos, produisant un craquement satisfaisant. Il lâcha un cri, et son arme, qu'elle rattrapa aussitôt. Il était maintenant dos à elle, du au mauvais traitement qu'il venait de subir, et elle n'avais pas lâché son bras, et elle l'utilisa pour le maintenir contre elle, lui servant de bouclier. Elle lui appuya le 357 sur le côté du cou et, se penchant, lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Dis-leur de baisser les armes, sinon t'es pas mieux que mort »  
  
Il acquiesça vivement, puis regretta son geste, car il grimaça de douleur.  
  
« Baissez vos armes ! » Leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. « Immédiatement ! »  
  
Ils obéirent prestement, mais il était trop tard... pour lui, car Rain entendit le bruit caractéristique du chien s'abattant sur le percuteur et elle eut le temps de s'abriter derrière son otage, qui était plus grand et large qu'elle, qui se prit la balle en plein cœur.  
  
Merde ! jura-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle laissait tomber le corps inanimé de son otage et son 357, maintenant devenus inutiles, et fonçait vers l'ennemi le plus proche, s'employant à éviter les balles qui fusaient maintenant vers elle, lui assenant un coup de pied percutant à la gorge, utilisant son élan au maximum, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle et le déstabiliser, et il tomba inanimé par terre.  
  
Dans son élan, elle dégaina le couteau de sa gaine de cuir, attachée latéralement sur sa ceinture, et lacéra le ventre de son compagnon, faisant gicler son sang, et il échappa son arme, tenant la plaie qu'elle venait juste de lui infliger à deux mains.  
  
Le troisième voulut lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais elle bloqua son attaque, et, s'agrippant après lui, lui plongea son arme dans le côté du cou. Il s'effondra comme une masse. Le premier s'était relevé et, fou de colère devant la perte de ses co-équipiers, lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elle évita tous ses coups, et lui assena un coup sous le menton, ce qui ne suffit pas à l'achever et, l'empoignant par le col et la ceinture, le lança par-dessus son épaule, utilisant son propre corps comme appui. Il atterrit la tête contre le mur, et elle entendit un bruit écoeurant : celui de son crâne qui s'ouvrait comme une boîte de conserve sous l'impact du choc.  
  
À quelques mètres derrière elle, le dernier survivant se tenait le ventre d'une main tout en cherchant fébrilement son arme de l'autre. Tout en pivotant, elle utilisa son couteau comme un javelot et le lui lança, la lame s'enfonçant proprement dans son cou jusqu'à la garde.  
  
« Attrape ! Oh, trop tard.. »  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, et murmura.  
  
« Putain.. Quel foutoir.. »  
  
Elle essuya la lame de son couteau sur la coûteuse veste de son défunt propriétaire après l'avoir récupéré, ramassa le 357 ainsi que quelques autres armes qu'elle jugeai utiles, leur fit les poches, et fourra le tout dans son sac à dos. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans une ruelle contiguë et, utilisant un conteneur à ordures comme appui, sauta sur le toit du bâtiment et, son casse accompli, s'éloigna dans la nuit noire, comme un ombre.

* * *

****

**Vince**  
par Rocky

Étendu, les pieds sur le Bureau, j'avais en face de moi un jeune vandale, le 5ième de la journée. Décidément, l'Ordre commençait à se fissurer, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir autant de jeunes désoeuvrés dans nos rues...  
  
En le regardant, je me demandais vraiment où ils pouvaient tous aller se coiffer; un chou-fleur explosé par un pétard aurait encore une meilleur allure que lui, une vache ne retrouverait pas son petit là-dedans.  
  
En soupirant, je fis signe au planton de l'embarquer. Ce gamin me désolait, mais j'étais sûr que 15 petits jours dans un centre de l'Ordre, lui remettrait les idées en place, ainsi que sa coiffure...  
  
En jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, je me décidai à passer le temps et pianotai sur mon pc, à la recherche des derniers résultats sportif; j'adorais glander   
  
Le hasard, et un bug de réseau, firent que je tombai sur la mission d'un certain Jim. C'était une jeune recrue d'un collègue, En approfondissant les recherches, je m'aperçus qu'il devait se rendre dans un des quartiers les plus chaud de la ville et s'y faire passer pour "un réveill"  
  
J'avais des doutes quant à la réussite de samission, il n'était pas très doué. Je savais que c'était une sorte de test, mais bon, c'était quand même un bleu. Et puis vu son intelligence, il allait se faire tuer le petit.  
  
Il valait mieux que je prévienne mon contact en face, qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre, et puis aussi parce que j'avais pas envie que ce gamin se fasse dessouder trop tôt. Même si c'était un docile mouton de l'Ordre.  
  
Mais qu'il s'en sorte ou qu'il y reste, sa situation n'était pas enviable. S'il échouait l'Ordre n'aurait pas d'état d'âme, et soit il serait affecté aux patrouilles, soit il subirait un reconditionnement, afin d'être plus performant. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, il avait décidé d'être flic et seuls les plus malins s'en sortaient dans ce métier. Il partait avec un handicap.  
  
La seule chose à faire aurait été de prévenir mon boss, de lui dire que l'intégration des nouveaux étaient compromise quand mon collègue s'en chargeait. Bon, d'accord, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, mais mon patron pouvait comprendre qu'on envoyait ces petits au casse-pipe. Manque de pot, il était déjà parti, je lui en parlerai demain.  
  
Il était l'heure pour moi aussi de rejoindre mes peinates, et en espérant que ce n'était pas trop tard, je me promis de joindre mon contact chez les rebelles.  
  
P.S. : Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Chayenne, sans qui, ce post n'aurait jamais vu le jour, il aurait fallut abbatre Vince.

* * *

**Faline  
**par Milie  
  
J'éteignis ma radio, ce qui marqua la fin de mon entretient avec Matt.  
  
Nous étions six personnes, bloquées par un écroulement d'immeuble et dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Je détestais ne rien pouvoir faire et compter sur les autres. Pourtant, je devais accepter cette idée, car les seuls à pouvoir nous sortir de là, était l'équipe de secours.  
  
Deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de s'épuiser à enlever les débris de bâtiments pour pouvoir ouvrir une sortie et apercevoir enfin, un rayon de soleil. En effet, la salle était sombre, seuls nos lampes torches nous garantissaient une faible lumière. Quant aux autres, deux femmes et un homme, étaient avachis par terre. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace en les voyant ne rien faire. Bien que les efforts fournis par les deux jeunes ne servaient strictement à rien et je le savais, j'étais fière de leurs acharnements, de cette envie de s'en sortir, notion que les trois autres n'avaient jamais apprise, sûrement.  
  
- C'est bon ! Arrêter maintenant ! Vous vous épuisez pour rien ! Les secours vont arriver d'ici une heure, il faut être patients ... On sera bientôt sorti d'affaire.  
  
Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et vinrent rejoindre les trois autres. Le plus vieux des hommes, un métis serie-X apparemment, à en juger par son apparence, leva la tête et me regarda avec un air arrogant puis ajoutant à mon intention, mais sans me regarder :  
  
- Voilà le résultat qu'en on confie une mission de ravitaillement à une humaine ! Cette race n'est capable de rien ... je me demande comment tu es arrivée parmi nous, tiens ? Tu as un secret ? Des contacts peut être ...  
  
- La ferme, lui criais-je, je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personnes, ni de toi, ni de tes copains ! On m'a confié cette mission et ...  
  
- Et tu l'a complètement foiré ma mignonne ! dit il en m'interrompant, il faut te rendre à l'évidence ... tu seras jamais au niveau ..."  
  
Sa remarque me blessa, mais fit monter la haine peu à peu en moi et j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir bientôt la contenir.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles près de lui, gloussèrent, comme de vulgaires adolescentes.  
  
Je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, la rage me crispant peu à peu :  
  
"Bon alors le play-boy, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tes commentaires et ton air arrogant je crois que je ne vais pas les supporter longtemps ! Donc, soit tu fermes ta gueule ou c'est moi qui vais venir te la fermer !"  
  
Le jeune arrogant se leva, apparemment vexé par ce que je lui avait dit. Bien que l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions était sombre, je pus voir une lueur de vengeance dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et je vis enfin à quoi il ressemblait : arrogant, séduisant, haineux ... l'exemple même d'un serie-X sûre de lui.  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour : j'aimais provoquer et subir les conséquences de mes actes. J'aimais les confrontations, j'aimais quand il y avait de l'action, ce qui manquait depuis déjà quelques heures, à mon goût, étant enfermés dans ce recoin poussiéreux trop longtemps : mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était de mettre des raclés surtout au gens qui ne m'en croyais pas capable.  
  
Une montée d'adrénaline monta dans mon corps quand il se plaça juste en face de moi, et que je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage.  
  
Je ne reculai même pas, il ne m'impressionnait pas plus que qu'un petit insecte sans défense. Son obstination forcé me semblait ridicule. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière lui, et je vis les quatre jeunes apparemment effrayés. J'eus envie de rire, mais je me résignai, essayant de garder mon sérieux fasse à ce jeune adversaire qui jouait, sans aucun doute, le jeu du jeune arrogant-séduisant indomptable.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu crois pouvoir me fermer ma gueule c'est ça ?  
  
- Effectivement, j'ai dis ça ! Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça ... je crois pas que toi, humaine et femme en plus, puisse faire le poids contre moi !  
  
- Ohhh, mais c'est qu'il est fâché le petit ! Oh, je t'ai vexé ! Je suis désolée, mille excuses ... Tu sauras me pardonner un jour, tu crois ? »  
  
Son visage se crispa et je ne pus réprimer un sourire victorieux. Il voulu m'envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais je me baissai de justesse.  
  
« Et en plus, il n'est pas rapide ! Dommage, j'aurais voulu m'amuser ! »  
  
J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qui me donna un coup dans le ventre, pas très puissant certes, mais que je n'ai pus éviter.  
  
« Mon vieux, il en faudrait plus pour me faire tomber tu sais ! »  
  
Je lançai ma jambe dans ses parties sensibles, sans qu'il ne pu rien faire. Le jeune homme tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur.  
  
Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait. Je m'accroupis près de lui et lui chuchotai :  
  
« Quand tu voudras te battre avec une humaine et femme comme tu dis, essaye de savoir avant si elle peut être mieux entraînée que toi ! »  
  
Il me regarda avec rage, balbutiant une insulte me concernant je présume. Je hochai la tête et lui tapotai gentiment la joue en ajoutant en riant :  
  
« Mais oui c'est ça ! »  
  
Je m'éloignais de lui, quand une des filles vint l'aider, en lui adressant des gentillesses et divers mots réconfortant, avec une voix mielleuse.  
  
Les autres me regardèrent avec admiration et respect ce qui me flatta. Un des jeunes ajouta :  
  
« Ouah t'as assuré ! Il l'a bien mérité, Ret est toujours irrespectueux ! »  
  
C'est donc Ret son prénom ... cela lui va plutôt bien !  
  
« T'en fait pas, il m'a bien amusé ton copain ! »  
  
Nous nous mîmes tous les quatre à rire pendant que Ret souffrait toujours, soutenu de sa copine blonde.  
  
L'autre jeune fille me demanda :  
  
« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
  
- Faline lui répondis-je, et toi ?  
  
- Moi c'est Léna, lui c'est Ted et lui Tom, dis-t-elle en désignant ses amis.  
  
- Okay, ça marche, leur répondis-je en souriant »  
  
Nous entendîmes des voix à l'extérieur et nous tournâmes tous les six, même le « blessé », nos têtes vers l'endroit ou les voix résonnèrent :  
  
« Equipe 1, vous êtes là ?  
  
- Oui, c'est bien nous, répondis-je, il vous en a fallu du temps ! »  
  
Peu à peu, une ouverture s'ouvris sous les débris et nous pûmes sortir.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a lui, me demanda un « secouriste » en désignant Ret.  
  
- Oh rien de grave vous en faites pas, répondis-je.  
  
- Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait hein Faline ? ajouta Tom.  
  
- C'est exact, m'exclamais-je en riant, allez, on y va maintenant ! »  
  
Nous partîmes tous vers le QG. Une bonne journée s'annonce, je n'avais pas tout perdu en me retrouvant coincé la dessous, pensais-je. 


	6. Shadow 3

**Shanee  
**par Chayenne  
  
J'arrivais enfin dans le bon secteur. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de se repérer dans cette ville. Il y avait les anciens noms de rues, et par dessus les nouveaux, ainsi que les numéros de secteur pré et post massacres.  
  
Donc pour trouver son chemin, ce n'était pas simple. Et puis je me voyais pas vraiment aller voir un soldat pour lui dire : " Pardon monsieur, la maison de mon pote qui doit me donner des infos contre vous, c'est par où ? " Non, trêve de plaisanterie, il valait mieux que je les évite ceux-là.  
  
En tout cas, j'étais dans la bonne rue et d'après mes repérages, je n'étais plus qu'à deux pâtés de maisons. Enfin si on pouvait toujours appeler ces amas de tôles et de bâches, des maisons.  
  
Je tournais au coin de la rue et je m'arrêtai, afin de vérifier mes indications. La planque de Bobby était censée être devant moi. Mais là, à part des restes d'une barque calcinée, il y avait que dalle. J'étais perplexe et vérifiai par trois fois que je me trouvais bien au 501 Riverside Avenue.  
  
Une gamine haute comme trois pommes me regarda avec méfiance. Je lui fis mon plus haut sourire et elle ne tarda pas à m'imiter. Je plaisais toujours aux gosses.  
  
" Tu attends quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-elle. "  
  
" Pas vraiment, je voudrais savoir, si tu sais où est parti l'homme qui vivait en face ? "  
  
" En face? Mais ça fait des années que personne ne vit en face. Ca a brûlé la semaine dernière, mais c'était déjà abandonné... "  
  
Je remerciai la gamine et fis demi-tour. Il valait mieux que je ne traîne pas dans le coin. Bobby avait dû s'enfuir à temps, ou du moins je l'espérais, je ne voulais surtout pas croire que le feu ait pu le trouver endormi. Car le peu que je savais sur lui me faisait penser qu'il était ici incognito.  
  
Je m'éloignai assez rapidement du lieu du sinistre, tout en réfléchissant à ce que cette nouvelle impliquait pour moi, mes projets et mon séjour ici. Je comptais sur Bobby pour ne pas m'éterniser, mais mes plans tombaient à l'eau.  
  
Je devais donc me trouver une planque. J'avais bien une idée où chercher, mais je n'étais pas sûre de trouver facilement mon chemin.  
  
J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis qu'on me hélait. Zut, des soldats, et je n'avais pas leurs fichues cartes de circulation. Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Soit je leur faisais mon regard de pauvre gamine complètement à l'ouest, soit je prenais la fuite avec le risque de me faire canarder.  
  
Je devais être timbrée, parce que je choisis la seconde option et me mis à courir à toute vitesse. Ca ne manqua pas, les salves retentirent aussitôt dans mon dos. Je courais vite, mais comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, il valait mieux pour moi que je trouve un moyen de semer ces crétins.  
  
Avisant un bus de ramassage vide en train de remonter la rue, j'eu une idée, folle pour ne pas changer. Mais c'était mieux que rester là en cible vivante.  
  
Lorsque le bus fut à ma hauteur, je me laissai rouler dessous et là, je m'agrippai à la carlingue. Bon d'accord, je pourrai plus me servir de mes mains pendant quelque temps, mais c'était toujours mieux que de finir en passoire à pâtes. Et puis qui sait, mon chauffeur me déposerait peut-être à proximité des tours...

* * *

**Vince  
**par Rocky  
  
Après cette journée éreintante et de dure labeur, je me dirigeai en direction d'un vieux bar dénommé Véline.  
  
Le soleil resplendissait encore pour quelques heures avant de laisser la nuit paraître, je passai à coté d'un vieil homme, complètement démuni, le pauvre n'avait pour seule habitation qu'une caisse en carton, il portait une chemise déchirée son pantalon était lui aussi en piteux état.  
  
C'était sûrement dû à des bagarres. D'un geste, j'ouvris ma valise et lui tendit un pain que j'avais acheté plutôt dans la journée.  
  
« Tenez brave homme, c'est pour vous »  
  
« Je vous remercie Monsieur »  
  
« Pas de Monsieur, appelle-moi Vince, et Toi »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur Vince, moi je m'appelle Chris, vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier »  
  
« Je suis le nouveau Capitaine de Police, d'ailleurs, voici un billet, faites-en bon usage, j'aurais bien continué à parler avec vous, mais je dois y aller »  
  
« Vous allez où ? »  
  
« Faire mon sport favori, Glander »   
  
Après cet intermède, je me dirigeai avec un pas plus rapide en direction du Véline, je devais rencontrer mon contact, Gérard, un rebelle.  
  
Il était super baraqué, les femmes craquaient rapidement pour lui, mais toutes avaient été vachement déçues quand il s'était avéré homosexuel.  
  
Arrivé à l'entrée du bar, j'usai de mon statut de policier pour éviter la queue, le videur faisait bien dans les 160kilos et son regard nievreux disparut lorsqu'il vit mon badge.  
  
« S'il vous plaît Monsieur »  
  
« Merci » repondis-je.  
  
Ce dernier était bondé de monde, on pouvait y voir des jeunes de 14 ans jusqu'aux plus anciens de mon âge.  
  
C'était encore un des seul bar à avoir une popularité, certainement due à son patron, un transsexuel.  
  
Toujours habillé en femme, il délirait souvent en agissant comme s'il vivait dans un film pré-Impulsion: Moulin Rouge.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers le bar quand je sentis que l'on me pinçait le cul.  
  
Je me retournai, stupéfait, et vit Gégé, normal, portant robe et perruque  
  
J'eut du mal à contenir mon rire, surtout lorsqu'il m'embrassa en m'appellant "Grand fou".  
  
Ce type était une caricature ambulante, mais il avait du cachet et déplaçait du monde.  
  
Tous dans le bar étaient écroulés de rire.  
  
Il m'entraîna à l'écart et nous pûmes commencer à discuter, en langage codé évidemment. On ne devait surtout pas se faire repérer ou sinon... couic!  
  
« Salut Gégé, alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui »

* * *

**Shanee  
**par Chayenne  
  
Finalement, je ne m'étais pas brûlée le futal et les mains pour rien. Le bus étant passé à proximité de la zone de non-droit, j'avais écourté là mon voyage. Et cachée derrière une très ancienne palissade de chantier, recouverte d'affiches en tout genre, j'observais patiemment le spectacle de désolation qui se tenait devant moi.  
  
Un mur de fortune, fait de planches, grilles et briques, avait été édifié entre ce quartier interdit et le reste de la ville. Et le nez dessus, je comprenais mieux pourquoi la zone des tours était devenue un no man's land. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir des photos de cet ancien quartier chic, du temps de sa splendeur, et là, on se serait cru en Irak à l'époque où l'un de nos présidents jouait à la guéguerre avec le reste de la planète. Honnêtement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel paysage.  
  
Des monticules de débris, signes de tours effondrées, clairsemaient le coin, se faufilant entre les derniers immeubles et s'étalant sur les anciennes grandes artères du quartier. Ca devait être chouette pour s'y déplacer, il n'y avait quasiment plus de rues à proprement parler, mais des chemins de misère, avec la menace de les voir comblés à chaque passage. Quant aux dernières grandes tours, quelques unes semblaient survivre au centre, groupées ensemble, petit îlot symbole de l'ex-puissance humaine. Mais dans l'ensemble, elles se tenaient isolées, séparées par les gravats et les ruines, comme des enfants polissons qu'on met au coin.  
  
Des rares lumières commencèrent à apparaître de mon côté, - en face, j'y comptais pas trop - et je me décidai à quitter ma cachette pour rejoindre mon nouveau terrain de jeu. Telle une ombre, je me glissai jusqu'au mur et avançai lentement, afin d'y dénicher une faille à travers laquelle je pourrai me glisser. Bon, c'était peut-être fait de bric et de broc, mais ceux qui avaient édifié ce mur, avaient été consciencieux.  
  
Alors que je me demandais si je n'allais pas tenter le saut en hauteur, tout en ne sachant pas sur quoi je risquais de retomber, j'aperçut un arbre qui s'était glissé dans un recoin du mur. Comme partout, la nature faisait fi des prétentions de l'homme à modeler le paysage et reprenait ses droits. L'arbre que j'avais devant moi devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et il paraissait être assez solide pour supporter mon escalade. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, je m'y hissai et passai sans encombre de l'autre côté.  
  
Silencieusement, je traversai la zone dégagée, m'attendant presque à voir le halo d'un mirador, mais heureusement il n'en était rien. Peu étaient les inconscients à se glisser dans ce domaine des ruines et des morts étouffées. Donc l'Ordre ne devait pas perdre son temps et son argent avec deux ou trois marginaux, ou gosses en mal de sensations fortes.  
  
J'avais déjà arpenté trois "rues", ou plutôt, trois chaînes de tas de ruines - je m'attendais presque à voir un corps dépasser sous les débris - quand j'entendis du bruit. Je me jetai à terre, m'aplatissant derrière un reste de cloison de contreplaqué, et écoutai. J'espérais que la tour voisine qui penchait dangereusement comme celle de Pise, ne choisirait pas ce moment pour s'effondrer.  
  
"Hé, tu n'as rien entendu ? demanda un soldat à son binôme."  
  
C'était bien ma veine, il fallait que je tombe sur une ronde de nuit.  
  
"Non, rien d'inhabituel. Sûrement un rat qui a trouvé quelque chose à bouffer..."  
  
"Mouais, je hais ces bestiasses."  
  
Les deux gardes reprirent leur marche et s'éloignèrent. Moi, je n'osais pas encore bouger, et puis je crois que je n'aimais pas trop cette idée de rats. C'était stupide, vu qu'ils étaient devenus les véritables maîtres du pays et qu'on en voyait partout, mais moi, je n'aimais pas leurs sales yeux.  
  
J'étais enfin décidée à bouger quand je sentis un souffle humide dans mon cou. Parvenant à me maîtriser, je me retournai très lentement, prête à dépecer vif ce sale rongeur, quand je sursautai. Devant moi se tenait un chien qui me regardait en courbant la tête, comme étonné. Là, je n'étais pas mieux, finalement les rats avaient peut-être du bon, car les chiens étaient pour la plupart revenus sauvages et je ne souhaitais pas lui servir de repas. Me forçant à ne pas bouger, je le fixai dans les yeux, la seule chose que je savais à faire. Il soutint mon regard, puis parut se désintéresser de moi et s'éloigna. J'en profitai pour me remettre debout, sur mes jambes en coton et continuai tant bien que mal ma route.  
  
L'avancée était pénible - j'ignorais alors qu'il existait des passages plus praticables - mais je continuais et finalement, j'avais bien visité le quartier. J'avais l'impression d'être suivi, mais, alors que j'étais une experte pour démasquer mes poursuivants d'ordinaire, là, j'étais inefficace. On me suivait et on le faisait extrêmement bien.  
  
J'entendis des voix et me rejetai dans l'ombre d'un mur. A quelques pas de moi, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon, armés, fumaient une clope. Des rebelles... je ne devais pas être très loin de leur planque et ça me décida pour choisir un autre quartier. Je ne tenais pas trop à voir ces types. A ma façon, j'en étais une aussi, mais je ne les portais pas dans mon coeur. Ils faisaient un peu trop "armée" à mes yeux.  
  
Silencieusement, j'attendis qu'ils s'éloignent à leur tour, quand je sentis une langue râpeuse me lécher la main. Le chien était à mes côtés et il me regardait toujours en courbant la tête. Il ne paraissait pas très méchant, mais bon, il valait mieux être prudente. Avisant un tube en plastique, je le lançais loin et je le vis partir comme une flèche derrière. J'en profitai pour ficher le camp à mon tour.  
  
J'avais, semblait-il, visité la zone dans son ensemble et je me trouvais devant la seule tour qui ne me rebutait pas. Il restait bien le centre qui ressemblait encore à quelque chose, mais ça semblait être le quartier des rebelles. Donc je n'avais pas trop le choix. Cette tour était au centre d'une montagne de débris, ses voisines s'étaient effondrées, mais, ce faisant, lui servaient de renforcement. Elle était comme ensablée dans les ruines et ses trois premiers étages avaient disparu sous le tas.  
  
J'escaladai les gravats et parvins à une porte-fenêtre. Je dégageai les derniers morceaux de vitres et je m'y glissai. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la ville, j'allai y pénétrer quand je vis le chien assis sur son arrière-train, le tube posé à ses pieds, qui me regardait avec une lueur de jeu dans le regard.  
  
"Tu es encore là? allez, file, je n'ai rien pour toi. Allez..."  
  
Il ne bougea pas. Tant pis pour lui, moi, je n'allais pas m'embarrasser d'un clébard.  
  
Je pénétrai dans l'immeuble et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une lampe torche, car c'était la nuit noire là-dedans, toutes les fenêtres semblaient avoir été comblées. parvenant à l'escalier principal, je commençai mon ascension avec prudence. Mais l'immeuble paraissait solide.  
  
Après trois étages visités, je poussai la porte d'un appartement et m'arrêtai. Bingo! je venais de trouver ma piaule. C'était bien le quartier bourgeois ici, la déco en attestait. Rapidement, je fis le tour de ma nouvelle demeure et m'extasiai devant la chambre, la salle de bain et la cuisine. En plus les placards étaient bourrés de fringues. Ce n'était pas spécialement mon genre, mais c'était déjà super.  
  
Ravie, je me mis à une fenêtre et dégageai les rideaux. j'avais éteins ma lampe, mais les lueurs de la ville ainsi que celles du ciel illuminaient la pièce. Je jetais un coup d'oeil en contre-bas et vis que le chien n'était plus là. C'était mieux comme ça, même si je sentais un petit pincement au coeur. Lui aussi m'avait abandonnée.  
  
Je déposai mon sac dans ma nouvelle chambre, sortis des draps d'un placard, refis le lit et m'éloignai vers cette salle de bain. Je n'avais pas tout visité, c'était trop grand, mais j'étais émerveillée par cette pièce, même si je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où je trouverai de l'eau dans ce quartier, quand je perçus un petit bruit. Attentive, je me rendis soudain compte que de l'eau suintait du robinet de la baignoire.  
  
J'avais peut-être encore plus le cul bordé de nouilles, et je mis toute ma force à faire tourner un robinet. Je m'étais explosé la main -décidément ce n'était pas leur journée- mais un curieux grondement ce fit entendre et une eau boueuse jaillit soudain en trombe, m'éclaboussant au passage. Bon, les canalisations étaient trop vieilles et n'avaient pas trop supporté mon idée. J'étais bien, moi.  
  
Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine où j'espérais bien trouver des outils. Ils étaient rangés sous l'évier, comme quoi, tout le monde avait les mêmes idées. De retour dans la salle de bain, je farfouillais dans la boîte et commençai à resserrer le robinet, tandis que l'eau s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure.  
  
"Bon une pince, me dis-je à haute voix."  
  
Entendant du bruit, je me retournai et vis le chien, la tête farfouillant dans la caisse, puis tenant l'outil demandé dans la gueule. Je ris.  
  
"Bon, ok, tu as le droit de rester, mais je te préviens, c'est moi la chef ici. Et tu ne dors pas dans la chambre."  
  
Il me regardait toujours de la même manière, une lueur d'intelligence brillant dans les yeux. On allait bien s'entendre.

* * *

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
Je farfouillais les cartes de la ville de Seattle à la recherche de voies d'accès pouvant ramener Kyle vers le quartier général.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait aussi que d'aller se promener dans un coin aussi perdu. En plein jour, et avec, au minimum, trois secteurs à traverser sans aucun papier pour se rendre à la frontière la plus proche de la zone interdite. Comment il a fait pour s'y rendre d'abord ? C'est qu'il n'apprendra jamais celui-là ! »  
  
« Bon ! Les questions, ce sera pour plus tard, là je dois trouver un moyen de le ramener. Arf, il en pleut pas des possibilités, c'est l'un des secteurs avec le système de contrôle des plus serré. Kyyyyyyle, mais qu'est- ce que tu fiches là bon sang ! As-tu la moindre idée de comment tu as pu traverser la 1st Avenue à l'aller ? »  
  
J'avais beau regarder les cartes devant moi. Toutes les issus étaient bloquées ou impraticable pour une personne, seule en plein jour et sans ressources.  
  
« Le plus simple serait vraiment de lui donner des ailes, mais bon il ne semble pas d'accord. Plan B, quand la terre et les airs sont hors de question, que reste-t-il... le sous-sol. Donc les tunnels de métro et les égouts. Où est-ce que j'ai caché le répertoire des cartes des réseaux souterrains moi. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait du ménage. On range le tout dans des endroits si logiques qu'on s'y perd.»  
  
« Ahhh je l'ai ! Ben oui, le répertoire du réseau d'aqueduc, tout à fait logique, j'étais dans la lune ou quoi ! Kyle, tu as vraiment une bonne étoile pour veiller sur toi. »  
  
Après avoir consulté les accès en sous-sol, je trouvai finalement un trajet potentiellement praticable. Potentiellement considérant que les cartes sont vieilles de près de 50 ans et les réseaux abandonnés depuis des années, mais avec un peu de bol...  
  
« C'est qu'il va déchanter le pauvre quand même. Lui qui ne supporte pas d'être à l'étroit, là il va être servi. Je ne pus contenir un petit rire en imaginant la tête qu'il fera en l'apprenant. Ahhh j'aimerais trop pouvoir assister à ça... mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, alors autant lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! »  
  
- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen... donc tu vas contourner la 1st Avenue, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille entrée de métro. Et c'est là, que ça va se compliquer...

* * *

**Kyle  
**par Kina  
  
Là j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.  
  
« Une grande inspiration... ok maintenant je souffle doucement. Voilà, j'ai l'esprit en paix, mais pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui s'affole. J'ai mal compris moi. Dites-moi que j'ai halluciné s'il-vous-plaît ! »  
  
- Matt, t'es pas sérieux là !  
  
- Ohhh que si ! Tu diras bonjour aux petites bestioles de ma part d'accord !  
  
« Mince, je l'entend même sourire sur les ondes. C'est PAS drôle bon ! Les bestioles, qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre moi des bestioles. Un bon coup de pied et il n'y paraît plus. Il a beau essayer de me détendre en changeant de sujet. Ça ne marche pas ! »  
  
- Mais bien sûr . Tu veux que je leur fasse la bise de ta part tant qu'à y être...  
  
- Ahh bien si tu en as envies, ce n'est pas moi qui va te priver de ce plaisir hein !  
  
- ...  
  
Sur ce, j'entamai ma descente vers le plancher des vaches. Une fois sur la terre ferme, je commençait à me glisser le long des bâtiments afin de m'approcher le plus près possible de la grande artère principale du secteur.  
  
Je me mêlai à un groupe de travailleur longeant le trottoir et tâchai de passer inaperçu. Les pauvres étaient tellement vidés par leur journée de travail que c'est à peine s'il me regardèrent, choisissant de m'ignorer complètement tellement la fatigue les rendait légume. N'empêche que grâce à eux, je pus parcourir une bonne centaine de mètres au nez et à la barbe d'un patrouilleur qui n'y vit que du feu. C'est fou le mal que j'ai eut à me retenir de ne pas lui rire à la figure, mais bon je devais me faire le plus petit possible.  
  
Puis, le groupe prit le prochain tournant, me forçant à les abandonner et me cacher dans les kiosques du marché situé à l'intersection.  
  
Je n'étais plus très loin de la frontière du prochain secteur quand un militaire vint me voir. Par chance, j'avais coupé et caché la radio avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il ne m'aurait plus manqué qu'elle ne se mette en marche devant tout le monde. Bonjour la discrétion !  
  
Avec mon pack sac, je ressemblais assez aux autres « moutons » du coin. Je pris mon air le plus las possible et me retournai vers lui jouant le bon petit serviteur de l'Ordre que je suis tousse toussse .  
  
- Oui monsieur ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce tu as là ? fit-il en indiquant la pochette sur le côté de mon sac.  
  
- Une bouteille d'eau monsieur, fis-je le plus innocemment du monde  
  
- Eh bien, je ne vois rien moi, fit-il en me l'arrachant tout bonnement.  
  
J'eut peut-être un mauvais réflexe, car il me regarda soudain l'air suspicieux quelques secondes avant de me demander :  
  
- Tes papiers !  
  
« Oh oh, problème... »  
  
- Mais bien sûr. Ils sont dans mon sac, fis-je docile tout en faisant mine de le retirer de mes épaules.  
  
- Plus vite que ça, on va pas y passer la journée ! ajouta-t-il exaspéré.  
  
- Je pris un vieux carnet de notes dans la doublure intérieure de mon sac à dos et lui tendit tout en me tenant prêt à déguerpir au plus vite. Bien sûr ça attirerait l'attention, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'essayer de l'abattre, car dans ce cas, bonjour la cavalerie.  
  
Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, un tumulte grandissant parvint à nos oreilles. Un véhicule transportant deux bonbonnes de gaz propane venait ne perdre le contrôle et avait virer sur le côté. La valve d'une des bouteilles avait été arrachée au moment de l'impact et une étincelle avait dû s'en suivre, car la bonbonne explosa dans les airs, parcourant une bonne dizaine de mètre avant d'atterrir sur le trottoir non loin de nous, une fissure la traversant de haut en bas.  
  
Je profitai de cette heureuse, quoique curieuse diversion pour m'éclipser jusqu'à l'intersection suivante, l'endroit devenant rapidement le centre de l'attention. Par chance, je tombais maintenant nez à nez avec un accès au réseau des métro.  
  
Évidemment l'entrée de l'escalier était condamné, mais les barricades de fortunes n'étaient par chance pas très solide. Je serais même prêt à parier qu'on les déplaçait souvent. Bah, sans doute des gamins qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leur journée que de s'aventurer là où il ne faut pas.  
  
Une fois de l'autre côté, j'allumai ma lampe de poche et descendit au bas de l'escalier, je sortis de nouveau la radio afin d'obtenir les prochaines consignes, car une fois dans les tunnels, toutes communications me seront désormais très difficiles alors autant avoir au moins une liaison claire.  
  
- Toujours là ma poule ? débutais-je.  
  
- Il t'en faut du temps ! J'ai faillit attendre tu sais.  
  
- Fallait te joindre à la fête voyons, t'as manqué tout le spectacle... Ahhhh merde !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Le salaud de garde a gardé ma bouteille d'eau ! Merde !  
  
- oO ... ok... tu es où là ?  
  
- Attend, euh... voie orange, borne 82. En tout cas si j'en crois la colonne à côté de moi.  
  
- Je regarde... J'ai trouvé ! Ben dis donc, t'es à l'autre bout de la ville toi.  
  
J'entendais Matt taper sur son clavier de temps à autre. Je voyais qu'il cherchait activement sans rien trouver à son goût, car je l'entendais pousser quelques soupirs de frustration. De mon côté, j'évitais autant que possible de regarder les murs autour de moi.  
  
- Écoute Kyle, le plus sûr, ce serait que tu passes dans le tunnel en direction de la borne 83 en montant. À la prochaine station, il y a un autre tunnel qui débute sur ta gauche. Tu le prend pour encore une station et à la deuxième borne, tu prends le tunnel de l'entretient de la ventilation et tu reviens normalement à la surface. Si ça se complique, tu essayes de m'appeler compris.  
  
- Se compliquer ! Tu sais que venant de toi ça ne me dis rien qui vaille... répliquai-je sceptique.  
  
C'est donc avec prudence que je m'engageai dans les entrailles de Seattle. 


	7. Shadow 4

**Noa  
**par Luz  
  
J'ai froid. Ou peut être est-ce simplement la fatigue. De toute façon, je ne suis plus très loin, je vais pouvoir me reposer. Des gouttes de pluie tombent sur les bâtiments gris, le ciel menace de se crever comme un ballon sur les toits. Oh, merde, il pleut vraiment. Je rabat la capuche de mon pull noir sur mes cheveux et continu mon chemin au milieu de la grisaille. Il est tard, et je ne baisse pas les yeux. J'ai perdu cette habitude depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, il y a presque un mois maintenant. Enfin partie... ne nous voilons pas la face, depuis que j'ai dû m'en aller. J'ai du mal à me rappeler ces moments là, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas si vieux. Blessure encore à vif, le temps pour seul consolateur. Enfin, il y a pire que moi...  
  
Grand bâtiment gris. Ma planque. J'aime bien dire ça. J'entre, grimpe deux étages, une main sur le ventre.  
  
"Oui, excuse-moi, ça doit te gêner quand je marche si vite. Mon petit..."  
  
Zut, je parle encore toute seule. Enfin pas vraiment, je parle à mon petit locataire. Autant vivre en bonne colocation, puisque tu es là. Je souris un peu, je ne vois plus que le bout de mes baskets depuis le début du mois. Soudain, je fais un bond d'environ deux mètres en arrière (comment, avec un ventre habité de 6 mois, me direz-vous, mais je n'en sais rien, la peur fait faire de ces choses...). Un pan de mur vient de tomber devant moi. Oui, c'est un pan de mur, de mon appartement d'ailleurs. Je jure, le souffle coupé, la main crispée sur mon ventre. Un nuage de poussière flotte autour de moi, je tousse. Il faut que je me tire, et vite, avant que tout ne me tombe dessus. On m'avait prévenu que cet immeuble était en miette, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point... Je cours. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je courais. Je dévale les escaliers et pousse la porte qui me semble infiniment lourde. Je me rue dehors, cour aussi loin que je peux. Je n'en peux plus je m'arrête pour voir un énorme nuage de fumée s'approcher à la vitesse d'un ouragan dans un bruit de tonnerre.  
  
Ça me rappelait quelque chose, cet immeuble qui s'écroulait. Je ne savais plus quoi. Peu importe.  
  
Soudain, les conséquences de cet effondrement m'apparurent. Je n'avais plus rien. Juste toi, mon tout petit, juste toi et la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort sur mes cheveux trempés. J'avais envie de vomir. Pourquoi, dès qu'un endroit m'apparaissait relativement accueillant, je devais fuir ; où être chassée ? Mais je n'étais pas tout à fait seule, et je m'en voulais de le penser. Peut être ressentais-tu mes larmes, petit feu qui me consume de l'intérieur ? Alors je ne pleurerai pas, pour toi. Je marchais vite, droit vers le ciel qui se couvrait. Mais où est-ce que j'allais, comme ça, je n'avais nulle part où crécher à présent. Je me sens coupable envers toi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Un éclair zébra le ciel et la pluie. J'avais froid. Où peut être était-ce simplement la fatigue. Il fallait que je fuis pour faire changement, et comme toujours je ne savais pas où. J'étais triste, et pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment choquée par ce qui venait de se produire. Ces temps-ci, j'avais plutôt tendance à rester calme face à n'importe qu'elle situation. J'avais juste peur, peur pour toi, mon petit. À quoi rêvais-tu, là dedans, bien au chaud loin des soucis ? C'est ce que je me demandais tout en regardant passé les bâtiments gris, le long de la rue. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se détérioraient au fur et à mesure, c'était étrange. Je longeais les murs, capuche sur les yeux, les mains dans les poches.  
  
« C'est bizarre, quand même, cette faculté que j'ai que de m'attirer des ennuis... D'abord toi, petit Ange qui a choisis pour crèche mon ventre d'enfant. Et puis ton père, ton père ce trouillard (excuse-moi, tu n'auras personne pour défendre ton œdipe) ; et qui s'est enfuit dès qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte... Mon monde m'a reniée parce que j'ai aimé. C'est mal ? Ou est-ce simplement le fruit de mon amour qui dérange ? Maman et Jacques (mon beau-père petit, excuse-moi de parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas encore...). Ils m'ont chassée eux aussi, comme si j'étais habitée par la Lumière et non par un être humain. Et papa, lui qui t'aimait déjà et qui m'avait accueillie, il a dû partir prendre possession d'un lit dans la grande maison du Paradis... À croire qu'aimer est interdit, ici... Et pourtant, tu es là, mon petit Ange. » Pensais-je tout en continuant mon chemin.  
  
Ouille ! C'était quoi ce truc ?! Un grillage. Ben oui, à regarder le sol en permanence pour ne pas me prendre la pluie, je me suis pris un grillage en plein dans la figure. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les fils de fer imprimés sur les joues.  
  
« Oh oh, où est-ce que tu es encore arrivée Noa... » Songeais-je à voix haute.  
  
Oui, je savais, par là commençait la zone de non-droit. Je posais une main sur mon ventre pour t'interroger. Qu'en pensais-tu, petite chose ? Moi, j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour nous. Libre. Juste pour nous, pour que tu grandisses en paix mon petit Ange. La tête me tourne. Ne me fais pas de misère petit homme, tu sais que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça... J'entends une voiture crisser un peu plus loin. Et merde, je pressent une odeur de police...Je n'aime pas trop ça. Alors on y va, allez petit, on va se trouver une nouvelle planque. Pour nous.  
  
Tous les deux.

* * *

**Lokie**  
par Percolator  
  
Je patientais tranquillement dans le salon d'une de ces grandes résidences qu'affectionnent tant les riches de Seattle. Et apparement c'était le même décorateur qui devait s'occuper du coin, car même ma grand mère, paix à son âme, avait meilleur goût. Enfin ils avaient du pognon et besoin de bonheur, alors moi je leur en revendais. Le pingouin de service me fit signe que "Madame" m'attendait et qu'il ne fallait pas la faire attendre. Je me décidai donc à obéir pour "Madame". Une bourgeoise sapée comme un arbre de noël, qui a peur des rebelles, aime le luxe et l'argent et surtout qui a besoin d'oublier que ces "affreux rebelles" pourraient lui voler ces "chères" petits employés.  
  
Je m'approchai donc de la dinde et lui dit avec ma voix la plus mielleuse : "Madame a fait appelle à mes humbles service ?"  
  
- Oui monsieur Lokie, j'ai de besoin de bonheur, votre prix sera le miens.  
  
" N'y a-t-il pas plus douce phrase que celle ci ?" pensais-je.  
  
- Mais bien sur Madame, voici votre bonheur. En échange j'aurais besoin d'un carton de cartouche de cigarette "  
  
Je lui donnai trois sachets de cette drogue que je confectionnais moi même. Elle regardait les sachets de telle sorte que, je lui avais presque donné la clé du paradis.  
  
- Vous les aurez, Monsieur Lokie, mais j'aurais besoin de champagne Français. Si vous parvenez à m'en procurer au moins une caisse, je donnerais une caisse de nourriture en conserve. "  
  
Une caisse pleine de boîtes de conserve. Ah que j'aime les bourgeoises riches, stupides et accros au luxe. Le champagne ne serait pas facile à obtenir, mais la caisse de nourriture compensera largement les efforts.  
  
Je m'inclinai devant elle : " Il sera fait selon vos désirs Madame."  
  
Puis je dirigeai vers la sortie et pris mon carton de cigarette. La vente des "clous à cercueils" allait permettre d'obtenir un laisser passer 24h/24 qui permettrait de me balader tranquille toute la journée. Chargeant le carton dans mon pousse-pousse, je pris le chemin d'une boîte branchée ou j'allais sans doute passez une très bonne soirée.

* * *

**Blue**  
par X5-369  
  
- Alors c'est ça Seattle !  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à haute voix. En voyant les ruines de l'ancienne grande ville qu'est Seattle,je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'Elle a pu venir faire ici, et surtout pourquoi je suis parti à sa suite. J'ai pourtant l'étrange impression que tout Lui ressemble; ça tient encore debout, mais faut pas trop espèrer que ce soit encore là demain...  
  
Je me mets donc à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant me renseigner sur le chemin à suivre pour aller... au bar Confusion, d'après ce qui est écrit sur le papier dans ma poche.  
  
- Beurk! Un bar... m'exclamais-je.  
  
Encore une fois je venais de parler tout de seule. La chance est avec moi, on dirait, car j'apperçois le bar en question tout près de l'endroit ou je me trouve... J'entre, malgré mon dégout pour les bars, et je cherche Jim du regard. Je crois qu'il est derrière le comptoire.  
  
- Jim ? demandais-je timidement.  
  
- Ouais... me répondit-il sans vraiment me reconnaitre.  
  
- C'est moi, Blue...  
  
- Blue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner sur... certaines choses.  
  
- Oh... hum...  
  
- Tu connais quelqu'un?  
  
- Eh bien... hum... je...  
  
La porte du bar s'ouvre soudain et je vois une jeune femme entrer. Jim la regarde fixement alors qu'elle s'approche du comptoir.  
  
- Blue, voici Rain...

* * *

**Faline**  
par Milie  
  
Je marchais dans les rues, accompagnée des quelques métis avec qui j'avais exécuté ma mission de ravitaillement ainsi que l'équipe de secours. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était là ! Elle nous aidait à porter tout ce que nous avions amené de la mission. Certes, à six, nous aurions pu porter tout cela, mais cela nous faisait moins de poids dans les bras, ce qui n'était pas plus désagréable.  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber, lentement, et la brise fraîche du soir envahissait peu à peu la ville.  
  
Je marchais toujours, avec auprès de moi, Tom, Ted et Léna. Ils étaient vraiment adorables et un peu plus jeunes que moi : j'avais envie de les protéger, de jouer la grande sœur, rôle que je n'ai jamais pu acquérir dans mon enfance. Mais quelqu'un m'avait appris à ne pas m'attacher aux gens. Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas si bien que ça. Ils ne me viendraient sûrement pas en aide si j'étais en difficulté ... et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas si je les aiderais moi aussi.  
  
J'avais pensé tout cela, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je me dégoûtais tellement parfois ! Mes paroles étaient digne de la personne la plus égoïste qui existe ! Comment avais-je pu penser cela ? Et pourquoi ne pas leur faire confiance ? Pourquoi ne pas m'attacher à eux après tout ? J'avais la réponse. J'ai été solitaire pendant trop d'années pour m'attacher à quelqu'un, au risque d'y perdre ma propre vie si les difficultés s'accumulaient. Pourtant, j'avais fait confiance à certaines personnes, mais elles m'avaient toutes trahie ou presque. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent vous forger un caractère ! C'est à cause d'eux que je ne fais plus confiance à quiconque et que je compte exclusivement sur moi- même. Cassy m'a dit un jour que la confiance était essentielle et que peu à peu, je l'apprendrais et j'arriverais à me confier, à faire confiance. Cette nuit là, je me souviens avoir pleurer dans ses bras, sanglotant que je n'y arriverais jamais et que je crèverais, sans jamais avoir laissé la chance à quiconque, de me connaître réellement. Et je n'avais peut être pas tort ...  
  
Un pincement au cœur me surprit quand je me remémorais cette scène. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Cassy, à qui j'accorde le si peu de confiance et de confidence que je peux donner. C'est une amie et elle est la seule à pourvoir me faire changer je crois. Elle me console, me soutient et surtout, me comprend. Elle est digne de confiance et compte beaucoup pour moi.  
  
Après mes réflexions existentielles où je me remettais toujours en question et où, à chaque fois, je trouvais de nouvelles choses qui n'allaient pas chez moi ( j'avais souvent l'impression d'être un ensemble de confusions qui s'entremêlent : oh nan voilà que je recommence ! ) je regardais Ret, sa fierté blessée, ainsi que son éternelle copine blonde, Nya ( c'est Léna qui m'a indiqué son nom ). Je n'avais rien contre cette fille : elle suivait ce type prétentieux, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas méchante au fond. Mais lui, ce Ret ... ce jeune homme sûre de lui, arrogant et j'en passe, ne m'avait jamais laissé en paix et ne me laissera jamais tranquille je crois. À moins que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui, le ramener sur Terre, ce qui me semble bien difficile.  
  
Dès mon arrivée chez les rebelles lui et son copain ( dont je ne connais pas le nom ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms, je ne sais pas pourquoi ... ) n'avaient, semble-t-il, aucune envie de me connaître. ( ce que je ne leur reproche absolument pas. Mais peu à peu, ils me regardèrent avec un air hautain, me dévisageant chaque fois que je passais près d'eux, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres et un rire sarcastique suivait mes pas. Depuis ce jour, ils ne m'adressent la parole que pour me reprocher d'avoir fait ça, ou de ne pas avoir correctement fait telle ou telle chose. Et bien entendu, l'excuse de ma conduite, était le fait que je n'étais qu'une humaine, ce qui est pour moi la pire insulte.  
  
Au début, je gardais mon calme, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer. Puis, « les deux débiles » ont continué. Je me défendais avec mon atout principal : les expressions bien cinglantes. À chaque fois, ma seule envie était de me battre avec eux et de leur prouver de quoi j'étais capable.  
  
Enfin, plutôt de me battre avec Ret, car son copain, n'étais qu'une pâle copie du plus virulent, un petit « chienchien » adoptant la conduite de Ret. J'ai appris à rire de ce qu'ils me disaient et de ne plus y porter grande importance, car tous les rebelle ( qu'ils soient métis ou humains ) me soutenaient, répliquant qu'il souffrait certainement d'un complexe de supériorité. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que la tentation était trop forte : il était juste devant moi, avait sans aucun doute envie de se battre lui aussi. Je pus donc enfin lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable bien que le combat fut un peu trop rapide et facile à mon goût ; il ne m'a fallu lui donner qu'un seul coup de pied ( fatale certes ) pour que le malheureux tombe par terre.  
  
Je ris intérieurement. Après ce qui s'est passé, comment allait-il se comporter : allait-il se calmer et comprendre enfin que je pourrais être à sa hauteur ? Ou alors allait-il redoubler de méchanceté et d'arrogance ? Je ne le sais pas ... à vrai dire, cela m'amuserait qu'il continue la confrontation et que je lui donne une deuxième raclée.  
  
Nous étions enfin arrivés au QG. L'équipe de secours ainsi que mon équipe, déposions les provisions dans un réduit, prévu à cette effet.  
  
J'arrivais dans la sale de contrôle où je vis Matt qui s'activait sur ses écrans. Apparemment Kyle s'était encore foutu dans un sale pétrin à entendre leur conversation.  
  
Je le regardais, assis sur une chaise devant les nombreux écrans du bureau. Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! Je me tenais derrière lui et examinais sa nuque avec ses courbes gracieuses, parfaites. Il était tellement craquant ! Soudain il se leva, déplia une carte qui occupait à présent tout l'espace de travail. Il se pencha légèrement examinant les secteurs de la ville dans leurs moindres détaills. Je vis qu'il portait ce jean, qui lui allait si bien : moulant comme il faut. Ohlalalala ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus !  
  
Mais c'est pas possible ! On dirait une chatte en chaleur ! Je suis vraiment infernale ! Bon, il faut que je me calme : respirer, expirer .  
  
C'est, malheureusement, ce moment qu'il choisit pour se retourner.  
  
Bon maintenant, du calme. C'était affreux, je me sentais devenir toute rouge.  
  
Il me regarda avec étonnement, ayant remarqué, je suppose, que j'étais dans son dos, depuis un bon petit moment.  
  
- Salut Faline. Je peux t'aider ? me dit-il gentiment.  
  
- Heu ... nan ! Nan aucun. Nan ça va bien. Nan nan ça va ! répondis-je.  
  
Oh mais quelle gourde je fais ! J'ai dû répéter au moins une dizaine de fois le mot " nan " ! Je vais me faire passer pour qui maintenant ? Bon, je me calme et je poursuis :  
  
- Mission terminée avec succès. On a pas mal de provisions, enfin je crois. Enfin tu vois quoi, lui dis-je du ton le plus calme que je pouvais.  
  
Et merde ! Je me suis fait encore fait passer pour une parfaite idiote !  
  
Je lui fis un rapide rapport de ma journée. À mon avis, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupé à aider Kyle. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal, j'avais dû raconter un peu tout et n'importe quoi, dans l'état où j'étais. Puis  
  
j'ajoutai:  
  
- Matt, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?  
  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis allée demander ça moi ? J'ai encore une fois parlé trop vite.  
  
- Merci Faline, mais je vais m'en sortir, ça va aller me dit-il en souriant.  
  
" Arf, il est trop chou quand il sourit comme ça, songeais-je " - Ok, pas de problème, lui répondis-je. "  
  
Je suis vraiment géniale ! J'ai racontée n'importe quoi et je me suis fait passer pour une idiote à plusieurs reprises ! Peut-être qu'il n'a rien vu. Oh je l'espère !  
  
Je m'éloignais peu à peu, désemparée de ma discussion avec Matt.  
  
Sur mon chemin, je croisai Ret qui aboya :  
  
« Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça toi !  
  
- Ok, si tu le dis ... mais je m'excuse d'avance si je te botte, encore une fois, ton petit cul, lui répondis-je »  
  
Je vis bien qu'il n'était pas très content de ma réponse ... Qu'importe ! J'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu ...  
  
Je cherchai Cassy un peu partout, sans résultat. Elle devait sûrement être en mission, quelque part. Bien entendu je ne comptais pas lui révéler ma faiblesse pour Matt ainsi que ma discussion désastreuse avec ce dernier, car je savais qu'elle aussi, n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Je ne voulais pas briser une amitié, ma seule amitié à vrai dire. Étant donné que je ne me suis jamais confiée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ! Je pouvais tout à fait m'abstenir ... et cela m'éviterait de faire de la peine à Cassy et d'avoir à affronter ses regards et peut être bien, une dispute. Ce que je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre question de m'allonger sur mon lit. Cette journée de marche m'avait épuisée ... Je voulais somnoler un peu, histoire de passer le temps et de reprendre des forces.

* * *

**Cassy**  
par Zizée  
  
J'étais dans une partie de la ville très éloignée du QG. La maison me faisant face tombait en ruine. Des ruines brûlées. Je l'observais depuis déjà une bonne heure, mais je ne voyais pas le temps filer.  
  
Tous les ans le même rituel, depuis déjà 10 ans. Je venais devant cette maison où, il y a des années, ma vie entière avait basculé. Les choses avaient irrémédiablement changées.  
  
L'armée avait débarquer un soir, pendant le dîner, ma mère avait tenté de les retenir, pendant que mon père me faisait sortir par la fenêtre, m'ordonnant de fuir.  
  
J'avais obéi, j'avais fui sans me retourner. J'ai également entendu le raffut des balles sortant des mitraillettes. Ce jour là, j'ai courut des kilomètres sans me retourner, poussée par la peur.  
  
Lorsque enfin, je me suis retourné j'aperçut la fumée s'élever au loin. Je me suis effondrée, les genoux à terre pour éclater en sanglots.  
  
C'est ainsi que Matt me trouva, à peine quelque minutes plus tard. Il était en mission d'espionnage dans le quartier lorsqu'au détour d'un bâtiment, il me vit complètement désemparée au milieu de nulle part. Il s'est approché de moi, m'aida à me relever tout en me demanda gentiment, ce qui se passait, mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de poser la question que l'armée me retrouvait. Voyant qu'ils étaient à mes trousse, Matt me saisit la main et me tira sans cérémonie vers un endroit inconnu. C'est ainsi que j'arrivai au QG des rebelles où je vis depuis lors.  
  
J'avais 7 ans à l'époque. Je n'ai appris la mort de mes parents que quelques jour plus tard d'un rebelle qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'armée était pourrit jusqu'à la moelle au point de tuer des innocents, et de brûler leur maison. Et aujourd'hui je viens me recueillir sur la maison de mon enfance fini trop vite, trop tôt.  
  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il était temps de partir avant de me faire repérer par l'armée. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, la dernière chose que mon père m'avait remise au moment de ma fuite, cela faisait 2h que j'étais là.  
  
Pestant contre mon imprudence, je me mis en route vers le QG tout en prenant garde de ne pas être suivit. Cela faisait 4h que j'étais partie, seule, sans aviser personne comme tous les ans, et si je voulais revenir sans ennuis, mieux fallait partir maintenant, car j'en ai pour un bon 2h et demi de trajet devant moi. Saisissant dans mon sac à dos, j'en sortis une des barre tendre dont il était plein grâce à un arrêt ravitaillement – il faut bien rentabiliser le fait de mettre sa vie en danger. C'est alors que je remarquai un mouvement sur ma gauche.  
  
Cette maudite armée sera toujours sur mes talons pensais-je en accélérant le pas. Après avoir passé le tournant, je me mis à courir, avalant en même temps la dernière bouchée de mon repas. Je parvins rapidement à semer mon poursuivant peu entraîné.  
  
Décidément cette journée était toujours une source d'ennuis, a croire qu'il m'attendait. Avisant une plaque d'égout à quelques mètres de moi, je me glissai dans les tunnels nauséabonds.  
  
Attrapant ma radio, que je n'avais pas encore allumée, je me décidai à contacter le centrale.  
  
- Solitaire à centrale, répondez.  
  
- Solitaire, ici centrale, fit la voix de Matt dans ma radio. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toi ? Et toute seule en plus ?  
  
Matt, toujours à vouloir me protéger comme si j'étais encore la gamine de 7 ans qui avait rejoint les rebelles à la mort de ses parents.  
  
- Désolée, mais c'est le jour de ma sortie annuelle sans autorisation.  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas y aller, ça t'attire toujours des ennuis. D'ailleurs je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, non ?  
  
- On ne peut rien te cacher mon cher.  
  
- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes tous passé le mot aujourd'hui. Bon, ta position ?  
  
- Les égouts, intersection A8.  
  
Je l'entendis taper sur son clavier, puis le grésillement de ma radio se fit de nouveau entendre.  
  
- Très bien tu prends sur ta gauche sur 4 kilomètres jusqu'à l'intersection A3. Là tu descends d'un étage et tu poursuis ta route en direction du QG par le tunnel C12 sur 7 km. Puis tu remontes et tu te trouveras tout près de la zone de non-droit, de là je pense que tu sauras retrouver ton chemin soupira-t-il.  
  
- Merci. Et au pire je te rappelle.  
  
- Je n'en doute même pas... et laisse ta radio allumée au cas où, ça te changera, me sermonna-t-il.  
  
- Allons, il faut économiser les piles... sentant venir le reproche j'ajoutai, mais pour une fois je peux bien faire exception si ça te fait plaisir.  
  
Mettant ainsi fin à la communication, je pris le tunnel se trouvant sur ma gauche et m'enfonçai dans les sombres couloirs. C'est dans ces moments là que je bénis mes quelques gènes cadeau hérité de Manticore, car je n'avais pas de lampe torche avec moi et n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup de lumière, j'évitais ainsi de me faire repérer si quelqu'un venait qu'à se promener dans le coin. Pas que l'Ordre était friante de ces endroits. Ils préféraient concentrer les effectifs ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
  
Suivant le chemin indiqué par Matt, je me retrouvai, aprés avoir pataugé dans les égouts pendant près de 2h, devant la barrière séparant la zone de non-droit du reste de la ville. L'escalader était un jeu d'enfant et je me trouvai ainsi au Sud du QG. J'en avais encore pour 20 bonne minutes dans ces décombres avant d'arriver à la maison.  
  
Une fois au QG, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la salle de douche, car j'en avais bien besoin. L'odeur des égouts me collait à la peau et m'emplissait les narines. J'étais presque rendue lorsqu'une voix m'interpella, je me retournai pour découvrir Faline se tenant juste devant moi. 


	8. Shadow 5

**Kyle  
**par Kina  
  
C'était bien ma veine. Voilà que je me retrouvais coincé sous terre entre quatre murs. Les lieux sont loin d'être entretenus. Je fais quelques pas et parfois j'entends les bestioles courir à toute vitesse. C'est ça, courrez le plus loin possible, gare à ce que je ne vous attrape pas, car vous allez voir l'effet que ressent un ballon de soccer quand quelqu'un veut faire un dégagement.  
  
Je n'ai qu'une seule envie par contre, sortir de ce trous à rats. D'ailleurs c'est le mot ! Je veux prendre une bonne douche chaude et me laisser tomber sur mon lit. J'aimerais bien courir pour aller plus vite, mais le terrain est accidenté. Le sol s'est effondré à quelques endroits tandis qu'à d'autres, il pleut des morceaux de plafond. Chaaaarmant ! En plus ma cheville à du mal à suivre la cadence. Rhaaaaaaa, j'ai vraiment pas manqué mon coup sur ça. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne foulure pour vous embêter. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il manque encore pour compléter le tableau ? Je ne veux même pas savoir !  
  
J'arrivais à l'embranchement dont parlait Matt. Donc plus qu'une station et je sors. Finalement c'est pas si mal. Au moins j'ai pas trop à surveiller mes arrières.  
  
Je m'engageai dans le tunnel quand quelques mètre plus loin, je commençai à entendre le murmure de machinerie lourde. Probablement des travaux à la surface. Cependant, plus j'avançais, plus le bruit devenait distinct et je commençais à entendre des voix de plus en plus claires.  
  
Mes craintes se révélèrent juste. Il y avait beaucoup d'activité à la deuxième station. Impossible de continuer mon chemin à travers le tunnel sans me faire remarquer. Apparemment une usine avait profité de l'espace aménagé pour s'agrandir vers le sous-sol. Les moutons, toujours aussi docile, travaillaient comme des forcenés à transporter d'énormes caisses de bois. D'autres s'affairaient à replacer les pièces de ce qui me semblait être un immense métier à tisser industriel. Ce machin est gigantesque.  
  
C'est alors que l'intercom de la station se mit en route. On y annonçait une réunion pour le personnel responsable de section. Seul fait étrange, toute les directives étaient données en espagnol. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de tendre l'oreille.  
  
Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pris garde, car pendant que j'écoutais, j'avançais également à découvert et je ne m'en rendit compte que trop tard. Le chef de section, si j'en crois l'uniforme m'apostropha :  
  
- Hey !  
  
- ¿ Qué passa ? fis-je ne m'apercevant que trop tard que j'avais enchaîné dans la mauvaise langue à cause de ce foutu message.  
  
- ¿ Escuchaba ? ¿ Dónde es la reunión ?  
  
- En la sala de conferencia del segundo piso.  
  
- Gracias. Répondit-il. Apparemment c'était la bonne réponse. Mon interlocuteur enchaîna :  
  
- ¿ Vienes ?  
  
- En un momento.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Ouff, apparemment c'était le bon choix. Je ne regretterai jamais d'être bilingue moi !  
  
C'est donc sans trop de soucis que je parvins de l'autre côté de la station à l'entrée du tunnel. Les moutons étaient trop occupé pour me prêter grande attention et le peux qui se trouvaient près de moi m'ont vite oublié dès le moment où leur supérieur s'était adressé à moi.  
  
Je passai la première borne et à la hauteur de la deuxième, je cherchai le tunnel d'entretien du réseau. Comme je ne le voyais nulle part, je me mis à observer les murs plus attentivement avec ma lampe de poche. Rien à faire, aucune issue en vue.  
  
Je m'apprêtais à aller explorer plus loin quand un détail attira mon attention. Le mur n'était pas tout à fait égal. En m'approchant, je vis qu'un panneau, une feuille d'aluminium géante je dirais, était apposée contre le mur. Le panneau ne voulait pas bouger facilement, mais je réussit néanmoins à le déplacer suffisamment pour trouver l'objet de mes recherches. La porte était évidemment verrouillée, mais des années d'entraînement chez les rebelles à faire des missions de ravitaillement vous apprennent rapidement à ouvrir les vieilles serrures.  
  
La porte n'était pas le problème, en fait, c'était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. J'avais a présent devant moi un couloir étroit de 2 mètres de haut sur 1 mètre de large. Ahhh non, là ça ne va pas du tout, mais alors là vraiment pas. Je pris donc ma radio et rappelai Matt.  
  
- Tu sais que ton dernier chemin tu peux te le mettre où je pense, lançai- je.  
  
J'entendis un petit rictus puis Matt enchaîna.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu te plains encore. Il est très bien mon chemin et en plus il t'amène directement dans une zone tranquille.  
  
- Nan, pas d'accord. Tu vas me trouver un autre chemin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici moi.  
  
- soupir C'est le plus praticable sans faire le tour de la ville. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout s'est effondré ? Il n'y a plus d'accès ? C'est quoi ?  
  
- C'est quoi, tu oses me demander c'est quoi ! C'est une souricière ton truc. Quatre murs et en plus je peux tous les toucher en même temps. Il n'est pas question que j'entre là-dedans moi, tu peux faire une croix dessus, niet ! Trouves-moi autre chose qui ne me tombera pas sur la tête !  
  
- ... hmm... Écoute Kyle... c'est vraiment le meilleur moyen. Tu n'en a que pour une centaine de mètres, tu peux y arriver. Ferme les yeux, ne suit qu'un mur et tu le traverseras sans même t'en rendre compte.  
  
- Ahh mais...  
  
Je regardai autour de moi, puis la voie vers la liberté, puis de nouveau le tunnel de métro. J'étais vraiment coincé. J'ai réussit à m'en sortir jusqu'à présent, mais même si je fais demi-tour, je ne serai pas plus avancé bien au contraire. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution. Affronter mes peurs. J'avalai ma salive, me tint devant l'entrée et c'est les yeux fermé en me guidant sur le mur de gauche que je me lançai en enfer tout en essayant de respirer profondément malgré la poussière. Je n'avais pas fais 10 mètres qu'un grondement sourd dérangea ma concentration. Je dirigeai le faisceau de lumière vers l'entrée pour voir qu'elle avait disparu. J'ai dû forcer le mur en essayant de dégager le panneau et me voilà fait comme un rat. Bon, je n'ai plus le choix. Il me faut aller de l'avant. Je repris donc mon périple que ne devais durer qu'une centaine de mètres qu'il disait hein. Je le retiens celui là, j'ai déjà passé au moins trois fois cette distance.  
  
« Ce couloir est interminable, c'est fini, je ne reverrai plus jamais la lumière du jour, je vais rester ici, j'en peux plus. »  
  
Mes genoux ne supportant plus mon poids, je m'effondrai sur le sol le souffle halletant.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, fit la voix de Matt dans mes oreilles.  
  
- Je peux pas, j'étouffe, je suis coincé. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais, c'est fini !  
  
- Hé, reprends-toi veux-tu. Tu peux y arriver.  
  
- C'est ça hein. Pis il est long comment encore ton cent mètres hein ! Réponds-moi !  
  
- D'accord... je suis coupable... mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour te convaincre.  
  
- Ouin, mais là c'est réussit, la sortie est bloquée alors je vais finir mes jours dans ce cercueil passé 6 pieds sous terre. Bravo !  
  
- Écoute, tu ne dois plus être très loin maintenant. Bientôt il devrait un avoir un coude et tout de suite après tu as une échelle menant à la surface. Encore 2 kilomètres après ça et tu seras dans la zone de non- droit.  
  
- Je n'y arriverai pas... Oublie ça. Je ne reverrai jamais l'Express. Terminé.  
  
- Arrête de dire ça, tu veux ! Depuis quand tu es devenu défaitiste toi. Tu vas revenir... et tu vas encore aller te saouler la gueule à l'Express. Là tu dois te concentrer mon vieux,  
  
- Uh ! Dis... si je rentre, tu vas venir avec moi hein ?  
  
- soupir Promis, on ira tout les deux et c'est moi qui te paye la traite.  
  
- J'invite qui je veux aussi...  
  
- Arf pour que ça se termine comme l'autre fois ! Non merci. J'ai eut toutes les misères du monde à me débarrasser de ta sangsue.  
  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui ne serait pas un peu trop difficile. fis-je une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
- BOUGE ! me cria-t-il finalement dans les oreilles.  
  
C'est donc de peine et de misère que je me relevai prenant ainsi connaissance de mon état avancé de fatigue. Je recommençais à sentir la douleur dans ma cheville et tous mes muscles endoloris. Je repris donc ma route à travers les conduits.  
  
« Un jour... un jour je vais réussir à le caser celui là. D'accord Anna était jolie, mais un peu tarte. Chloe avait un tic agaçant, Tracy avait une grande gueule, Harper avait un trop grand penchant pour l'alcool... mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »  
  
J'étais si absorbé dans mes pensées que je remarquai à peine le coude avant de faire face à un mur. Encore dans ma bulle, je restai interdit quelques secondes avant de regarder au plafond. Bingo ! J'y étais presque. En haut de cette échelle : le paradis de l'air libre !

* * *

**Matt  
**par Kina  
  
Tout semblait enfin vouloir rentrer dans l'ordre. L'équipe de Faline était de retour, Cassy avait une fois de plus réussit à s'en tirer et Kyle était à présent sur la bonne voie. Parfois je me demande comment ils faisaient tous pour s'attirer les pires problèmes. Mine de rien, j'étais aussi épuisé que si j'étais moi même allé sur le terrain à leur place. La journée avait été longue.  
  
Je savais que je ne me reposerai pas complètement tant que tout le monde ne sera pas rentrer. J'en profitai par contre pour bien m'écraser dans ma chaise et apprécier ces quelques minutes de répit. D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment de la fatigue physique, mais je sens que ma tête va bientôt exploser si je dois encore réfléchir en épluchant les voies d'accès à la ville.  
  
Je demeurai ainsi en stand by, l'écouteur à l'oreille, prêt à bondir au cas où, pendant près de deux heures encore. J'allais presque m'endormir quand j'entendis les portes s'ouvrir. Je me levai donc pour aller accueillir mon meilleur pote.  
  
Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée quand je l'aperçu. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état le pauvre. La saleté, ça c'est courant chez ceux qui reviennent de la ville, mais Kyle avait les traits tirés, il boitait et l'on remarquait aisément qu'il ne tenait debout que sur des poussées d'adrénaline.  
  
À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans la centrale qu'il se laissa tomber par terre sur le dos, épuisé.  
  
Je m'approchai au dessus de lui :  
  
- Ah, mais c'est pas trop tôt tu sais. Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas aller te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu sais, un morceau ici, un autre plus loin là-bas.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Matt.  
  
- Tu vois, j'avais raison en disant que tu allais t'en sortir. Les pauvres bestioles ont vu leur prochain lunch leur filer entre les pattes, c'est quand même dommage. » ajoutai-je.  
  
À ces mots, Kyle fit un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.  
  
- Eh bien c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais servir de déjeuner... Et toi.. ne va surtout pas croire que j'ai oublié ta promesse.  
  
Je ne pus réprimer une grimace en songeant au fait que j'ai pu me jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup. C'est qu'il n'abandonnera jamais celui-là...  
  
- Moi et ma grande trappe, trouvais-je à dire en roulant des yeux avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Je le regardai s'éloigner et ne put m'empêcher d'être quand même fier de lui. Il avait su tenir le coup là dedans et vaincre sa plus grande peur. Mais c'est qu'il fait d'énormes progrès.  
  
Quant à moi, je quittai tranquillement le centrale en direction des douches, car il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre après une journée de fou.  
  
Pour ce qui est du reste, il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la prochaine que je sors, elle sera au moins endurable...

* * *

**Rain**  
par Rayne  
  
_[Je passe maintenant en mode subjectif, question de commodité...]_  
  
Toujours cette même cave humide et froide, sentant le moisi et d'autres odeurs avec lesquelles j'étais désormais familière : celle, douceâtre et âcre, de la peur, mélangée à celle, cuivrée, du sang. Je percevais ensuite les cris de douleur poussés par mes parents, torturés par des silhouettes encapuchonnées et je les voyais tous deux, enchaînés au mur de brique, sanglants et crispés, les mains au-dessus de la tête, se tortillant et criant de douleur sous les coups et les injures administrées par les gorilles dont le visage était masqué... paraissant plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité, déformés pas les yeux de la petite fille que j'étais alors...  
  
Tout d'un coup, un des bourreaux se tournait brusquement vers moi. C'est à ce moment exact que je sentis quelque chose se détruire et je perdis une partie de moi-même à jamais...  
  
Je m'éveillais brusquement, le visage couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, les images de mon cauchemar flottant devant mes yeux pourtant grands ouverts...  
  
Je me souvins de la peur avec la même intensité, comme si je vivais cet horrible épisode de ma courte vie encore et encore... je me remémorais ensuite les funérailles, ma promesse de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire payer chèrement ces salauds, mon adolescence perturbée, où j'appris à me servir des autres, à voler, a mentir et à manipuler afin de survivre dans ce monde hostile et stérile, mais également à voler et à receler, un domaine dans lequel j'excellais, comme dans celui de botter des culs... une capacité naturelle..  
  
Et des nuits, trop nombreuses, passées entre les bras d'hommes peu scrupuleux, mais capable de satisfaire ce besoin vital d'affection dont je manquais cruellement. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais incapable d'offrir autre chose que mon amitié à d'autres hommes...  
  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ces images, je rabattit mes draps et me levais, uniquement pour me mettre à plat ventre sur le plancher, effectuant des séries de pompes et de redressements, jusqu'à ce que je ruisselle de sueur. Alors uniquement, je me levais et allais me laver dans la douche de décontamination que j'avais dénichée dans une décharge et patiemment remontée ici, qui était également pourvue d'eau courante grâce à un système de mon invention.  
  
Étant donné la température habituellement froide et pluvieuse dont Seattle, et les environs, étaient dotés, je revêtis ensuite des vêtements chauds et confortables, dont la plupart étaient pris dans le stock militaire situé au sous-sol de l'entrepôt où j'avais établies mes pénates: mes bottes de cuir usées, un pantalon de treillis noir ajusté, une camisole kaki sous une autre camisole en filet noire superposée par-dessus, une veste militaire doublée noire en tissu imperméable munie d'un capuchon, que je rabattis sur mon trench-coat de cuir noir m'arrêtant aux chevilles. Je partis ensuite en quête de quelque chose à manger avant d'aller en ville.  
  
« Merde, y'a vraiment rien ici... J'espère que j'aurais plus de chance en ville » songeais-je en vérifiant une dernière fois la présence du couteau militaire que je traînais toujours dans la gaine de ma botte, rabaissant mon capuchon sur mon visage. Je sortis dehors et sautait par-dessus la clôture, courait vers la route juste à temps pour m'agripper fermement au bus de ramassage, dont les vitres, bien sûres, étaient recouvertes de peinture opaque rendant impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur.  
  
Je parcourus ainsi les quelques kilomètres me séparant des portes de Seattle, et quittait mon moyen de transport juste avant d'atteindre le point de contrôle... Je pénétrai ensuite dans la ville par une entrée connue de moi seule.  
  
Je marchais rapidement en direction du secteur où se trouvait le bar de Jim, le Confusion. Les rues étaient relativement calmes car il était encore tôt dans la matinée, je croisais uniquement quelques travailleurs, et un vendeur faisant du porte-à-porte, traînant un pousse-pousse chargé de divers objets. Rendue à la 1st Avenue, il y avait un barrage policier, signe qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Je pus glaner quelques infos d'un jeune néo-punk se réjouissant visiblement de la situation : apparemment, une conduite de gaz aurait explosé..  
  
« Merde »,songeais-je, « c'était la seule voie praticable ... enfin, la seule voie terrestre praticable.. » rajoutais-je mentalement tout en souriant en mon for intérieur, ayant soudainement une idée.  
  
M'ayant au préalable assurée que personne ne regardait dans ma direction, je m'enfonçais dans une ruelle jonchée d'objets divers jetés au rebut, entre deux anciens HLM condamnés, et, avisant un conteneur métallique, je sautais dessus et de là, atteignit le rebord de la fenêtre du premier, bouchée de l'intérieur par des planches. Je défonçais le bois mince à coups de pieds, forçant une ouverture, puis me glissai dans l'immeuble.  
  
La seule lumière provenait du trou que je venais de faire, mais cela m'était amplement suffisant. « Merci Manticore », songeais-je au passage.  
  
Je montais les étages en courant, tout en m'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'arrivais au dernier étage pour m'apercevoir de l'absence du couvercle de la trappe, ainsi que de l'échelle en permettant l'accès, qui gisaient tout deux par terre en morceaux. Il pleuvais maintenant des cordes dehors, d'après ce que je pouvais apercevoir par l'ouverture béante, aussi je replaçais mon capuchon adéquatement.  
  
Je sautais et agrippais le rebord de l'ouverture, me hissant à la force du poignet sur le toit, pour affronter la pluie glacée, mais néanmoins bienvenue.  
  
Je me rapprochais du rebord du toit, regardant en contrebas, apercevant le barrage de police, tout en souriant sous la pluie cinglante. Puis, partant à courir, je parcourut le toit dans sa longueur et je sautais sur le toit voisin, remerciant hardiment ceux qui avaient instauré la loi de 2040 ordonnant la destruction des vigidrônes car à l'allure que j'allait, ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas manquée. Je traversais ainsi plusieurs building et, étant presque rendue à destination, je descendis le flanc de l'ancienne banque sur laquelle je me trouvais, et continuais tranquillement mon chemin jusqu'au bar de Jim.  
  
Rendue sous l'enseigne du bar, à l'abri de la pluie, je retirai mon capuchon dégoulinant, mais néanmoins sec, et pénétrai dans le bar quasi désert pour trouver Jim en pleine conversation avec une jolie fille un peu plus jeune que moi. Jim me fixait intensément, et dit, à l'adresse de la blonde.  
  
« Blue, voici Rain.. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers moi et souris, me tendant la main, que je serrais, haussant un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Jim, qui demanda mec derrière le comptoir de le remplacer, et nous fit signe de le suivre dans une autre piève, dont il ferma la porte derrière nous. Alors seulement, il parla.  
  
« Bon voilà. Blue est ma cousine.. et elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que ne l'ai pas vue, et .. enfin, tu lui raconteras toi-même », fit-il à l'adresse de Blue, tout en continuant « Rain est une de mes grandes amies, et on a fait un deal, qui dure depuis presque deux ans maintenant : je lui fournis des infos , car mon bar est très prisé par les membres de l'Ordre et autres pourritures corrompues et, l'alcool aidant, ils parlent beaucoup.. et Rain m'assure la protection dont j'ai besoin.. disons qu'elle n'as pas son pareil pour flanquer quelques bonnes dérouillées, et que l'avoir de mon côté est très.. bénéfique.. »  
  
« Ouah ! », dis Blue, visiblement impressionnée. « Comme il dit, j'espère pas me trouver entre toi et ton objectif plus tard !! »  
  
Je ne fis que sourire à sa remarque, trouvant vraiment charmant tout cet enthousiasme juvénile.  
  
« Que veux-tu de moi, au juste ? », lui demandais-je, plantant mon regard droit dans le sien  
  
« Bah je... j'ai une amie qui est dans cette ville, et il faut que je la retrouve... je suis presque certaine.. non, j'en suis sûre, qu'elle à rejoint le clan des rebelles.. depuis plusieurs années déjà »  
  
« Et, pour commencer, elle ressemble à quoi et s'appelle comment, ton amie ? »  
  
« Elle s'appelle Tasha, elle est environ ma taille, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, et puis...heu... elle est assez jolie, et porte souvent des verres fumées. »  
  
« Okay... ça peut aider... tu viens d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demandais-je, sachant qu'étant donné qu'elle était la cousine de Jim, je pouvais donc lui faire confiance.  
  
« Ouais.. »  
  
« Donc, t'as nulle part où aller ? »  
  
« Non.. »  
  
« Ben », intervins Jim. « Tu peux rester chez moi... J'habite pas très loin du bar.. »  
  
« Ouais, ça serait bien »  
  
« Bon, alors, je vais faire le tour de mes indics ce soir, et je t'appellerais, okay ? », concluais-je  
  
« Parfait. », répondis Blue  
  
« Jim, quoi de neuf... tu sais... pour le... boulot ? », lui demandais-je  
  
« Bah, rien... c'est tranquille pour le moment... Mais je te contacte aussitôt que j'ai du nouveau, t'inquiètes pas. »  
  
«Cool.. », fis-je, puis m'adressais à Blue. « T'as faim ? On pourrait aller quelque part parce que je crève la dalle... », fis-je, puis je rajoutais, voyant clairement son hésitation, signe qu'elle avais peu ou pas d'argent « C'est moi qui paye. »  
  
« Pas de problèmes... en fait, je meurs de faim », répondit-elle  
  
Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie, accompagnée de Blue, en quête d'un endroit à peu près convenable pour manger, et connaître plus cette nouvelle venue. 


	9. Shadow 6

**Jour 2, c'est le matin qui débute!**

* * *

**Elena**  
par Andie  
  
J'étais sur mon vélo, dévalant la pente à toute allure. Pour une fois, il faisait chaud. Je parcourais la ville, heureuse, pour une inconnue raison. Je regardais des passants qui riaient, un couple qui s'embrassait, des enfants qui faisaient une partie de foot dans une impasse... Ah, ce qu'il faisait bon !  
  
- Dring... DRING.. !  
  
- ...Zzzzz....  
  
- DRING...DRIIINGG ! ! !  
  
J'ouvris soudain un œil. « Et merde, il est déjà 4h30... » pensais-je.  
  
J'éteignis le réveil à ma droite. Je me redressai, me frottai les yeux, puis m'étirai dans un baillement. Ricky, l'un de mes 5 colocataires, qui dormait sur le matelas posé au sol à côté du mien, ouvris les yeux à son tour. Je le regardai et lui dis en souriant :  
  
" Et voilà, une nouvelle journée qui commence. Bien dormi ?"  
  
" Comme un bébé. Et toi ?"  
  
" Pareil"  
  
Je me levai, et après avoir allumé l'unique ampoule au plafond qui éclairait l'appartement, j'allai réveiller les quatre marmottes qui dormaient dans la même pièce, les unes après les autres, d'une secousse du bras.  
  
" Sarah, c'est l'heure, il faut te réveiller...sinon tu vas rater le bus.. ! ...John... ? John ! Debout, allez... Hey Marc, ouvre les yeux, c'est l'heure... Audrey, ma chérie, lève-toi !"  
  
Je les laissai émerger et allai titubante préparer la table du petit déjeuner.  
  
Je frissonnai. L'eau dans la bassine devant laquelle j'étais accroupie et avec laquelle Sarah, Audrey et moi faisions notre toilette du matin était plutôt froide. Évidemment, nous ne vivions pas dans les gated communities, et par conséquent, nous ne disposions pas de l'eau courante. Il nous fallait aller rapporter dans des bouteilles l'eau de la fontaine qui se trouvait une rue plus loin, et qui servaient à une bonne dizaines de petits immeubles comme le notre.  
  
Nous nous lavâmes donc en vitesse, et nous nous précipitâmes pour nous habiller, afin de se réchauffer. Notre espace salle de bain était situé dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un grand paravent de taule improvisé que j'avais trouvé lors d'une de mes escapades habituelles.  
  
" Dépêchez-vous les filles ! Dans 10 minutes le bus arrive ! s'exclama Marc."  
  
" Oui, oui, on a finit. répondit Audrey qui finissait d'enfiler son pull."  
  
Et nous laissâmes la «salle de bain » aux garçons.  
  
" Grouillez-vous ! Il est déjà 4h58, le bus va passer, et il ne risque pas de nous attendre... ! s'écria Sarah qui attendait sur le palier que l'on sorte."  
  
Nous dévalâmes les 6 étages qui nous séparaient du rez de chaussée. Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de l'immeuble, le bus était déjà là. Nous nous ruâmes à l'intérieur, essoufflés. Nous travaillions tous dans les champs, et c'est là que le bus nous emmenait tous les matins, avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Il était bondé, nous étions écrasés les uns contre les autres, comme dans une boîte de sardines. Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, le bus démarra. J'attrapai à la hâte une poignée accrochée sur le plafond pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

**Shanee**  
par Chayenne  
  
Le soleil entrait à flot dans ma nouvelle chambre et je m'étirai en souriant. J'avais dormi comme un loir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu un tel calme. En tout cas, j'avais dû faire la grasse matinée, vu la hauteur du soleil, et sa chaleur. Un rare jour de beau temps s'annonçait sur Seattle et ses habitants.  
  
Je sautai dans mes pantoufles - fourni par l'ancien occupant - et partis explorer l'appartement dans son entier. En arrivant, il faisait trop sombre et je n'étais pas d'humeur pour tout visiter, mais là, avec l'éclairage offert par le soleil, ça s'annonçait bien. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir ma sublime salle de bain, où, comble des miracles, l'eau était aux robinets, ainsi que ma chambre, avec son lit king size et ses tentures de voiles, la salon, classique, et la cuisine. Celle-ci était disposée plein sud et donnait sur une petite véranda. Bon les vitres étaient en poudre, mais à défaut d'y faire pousser des plantes exotiques, rien ne m'empêchait de m'en servir en terrasse. La cuisine avait un autre avantage, c'est qu'elle était très bien aménagée, même si l'absence d'électricité rendait caduque tous les équipements hauts de gammes. Les placards regorgeaient de nourriture et ça me fit mal au cœur de voir toutes réserves perdues à jamais. Les conserves étaient bombées, périmées depuis 40 ans et les paquets de gâteaux éventrés, probablement par les rongeurs dont la ville regorgeait. Cependant j'eus quelques bonnes surprises, comme des bocaux de céréales encore épargnés par les rongeurs et les insectes, et toute une rangée de pots de confiture. J'étais très sceptique quant à leur conservation, mais le vide avait dû être bien fait car ils semblaient prêts à la consommation.  
  
Ravie de ces découvertes, je continuai mon exploration. Il me restait encore trois pièces à visiter. Je poussai une première porte et tombai sur une autre chambre, celle d'un enfant à priori vu le papier peint et les jouets savamment disposés n'importe où. Je fus saisi d'un pincement au cœur en me demandant ce qu'était devenue la petite fille qui vivait là. Avait- elle périt dans la bombe, dans les massacres des terroristes, des suites de l'épidémie ou était-elle devenu un gentil petit mouton ? Je n'en saurai jamais rien, mais cette pièce me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que la porte d'entrée allait s'ouvrir et qu'une petite puce se précipiterait pour jouer avec sa maison de poupée.  
  
Cet appartement semblait comme hors du temps, grain du sablier coincé ente deux mondes, entre le passé et le présent. Frissonnante, je refermai la porte et me tournai vers l'autre. La poussant, je découvris un dressing- room, où les costumes d'hommes de luxe alternaient avec les tailleurs chics et extrêmement chers. Des cartons à chapeaux, des cravates, des ceintures et des dizaines de paires de chaussures complétaient le tableau. Cet étalage d'argent jeté par les fenêtres me révulsait, je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt de cette chose futile, appelée " mode ". Enfin, les fringues étaient certes poussiéreuses, mais des housses les avaient protégées des mites, et j'en tirerai un bon prix au marché noir. C'était déjà ça.  
  
Il ne me restait plus qu'une pièce, mais quelque chose ne me plaisait pas trop avec elle. J'avais un pressentiment, comme si je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Rejetant cette idée, je tentai de pousser la porte, mais elle résistait. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je crochetai la serrure et pu enfin l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait ? Une puanteur, acide et rêche s'en échappa et mon estomac fit un looping. Torche au poing, je cherchais ce qui pouvait en être cause. J'étais dans un beau bureau, avec de lourds rideaux pour empêcher la lumière d'entrer. Tout était poussiéreux, mais je ne voyais pas encore ce qui avait donné cette odeur. Prudemment, je m'approchai et alors que je contournai la table, je retins un cri d'effroi. Dans un fauteuil, un squelette, dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, semblait chercher à voir au-delà des rideaux.  
  
Glups ! je me dépêchai de faire entrer la lumière, et il m'apparut soudain moins effrayant. Sa main pendait le long de l'accoudoir, et dessous gisait un revolver. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, d'autant plus que le crane était perforé d'un trou béant au niveau des tempes. Les rats avaient entièrement nettoyé les os, et je m'attendais à voir le squelette se démantibuler à tout moment. Je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée de cette rencontre, mais après tout, je savais déjà ce qui était arrivé au propriétaire.  
  
Glissé entre le bureau et une plaque de verre, un papier attira mon attention. En faisant attention à la dépouille, je m'approchai afin de lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. C'était la lettre d'adieu du type qui expliquait son acte. Cet homme avait survécu aux terroristes et à la bombe, en se terrant dans son appartement, mais, de ce fait, il n'avait pas pu protéger sa famille. Et de son bureau même, il avait assisté à leur exécution par les terroristes. Sa femme et sa fille n'étant plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. La lettre était datée de deux jours avant l'attaque des Familiers. Cet homme était mort de sa propre main, au contraire du reste de la population. Je ne ressentais aucune compassion pour ce cadavre, je le méprisais pour s'être planqué alors que sa famille était aux mains des tueurs. Même s'il n'aurait probablement rien changé, il n'avait pas le droit d'être mort dans son fauteuil.  
  
Enervée, je traversai l'appartement et partis chercher un sac poubelle dans la cuisine. Je revins avec et, sans égard, je démontai le squelette et y jetai les os. Le chien me regardait faire avec intérêt, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'en aurait pas. Et d'un, je n'allais pas le nourrir, et de deux, j'avais un minimum de respect pour les morts, même pour les lâches.  
  
Une fois ce sale travail achevé, je ficelais le sac et entrepris d'aérer la pièce. Cette odeur de mort poussiéreuse me révulsait.  
  
J'avais fini mon exploration et dans l'ensemble, à l'exception d'une ou deux surprises désagréables, j'avais toutes les raisons d'être satisfaite de ma planque. Il ne me restait plus qu'un point à voir : la porte d'entrée. Hier, je l'avais poussée de la main, et même si la zone était dangereuse, je ne pensais pas être la première à visiter cette tour en 45 ans. D'autant plus que les appartements précédents avaient été pas mal pillés. Et le confort exceptionnel de celui-ci me paraissait suspect. Le sac poubelle à la main, et le chien sur mes talons, je m'approchai de la porte et l'étudiai avec minutie. Elle était blindée et aucune serrure ne semblait avoir été crochetée, mais par contre le métal utilisé pour faire verrou tombait en poussière. C'était de la camelote, du fer oxydé.  
  
J'étais bonne pour changer toutes les serrures, si je voulais conserver mes précieuses découvertes. En attendant, je confierais la maison au chien, il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose. L'animal me comprit et s'assit devant la porte. On aurait dit qu'il me souriait.  
  
Munis de mon sac et de la poubelle, je m'aventurai dans l'escalier à tâtons. Il fallait que j'arrive à me repérer dans le noir, car je n'allais pas avoir assez de piles. D'ailleurs, j'avais besoin de faire des achats, je manquais de nourriture, de bougies, de piles, de serrures et d'infos. Et je n'étais pas sûre de trouver un épicier ouvert au coin de ma rue. J'allais devoir me rendre en ville...  
  
Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais un peu trop descendue, j'étais dans les étages ensevelis et je n'avais pas envie de les visiter pour le moment. J'avais vu assez de cadavres pour la journée. Alors que j'arrivais au troisième étage, qui faisait office de rez-de-chaussée désormais, et que je poussai la porte afin de traverser l'appartement -vestibule, je sursautai.  
  
Devant moi se tenait une jeune adolescente, qui semblait avoir avalé un ballon. Deux petits cris sortirent en même temps de nos bouches respectives, aussitôt comprimés par nos mains. La gamine semblait terrifiée de mon apparition et moi, je n'étais pas sûre que mon cœur s'était remis à sa place. Nous nous regardâmes avec attention, nous scrutant, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Progressivement, je reprenais mes esprits. Ce n'était qu'une gosse et elle paraissait encore plus effrayée que moi. Ce n'était pas la petite bête qui allait manger la grosse.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demandai-je, peu amène. "  
  
" Je vis ici, hésita-t-elle. Je vais vivre ici, plutôt. "  
  
" Sûrement pas. Prends tes affaires et barre-toi. Il y a d'autres tours vides. "  
  
Sans la calculer davantage, je récupérai la poubelle et me glissai dehors. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort, et je m'avançais prudemment, en pestant contre mes fringues un peu trop voyantes dans les décombres. Je parvins bientôt au bas de la butte et alors que je réfléchissais au chemin à prendre, j'entendis le bruit d'une patrouille. Décidément pour une zone soi-disant désertée, il y avait du passage. N'hésitant pas une seconde, je planquai le sac des os derrière des débris et crapahutai à toute vitesse jusqu'à la tour. Là, je me rejetai dans l'ombre protectrice de l'ouverture et trois secondes plus tard, je vis une dizaine de soldats apparaître au pied du tumulus et tenir un conciliabule, à l'endroit où je me tenais un instant plus tôt. Ils ne semblaient pas disposé à partir et je remis mon expédition à plus tard.  
  
Je rentrai dans le " vestibule " et retrouvai la jeune squatteuse, au même endroit que cinq minutes plus tôt.  
  
" Tu es toujours pas partie, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? "  
  
" Je n'ai nulle part où aller... "  
  
" Si, il y a une foule de tours vides, ou, sinon il doit bien avoir des foyers de l'Ordre en ville. "  
  
A cette proposition, je vis ses yeux s'enflammer et son front se barra. Elle n'aimait pas l'Ordre, pas si stupide finalement.  
  
" Alors ? m'impatientai-je. "  
  
" Il y a des soldats dehors. "  
  
Elle semblait désorientée, un peu fragile, un peu cassée. Petite poupée dans un corps de femme, avec des yeux qui avaient déjà trop vu la noirceur du monde. Je soupirai.  
  
" Bon, allez, suis-moi ! Tu ne vas pas rester là, c'est moche, c'est en plein courant d'air et il n'y a aucun confort. Mais je te préviens, c'est juste une solution de dépannage. "  
  
Je pris sa petite main dans la mienne et la guidai à travers les étages. Nous parvîmes enfin à ma porte et je la fis entrer, devant le chien, toujours à son poste. A l'arrivée de la gamine, il se leva et vint lui renifler les doigts avant de la lécher. Décidément, il acceptait tout le monde.  
  
" Oh, ce qu'il est mignon, s'exclama-t-elle, avec candeur. Comment il s'appelle ? "  
  
" Il s'appelle pas, c'est " le chien ". "  
  
C'est vrai, ce chien n'était pas à moi, il me ressemblait, il était indépendant et je ne me voyais pas lui donner un nom. Mais la gosse semblait déçue.  
  
" Tu peux lui donner un nom, si tu veux. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le tien ? "  
  
" Noa. "  
  
" Très bien Noa, moi c'est Shanee et ici, c'est chez moi. Personne n'entre dans ma chambre sans ma permission, ni toi, ni le chien. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les peluches, parce que l'autre chambre en est pleine. Suis-moi. "  
  
Je poussai la porte de cette pièce qui m'intimidait et l'y fait entrer. Son visage s'illumina en découvrant les lieux. Elle devait avoir quoi ? 15 ans à tout casser, mais c'était bel et bien une enfant.  
  
" Bon et n'oublie pas, c'est une solution de quelques jours, dès que tu auras trouvé une autre piaule, tu te casses. "  
  
J'étais un peu bourrue, mais après tout, je n'étais pas l'armée du Salut et je ne tenais pas ramasser tous les chats errants de cette planète.

* * *

**Noa**  
par Luz  
  
Je zigzagais entre les tours. Une odeur de soufre flottait dans l'air. Je sentis les taches de rousseurs sur mon nez se froncer. Je frissonnai. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, mon petit ? Enfin, au moins, le soleil brillait maintenant. Il ferait peut être chaud, si je ne me sentait pas si mal. Je marchai dans une flaque de boue qui éclaboussa mon jean, je la sentis presque me tremper les jambes. Je resserrai les mains autour de toi pour te protéger (ou peut être pour me protéger...) du manque qui s'infiltrait en moi comme la boue. Manque de présence, maternelle, manque de larmes qui refusaient de sortir.... " Bon, mon petit, tu pèse trop lourd sur ma fatigue, on en prend une au hasard. Là, ce grand bâtiment, c'est très bien. Allez, encore quelques mètres et on y est."  
  
J'entrais, les bras toujours serrés autour de la petite vie. Les yeux rivés sur le sol poussiéreux, je levais soudain le visage et poussais un cri. Effrayée par mon propre bruit, je plaquais les mains sur ma bouche et vis la jeune femme en face de moi en faire autant. Les yeux écarquillés, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, cherchant intérieurement ce que je devais dire ou faire. Elle semblait aussi terrorisée que moi, puis reprit soudainement ses esprits comme pour essayer de dominer la situation. Je reprimais un sourire.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? »  
  
Sa voix était glaçante. Sensation connue de rejet. Sauf que moi, il faut que je trouve un endroit à l'abri pour mon petit, et si pour ça je dois te déranger un soupçon tant pis. Je lui expliquais la situation en deux mots, mais je ne reconnût pas ma voix. J'étais intimidée, un peu admirative peut être devant cette jeune femme qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me dit de me tirer de là. La belle veut pas partager, oui, mais moi je reste là, désolée.  
  
Elle sortit. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle osa me proposer un de ses foyers de l'Ordre, mais elle retira ses mots d'un regard. Elle attendait ma réponse d'un air pressé. J'avais envie de vomir, ne refait plus ça, petit homme, je ne tiendrais pas le coup ce soir si tu me fais des misères... J'avais un peu envie de pleurer aussi, et je m'entendit répondre qu'il y avait des soldats dehors. Ce qui était la stricte vérité, et la vérité est souvent bien désagréable.  
  
Alors elle se décida à me prendre avec elle. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et le contact de sa peau me fit presque sursauter. A part toi, petit, à travers ta prison de velours, je n'avais plus eu de contact physique avec personne depuis longtemps. Je me sentais mieux. Elle me fit monter quelques étages, et me fit passer devant elle. Soudain, le chien à la porte me sauta dessus et me léchouilla les doigts. Il m'attendrit d'un coup et je ne me sentit pas plus résistante qu'un marsmallow.  
  
« Oh, qu'il est mignon, fis-je, comment il s'appelle ?»  
  
J'étais étonnée de voir une spontanéité comme celle de l'animal dans ce monde où tout semblait si déréglé. Il était si mignon, si tranquille, que ça me rappelait presque le chien que j'avais, quand j'étais petite... Elle me répondit qu'il n'avait pas de nom, qu'il s'appelait juste « le chien ».  
  
« Le chien ». T'as vraiment une imagination débordante, la belle.  
  
Elle sembla interpréter mon air septique pour de la déception, et se reprit avec une voix que je m'imaginais bien dans quelques mois, que je pouvais lui donner un nom, si je voulais. Et quel était le mien. J'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Shanee, et que même son chien ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa chambre. J'avais envie de rire, elle était aussi mignonne que son animal, même si elle avait un sale caractère.  
  
Elle me montra l'autre chambre, et je retins un soupir de bonheur. C'était une chambre d'enfant, pleine de peluche et de souvenirs de bousculades. Il y avait autre chose aussi. Des cris d'enfant, il n'y avait pas eu que de l'innocence dans cette chambre, et la mort semblait encore ramper sur les murs. Mais j'aimais cet endroit, et je crois bien que c'était une des plus belles choses qui m'appartenait après toi, petit. Mais je me rappelais intérieurement que tu ne m'appartenais pas, tandis qu'elle se fit le plaisir de me dire que ce paradis d'enfant non plus. Quelques jours, elle a dit, elle m'accepte pour quelques jours. Oui mais moi, j'en ai besoin pour deux vies....

* * *

**Julian**  
par Chayenne  
  
Je me promenais tranquillement dans un des secteurs dortoirs, ma micro- caméra planquée dans la manche. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, tout le monde était au travail et le quartier semblait attendre le retour de sa population pour revivre.  
  
Les baraques faites de tôles, de cloisons de récupération et de toiles étaient le parfait exemple des conditions de vie du pays. C'était l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres, mais j'avais déjà vu pire, à proximité des docks par exemple où les familles s'entassaient dans des vieux containers rouillés. Les plus chanceux vivaient dans des vieux immeubles décrépis où même les cafards rechignaient à aller. Il n'y avait que les rats pour se satisfaire de la région.  
  
D'ailleurs ma promenade semblait en déranger plusieurs car j'en vis passer en trombe devant moi. Intrigué, je regardai d'où ils venaient. Prudemment, je m'approchai d'une masse que certains rongeurs téméraires n'avaient pas quittée. Un gros rat noir leva la tête et me regarda méchamment. Je frémis, son museau était recouvert de sang et là je vis ce qu'était cette masse. Un chat était éventré et les rongeurs en faisaient leur festin. Je sortis mon appareil photo et mitrailla le tableau.  
  
Et c'est là que je le vis. Un petit garçon malingre, d'au maximum deux ans, regardait le spectacle. Ses yeux semblaient vides, mais ne quittaient pas la charogne. J'élargis mon champ et l'inclus dans la photo. Ce petit bonhomme ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotisé. Le gros rat noir délaissa son repas et s'approcha des jambes de l'enfant, le reniflant. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et soulevai l'enfant dans mes bras au moment où la sale bête allait planter ses dents dans sa chair de poupon. L'enfant hurla, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, occupé à repousser les rats avec mes pieds.  
  
Une gamine, qui n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de raison, surgit de la baraque voisine et, armée d'une planche en bois, se mit à taper sur les rats, chassant les plus couards, écrasant les plus téméraires.  
  
L'enfant pleurait toujours et lui tendait les bras, je le lui remis et elle le berça lentement. Le garçon ne tarda pas à se calmer, et suça sa petite menotte crasseuse. La fillette me regardait étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la teneur de son regard. Était-ce de la gratitude, de la peur, du mépris ou de l'indifférence ? Elle n'avait pas les yeux de son âge, un peu trop adultes, un peu trop désabusés, sans une trace d'innocence.  
  
" C'est toi qui t'occupes de ton petit frère ? lui demandai-je, en mettant discrètement ma caméra en route. "  
  
Elle opina du chef et serra plus fort l'enfant contre elle.  
  
" Où sont tes parents ? "  
  
" Au travail, murmura-t-elle. "  
  
" Et toi, tu ne vas pas à l'école ? "  
  
" Non, je dois m'occuper des petits. "  
  
Des pleurs s'élevèrent de la maison et elle rentra précipitamment. Je la suivis et la vit déposer le garçonnet dans un parc de fortune, avant de sortir un nouveau-né d'un vieux landau bancal. Un grand trou s'était formé dans ce qui tenait lieu de toit et faisait comme un puis de lumière. J'aperçut deux fillettes assises dans un coin, deux petites jumelles d'au maximum quatre ans. Elles me regardaient avec intérêt et répondirent à mon sourire, dévoilant au passage des dents déjà abîmées par la misère. La grande fille tenait toujours le bébé dans les bras et lui faisait boire un liquide blanchâtre à la cuillère.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'inquiétai-je. "  
  
" De l'eau sucrée... "  
  
" Vous n'avez pas de lait ? "  
  
" Pas aujourd'hui, papa n'a pas ramené l'argent et maman n'avait pas assez pour tout. "  
  
" Et pourquoi personne n'a comblé ce trou, ça doit gêner pour la pluie. "  
  
" Ils n'ont pas le temps, quand ils rentrent, il est trop tard. "  
  
J'étais écœuré. Cette gamine n'avait pas l'âge d'assumer un tel fardeau et cette misère, pourtant si commune, me révoltait. Je fouillais dans mon sac et dénichai une tablette de chocolat, j'avais aussi du lait sucré concentré et deux fruits. Ca devait être mon repas de la journée, mais cette famille en avais plus besoin.  
  
" Comment tu t'appelles ? demandai-je à la grande. "  
  
" Clara... "  
  
" Et bien, Clara, tu vas t'asseoir avec tes frères et sœurs et partager ça avec eux. Moi, je m'occupe de ce trou. "  
  
Je sortis dehors et regardai les alentours. Une vieille planche gisait dans un fossé, elle était abîmée, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Je savais que la baraque ne tenait que par miracle, donc je colmatai l'ouverture avec précaution. Ca tiendrait sûrement peu de temps et la prochaine grosse pluie ferait du dégât. Mais de toutes façons, ces baraquements n'auraient jamais dû tenir. Ils défiaient toutes les lois de construction, résistant années après années aux changements climatiques.  
  
Le trou réparé, je sortis et, avec précaution, déplaçai la charogne jusqu'à la rue, où je l'enflammai. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, surtout qu'à tout moment une patrouille pouvait passer et me demandait les raisons de ma présence ici. Mais finalement, il ne resta du festin des rats qu'une dépouille malodorante et calcinée.  
  
Retournant dans la baraque, je vis la petite Clara veiller à ce que ses frères et sœurs mangent correctement. Mais je remarquai aussi qu'elle ne s'était rien gardé. Il me restait une barre céréalière dans la poche de ma veste et je la lui tendis. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la partager, je l'arrêtai.  
  
" C'est pour toi, Clara, tu dois manger aussi. "  
  
Elle me regarda, étonnée, puis se résigna et commença à mastiquer la barre. J'en profitai pour photographier une nouvelle fois les lieux, pérennisant, pour un temps du moins, ces images de misère. La baraque n'était qu'une immense pièce, avec deux lits, un grand où devaient dormir les parents et un petit où se tassaient sûrement les quatre plus grands. Un baquet devait servir à la cuisine comme à la toilette et la table était constituée d'une planche de bois posée sur des pierres.  
  
" Clara ? "  
  
L'enfant leva la tête et me regarda, en esquissant un sourire.  
  
" Clara, ce n'est pas une vie normale. Surtout, apprends à voir plus loin, ne te contente pas de survivre, n'accepte pas la misère. Tu ne dois pas déjà te résigner... Tu m'as compris ? "  
  
Elle me fit un sourire ennuyé, et s'excusa, désolée.  
  
" Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras un jour. En tout cas, n'abandonne jamais l'espoir. Et bonne chance, petite fille. "  
  
Je souris aux gamins et sortis. Cette rencontre m'avait mis le cœur à l'envers et plus que jamais, je voulais changer ce monde.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, car là je commence à piquer du nez (cogner des clous)

La suite si vous aimez et si les autres veulent bien la partager...

Les commentaires sont très appréciés par les auteurs


	10. Shadow 7

**Vince  
**par Rocky  
  
Après avoir obtenu certaines informations concernant un trafic d'être humains, la veille, je me rendis au lieu que m'avait indiqué Gégé.  
  
Sur place, il y avait quelques gardes, que je mis rapidement à terre.  
  
A l'entrée de l'entrepôt, j'entendis à l'intérieur, le cri d'une femme que l'on venait juste de frapper.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Les portes s'ouvraient et je vis un avion prendre son envol.  
  
Je pris des notes sur les lieux, enfin une piste, et me dirigea direction le centre ville, en prenant la perpendiculaire à la 5eme avenue.  
  
En Croisant « Le Colysée », un des restos les plus chics, je vis une demoiselle très charmante, je lui souria, elle fit de même.  
  
Ne prêtant pas attention, j'heurtai Sidney, mon boss et sa femme Cindy, tous deux sortaient d'une soirée VIP qui eu lieu la veille.  
  
« Nan mais Vince, on vous a jamais appris a regarder devant vous au lieu de mater des minettes »  
  
Sid se relevait furieux  
  
« Que faites-vous par terre chef »  
  
« Vous moquez pas de moi, ce serait une erreur d'oser le faire »  
  
« Que faites-vous ici Vince ? »  
  
Il fallait effacer mon sourire, car malgré le fait qu'il faisait l'innocent, on pouvait constater que Syd portait un caleçon avec des ours en peluches.  
  
En se relevant, il y eu un bruit de craquement, mais personne ne semblait y avoir prêté attention.  
  
« Faut que je reprenne mon sérieux » pensais-je.  
  
« Nounours » disais-je  
  
« Quoi Vince, comment osez-vous m'appeler ?»  
  
« Je ne parle pas de vous, j'ai dit, quel bel ours dans la vitrine de ce magasin »  
  
Il semblait Septique.  
  
« Répondez-moi que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
« Chef, je veux être sur l'affaire du Serial Kidnappeur »  
  
« Écoutez Vince, on se connaît depuis quelques temps, même si on se parlait peu souvent, vous n'avez pas droit à donner la moindre opinion. Et encore moins à discuter mes ordres ».  
  
« Justement Chef, j'ai une piste, je veux être sur cette affaire ».  
  
« Tu seras à la circulation, si tu continues à discuter mes ordres. Faites très attention car j'ai le bras long »  
  
« Ok ok, ça va, j'ai pigé le message »  
  
Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.  
  
Je ne fit que quelques pas que j'entendis :  
  
« Vince, si jamais vous vous mêlez de cette affaire, vous pouvez plier vous bagages, vous avez compris le message »  
  
« Connard, » répondais-je  
  
Je ne pensais pas l'avoir dit fort mais il m'avait entendu  
  
« Vous avez dit quoi l'avorton ? »  
  
« J'ai dit attention au clochard !!! »  
  
Mon chef se retourna, mais hélas, il était trop tard, il chopa sur un clodo, et se retrouva étendu dans une grande flaque d'eau, son costume signé Armani, était bon pour la poubelle.  
  
« Je vous avais prévenu, Boss »  
  
« Partez immédiatement, sinon je vous licencie sur le champ »  
  
« Vince, retirez-moi ce sourire idiot, vous êtes un connard »  
  
« Je sais, moi aussi je m'aime »  
  
Cette journée commençait à peine, il était temps pour moi d'aller au bureau...

* * *

**  
Blue  
**par X5-369  
  
Je me dirige vers le bar de Jim. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est lui qui a les clefs de son appartement (logique !) et c'est là que je loge. J'aurais préféré être chez moi, confortablement installée dans mon fauteuil que devant ce bar, mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. J'ai longuement parlé avec Rain, et elle semble... elle est... indescriptible, mais je l'aime bien. Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver Tasha... Je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais chez moi ?  
  
La voix de Jim me tire soudainement de mes pensées.  
  
- J'ai pas la clef.  
  
- T'as pas vraiment besoin d'une clef, mais voilà la mienne.  
  
J'attrape la clef au vol, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.  
  
- Merci. Où c'est, chez toi ?  
  
Jim me donne les indications que je note dans mon petit cahier. Le chemin semble compliqué, en raison des rues qui portent quelques fois trois ou quatre noms et des détours, mais je crois que je réussirai à m'y retrouver... Enfin, j'espère. Je pars donc avec mon petit cahier et je commence à chercher mon chemin tout en pensant à Rain. Elle est la première personne que j'ai rencontré ici. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, à moins qu'elle soit comme ça avec tout le monde... Ce serait dommage, car je crois que je l'aime bien, moi. Elle n'a peur de rien et elle semble si calme et... et je crois que je me suis perdue en chemin, car devant moi il n'y a qu'un mur de briques... Ça va être long !  
  
Cette fois je crois que je suis au bon endroit ! L'adresse est la bonne, la rue est la bonne, donc je devrais être au bon endroit. Par contre, à voir l'immeuble, on ne dirait pas que c'est encore habité. Il n'y a plus de rez- de-chaussée, seulement une "échelle" de fortune pour monter par une fenêtre.  
  
- Ouh la la... Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de chez moi, au moins l'entrée était sur le plancher des vaches !  
  
Je grimpe avec peine jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte de couloir avec plusieurs portes. Le numéro 4 est à gauche. La serrure est à peine assez solide pour qu'on puisse parler d'une serrure et je vois que je n'aurai pas besoin de la clef de Jim pour entrer. Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure... Je pousse la porte et entre dans ce qui semble être le reste d'un appartement.  
  
La pièce est sale, encombrée de morceaux de plafonds tombé depuis longtemps, de vitre de ce qui étaient jadis des fenêtres et de beaucoup d'autres chose que je préfère laisser non identifiées. Le ménage n'étant pas une des spécialités de Jim d'après ce que je peux voir, je remarque vite que des vêtements traînent un peu partout dans la pièce, qu'il soit sale ou non (bien qu'il semble n'avoir aucun vêtements vraiment propre). À peine ais-je le temps de mettre un pieds dans l'appartement que j'entends le téléphone sonner. Je cours (enfin, j'essaie de courir, mais avec tout ce qu'il a sur le sol, il est déjà difficile de marcher, alors courir...) vers le téléphone et réussi à décrocher avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne raccroche.  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Rain ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Contente de t'entendre.  
  
- Hum... Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour le moment, mais j'ai réussi à savoir par un mec que ta copine est bien là-bas.  
  
- Elle va bien ?  
  
- J'en sais rien.  
  
- Comment ça, t'en sais rien ?  
  
- Le mec en question me devait du fric et vu qu'il travaillait pour ces gens en question, j'ai vérifié pour ta copine, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé mes recherches sérieusement. Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience.  
  
- ...Merci quand même Rain...  
  
- Je te rappelle.  
  
- O.K.  
  
La ligne se coupe.  
  
- Au moins elle est vivante...  
  
Je repose le combiné, réalisant qu'elle n'est peut-être pas vivante. Elle faisait parti des rebelles aux dernières nouvelles, mais Rain ne m'as pas dit si elle était toujours en vie. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois venu ici pour apprendre qu'elle est... Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça. Je me libère une chaise près de la fenêtre et m'assois, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Ce que je vois n'est pas vraiment mieux que ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Les tours voisines tienne à peine debout, sur des échafaudages de pierres qui s'effritent et de bois pourris, la rue, si on peut appeler ça une rue, zizag entre les cabanes de taules ou semblent s'entasser des familles de 7 ou 8 personne au moins.  
  
Je crois que je regrette mon chez moi, ou ce n'était peut-être pas le luxe, mais où je pouvais espérer que loin dans la grande ville, les chose s'arrangeraient... En réalité, les choses sont pires ici. Plus le temps passe, plus je comprends pourquoi Tasha est partie aider les rebelles. Eux au moins, ils essaient d'aider les autres. Lentement, je sens que le sommeil me gagne. Je devrais partir à la recherche d'un lit... au moins d'un matelas. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas là-dedans que je vais trouver quelque chose approchant d'un lit. Et puis, la chaise est confortable...

* * *

**  
Shanee  
**par Chayenne  
  
Les soldats s'étant enfin décidés à bosser et à pousser leur ronde plus loin, j'avais la voie libre pour partir faire mes courses. Avant de quitter ma planque, je m'étais assurée que la gamine ne manquerait de rien et qu'elle avait bien compris les règles élémentaires pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais comme elle me l'avait fait remarquer, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et savait se débrouiller.  
  
C'était donc plus ou moins rassurée que je lui confiais l'appartement, la laissant elle à la garde du chien et me faufilai hors de la tour. Il n'y avait pas un chat en vue et je me glissai jusqu'à mon arbre préféré, grâce auquel je pouvais entrer et sortir discrètement de la zone de non-droit.  
  
Je ne savais pas trop où aller pour me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin, mais je me disais que je finirais bien par tomber sur une épicerie ou un truc s'en rapprochant.  
  
Effectivement, après avoir dépassé quelques quartiers-dortoirs, je m'arrêtai face à ce qui avait dû être une galerie marchande. Je poussai la vieille porte battante et entrai dans un couloir, éclairé par quelques petites ampoules. Sur les côtés, toutes sortes d'échoppes avaient remplacé les grandes boutiques de luxe d'un temps révolu. Il n'y avait pas foule et les vendeurs me suivaient du regard, espérant que je choisirai leur étal. Sur ceux-ci se côtoyaient fruits verts ou blets, légumes gris, céréales plus ou moins visitées par les rongeurs, un poulet famélique au prix exorbitant, vêtements d'occasion, médicaments périmés et quelques objets de la vie courante. Mais rien ne m'intéressait, je ne tenais pas à m'empoisonner et, même si je n'avais pas d'argent, je n'étais pas encore rendue à la nécessité d'accepter ça.  
  
Je continuai mon exploration quelques temps encore, le temps d'être sûre d'une impression : on me suivait. Un drôle de type me suivait depuis que j'avais dépassé un stand de riz et blé, et il le faisait plutôt bien. Dommage pour lui, j'avais des yeux dans le dos.  
  
Le plus normalement du monde, je me glissai derrière une femme et ses enfants, puis disparus à ses yeux. Je le vis faire l'erreur classique de continuer d'avancer en me cherchant du regard. Je m'étais reculée dans un recoin et quand il passa à ma portée, je l'attrapai et l'immobilisai dans l'ombre. Personne n'avait eu le temps de me voir, et l'inconnu pestait contre son inattention, mon bras lui compressant la pomme d'Adam.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je "  
  
" Oh, moi, une maison sur une plage de sable fin avec des cocotiers et une petite femme peu vêtue. Pourquoi ? tu as ça en stock ? "  
  
Mon bras serra un peu plus fort, et je sentis ses dents crisser.  
  
" Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et ne m'obliges pas à être plus claire, ou tu risques de savoir le goût de ta pomme d'Adam. "  
  
" T'apporter ce que toi, tu veux. "  
  
" Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas de came... "  
  
" Qui a parlé de came ? De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas les moyens, mais par contre, je suis sûre que je dois avoir des stocks intéressants pour toi. "  
  
Je ne l'avais toujours pas relâché, mais ce type m'intriguait. Il semblait se ficher totalement que je lui explose la nuque, et de nos jours, peu avaient ce type d'inconscience, exaspérante certes, mais si humaine.  
  
" De quoi tu me parles ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serais intéressée ? "  
  
" Je t'ai bien observée, et outre le fait que tu sembles nouvelle dans ce quartier, tu avais l'air de savoir exactement ce que tu veux, et de ne pas le trouver. Or, moi, j'ai tout ce qui existe sur la planète en stock, ou pas loin... "  
  
" Et qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas un pigeon à plumer ? "  
  
" Personne, mais c'est toi le demandeur. "  
  
" Justement... allez, dégage ! "  
  
Je le relâchai et fit mine de m'en aller. Il me saisit par le bras et je me dégageai, énervée. Il sursauta, étonné de ma réaction et s'excusa.  
  
" Bon, ok, je te laisse vérifier par toi-même. Va à cette adresse, et dis au patron que tu viens de la part de Lokie, il te vendra de la qualité. Je pense que tu te feras un avis... "  
  
Il me tendit une carte et s'éloigna dans un mouvement de foule.  
  
Après quelques hésitations et déambulations, je parvins à une petite ruelle coincée entre un ancien commissariat reconverti en caserne et un foyer de l'Ordre pour adolescents. Juste mon lieu de balade privilégié... Mais en même temps, qui aurait été assez fou pour narguer les forces de l'Ordre, en plein jour, sans papier ? Je pénétrai dans une sombre boutique, très poussiéreuse et j'avisai un petit homme ventripotent endormi sur son journal. A mon approche, il se réveilla et me regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
  
Après lui avoir dis que je venais de la part du dénommé Lokie et lui avoir tendu ma liste de courses, il disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Il reparut cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de tout ce que j'avais demandé et d'une qualité convenable. Je m'inquiétai pour le prix, mais il m'annonça que je verrais ça avec Lokie.  
  
Finalement, je ferais peut-être des affaires avec ce type, mais maintenant l'important était de repasser devant l'armée sans attirer leur attention.

* * *

**  
Faline  
**par Milie  
  
Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne infernal. Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas que je m'étais biturée toute la soirée ou que j'avais été actrice d'une course poursuite toute la nuit.  
  
Je me redressais doucement du fin matelas sur lequel j'avais passé la nuit et que je considérais comme mon lit. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et amenai mes mains à mon visage. Je tirai mes cheveux bruns en arrière et me frottai les yeux frénétiquement.  
  
Je m'assit sur mon lit, et chaussai mes bottes. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis Cassy, recroquevillée sur un matelas, aussi fin que le mien. J'oubliais parfois que nous partagions la même chambre car nous passions la plus grande partie de nos nuits dehors, en mission, ou bien, nous trouvions un endroit faisant office de lit et qui nous permettait de nous reposer sans avoir à traverser le bâtiment.  
  
Ce mal de crâne persistait et amplifia. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et serrai les dents. Il fallait que je me calme et que je respire profondément et ce mal de crâne allait bientôt cesser.  
  
Qu'avais-je fait hier soir ? Je ne m'en souviens à peine ... je crois que j'avais cherché Cassy jusqu'au moment où je l'avais trouvé. Voilà, je me souviens exactement de la scène :  
  
« Alors Cassy, c'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre ? Papa ne va pas être content ! ai-je dit en riant  
  
- Hey oh, je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! répondit-elle en riant à son tour en jouant la petite soeur espiègle. »  
  
Je me souviens m'être approchée d'elle en riant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'avais reculé brusquement.  
  
« Mais c'est quoi cette puanteur ? avais-je dit d'un ton dégoûté, tu es allée traîner dans les égouts ! dis-je avec un air ironique, un sourire au coin.  
  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire ma grande ... dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu es allée traînée dans les égouts ? Tu voulais aller dire une petit coucou aux rats peut être ? »  
  
Elle rit et je fis de même.  
  
« Je suis allée me remémorer des moments douloureux de mon passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Je hochai tristement la tête, m'approchai d'elle et malgré la puanteur dont ces habits étaient imprégnés, je la pris dans mes bras.  
  
« Cassy, je ne sais pas si ce «rituel » te fais vraiment du bien comme tu me la dis ...j'aurai plutôt l'impression que ça te détruis. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, tu es une grande fille, dis-je en souriant, mais promet moi que la prochaine fois, tu n'y iras pas seule. Je préfère t'accompagner que te savoir seule là bas ...Sinon, la grande soeur se fait du soucis, ajoutai-je en riant nerveusement.  
  
- Promis, dit-elle simplement. »  
  
Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Moi, je m'éloignai d'elle et la regardai.  
  
« Cassy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Moi ?  
  
- Nan ! Je demandai au mur derrière toi ... il me semble un peu patraque ces jours ci ! Bien sûre toi ... »  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et m'expliqua :  
  
« Je vais devoir aller m'expliquer avec Matt ... pourquoi je suis sortie seule alors qu'il me l'avait défendu ... je veux pas qu'on s'engueule, je déteste ça ... je déteste le décevoir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »  
  
J'eus un pincement au cœur. Combien de fois elle m'avait parlé de Matt, alors que moi, je me contentais de l'écouter alors que j'en avais tout autant à raconter ... mais je préfère ne rien dire. Tout est plus simple comme cela. Et puis, si il y en a une qui doit « mériter » Matt, je crois que c'est bien elle ...  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu connais Matt, il te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre ... dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulais le plus sincère possible.  
  
- Tu as raison ... répondit-elle, un sourire radieux à ses lèvres avant d'émettre un petit rire nerveux.  
  
- Allez, zou ! Va prendre ta douche petite ! Cette puanteur devient irrespirable ... tu voudrais pas que ta sœur meurt asphyxiée quand même ? dis- je en éclatant de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ... répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est méchant en plus ! dis-je d'une voix mis choquée, mis boudeuse. »  
  
Cassy éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes tout en se dirigeant vers la douche.  
  
« Et dépêche-toi, criai-je, je crois que j'ai été contaminée par ta puanteur moi aussi ! »  
  
Elle se retourna, ces pommettes rouges et entre deux pouffements de rire me répondit que c'était ok. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, je pris à mon tour une douche. Nous allâmes nous coucher toutes les deux et Cassy s'endormit très vite sûrement épuisée par cette journée, et ces soldats qui ne semblent jamais vouloir la lâcher.  
  
Je souriais timidement à la pensée de cette discussion avec ma meilleure amie, celle que je considère comme ma sœur. Soudain, mon mal de tête me fit souffrir terriblement.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelques choses, n'importe quoi.  
  
Il était encore très tôt et peu de personnes étaient réveillées. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dehors. Peut être que la fraîcheur du matin allait me faire du bien, qui sait.  
  
Je sortis dehors et marchai tranquillement. Hélas, mon mal ne semblait pas s'atténuer.  
  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vis devant moi, Ret et son ami, assis sur un morceau de tôle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, je n'avais aucune envie de me battre. Je voulais simplement qu'ils me fichent la paix.  
  
Je passai devant eux, espérant qu'ils ne me m'interpellent pas. Hélas, ils firent tous le contraire :  
  
« Tiens, voilà Faline ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? dit Ret.  
  
- Mal si tu veux savoir, alors laisse moi tranquille si tu veux bien, répondis-je. »  
  
Sans que j'eus le temps de ne rien voir ni de ne rien faire, Ret se trouva devant moi, me barrant le passage.  
  
« Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ? Tu te trompes ... tu m'avais promis une revanche. »  
  
La jeune homme se mit en position de combat et moi je poussai un soupir.  
  
« Je ne me battrai pas avec toi ... alors si ... »  
  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et avec son pied, me frappa vivement à la jambe gauche ce qui me fit chuter. Une fois par terre, mon mal de crâne se fit encore plus fort. Je serrai les dents à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je savais que ma seule issue était de me battre et de gagner le combat. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire dans l'état ou j'étais.  
  
« De toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ... dit-il d'un air satisfait. »  
  
La douleur crispa les traits de mon visage. Je n'en pouvais plu de garder les dents serrées. La colère se mêla à la douleur et je me mis à crier d'une force dont je me croyais incapable. Je reconnus à peine ma voix :  
  
« Je t'emmerde conard !!! »  
  
Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter et recula un peu, mais cependant ne battit pas en retraite, ce qui m'aurait bien arrangé.  
  
Je me relevai difficilement, des larmes de douleur et de colère ruisselaient sur mon visage.  
  
Je lançai ma jambe droite pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Hélas, je ne fus pas assez rapide ; il saisit ma jambe et la tordit. Je ne pus réprimer un cris de douleur. Il me frappa ensuite au visage. Je m'écrasai mollement sur le sol en gémissant. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il me frappa au ventre d'une violence inouïe. J'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me torturer et que je ne m'en sortirai jamais vivante.  
  
Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, mes yeux se brouillèrent et mon mal de crâne persista. J'essayais de me débattre, mais en vain. Il était trop fort pour moi et m'immobilisa à terre. Je crois qu'il se préparait à s'en prendre à mon bras droit quand j'entendis vaguement une voix qui m'était familière crier :  
  
« Faline ! ... »  
  
La voix ajouta quelques choses à l'intention de Ret, des insultes je crois, mais je ne compris pas quoi. Je me sentais déjà partir ... ou peut être allais-je perdre connaissance.  
  
Ret qui jusque là, était assis sur moi, partit en arrière à cinq mètres de là par le coup violent que l'inconnu lui avait donner au visage.  
  
Je tournai la tête et vis du sang qui coulait sur le bitume ... je devais sûrement saigner, mais je ne savais pas où. J'étais incapable de bouger.  
  
Je reconnus vite l'identité de l'inconnu, malgré mon état. C'était Cassy. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait réussi à savoir que j'étais en danger car il y a moins d'une heure, elle dormait paisiblement. Peu importe ... je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais crever ... je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas mourir.  
  
« Faline, tu m'entends ? Ma puce réponds-moi ... dit-elle doucement. »  
  
Elle me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux.  
  
« Cassy ... c'est toi ? dis-je faiblement.  
  
- Oui, et je vais te sortir de là, ça va aller ...  
  
- Je vais mourir ...  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ... »  
  
Je la regardai, épuisée et ferma les yeux douloureusement pour les ouvrir juste après. Je crois qu'elle pleurait. Je vis des silhouettes s'approcher. Apparemment, elles venaient m'aider. Les hommes demandèrent à Cassy, de me lâcher. Elle lâcha ma main en pleurant, sans jamais cesser de me regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi. Un homme me dit d'une voix rassurante :  
  
« Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir ma belle ... »  
  
Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis. J'arrivai à jeter un regard autour de moi et je vis beaucoup de personnes autour de moi. Certaines s'activaient pour m'aider, d'autres me regardaient en pleurant, ou l'air effrayés. Puis je perdis connaissance. 


	11. Shadow 8

**Rain**  
par Rayne  
  
« Ne me pousse pas à bout !! », menaçais-je le trouillard que j'avais en face de moi, que je savais travailler pour la police et qui me devait de l'argent pour un service rendu...  
  
Quel dommage que je dusse l'éliminer, songeais-je sarcastiquement, car à cause de lui, plusieurs rebelles avaient perdus la vie... et je n'aimais pas que des innocents se fassent tuer à cause de pourris comme lui...  
  
« No-oon.. Rain, bien sûr que t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà? »  
  
« Tasha. »  
  
« Tasha quoi ? »  
  
« C'est tout ce que j'ai, plus sa description. Alors fait avec ! »  
  
« Tasha.. ouais.. elle est arrivée voilà presque deux ans maintenant, elle bosse probablement pour les rebelles. »  
  
Je souris, songeant à Matt qui m'avait draguée deux ans plus tôt. J'étais sortie avec lui quelques semaines et je l'avais aidé pour une affaire... après que tout soit terminé, je lui avais gentiment déclaré que nous deux, ça ne pouvais pas marcher, alors il m'a dit que lui aussi pensait cela, à mon grand soulagement, et au sien aussi, comme j'ai pu le lire dans ses yeux...  
  
Mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous appeler de temps en temps et de nous rendre mutuellement service... comme j'allais bientôt le faire...  
  
« Elle est toujours en vie ? »  
  
« Aucune idée », haussa-t-il les épaules.  
  
Je lui flanquais mon poing dans la figure et le retirais plein du sang qui coulait de son nez.  
  
« Soit poli, enculé ! T'es sûr de ta source ? »  
  
« Ou..ouais ! Sûr à 100% ! »  
  
« Rien d'autre ? »  
  
« No-non », fit-il en se levant  
  
« Alors merci.. », répondis-je, dégainant mon USP silencieux et lui tirant entre les deux yeux, alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement...  
  
« Tu vois », m'adressais-je au cadavre. « Je suis polie, moi »  
  
Je traînais le cadavre et le jetais dans le caniveau, me rendis à une cabine publique, et fis mon rapport à Blue.  
  
Je savais que j'étais peut-être trop rude avec elle, mais n'étais-je pas toujours méfiante avec les personnes que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ? Plus je songeais à Blue, plus je l'appréciais, me rappelant ses répliques sarcastiques, son sourire chaleureux, et ses yeux qui brillaient davantage lorsqu'ils rencontraient les miens.  
  
Je l'aimais bien, et je ressentais le besoin de la protéger de cette ville hostile à ceux qui n'y étaient pas familiers.. Je me surpris même à espérer davantage qu'une simple amitié d'elle.  
  
« Voyons Rain ! Tu te fais des illusions ! », murmurais-je tout en me demandant comment je pourrais bien rentrer chez moi..

* * *

**Shanee  
**par Chayenne  
  
Finalement, le retour avait été plus tranquille que j'avais pu l'espérer et j'avais rejoint la zone de non-droit, mes achats bien en sécurité dans mon sac à dos.  
  
J'avais dû faire un petit détour pour rejoindre ma tour et en passant, j'avais entendu des cris. Intriguée, je m'étais approchée et je me retrouvai au milieu d'un petit regroupement. Qui a dit que c'était une zone déserte ici ? Une jeune fille venait de passer un sale moment et des gens se pressaient autour d'elle. Un jeune type vérifiait son état, elle semblait entre de bonnes mains, et de toute façon, ça ne me concernait pas. Il y avait bien trop de monde.  
  
Je reculai - c'était marrant comment je pouvais passer inaperçue Erreur! Signet non défini.- et commençai à m'éloigner quand je vis un mec faire de même en rampant discrètement. Il paraissait vouloir disparaître, et sa tête ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il avait une gueule de fouine, exactement le genre de crétin que je détestais.  
  
En tout cas, j'avais le sentiment que ce mec était pour quelque chose dans le triste état de la gamine et, même si je n'en avais rien à faire, je n'allais pas laisser ce type profiter de l'attroupement pour fuir. Je vis une jeune rebelle, bouleversée de l'état de la blessée, se redresser et chercher quelqu'un autour d'elle. Le rat se carapatait toujours dans ma direction et la fille l'aperçut. Elle aurait eu un lance flamme à la place des yeux, le mec ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres.  
  
Mais là, il semblait plus près de s'en sortir que de tomber enter ses mains. Alors quand il passa à côté de moi, je lui retournai un joli uppercut dans le nez. Il vacilla, et tomba, sonné.  
  
Je m'éloignai, sans autre considération. J'avais trop traîné dans ce quartier, j'étais pressée de rentrer et puis, je pensais bien que la fille lui ferait passer son envie de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui.  
  
Je poussai la porte, pour la dernière fois avant de lui changer ses serrures, et entrai dans mon appartement. Sur le seuil, je m'arrêtai, surprise.  
  
Le ménage avait été fait de fond en comble et des nouveaux rideaux, aux couleurs vives, ornaient les fenêtres. L'agencement du salon avait été un peu modifié et le chien, peigné et lavé. Intriguée, je déposai mes courses à terre et entrepris de mettre la main sur ma petite colocataire en essai. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'enfant, mais elle n'y était pas. Par contre, elle avait tout rangé, les jouets étaient à leur place dans le coffre en bois, les peluches bien alignées sur l'étagère, et la maison de poupée, propre comme un sou neuf. Je continuai ma recherche, observant au passage que le dressing-room avait lui aussi bénéficié d'un dépoussiérage en règle. Elle n'avait pas touché au bureau, et je préférais, car je voulais d'abord que cette pièce perde ses souvenirs et mauvaises ondes. Je n'avais pas acheté de l'encens pour rien.  
  
" Shanee ? c'est toi ? "  
  
La voix de Noa me parvenait de la salle de bain et je m'y rendis, perplexe. Je la surpris en train de nettoyer à fond les tuyauteries.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "  
  
" Je vire le calcaire, comme ça, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème de fuite. "  
  
Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Certes, hier, un liquide était remonté des canalisations, mais ça devait être un fond de cuve. Il n'y avait plus d'alimentation en eau chez les particuliers dans la ville, alors ici...  
  
" Mais ne fais pas cette tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a de l'eau au robinet. Elle est claire et presque inodore. Bon je ne pense pas qu'elle soit potable, mais en attendant, on peut prendre des douches et même des bains. "  
  
Des bains ? Un luxe inabordable dans notre pays, inimaginable. Les seuls bains que la population connaissaient étaient ceux offert par la nature, dans l'océan, les rivières, les lacs,...  
  
Je souris à Noa. Cette petite fée du logis avait de l'or au bout des doigts. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à rester ici ad vitam eternam. Je ne comptais pas m'encombrer d'une enfant, d'autant plus d'une qui allait elle-même avoir un enfant.  
  
" Au fait, le chien est une chienne, me dit-elle en souriant. "  
  
Ah bon ? C'était une bonne nouvelle, ça ? J'avais des doutes, mais en tout cas, quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question que je fasse refuge pour chiots.

* * *

**Blue**  
par X54-369  
  
Je me réveille. Je voudrais rester endormis, mais je sens une présence près de moi. Est-ce que je dois me préparer à me battre ou seulement ouvrir les yeux ? Vu la solidité de la porte, mieux vaut me préparer à la bagarre... J'ouvre les yeux et me lève d'un bond, mais pour rien; Jim est en face de moi, surpris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
  
- J'ai...J'ai eu peur, excuse-moi.  
  
- Hum...  
  
Je me déplace vers la gauche, puis vers la droite en regardant autour de moi.  
  
- Tu as une douche ou un bain quelque part ?  
  
- Oui, mais ne compte pas sur l'eau avant deux ou trois jours...  
  
- Tant pis...  
  
Je me rassois dans le petit fauteuil et prends un bouquin dans mon sac.  
  
- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?  
  
- Non. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir faire ?  
  
- C'est vrai... Tu ne connais personne, j'avais oublier.  
  
Jim s'approche de moi et je m'aperçois que je n'aime pas du tout sa manière de me regarder...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Jim ?  
  
- Tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ici ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, le temps de retrouver Tasha.  
  
- Je ne pourrai pas t'héberger gratuitement très longtemps...Le coût de la vie a beaucoup augmenter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et puis t'avoir ici n'est pas très rentable...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
  
- Tu es très jolie Blue, on te l'a déjà dit ?  
  
Soudain je comprends où Jim veut en venir.  
  
- N'y compte pas !  
  
- Allons...  
  
Il s'approche, trop près à mon goût. Je sens ses mains passer dans mon dos...  
  
CLAC !  
  
La gifle part toute seule. Je profite du fait qu'il est encore surpris pour attraper mon sac et aller vers la porte en courant.  
  
- Tu ne connais personne Blue! Tu ne survivras pas une journée dehors !  
  
Sa voix me poursuis jusque dehors, pendant au moins dix secondes avant que je ne me mettes à courir.  
  
Ça doit bien faire une heure que j'erre dans le même quartier. Chacun de mes pas semble me faire ressentir plus de colère et diminuer la peur qui me tenaille. Je dois absolument trouver un endroit où aller d'où je pourrai contacter Rain. Elle est la seule personne que je connaisse à part Jim...Celui là je le... je vais le... Je ne lui ferai rien et je le sais. Rain l'aurait mis K.O., mais moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelque part où aller...  
  
BAM !  
  
- Merde ! Regarde ou tu mets les pieds pauvre conne ! La prochaine fois je... Blue?!?  
  
- Rain !  
  
Il a fallu que sur des millions de personnes, je bouscule Rain...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je me suis sauvée... Je ne peux plus rester chez Jim... Je dormais, puis il est arrivé et... Je peux plus rester et je cherchais quelque part où aller et puis... Je t'ai rentré dedans...  
  
- Comment tu veux que je comprenne quelque chose si t'essais de tout me raconter en même temps ? Viens, on va chez moi, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir rentrer chez Jim...  
  
- Merci...  
  
Je me mets à marcher à ses côtés. Chaque chemin qu'elle emprunte semble plus compliquer que le précédant, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier, comme si elle connaissait jusqu'au moindre recoins des ruelles sombre et glauque. Plusieurs fois, je trébuche, mais à chaque fois elle s'arrête et viens m'aider à me relever, sans dire un mot, sauf un quelconque avertissements de temps en temps. Au bout d'une heure, nous voilà chez elle.  
  
- C'est ici. Tu peux rester tant que tu voudras... Entre.  
  
Rain m'a dit tout ça sans même me regarder. Elle passe devant moi et entre chez elle. Je la suis, et m'assois sur une chaise de libre, sans savoir quoi penser de l'étrange maison de Rain...  
  
- Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.  
  
Je respire profondément et commence mon récit.  
  
- Je dormais lorsque Jim est rentré. Je me suis réveillé, et il m'a parler un peu de mes éventuels projet de la soirée avant de... avant de me parler du prix de mon séjour chez lui. Il m'a dit que ça ne pouvait pas être gratuit et il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai tout de suite compris où il voulait ne venir, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec le premier venu et je l'ai giflé avant de partir en courant. J'ai courut un peu, puis j'ai réalisé que je n'avais nulle part où aller... Et puis je t'ai foncé dedans.  
  
- Je vois...  
  
- De tout façon, je n'aurai pas pu coucher avec Jim, même si j'avais été ce genre de fille...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je suis... Je n'aime pas les hommes. Pas pour ce genre de choses en tout cas.  
  
Rain eut un étrange sourire en entendant ma dernière phrase. Et si...? Non, je me fais des idées...  
  
- Tu peux rester chez moi le temps que tu veux, je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Je ne suis pas le genre...  
  
- (Rires) Ouf !  
  
- Je dois avoir un lit de camp quelque part, je vais le chercher.  
  
- Merci Rain.  
  
- C'est normal.  
  
- Plus aujourd'hui...  
  
- (Rires)...  
  
Elle se leva et se mit à farfouiller un peu partout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Rain voulait dire quelque chose de particulier lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas le genre à me sauter dessus... Encore une fois, je me fais des idées...  
  
- Rain, comment tu as atterri ici ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Je m'approchais de l'endroit où elle était.  
  
- Moi je suis venue à la recherche de Tasha, mais toi, tu es venu ici comment ?  
  
- Je suis née ici.  
  
- Comment tu as... comment es-tu devenu une informatrice ?  
  
- J'ai grandit dans la rue, alors je connais tout le monde. C'était pas mal mon seul choix...  
  
- Dans la rue ? Et tes parents ?  
  
- Morts. Je les ai vu se faire tuer par l'Ordre.  
  
-...Excuse moi...  
  
Je sens soudain qu'elle hésite. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, c'est sûr...Elle se retourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien.  
  
- Ma vie n'a pas été facile, Blue, mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, alors ne t'excuse pas.  
  
- Je... je dois te faire te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...  
  
- Je n'ai jamais oublié, comment pourrais-tu me les rappeler plus ? Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Parlons de toi plustot ! Qui c'est la fille que je cherche ?  
  
- Tasha... C'était ma petite amie. On a rompu, sans que je sache pourquoi, et... elle en a profité pour partir en ville.  
  
- Et tu as fais tout ce chemin pour retrouver cette fille ? Elle t'a plaqué, et toi tu lui coures après ?  
  
- Je... l'aimais.  
  
- Et maintenant ?  
  
- Je ne l'aime plus, mais je m'en fais pour elle. C'est une fille bien, et je la connais depuis des années. On a été à l'école ensemble et ça a toujours été une amie, alors quand on a rompu, on a décidé de rester amie. Elle ne m'a pas plaqué, au sens strict du terme enfin, mais on est plus ensemble.  
  
- Tu es quelqu'un de fidèle à ce que je vois...  
  
- Ouais...  
  
Rain se retourne et fouille quelque secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
- Je t'installe ça, ensuite je vais me coucher.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle installe le lit de camp et sort des draps. Durant tout le temps ou elle reste devant moi, je pense à ce qu'on vient de dire... Je réfléchirai à ça demain !

* * *

**Rain  
**par Rayne  
  
"Bon eh bien.. Va falloir que je marche.. bordel.. ", rageais-je intérieurement en ne trouvant aucun moyen de transport pour me tirer de Seattle.  
  
Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, alors je me mis en route, laissant dériver le courant de mes pensées vers Blue. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup, bien que ce ne soit pas le fait que ça soit une fille qui me dérange, mais le fait que je ne la connaisses que depuis une journée et que je sois autant attirée vers elle.. et il faut dire également que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas... enfin...  
  
J'essayais de penser à autre chose et contractais les poings de rage en songeant au connard qui avait fait abattre une dizaine de rebelles, des bleus, en plus, dans une embuscade tendue par des membres de l'Ordre, renseignés par cet enculé..  
  
Ah que j'aimerais les acculer dans une ruelle obscure et leur faire la peau...  
  
Je secouais la tête, mes pensées me ramenant invariablement vers Blue, et j'eut soudainement une vague de chaleur intense dans mon corps, comme ce que je ressentais lorsqu'elle était proche.. et puis soudainement.. BANG ! Quelqu'un me rentra dedans, et je me mis à l'invectiver, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, probablement à cause des émotions refoulées.  
  
"Merde! Regarde ou tu mets les pieds pauvre conne ! La prochaine fois je... Blue?!? », fis-je, étonnée de la voir ici  
  
"Rain !"  
  
Pour un heureux hasard, c'en était un ! Je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait ici et elle me répondit.. enfin essaya, car je ne compris rien. Je m'étonnais moi-même en l'invitant chez moi, et sourit intérieurement en la voyant me suivre difficilement. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant une demi- heure environ, disons qu'au rythme auquel j'allais, ça n'avais pas pris de temps..  
  
"C'est ici. Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux... Entre."  
  
Je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard et l'entendit me suivre dans l'entrepôt obscur, allumant quelques bougies afin d'éclairer faiblement ma chambre-salon-salle à manger.. Je m'assis en tailleur en face d'elle et lui demandai de me raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle fit. Je lui posais quelques questions et fus surprise en l'entendant me révéler qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes ! Je réprimais difficilement un sourire, et finalement échouai...  
  
Elle me regarda d'un air que je connaissais trop bien, et je me dis "Houlà ma grande ! T'as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux avec moi !", mais je n'étais pas encore sûre.  
  
Je lui dis, lui souriant gentiment, qu'elle pouvait rester tant qu'elle voulait et elle parut soulagée, compréhensible vu les faits. Je ne comprenais pas Jim d'avoir fait ça avec elle, mais après tout, c'était un homme.. et Dieu seul sait ce qui se trame dans leur tête.. J'allais fouiller dans les diverses armoires pour trouver à la fois une excuse à mon silence soudain et le lit de camp que je savais être quelque part par ici.  
  
"Rain, comment t'as atterrit ici ?", me demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
Elle se leva et se rapprocha de moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant, puisant toute ma force afin de ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus et de ...  
  
"Moi je suis venue à la recherche de Tasha, mais toi, tu es venu ici comment ?", me demanda-t-elle, paraissant authentiquement intéressée par mon passé glauque.  
  
"Je suis née ici.", fis-je  
  
"Comment tu as... comment es-tu devenu une informatrice des rebelles ?"  
  
"J'ai grandit dans la rue, alors je connais tout le monde. C'était pas mal mon seul choix..."  
  
"Dans la rue ? Et tes parents ?"  
  
"Morts. Je les ai vus se faire tuer par l'Ordre.", répondis-je, essayant de rester aussi froide que possible, malgré le goût amer qui m'avait remonté dans la gorge, alors que je me remémorais cet épisode douloureux de ma courte vie.  
  
"...Excuse moi...", dit-elle, paraissant soudainement vouloir rentrer sous terre.  
  
J'hésitais, et entendit au ton de sa voix qu'elle pensait avoir gaffé... Je me tournai vers elle et vissai mon regard dans le sien, comme sur une fenêtre ouverte sur ses émotions.  
  
"Ma vie n'a pas été facile, Blue, mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, alors ne t'excuse pas.", dis-je en lui souriant gentiment.  
  
"Je... je dost te faire te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs..."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais oublié, comment pourrais-tu me les faire rappeler ? Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Parlons de toi plutôt ! Qui c'est la fille que je cherche ?"  
  
"Tasha...C'était ma petite amie. On a rompu, sans que je sache pourquoi, et... elle en a profité pour partir en ville."  
  
À ces mots, je sus soudainement pourquoi elle se donnait tout ce mal.  
  
"Et tu as fais tout ce chemin pour retrouver cette fille ? Elle t'a plaquée, et toi tu lui coures après ?", demandais-je un peu trop sèchement à mon propre goût.  
  
"Je... l'aimais."  
  
"Et maintenant ?"  
  
"Je ne l'aime plus, mais je m'en fais pour elle. C'est une fille bien, et je la connais depuis des années. On a été à l'école ensemble et ça a toujours été une amie, alors quand on a rompu, on a décidé de rester amie. Elle ne m'a pas plaqué, au sens strict du terme enfin, mais on est plus ensemble."  
  
"Tu es quelqu'un de fidèle à ce que je vois...", dis-je, égoïstement soulagée qu'elle ne ressente plus que de l'amitié pour cette fille sans visage.  
  
"Ouais..."  
  
Je me retournai et cherchai plus en profondeur, trouvant finalement le vieux lit de camp, mais heureusement en bon état.  
  
"Je t'installe ça, ensuite je vais me coucher", lui dis-je en dépliant et en ajustant le lit de camp à côté du mien.  
  
"Merci"  
  
Je partis ensuite à la recherche de draps propres et d'un oreiller et lui fit son lit sous son regard attentif.  
  
"Bon, tu as besoin d'aller à la salle de bains?"  
  
"Non.."  
  
"Tu peux te changer ici pendant que je fais de même à la salle de bains.."  
  
Elle acquiesca et j'allai dans la salle de bains me changer, enfilant un vieux pantalon de combat vert troué aux genoux et une camisole noire sans manches, puis me brossai les dents et me glissai entre mes draps, souriant à la vue d'une Blue déjà endormie, ses cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller. Je réprimais l'envie soudaine d'étirer le bras et de caresser sa joue, uniquement pour en éprouver la douceur.. mais je me tournai sur le côté, dos à Blue, et fermai les yeux, bien que je n'éprouve aucune envie de dormir. Plutôt de rester éveillée toute la nuit uniquement pour pouvoir la contempler dans son sommeil, mais je savais que ça serait mal de faire ça, aussi je me forçais à penser à autre chose..  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis se retourner soudainement.  
  
"Rain..", murmura-t-elle.  
  
Je souris dans la pénombre, ne répondant pas.  
  
"...tu dors..?", continua-t-elle  
  
"Non", répondis-je, ma voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Je me retournais vers elle, dans la semi-clarté fournie par les quelques bougies que j'avais laissées allumées proche de mon lit et vis qu'elle me regardait intensément.  
  
"Je peux pas dormir.. je pense à trop de trucs en même temps."  
  
"Comme quoi", m'enquis-je  
  
"À tout ce que j'ai accomplis dans cette vie pourrie.. à pourquoi Jim s'est montré aussi con.."  
  
"Ah lui... il ne perd rien pour attendre!! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournais pas rond chez lui, mais pas à ce point!! Mais je le comprends aussi, d'un certain côté.."  
  
"Quoi!?!", s'exclama-t-elle  
  
"C'est vrai que tu es foutrement jolie.. Tu me fais penser à une de mes ex... mais en mieux", m'empressais-je d'ajouter, ce qui était foutrement vrai.  
  
"Quoi..", répéta-t-elle "Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas.. enfin, que tu...?"  
  
"Que j'aime les filles, et les mecs? Ouais..."  
  
"Cool..", l'entendis-je murmurer  
  
"J'ai entendu ça", souriais-je  
  
"Tu sais que tu encore plus jolie quand tu souris?", me déclara-t-elle soudainement après quelques minutes d'un silence quelque peu gêné.  
  
"Je sais", répliquais-je, exhibant mon demi-sourire arrogant. "Mais merci du compliment"  
  
"Ah ce que certaines personnes peuvent être arrogantes!", dit-elle en souriant, ses yeux étincelants.  
  
Je me contentais de fermer les yeux, me mettant sur le dos. Aucune de nous deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes.  
  
"Tu penses à quoi?", demandais-je finalement, incapable de supporter ce silence oppressant plus longtemps.  
  
"À dormir!"  
  
"C'est ça, et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge"  
  
"Alors bonne nuit, madame la Sainte!"  
  
"Bonne nuit..", fis-je, faisant semblant de me rendre.  
  
"Euh.. je peux te demander un truc?", demanda-t-elle de longues minutes plus tard.  
  
"Non."  
  
"Okay.. je demanderai pas alors"  
  
Je l'entendis rabattre ses draps et se lever silencieusement, puis je sentis le lit bouger. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour trouver Blue couchée à côté de moi.  
  
"Désolée... mais ce lit de camp est rembourré avec des noyaux de pêches ou quoi?"  
  
"Ah..", je ris " ne t'excuse pas.. il y a suffisamment de place pour dormir à deux.. en attendant de te trouver un vrai matelas", dis-je un peu à contrecœur...  
  
Disons que c'était pas mal tout mes rêves exaucés que d'avoir Blue à mes côtés.. pour dormir! complétais-je mentalement, essayant de calmer mon coeur battant la chamade et mon cerveau se mettant à bouillir. Je me tournais sur le côté, dos à Blue, adressant silencieusement une prière de remerciement à Dieu. Je fermais les yeux, ne désirant pas plus dormir qu'auparavant.

* * *

**Blue**  
par X5-369  
  
Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis couché à côté de Rain, sans bouger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...Mon lit n'était pas si inconfortable que ça, et puis ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est probablement la certitude de ne pas dormir combiner à l'envie d'être plus près de Rain qui m'a fait bouger jusqu'ici. Tant qu'à ne pas dormir, autant que ce soit à cause de sa présence...  
  
À côté de moi, je sens les muscles de Rain se décontracter lentement et sa respiration devenir régulière. Elle s'endort doucement. Je crois que je commence à ressentir les effets du sommeil moi aussi. Après tout, je me sens si bien près d'elle... Je sais que tant qu'elle sera là, il ne m'arrivera rien et je crois que j'aime savoir que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Et puis, j'ai aussi l'impression que j'ai autant besoin d'elle qu'elle de moi, et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Lorsqu'elle m'a parlée de ses parents, sur le coup j'ai été plus choquée qu'autre chose, mais maintenant je ressens une infinie tristesse... Pas de la pitié, mais une douloureuse tristesse face à tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer...  
  
Cette fois, elle s'est endormie pour de bon. Je le sais, je le sens... J'aimerais moi aussi m'endormir, me blottir dans les couvertures et contre Rain, mais quelque chose m'en empêche... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui arrivera demain matin. Tasha me reprochait toujours de trop penser, je crois qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Rain va-t-elle faire comme si elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit ou, au contraire, continuera- t-elle à me parler ? Pire encore, je pense à ce qui se pensera lorsqu'elle retrouvera Tasha. Vais-je devoir lui dire adieu ? Est-ce que je vais retourner chez moi ou rester à Seattle ? Si au moins elle savais ce que je ressens pour elle... Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant...  
  
Je sens que Rain se mets à bouger et... Oh non ! Elle se tourne vers moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille, toujours endormie. Je panique. Je respire et essaye de me calmer... Ce que je peux être idiote parfois...Respire Blue, cesse de réfléchir, elle dort, tu devrais dormir aussi...Lentement, mon cœur ralentit ses battements incessants et je sens le sommeil revenir vers moi. Je doit dormir, sinon je vais devenir folle. Je laisse le sommeil s'insinuer en moi et mes muscles se détendent... Ma respiration devient régulière... Hum...


	12. Shadow 9

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
21h00, la pratique vient de se terminer. Il n'y a rien de tel que quelques exercices d'art martiaux pour se remettre en forme après une journée tranquille. Enfin mieux vaut dire arts martiaux, car nous mélangeons un peu de tout. Du karaté par ci, du judo par là, un peu d'aïkido pour les clés de bras mélangé avec un soupçon de taekwon-do quand l'adversaire se trouve à une bonne distance. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se dégourdir et se changer les idées. Quant à moi, ça me rappelle mon enfance; mes parents étaient fan des techniques de combat et d'autodéfense; un petit héritage de l'éducation de mes grand-parents qui en ont fait une tradition familiale. Comme quoi qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais à tirer de Manticore. Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt utile quand je me jette, si on peut dire, dans la gueule du loup avec l'Ordre.  
  
Je quitte les tatamis de la salle d'entraînement du bâtiment annexe au quartier général pour me diriger vers les vestiaires. À l'époque il devait s'agir d'un centre de conditionnement physique, car toutes les installations nécessaires y sont présentes. Au début de la rébellion, les pionniers n'ont eut qu'à bifurquer quelques canalisation d'eau pour les douches et ouvrir un passage souterrains reliant les bâtiment afin de se déplacer en toute sécurité sans attirer l'attention des patrouilles de l'Ordre qui parcourent parfois le secteur. Qui pourrait d'ailleurs se douter que ces bâtiments à l'extérieur effondré et en décrépitude sont indemnes et solides de l'intérieur... D'accord, je veux bien avouer que l'endroit manque de fenêtres comme partout au QG, mais l'éclairage est plus que suffisant.  
  
Une fois que j'ai rejoint ma case, je quitte avec joie mon kimono pour prendre avec moi serviette, savon et shampooing avant de me diriger vers les douches. Reste maintenant à savoir s'il y a de l'eau chaude aujourd'hui... les deux dernières fois l'un des chauffe-eau était en panne et il n'y avait que de l'eau fraîche, c'est le cas de le dire, pour les derniers comme moi à passer. Ces douches là sont toujours rapides d'ailleurs, c'est à se demander pourquoi personne ne s'y attarde plus que nécessaire et se dépêche à se rincer.  
  
Le moment de vérité à sonné; je tourne le robinet et attend un peu à côté du jet glacé. Bonheur, ça semble se tiédir et finalement prendre une température agréable. Bien qu'il fasse toujours chaud après quelques heures d'entraînement, j'aime bien ne pas avoir à me saucer immédiatement dans la glace après.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, je me décide à sortir et retourner m'habiller à ma case. J'ai réussit à penser à tout sauf à ma soirée jusqu'à présent, mais là le temps me rattrape et je dois bientôt aller rejoindre Kyle en ville pour ma petite séance de torture hebdomadaire. C'est fou, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée. Ce sera quoi son problème à la prochaine ? Par le passé, je me disais qu'une ne pouvait pas être bien pire qu'une autre, mais à chaque fois que j'ai osé y songer, je me rendais compte que je faisais erreur alors maintenant je n'ai plus d'illusions. Ce n'est pas un manque de volonté, j'essaye de leur donner une chance, mais il y a quand même des limites à la tolérance. Contrairement à Kyle, je ne me cherche pas une aventure d'un soir pour l'oublier le lendemain, ce n'est pas mon style d'embobiner les filles avec des paroles en l'air pour leur dire ce qu'elles veulent entendre. Tant mieux pour lui si ça ne lui cause pas de problème de changer de fille comme de chemise, moi j'aurais des remords. Je suis peut- être vieux jeu, je sais, mais je me dis qu'un jour je trouverai bien quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça et puis de toute façon avec mon rythme de vie... autant ne pas s'encombrer d'une béquille. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un mouton à longueur de journée. Comme le disait si bien un film : on ne sort pas quelqu'un de la Matrice en claquant des doigts. C'est exactement ce qui se passe aujourd'hui avec l'Ordre et les moutons. On ne peut pas les sortir du système en claquant des doigts, il faut vaincre « la machine ».  
  
Je quitte donc la centrale pour aller en ville. C'est le calme plat dans la zone de non droit, je n'ai pas croisé une seule patrouille de tout le trajet ce qui me donna de l'avance sur mon horaire, il n'est pas encore 23h. J'escaladai la grille de la frontière en moins de deux et me dirigeai vers l'Express. Décidément c'est tranquille aujourd'hui, je me demande presque si je suis content de pouvoir en profiter ou bien si je ne me sens pas aussi un peu mazo pour aspirer à un brin d'action. Bah, avec un peu de chance, il se passera peut-être quelque chose en ville.

* * *

**Kyle  
**par Kina  
  
L'ambiance est à la fête, il y a du monde ce soir à l'Express. J'ai quitté la centrale tôt aujourd'hui pour me promener en ville et faire quelques courses. Matt devrait être là dans les 23h30 ce qui me laisse amplement le temps de relaxer et d'admirer les jolies poulettes qui se trémoussent sur les haut-parleurs au fond du bar.  
  
Je les regardais déjà depuis un bon bout de temps quand j'entendis quelqu'un prendre une chaise à ma table. J'eut à peine le temps de me retourner que Matt se trouvait assis devant moi en train de regarder les filles se dandiner d'un air amusé.  
  
- Tu ne changeras jamais hein me fit-il à la blague.  
  
- Ne jamais raté une occasion de se rincer l'œil, c'est ma devise.  
  
Il eut un petit rire avant de secouer la tête et se dire que c'était bien moi pour dire ça avant d'enchaîner :  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
  
- Quelques minutes, mais tu n'es pas un peu en avance toi ? Je croyais que tu disais aller à l'entraînement ce soir.  
  
Il haussa tout bonnement les épaules :  
  
- Je suis parti à 22h et j'ai pas croisé un chat alors me voilà... Quoi déçu ? Je peux aller voir ailleurs aussi, répondit-il en faisant mine de se lever.  
  
- Ah parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça. Ton derrière va rester bien sagement là où il était ! Je vais chercher la bière.  
  
Je me levai donc en direction du comptoir. Il est quand même incroyable. Il a fait le trajet en moins d'une heure alors que moi il m'en faut presque le double sans encombre. Il ne montre pas une once de fatigue malgré l'entraînement et la route. J'ai beau savoir qu'il est descendant de X, mais il m'étonnera toujours.  
  
Je reviens donc avec quelques verres et un pichet. J'ai bien vu qu'il cherchait les environs pour voir si j'étais seul. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là !

* * *

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
Me voilà à attendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me pointer plus tôt, quoique plus vite je passerai, plus vite je pourrai m'en aller si jamais ça se corse... Pas de compagne en vue... je me demande si c'est bon signe. Tant mieux, il n'a peut-être pas eut le temps d'en trouver une pour ce soir. Une soirée entre potes comme dans le bon vieux temps. Mouais bon... le connaissant, je peux toujours rêver et j'ai le sentiment que je ne tarderai pas trop à le savoir.  
  
Comme de fait, à peine a-t-il eut le temps de poser les verres et le pichet qu'une fille crie son nom et se pend à son coup. Le pauvre n'étais pas sur ses gardes et a manqué de perdre l'équilibre. Résultat, il s'est pris le coin de la table voisine dans le dos et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur pendant que l'autre continue de le serrer à l'étouffer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la scène ce qui me vaut un regard désapprobateur de sa part, mais hé, je ne suis qu'un humble spectateur moi. J'en profite donc pour me servir un verre en attendant qu'il se libère.  
  
- Ah salut euh...  
  
- Jen...  
  
- Jen, oui c'est ça ! Dis, laisse-moi te présenter un bon pote à moi.  
  
- Matt fis-je en lui tendant la main.  
  
- Jen fit-elle en me la serrant. Très heureuse.  
  
- Moi de même répondis-je en levant mon verre avant de prendre une gorgée. J'étais assoiffé.  
  
- Je peux me joindre à vous, demanda Jen en nous regardant à tour de rôle.  
  
Je vis que Kyle ne semblait pas trop chaud à l'idée, mais c'était plus fort que moi :  
  
- Mais bien sûr, lui offris-je en lui indiquant une chaise.  
  
« Je sens qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas ce soir.... Ça se joue à deux Kyle, pensais- je alors que ce dernier prenait place devant moi à côté de ce qui semble être l'une de ses chéries. »  
  
- Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ? demandais-je histoire d'alléger un rien l'atmosphère.  
  
- Eh bien la presse où je travaille est tombé en panne cet après-midi alors on a congé forcé demain à l'usine alors je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour veiller tard et me changer les idées pour une fois et j'ai bien fait puisque je tombe sur Kylounet chéri.  
  
À ces mots, Kyle ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler sa bière de travers alors que moi je me contente de sourire en prenant bien note de me rappeler de ce surnom pour future référence.  
  
N'appréciant sans doute pas que j'en apprenne trop sur ses histoires, Kyle pris en main la suite de la conversation l'envoyant sur un sujet moins glissant pour lui.  
  
Quant à moi j'écoute d'une oreille et en profite pour détailler la conquête Kyle numéro... euh j'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Enfin... je veux bien admettre qu'elle est assez bien roulée. Je lui donne un début trentaine, châtain clair, les cheveux courts, vêtements moulants, décolleté plongeant donnant une vue intéressante quand elle se penche sur la table complétant la jupe à mi-cuisse que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Bref, elle ne serait pas si mal si elle ne se cachait pas derrière des tonnes de maquillage et ne prenait pas cet air de: "regardez-moi je suis en manque" ... Pétasse !  
  
- Ah la voilà, fit soudain Kyle en regardant par dessus mon épaule et faisant signe à quelqu'un de la main.  
  
Moi qui avait presque oublié que c'est moi qui avait une date surprise ce soir... Je me retournai lentement, hésitant, pour finalement apercevoir ma compagne de soirée se diriger vers nous.

* * *

**Lokie**  
par Percolator  
  
J'étais assis à une table, un verre de whisky écossais pur malt à la main et je scrutais la salle à la recherche de mon contact qui devait me rencontrer se soir pour me fournir la caisse de champagne dont j'avais besoin. Au vu du paiement que ce contact me demandait, j'avais deux hypothèses : la 1ère, c'était une femme. La 2ème, c'était le propriétaire d'une maison close, car pour me demander une telle quantité de lingerie, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme sans pensée matchiste.  
  
En continuant d'observer la salle je vis un habitué du coin, Kyle, le tombeur du coin. J'avais appris pas mal de chose sur lui en soudoyant ses conquêtes d'un soir, mais rien de vraiment intéressant pour mon business. Kyle était avec un copain à qui il avait sans doute arranger un rendez-vous surprise, le pauvre... c'est pour ça que je n'avais que des contacts aucun amis, car ici à Seattle on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Par contre on pouvait se fier à l'Ordre pour nous opprimer, aux rebelles pour tenter de réveiller les masses et à nous les pros du marché noir pour fournir, à qui a les moyens, ce qu'ils veulent, mais la confiance de toute cette ville pour une autre personne ne remplirait pas mon verre.  
  
Terminant mon whisky, je vis ma contact venir vers moi, car ma 1ère hypothèse s'avérait juste: c'était bien une femme. La peau rose, les cheveux bruns et coupés courts, un jeau blanc moulant à travers lequel on pouvait voir une culotte noire, au dessus une espèce de bustier qui laissait le nombril à l'air et possédait un décolleté qui vous laissait admiré deux magnifiques perles blanches à chaque fois qu'elle se baissait. Elle était venu dans l'attention de m'allumer dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réduction. Même son discret maquillage était une invitation. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir, une caisse de conserve de nourriture était en jeux. Donc, pendant qu'elle asseyait je lui dis d'un ton sec :  
  
"Je suis Lokie Mac Hoot, votre contact et vous êtes en retard. "  
  
Elle fit une petite moue de chien battu et me dit :  
  
" Désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à circuler discrètement. Mais pourrions-nous discuter de sa en priver Monsieur Mac Hoot ? "  
  
"Avec plaisir mademoiselle."  
  
Je me foutais de son prénom comme de mon premier kilt. Elle avait ce que je voulais, c'était le seul truc qui m'intéressait. On se déplaça dans une salle privée ou j'avais l'habitude de traiter mes affaires. Elle sortit une cigarette et me demanda d'une façon qui aurait fait douter un gay :  
  
"Vous avez du feu ?  
  
" Je sortit mon briquet et lui tendit. Elle pencha vers moi de telle façon que je pus contempler ses deux magnifiques attributs et remarquer par la même occasion qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle cherchait à m'allumer ! Je sentis mon visage s'embraser, il fallait que je garde le contrôle à tout pris ! Je plongeais la main dans ma poche et me piquai violemment le doigt avec une aiguille que je gardais pour ce genre de cas. La douleur me permis de garder mon calme. voyant que son numéros avait capoter elle tira une grande bouffer de sa cigarette avant de me demander calmement :  
  
"Vous avez mon paiement ? " Vous avez ma marchandise ? "  
  
Elle fit signe à un gros balaise que je n'avais pas remarqué, d'approcher. Le gorille au cerveau atrophié, s'approcha et posa une caisse banalisée sur le sol. Il ouvrit et je pus contempler une douzaine de bonne bouteille de champagne français.  
  
"Satisfait ? "me demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement.  
  
"Parfait ! Voilà votre commande"  
  
Je lui tendis une mallette qui contenait de quoi allumer tout la ville et j'ajoutais d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
" Il y a même des sous tifs dedans, cela vous sera peut-être utile."  
  
Je la vis regarder sa poitrine et me lancer un regard hargneux qui me fit sourire. Je donnais un billet au gorille en lui disant :  
  
" Suis-moi avec la caisse mon grand" le gorille empocha le billet referma la caisse et me suivis laissa la vamps fumer nerveusement sa cigarette. Une fois la caisse chargée, je pris le chemin de mon antre pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée en pensant que demain j'aurais une caisse pleine de conserve pour moi.  
  
Ah que la nuit allait être belle !

* * *

**Shanee**  
par Chayenne  
  
La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil avait depuis longtemps laissé place aux nuages habituels, et la nuit était tombée, recouvrant la zone de non- droit d'une chape de plomb. Ma planque avait vu ses épais rideaux tirés et des bougies l'extirpaient de l'obscurité ambiante. Je devrais d'ailleurs voir à me procurer un générateur d'appoint ou bricoler un système d'énergie naturelle. Quoique vu que je ne comptais pas traîner trop dans le coin, ce n'était peut-être pas encore d'actualité. J'espérais bien en avoir fini avec Seattle d'ici une quinzaine de jour et ensuite ciao ville décrépie, pays pourri. Bon d'accord, je me berçais de douces illusions, si je pensais vraiment n'être plus là à la fin du mois, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver...  
  
Noa avait continué son rôle de fée du logis et nous avait confectionné un petit repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable. Heureusement qu'elle s'en était chargée, car je n'avais jamais été douée pour ça. Avec moi, on aurait trempé des biscuits secs dans de la confiture et assaisonné le tout d'une petite bière, super équilibré quoi. Mon organisme avait largement préféré les nouilles chinoises de Noa, même si mes papilles réclamaient le petit goût de houblons et d'orge fermenté traditionnel...  
  
De toute façon, je devais sortir afin de trouver ce Lokie et le payer, alors je n'aurais qu'à faire une pause dans un bar. J'espérais seulement qu'ils avaient de la vraie bière ici et non ce succédané homologué par l'Ordre, composé de méthanol (et oui, quand on dit que l'alcool tue, et bien en l'occurrence, c'est le processus accéléré) et d'un arôme " ale ". Le résultat était plus proche de la pisse d'un âne qui aurait carburé au houblon que de ce qu'un Irlandais avait dans son biberon et en intraveineuse...  
  
J'avais confié la planque à Noa qui disparaissait dans l'immense canapé sous une couette en plume d'oie, - hé, d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était elle qui l'avait ? Ah oui, parce que j'en avais déjà une sur mon lit ! - Elle était plongée dans un bouquin, alors je faisais davantage confiance au chien et aux nouvelles serrures de la porte. J'avais fait un saut dans les placards à la recherche de trucs à filer en paiement à Lokie. J'en avais ressorti un complet homme Armani, je ne connaissais pas le nom, mais vu la griffe, ça devait encore valoir pas mal, et un tailleur classique Jill Sander. Mon dieu, et on osait porter ça ? ? Enfin, le seul intérêt de ses fringues désormais était de m'aider à payer ma survie dans cette Amérique dévastée, et je comptais bien en tirer un certain prix. Avec ça, si je ne remboursais pas largement Lokie, et bien je trouverais un autre fournisseur...  
  
Ma matière à faire du troc en poche, je récupérai mon trousseau de clef, dévalai les escaliers tel un cabri avec des yeux de chat. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mon sort, j'étais une jolie poupée au dire de certains, j'avais quelques gênes bien pratiques, un appart' idyllique, une colocataire moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et surtout dehors, il n'y avait pas de soldat en faction. Il ne m'avait pas fallu 15 minutes pour quitter la zone interdite.  
  
Je marchais désormais dans ce quartier que j'avais déjà arpenté le matin, et je crois que je préférais son apparence nocturne. Au moins la nuit estompait sa trop grande décrépitude. Je comptais traîner un peu dans le secteur où j'avais rencontré Lokie, espérant lui mettre la main dessus et régler cette histoire. En plus, j'avais quelques petits trucs à lui demander, et je pensais qu'il en était capable.  
  
J'avais déjà fait trois fois le tour du pâté d'immeubles, et aucune trace de l'Écossais. C'était bien ma veine, à traîner comme ça, soit j'allais intriguer un mouton qui préviendrait l'ordre, soit un mec viendrait me demander mes tarifs. Je devais bouger et rapidement.  
  
A un virage, j'avisai un petit néon clignotant qui avait échappé à mon attention. Faut dire que je ne regardais pas au niveau de mes pieds et qu'il indiquait l'entrée d'un bar, situé au niveau des caves. L'express... après tout, pourquoi pas.  
  
Je poussais la porte et pénétrai dans un antre enfumé, aux douces senteurs de sueur, d'alcool premier prix et d'after-shave. Je gagnai le comptoir, me glissai entre deux clients et observai les alentours. Une nénette se donnait en spectacle à une table, mais dans l'ensemble, les gens étaient concentrés sur leurs verres. Je me retournai vers le barman.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? "  
  
" Une bière, une vraie, précisais-je. "  
  
Je le vis dédaigner le robinet réservé aux clients peu exigeants, et il revint avec un verre fleurant bon l'orge fermenté, et non le platane ou le chêne. Je lui tendis un des rares billets en ma possession.  
  
" Au fait, Lokie est dans les parages ? demandai-je, l'air de rien. "  
  
" Vous l'avez raté, il vient de partir. "  
  
" Tant pis... Vous ne savez pas où je peux le trouver ? "  
  
" Ah non... Désolé. "  
  
Le barman partit s'occuper d'autres clients, et je savourai ma bière. Je trouverai bien ce Lokie demain, à moins qu'il me trouve la première. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre le temps nécessaire à la dégustation de ce breuvage, et à rentrer. Je me coucherais tôt. Ca ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

* * *

**Matt**  
par Kina  
  
La voilà qui approche, zigzaguant entre les tables et les gens pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Elle est de taille moyenne pour une femme, les cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés aux épaules, les yeux brillants... assez mignonne je dirais. Elle porte un simple pantalon noir et une blouse blanche classique qui ne lui vont pas mal du tout. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, elle semble un peu trop normale à première vue. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris depuis le temps avec les blind date de Kyle, c'est bien qu'il ne faut jamais juger trop vite sur les apparences. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher celle-là ? Une autre alcoolique, une lesbienne, une maniaco-dépressive ou bien encore une écervelée ne faisant pas la distinction entre une bouteille de bière et une de tequila. Hein, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Je suis curieux de le savoir ! Kyle se lève pour l'accueillir. Quant à moi, j'ai le sentiment juste comme ça que je ne m'ennuierai pas ce soir...  
  
- Ah ! Content de te voir. Tu n'as pas eut trop de mal à trouvé l'endroit ? fit-il en lui faisant la bise.  
  
- Non, non, pas du tout, tes indications étaient très claires, mais comme j'avais trois secteurs à traverser, je n'ai pas eut le temps de passer chez moi me changer.  
  
- Non, non, t'inquiète, tu es parfaite comme ça, vraiment superbe. Ça te va bien les cheveux comme ça. C'est récent ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, sans doute parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ils étaient attachés.  
  
« Et voilà, il a recommencé son numéro de charmeur. Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Jen d'ailleurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête qu'elle fait. Hé, moi aussi on m'a mis de côté. Est-ce que je me plains ?"  
  
- Ah, tu te souviens de mon copain Matt dont je t'ai parlé. Fit-il en tendant la main dans ma direction.  
  
- Matt, voici Jinx  
  
- Kathy, le corrigea-t-elle. Jinx n'est qu'un surnom qu'on m'a donné à l'école et depuis il m'est en quelque sorte resté. Enchantée !  
  
- Enchanté, répondis-je en lui serra la main et l'invitant à prendre place sur le dernier tabouret de libre à côté de moi.  
  
- Moi c'est Jen, fit soudain sa voisine de droite ce qui eut l'effet de la faire sursauter.  
  
- Ahhhh, bonjour fit-elle poliment malgré la surprise.  
  
Voyant que nous étions au complet, l'un des serveurs s'approcha de nous.  
  
- Bonsoir messieurs, dames, puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?  
  
- Un Scarlet O'Hara pour moi s'empressa de dire Jen.  
  
- Un martini double olives pour moi s'il vous plaît fit Jinx, euh Kathy.  
  
- Nous c'est bon pour le moment poursuivi Kyle en indiquant le pichet plein au trois quart.  
  
- Très bien, je vous vous remercie, fut sa réponse avant de nous quitter pour la table voisine.  
  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai marché pendant plus d'une heure alors je vais aller faire un tour à la salle du fond.  
  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne fit Jen qui ne semblait pas très chaude à l'idée.  
  
- Non, non, ça va, je vais trouver toute seule, furent ses derniers mots avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.  
  
- Alors ? s'empressa de me demander Kyle lorsqu'elle fut assez loin pour ne plus nous entendre, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très loin étant donné le bruit ambiant, mais c'est Jen qui répondit.  
  
- Elle est bizarre...  
  
Kyle est tout aussi surpris que moi d'entendre sa réplique. On ne lui a rien demandé à la miss pot de colle, mais celle-ci agit comme si de rien n'était et s'amuse avec le carton publicitaire sur la table. Kyle me regarde ensuite et hausse les épaules ne voulant pas chercher à comprendre.  
  
Le serveur revient avec les deux boissons et Kyle me regarde tout sourire. Je lève les yeux au plafond en réalisant que c'est moi qui invitait aujourd'hui, puis sort un billet de mes poches pour payer les consommations.  
  
Jen discutait météo avec Kyle quand je vis Kathy réapparaître au fond de la salle. Vivement qu'elle revienne et qu'on change de sujet parce que moi je vais m'endormir.  
  
Kathy n'était plus qu'à deux tables de nous lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose. En tombant, elle accrocha un serveur qui passait avec un plateau. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et le verre vide qu'il transportait tomba en chute libre tandis que le plateau atterri sur la tête d'un type bâti comme une armoire à glace à la table derrière. Kathy attrapa le verre de justesse, mais le type pas content du tout de se faire assommer se leva brusquement et la bouscula ce qui, sur le choc, lui fit lâcher le verre qui se brisa en morceaux.  
  
Le gars, loin d'être heureux la prend par le bras et commence à la secouer. Les voisins immédiats essayent de le calmer, mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner. Je me lève et m'approche rapidement de la scène.  
  
J'essayais de calmer le mec en colère que ce n'est qu'un accident, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. La pauvre fille s'est déjà excusé, mais lui ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille.  
  
Soudain il brandit le plateau telle une arme, près à frapper tout ce qui se trouvera sur son chemin histoire de montrer l'effet que ça donne que de se faire assommer. Là il y va un peu fort. Oui, il a été surpris, mais ça lui ai tombé dessus en chute libre de quelques centimètres et non avec toute la force d'un gars bâti comme lui.  
  
Je m'approche de lui et, comme je le pensais, il s'apprête à me choisir pour cible. Paaaaarfait !  
  
Le temps de le dire, j'anticipe son mouvement et lève mon bras droit qui passe à travers le plateau de bois, le fendant en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire plaque de verre. Le type reste un peu interdit sur le coup et marmonne un truc incompréhensible. Ses potes profitent finalement de sa stupeur pour l'approcher.  
  
- Viens, c'est assez, on s'en va.  
  
Le type les suit et tous s'en vont laissant le champ libre. On s'en est tous tiré à bon compte finalement, mais là tout le monde me regarde et je n'aime pas trop avoir ce genre d'attention si soudainement. Je retourne tranquillement à ma place puis Jen pris la parole.  
  
- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal. fit-elle.  
  
Sur le coup, je ne vois pas trop de quoi elle parle, puis je remarque qu'elle observe mon bras.  
  
- Oh ! Non, j'ai rien senti répondis-je en levant légèrement le bras.  
  
- T'inquiète il a l'habitude, enchaîna Kyle qui venait de se joindre à nous ce qui lui valut une drôle de tête de la part de Kathy forçant Kyle à ajouter.  
  
- Il s'amuse à casser des planches de bois depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est un mordu d'arts martiaux.  
  
- Oh ! fit-elle comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait tandis que moi je roulais les yeux, désespéré.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça ? » songeais-je.  
  
- En tout cas, merci d'être intervenu. Ce type m'en aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs. Il était énorme en plus !  
  
- Ils sont peut-être fort, mais ne réfléchissent pas beaucoup, me contentais-je de répondre voulant en terminer au plus vite avec cette histoire.  
  
À peine eus-je le temps de m'asseoir que Jen lança d'une voix mielleuse et d'un regard à faire peur :  
  
- Wow, tu l'as vraiment remis à sa place. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on me sauve comme ça.  
  
« Ah non, elle était très bien sur Kyle cette sangsue là ! » Comme de fait, môssieur profite de l'occasion pour s'éclipser. « Traître ! »  
  
- Je vais chercher un autre pichet.  
  
« Moi et mes bonnes idées parfois... »

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui est de la mise à jour d'aujourd'hui.

Je le répète, mais des commentaires seraient forts appréciés pour les auteurs. Ça nous montrerait en même temps qu'il y a quand même des gens qui lisent les fanfics en français...

Vous savez, c'est le petit boutons en bas à gauche, là où il est écrit Submit Review !


	13. Shadow 10

**Kyle **

Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée. Rien ne tournait comme je l'avais prévu... Moi et mes supers plans... Matt devait bien se foutre de ma gueule.  
  
Je cherchais un moyen de m'en sortir, genre un prétexte bidon pour m'enfuir ou retrouver une vieille connaissance. Je fouillais l'Express des yeux, mer.... Personne. Enfin personne de ma connaissance, parce que sinon le bar était bondé.  
  
Miss Catastrophe et miss Sangsue étant reparties à l'attaque, je profitai de la diversion pour m'éclipser quelques instants.  
  
Au comptoir, je soufflais un peu et croisai le regard amusé d'une fille. Elle devait avoir assisté au massacre de ma réputation. Dommage, elle était plutôt mimi, j'aurais peut-être eu envie de la connaître un peu plus bibliquement, mais bon, là, c'était mort. Je lui fis un sourire navré, et elle se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas rire.  
  
Je devais vraiment être ridicule, alors autant y retourner. L'alcool en main, je rejoignis Matt et les deux horreurs. Cette soirée allait me calmer pour un temps, enfin juste le temps adéquat pour en trouver une correcte à son intention.  
  
La soirée est encore jeune alors essayons d'en tirer le maximum sans encombre. Jen semble tout à coup n'avoir d'yeux que pour Matt. Mais comment fait-il pour attirer les filles à ce point ? Il ne drague même pas... Même, il a beau essayer de le cacher, mais je le connais... je dirais qu'il est plutôt mal à l'aise face à cette entreprenante.  
  
Je pose le pichet entre Jen et Matt tout en regagnant mon siège créant ainsi une diversion. Jen paraît surprise... mais c'est qu'elle m'aurait vraiment complètement oublié celle là ! Elle en a du toupet !  
  
Matt de son côté semble plutôt apprécier de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Ah mon pauvre, si tu savais à quel point c'est agréable d'être entouré de charmante compagnie. Il n'y a plus qu'à faire ton choix ensuite et la fin de la soirée devient mémorable... du moins jusqu'à la suivante... Mais non, môssieur fait son difficile; il veut une fille qu'il peut revoir le matin et les jours d'après. Une avec qui il peut discuter, mais on a pas toujours besoin de parler tout le temps voyons. Il est trop romantique et ça lui fait rater de belles occasions. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a pu s'envoyer en l'air, hein ? Là je suis curieux, mais un jour je vais bien lui tirer les vers du nez, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là.  
  
Ahhh, mais c'est quand même que je m'en donne du mal pour lui. Une fille d'un soir, je lui trouve ça les yeux fermés, mais a-t-il la moindre idée du mal que je me donne pour en trouver une qui ressemble un peu à ce qu'il cherche ? Ce genre de fille ne courre pas les bars tous les soirs, c'est là le hic. Je dois aller en ville, trouvez une perle rare et la convaincre de sortir avec des inconnus. Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, ça prend de la patience, du tact et du doigté tout ça, quoique je ne déteste pas le défi...  
  
C'est gentil d'avoir occupé les filles en mon absence Matt, mais là c'est un peu injuste pour toi de les garder toute les deux et de ne m'en laisser aucune. Tiens je suis bon prince, je vais te reprendre Jen. J'espère maintenant que tu regrettes de l'avoir invité. Ça t'apprendra à jouer au plus malin avec moi. En fait, c'est pas vraiment pour toi que je le fait, mais pour Kathy. Il faut lui laisser sa chance à la petite. Prends-en bien soin, c'est une fille sympa. 

* * *

**  
  
Matt **

Je passe ma commande au comptoir. Tout compte fait la soirée n'est pas si mal. Jen est retournée coller Kyle, Jinx est capable de faire une conversation sur autre chose que les cheveux et les ongles et il n'y a pas eut d'autres incidents fâcheux. Elle est bien cette fille, même si après conversation l'on voit qu'on n'a pas grand chose en commun. C'est seulement une bonne connaissance et Kyle croira ce qu'il voudra, mais ça en restera là. Je n'ai donc pas du tout été surpris ni rien quand elle s'est mis à dire qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu de son ex petit ami. Les choses étaient embrouillées entre eux et ils n'ont pas vraiment tiré le tout au clair alors quand Kyle lui a proposé de sortir se changer les idées, elle s'est dit que ça lui ferait probablement du bien. Je suis quand même content qu'elle soit venue, ça me change des soirées catastrophes, là au moins j'en tire une amie. La chance aurait-elle tournée ?  
  
Le barman me tend le pichet et le martini double olive que j'ai commandé puis je reprend le chemin de la table. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que Jinx se porte toujours mieux lorsqu'elle peut resté assise bien tranquille. Oh oui, son surnom a pris tout son sens lorsqu'elle m'a raconté ses différents déboires en expliquant que l'accident de sa chute un peu plus tôt en soirée lui est chose courante.  
  
De retour à ma place, je dépose les breuvages sur la table et entreprend de me verser un verre quand tout à coup je crois voir quelque chose et j'entend un plouch provenant de celui-ci. Jinx l'a également vu, car elle se penche au dessus afin de voir de quoi il s'agit. Apercevant l'intrus en question flottant dans la mousse, je le retire pour révéler au grand jour... une cerise ! La question est de savoir d'où elle vient exactement, car personne alentour ne semble réagir. Apparemment je dois faire une drôle de tête, car Jinx se prend d'une de ces crise de fou rire.  
  
Malheureusement, elle tient son verre à la main et rit tellement qu'elle devient distraite et en oubli son existence. Son bras tend dangereusement vers la droite et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il est trop tard. Le martini au complet ainsi que ses deux olives viennent tout juste de se déverser à nul autre endroit que le décolleté plongeant de sa voisine. Les olives bien encrées juste au bon endroit et ayant amené le verre, je sais que son contenu était bien froid..  
  
Jen évidemment se met à paniquer et lève frénétiquement les mains en l'air. Un pauvre type qui se promenait avec un pichet de bière ne l'a pas vu et se prend une claque en pleine tronche. Le pichet qu'il portait ainsi que son contenu, tombe en bonne partie sur Kyle qui se prend une de ces bonnes douche bien glacé en dehors de la centrale. Bref il a de quoi être ravi.  
  
Jinx a tenter de l'aviser de prendre garde en levant les bras, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un serveur qui passait près de moi fut attiré par les cris hystériques de Jen et se retourna violemment. Jinx ferma les yeux et baissa rapidement les bras, mais je ne vis que trop tard qu'elle avait en même temps accroché le plateau du serveur à mes côtés. Ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Je n'ai pu évité la douche à mon tour. Tout le contenu du plateau qui était plein se renversa sur moi sur mon épaule et dans mon cou.  
  
Par réflexe, j'eut le temps de me lever et me secouer avant que le tout ne m'arrive sur les pantalons, mais le haut était bien trempé et à l'odeur, je pouvais facilement dire ce que la table voisine avait commandé... . de l'ananas, de la noix de coco, un soupçon de rhum. Chouette, je n'avais jamais pris de douche au piña colada avant. Ça n'a pas que l'avantage d'être froid par contre, c'est collant comme pas possible.  
  
Jen choisit de s'éclipser aux toilettes tandis qu'un Kyle dégoulinant (oui il en a eut dans les cheveux lui) me regardait ahuri et que Jinx, la seule épargnée, voulait se cacher répétant qu'elle était désolée avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. J'avoue qu'on devait faire un beau tableau trempé comme ça. Le clou de la soirée, il n'y a pas à dire ! Surtout que le bar ferme dans une vingtaine de minutes. La situation était d'un ridicule. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention en tout cas cette fois c'était réussit.  
  
Déjà que le chemin du retour allait être long, il fallait au moins essayer de faire un petit brin de toilette avant de partir. Nous prirent donc la direction des toilettes, où à notre plus grand bonheur, nous avons pu constater qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau. Ne désespérant pas, je revient au bar emprunter un demi-pichet d'eau que j'avais vu sur le comptoir. Après vérification que c'était bien de l'eau, je l'apportai avec moi où Kyle essayait de se sécher les cheveux avec du papier à main. Évidemment il était impossible de faire des miracles avec les moyens du bord et je ne sais pas si ce sont les nerfs ou encore la fatigue, mais en nous regardant l'air, il nous fut impossible d'éviter la crise de fou rire. Ah oui, vraiment la soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.  
  
Quand nous sommes sortis, il ne restait plus personne dans la place. Le propriétaire nous attendait pour fermer boutique.  
  
Une fois dehors, nous prîmes le chemin de la frontière la plus proche. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun garde dans les environs, je partis à la course, pris mon élan et sautai sur un conteneur à ordure, puis sur le toit d'un camion avant de m'élancer de l'autre côté de la clôture et atterrir sur le plancher des vaches 3 mètres plus bas. C'est là que je me retournai pour apercevoir Kyle, toujours de l'autre côté, qui me regardait d'un air désespéré.  
  
- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es malade. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te suivre comme ça ? Non mais, je vais me péter la tronche moi si j'essaye de sauter. Oublis ça, je fais le tour !  
  
- Rhaaaa, mais tu peux au moins escalader, personne ne te demande de sauter. C'est le chemin le plus court...  
  
- Non, non ! Rentre si tu veux, moi je passe ailleurs.  
  
- Pour que tu te perdes comme la dernière fois ? Ah non merci, j'en ai marre d'aller te chercher. Fis-je du tac au tac.  
  
Je devais cependant faire gaffe ne de pas être vu, car si près de la ville et du mauvais côté des clôture, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau si on venait qu'à nous surprendre. C'est donc 15 minutes de marche plus tard à l'abri des gardes que Kyle réussit à trouver une brèche à son goût dans la frontière. Je l'aidais à traverser quand en passant à côté de moi il ne pu s'empêcher de commenter.  
  
- Tu sais, ça te va plutôt bien l'ananas, tu devrais essayer d'en mettre plus souvent !  
  
- Et toi tu pu la bière à plein nez. répliquai-je en le repoussant un peu plus loin.  
  
Une fois la frontière derrière nous et n'en pouvant plus, je retirai ma chemise qui me collait à la peau. J'ai fait un effort en ville, mais là moi je vais craquer si je l'endure encore plus longtemps. Apparemment Kyle avait apprécié l'idée, car il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour m'imiter. C'est donc chemise en main que nous avons parcouru le reste du trajet nous ramenant à la centrale ne songeant qu'à une seule chose : la douche, la vraie !  
  
- Tu crois qu'on peut encore croiser quelqu'un à la centrale à cette heure là ? commença Kyle en arrivant à l'entrée du souterrain menant à la salle des commandes  
  
- Il n'y a aucune opération au programme, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un resterait debout pour le plaisir.  
  
- Il peut y avoir des insomniaques...  
  
- Alors tu t'amuseras à leur expliquer où on est encore allé traîner par ta faute. Fis-je tout sourire. C'est fou ce que j'aime lui remettre ses échecs sur le nez, c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
- MA faute ! Si tu n'avais pas invité Jen a resté on en serait pas là.  
  
- Ah non ? Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est plutôt toi qui a invité miss catastrophe au départ !  
  
- Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi. Et puis tu t'entendais bien avec elle non ?  
  
- Jinx, ça ne te dit rien. Tout est dans le nom figure-toi. Le taquinais-je.  
  
« C'est fou ce qu'on a des conversations sans fin. » 

**

* * *

**

**  
Cassy**  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me retournai sur le matelas me servant de lit afin d'apercevoir Faline en train de dormir,... mais elle n'était pas là. Elle avait toujours une tendance à se lever plus tôt que moi, mais aujourd'hui nous avions prévu de prendre notre petit dej' ensemble.  
  
Prise soudainement d'un mauvais pressentiment, je m'extirpai du lit et enfilai rapidement mes baskets. Je saisis ma veste en cuir noir et sortis rapidement de la chambre que je partageais avec Faline, et partis immédiatement à sa recherche.  
  
Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que je parcourais le bâtiment à la recherche de ma meilleure et unique amie, tout en évitant soigneusement de tomber sur Matt afin d'empêcher toute possible engueulade entre nous (même si celle-ci est inévitable), lorsque je me décidai à sortir pour voir si elle était dehors.  
  
La première chose que je vis fut Ret, ce prétentieux, mettant une raclée à une fille que je reconnu immédiatement : Faline.  
  
Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais hurlé son nom tellement la panique me tordait les tripes.  
  
" Ret ! Connard ! Tu ne l'as pas assez amoché comme ça Ducon ! Allez tire-toi tout de suite " criai-je à l'intention du métis assis sur la seule personne que je considérais comme ma famille et la ruant de coups.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne m'obéissait pas et étant dans une colère noire, je lui donnai un violent crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser près de 5m plus loin. Je me laissai tomber à genoux aux côtés de mon amie.  
  
" Faline, tu m'entends ? Ma puce réponds-moi ... demandais-je doucement. "  
  
Je la pris dans mes bras tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, les larmes inondaient mes joues blêmes. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas un autre membre de ma famille, j'avais déjà tellement perdu.  
  
" Cassy ... c'est toi ? me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure  
  
- Oui, et je vais te sortir de là, ça va aller ... répondis-je pour la rassurer, à moins que ça ne soit pour me rassurer ; je l'ignorais.  
  
- Je vais mourir ...  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ..."  
  
Je refusais de l'entendre dire, sûrement car sa voix reflétait l'angoisse qui devait percer dans la mienne.  
  
Des gens arrivèrent enfin et une foule se massa autour de nous. Un mec me demanda de lâcher Faline, ce que je fis a regret, afin qu'il puisse l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'entendis le même homme lui dire qu'elle s'en sortirait avant de la voir sombrer dans l'inconscient.  
  
La sachant à présent entre les mains de la science et me savant inutile, je me décidai de remettre les pendules à l'heure de ce maudit Ret. Je me faufilai hors de la foule, le cherchant des yeux quand je le vis s'éloigner en quatrième vitesse en direction d'une fille. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il reçut un uppercut et s'effondra au sol, ce qui me permit de le rattraper. J'aurais volontiers remercié cette personne, mais elle était déjà loin.  
  
Haussant les épaules, je relevai Ret sans ménagement pour lui envoyer immédiatement un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui le fit s'affaisser à nouveau. Heureusement, c'était un métis, ça lui conférait une certaine résistance.  
  
Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, il voulut se jeter sur moi afin de me ceinturer, j'anticipai son geste en me décalant sur la droite. Je l'arrêtai dans sa course de mon bras, il voulut me le casser mais, lui saisissant le poignet gauche, je le fis passer par-dessus mon épaule. Il se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Je lui lançai un regard haineux, et à ce moment là, si j'avais eu une mitrailleuse à la place des yeux, un cadavre se serait trouvé à mes pieds.  
  
" Si tu oses encore une fois lever la main sur elle, je te jure que je t'achève et peu importe les conséquences ! lui jetai-je froidement avant de me détourner. "  
  
Je me dirigeai alors vers l'infirmerie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas toute seule. Et puis qui sait, j'allais peut-être me rendre utile comme... je ne sais pas moi, donneuse de sang. Après tout, j'étais donneuse universelle, tout comme mes parents. De toute façon, je devais être présente au moment où elle se réveillera.  
  
Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre : 10h30. Dieu que le temps passe vite ! Maintenant venait le temps de l'attente, et celui-là passe beaucoup, mais alors, beaucoup plus lentement.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Faline se réveilla. Elle avait eu de salles blessures et récupérait.  
  
Après avoir discuté quelques minutes et lui avoir raconté la manière dont j'avais remis Ret à sa place, je lui conseillai de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Enfin rassurée, je sortis de l'infirmerie à la recherche d'une bonne tasse de café.  
  
Au détour du couloir menant à ce qui faisait office de cafétéria, j'entendis des voix étrangement familières : Matt et Kyle se chamaillaient, pour changer... Je jetai un œil dans leur direction, je ne distinguais pas grand chose, mais le peu que j'aperçut éveilla ma curiosité. Étant à proximité de la salle de contrôle, je ne pus résister à la tentation de vérifier quelque chose...  
  
Bingo, je n'avais pas la berlue. Ils étaient bien torses nus. Mais je rêve, ils répètent pour les chippendales ou quoi ? Enfin, bon, Cassy fais pas ta prude, c'est pas tous les jours que tu peux te rincer l'œil. Même Kyle d'ailleurs est surprenant... Quant à Matt, sans commentaire, où est le bavoir ?  
  
La caméra ne pouvait pas mieux les cadrer. J'étais aux premières loges, mais malheureusement, le spectacle s'acheva lorsqu'ils continuèrent leur chemin... Mais qui croirait ça ?  
  
Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, j'éjectai la cassette du magnétoscope et la remplaçai par une vierge. Puis je sortis, emportant jalousement mon Précieux Trésor, toujours à la recherche de cette tasse de café.

**

* * *

**

**  
Rain **  
  
_Note: Bon, c'est un peu heavy ce bout-là.._  
  
'Appart' de Rain - Jour 3  
0600 a.m.  
  
Je me réveillais brusquement. J'avais encore fait ce maudit cauchemar. Blue a dû sentir mon agitation car elle est maintenant pelotonnée contre moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je souris et replace une mèche lui masquant le visage. Je restais quelques moments là, à écouter sa respiration régulière et à me demander comment j'arriverais à me libérer sans la réveiller. Ce problème se résolut de lui-même lorsque je sentis qu'elle se réveillais. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle eusse un mouvement de recul en ouvrant les yeux et en s'apercevant de notre proximité, mais elle fit tout le contraire.  
  
Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle planta son regard bleu azur dans le mien et sourit. À ce moment, une mèche de mes cheveux noirs me tomba devant les yeux et, avant que je puisses esquisser un geste pour la retirer, elle tendit la main et la replaça derrière mon oreille, effleurant au passage ma joue. Sa main, après avoir accompli son trajet, revint à ma joue et s'y attarda. Je fermais les yeux sous la douceur du contact, les rouvrais et, à mon tour, éprouvais la douceur de ses lèvres de mes doigts, qu'elle embrassa, puis je lui caressai la mâchoire lentement.  
  
Je la regardais intensément, lisant une supplication silencieuse dans ses magnifiques yeux, puis j'effaçais la distance nous séparant. Ce fut ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les miennes en premier, soulignant une hésitation que je me mis en devoir d'éliminer en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle me répondit ardemment et je pus savourer pleinement le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres. Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que sensations. Je n'eus besoin que d'une pression infime sur ses lèvres avec ma langue pour qu'elle m'ouvre sa bouche, et nos langues se livrèrent un féroce combat à savoir qui vaincrait l'autre... Je sentis sa main s'introduire sous mon t-shirt, dans mon dos qu'elle explora, et j'en profitais pour faire de même, et mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou, et ensuite...  
  
DRRIINNNGG!!  
  
" Merde!" fis-je en me levant à contrecœur pour aller répondre.  
  
Je savais que c'étais important; seulement quelques-uns de mes contacts avaient mon numéro de portable. Bien sûr, il était enregistré sous une fausse identité et menait à un dossier complètement inutile. Je joggais jusqu'à la table et débranchait mon portable du chargeur.  
  
"Ouais?" fis-je en guise de salut.  
  
"Rain? C'est Chris. J'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser." dis une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.  
  
"Si tôt?"  
  
"Bah ouais, je sais que tu dors pas beaucoup non plus, alors..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bon, pour la fille que tu recherches, Tasha, j'ai une piste"  
  
"Super.. c'est... quoi?" réussis-je à articuler de peine et de misère car je sentis Blue derrière moi qui écartais mes cheveux et qui commençais à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en caressant mon ventre lentement.  
  
"T'avais raison: elle travaille effectivement comme opérateur solo pour les rebelles."  
  
"Tu sais comment je peux arriver... à... elle?"  
  
Blue commençait maintenant à remonter.  
  
"Bien, je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous."  
  
"Su.. super."  
  
"Dis, t'es sûre que ça va?"  
  
"Imprec. Uniquement que je dois me gratter de toute urgence."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tu me rappelles quand ce seras fait." dis-je très vite avant de raccrocher.  
  
Je lançais promptement le portable sur mon lit et me retournais vers Blue.  
  
"Oh toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre."  
  
Puis je la poussais sur le lit...

* * *

**  
Faline  
**

_Ce post comporte du sang et du sexe ( un peu ) âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
_  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que j'étais dans une salle blanche, étroite, ayant toute les caractéristiques d'une chambre d'hôpital.  
  
Je ne compris pas immédiatement où j'étais et ce que je faisais là.  
  
Après quelques secondes de confusion et d'incompréhension, des images de la veille me revinrent et je pus exactement reconstituer ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques temps.  
  
Cassy était venu me rendre visite ; elle m'avait vengé auprès de Ret et lui avait donné la raclée qu'il méritait. Elle m'avait ensuite conseillé voir ordonné de me reposer.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi ensuite... une éternité me semblait-il. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais grâce à la lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre, j'en déduisit que c'était le matin, environ 6 heures, peut-être 7.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir de là, aller aérer mon esprit et courir pour réveiller mes muscles.  
  
J'entreprit de me rehausser et de poser mes pieds sur le carrelage quand une douleur aigu mêlée à une sorte de déchirement se fit sentir sur mon ventre. Je gémis de douleur et soulevai ma chemise de nuit.  
  
Je soulevai délicatement le bandage quand je vis que je saignais ; je venais de réouvrir ma plaie. Et merde ! On m'avait pourtant dit de rester couchée et de ne pas effectuer des gestes brusques le temps que je cicatrise. Mais j'étais vraiment trop bornée et exécutait seulement les ordres qui me paraissaient justes. Cette fois, je m'en voulais d'avoir enfreins les règles. Je grimaçai à la vue de mes mains couvertes de sang et du bandage qui s'imbibait peu à peu de ce liquide rouge poisseux.  
  
Je pris plusieurs compresses posées sur une table basse près de mon lit, et essayai de confectionner un bandage pour ma blessure. Certes, ce n'était pas fait par un médecin, mais mon bandage tenait bien et empêchait le sang de couler ce qui me suffisait pour le moment.  
  
Je me levai précautionneusement jusqu'au lavabo pour me laver les mains en prenant soin de ne pas faire d'avantage saigner mon ventre. Une fois mes mains propres, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau afin d'être parfaitement réveillée. Je levai la tête et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais j'étais blessée de partout. J'avais plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage ainsi que de nombreuses égratignures sur le front et les joues. Un hématome recouvrait une petite partie de mon cou qui me faisait souffrir quand mes doigts osaient le toucher.  
  
Mon corps était à l'image de mon visage, parsemé de nombreuses ecchymoses et blessures, certaines plus profonde au niveau de des jambes et du ventre. Mon corps meurtri reflétait toute la cruauté et la violence que Ret avait exercé sur moi. Je conçois que je l'avais énervé voire humilié, mais je n'avais moi, en aucune façon, idée de le blesser gravement et je croyais tout de même que je ne méritais pas ça. À me regarder, on aurait dit qu'on m'avait torturé ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux étant donné que Ret n'avait qu'une envie, me voir souffrir, agoniser, mourir lentement. Il aurait pu me tuer rapidement et assouvir sa rancune ; mais ce jeune homme était doté d'un esprit sadique et sa vengeance lui correspondait.  
  
J'étais partagée entre la haine, la rancune ; je voulais faire subir à Ret ce que j'avais ressenti, cette douleur infâme, cette incapacité de faire quoique ce soit et ce désir d'en finir, de crever pour faire cesser la douleur, mais tout cela, puissance 10 pour qu'il n'en ressorte jamais vivant. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas dotée de cette cruauté, je n'en serais pas capable. Je voulais que Ret me laisse tranquille, qu'il soit déjà loin, vivant, bléssé ou mort peu importe, mais très loin de moi que je ne le recroise plus. Je crois que j'avais peur de lui, de sa cruauté malsaine.  
  
Les images de son acharnement sur moi me revinrent et j'eus une soudaine envie de vomir. Pourtant je ne vomis rien, je me retins. Je ne pouvais plus rester là : cette atmosphère pesante mêlée à l'odeur âcre du sang et des médicaments me donnaient la nausée. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, une main posée sur ma blessure. Je l'ouvris doucement et sortis dans le couloir. Je fus saisi par la fraîcheur de l'endroit -c'est vrai que j'étais en chemise de nuit et pieds nus, j'avais tendance à l'oublier- mais c'était mieux que de rester dans ma chambre. Malgré les multitudes de blessures qui couvraient mon corps, j'arrivais à marcher, même à trottiner bien que toutes mes plaies se réveillèrent et me firent mal.  
  
J'avais absolument besoin d'oxygène. Je m'arrêtais alors près d'une fenêtre, l'ouvris tant bien que mal et respirai un grand coup. Je fermai la fenêtre dans l'intention de continuer mon chemin vers l'extérieur du bâtiment quand une voix masculine, mais douce résonna :  
  
" Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?"  
  
Je me retournai, méfiante quand je vis un mec, châtain, yeux clairs d'environ mon âge, qui me faisait face me dévisageant d'un regard interrogateur.  
  
J'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais je doutais que mon corps apprécie. J'étais déjà assez faible comme ça. De plus, ce jeune homme était d'une beauté comme on en rencontre rarement. J'avais la vague impression de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver où ni comment. Il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui, je ne saurais par contre dire si c'était dans son physique ou bien sa voix.  
  
"- Faline, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, dis-je d'un air méfiant, comment le savez-vous ?  
  
- Eh bien, disons que votre amie a la voix qui porte. Elle n'a cessé de vous appeler pendant que vous étiez dans les pommes, dit-il d'un sourire triste."  
  
Il marqua une pause, puis il ajouta :  
  
"Venez, ne restez pas là, vous allez attraper froid. Et puis, dans votre état, je ne sais pas si c'est très sage de quitter sa chambre..."  
  
Je voulu lui dire que ma chambre me dégoûtait à en avoir la nausée, mais je me résignai, pour une fois, à être coopérative. Je pris donc le chemin menant à ma chambre et une fois dans celle-ci, il me demanda de rejoindre mon lit, ce que je fis à contrecœur. L'atmosphère de renfermé devait certainement le gênée lui aussi, car il ouvrit la fenêtre et peu à peu, la fraîcheur du matin remplaça l'odeur infecte qui régnait.  
  
Il s'approcha près de moi, souleva ma couverture et ma chemise et examina la plaie.  
  
"- Elle s'est réouverte ?  
  
- Oui, répondis-je simplement"  
  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sermonne, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et continua d'observer mon bandage.  
  
Ses doigts fins frôlaient mon corps pareille à une caresse. Je frissonai.  
Depuis combien de temps un homme ne m'avait-il pas touché ?  
Cela faisait au moins un an que je n'avais pas fait l'amour et je crois que j'étais comme en manque. En manque d'un homme, en manque d'un amour moral et physique.  
  
Ses doigts parcouraient toujours mon ventre et s'approchaient dangereusement de ma poitrine. Le désir exprimée par une chaleur enivrante traversa tout mon corps. Je doutais sincèrement qu'il fut réciproque dans l'état où j'étais, mais impossible de me contrôler.  
  
Je me redressai sur mon lit. Le jeune homme, surprit, releva la tête et j'en profitai pour saisir son visage entre mes mains et presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je cru qu'il allait me repousser. Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas si dégoûtante que ça, car même si au départ il fut surpris, rapidement il m'embrassa lui aussi fougueusement. Ses lèvres douces caressèrent ma bouche et nos langues se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent. Ses mains glissèrent sous ma chemise remontant lentement vers le haut de mon dos. Je l'entraînai à s'allonger sur moi. Mes blessures se firent ressentir mais je les oubliai rapidement.  
  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. D'un geste brusque, il se releva, essuya sa bouche avec rapidité. Je le regardai avec frayeur, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant la personne qui allait entrer.  
  
La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

À suivre... 


	14. Shadow 11

**Vince**  
  
Le réveil sonnait.  
  
J'avais une belle tête de vainqueur, deux jours que je ne m'étais pas rasé, et une question m'obnubilait, « Où, avais-je foutu mon rasoir électrique » oo.  
  
Cette question, me demandait pas mal de réflexion, surtout que ma piaule ressemblait plus à une chambre qui aurait subit les dégâts d'un cyclone.  
  
Je me jurais que j'allais coller des bippers sur tout ce que j'utilisait, à savoir mon portable, mon rasoir, la télécommande d'un vieux poste de télévision noir et blanc, qui daté de l'époque pré impulsion, c'était un souvenir de mes grands-parents. Il se transmettait de génération en génération et manque de bol, il tombait sur moi, et aussi sur mon arme de service.  
  
Après deux heures de recherches intensives, je retrouvais enfin mon rasoir, il se trouvait sous un vieux caleçon et il me valut une belle gamelle sur le sol, vu que, c'est lui qui m'avait retrouvé, je chopais dessus et me retrouvais avec les quatre fers en l'air et pour combler l'humiliation, le caleçon fit une envolée légendaire pour atterrir sur ma tête.  
  
Une femme de ménage qui entrait à ce moment là, prête à piquer sa crise vu le bordel, avait assisté à la scène et parti dans un fou rire.  
  
« C'est malin, Rosa ! Vous n'avez pas honte »  
  
« Scousez moi signore, mais c'est plus fort que moi, yé vais faire le ménage »  
  
Elle entrait dans la pièce et la le sourire se crispa :  
  
« Ma, si quoi si bordel, yé jamais vu ça en qourante ans de carrière !!! Vince ramounez vos fesses ici»  
  
Mes heures étaient comptées, je compris immédiatement que si elle tombait sur mon arme de service, elle tenterait de m'abattre. Rosa, était sympa, j'adorais son petit accent, elle était espagnole, et comme toutes espagnole, démarrait au quart de tour.  
  
Je pris mes affaires et mon arme et après avoir m'être éclipsé sous une pluie d'insulte espagnole, j'enfilai ma veste.  
  
« Impossible de se raser aujourd'hui » ironisais-je  
  
« Si je reste 5 secondes de plus, elle va me tuer »  
  
Mon portable sonna, c'était Gég  
  
« Salut Gégé »  
  
« Salut mon bel étalon »  
  
« Je suis pas un cheval, tu le sais bien, et la prochaine fois que tu me pinces les fesses, je te raterais pas »  
  
Il savait bien que je n'appréciais pas du tout ce genre de réaction de sa part, mais il adorait me taquiner, chose sur, jamais je n'irais au bain turc avec et encore moins, ramasser un savon si il se trouve par terre  
  
« Tu me rateras pas, oh si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour que tu me le dises »  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un véritable malade » pensais-je  
  
« Bon, suffit maintenant, tu as les infos sur le lieu de la prochaine livraison ? »  
  
« Oui, je les ai grosse brute, et j'ai aussi trouvé via mes contacts un excellent moyen de locomotion »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est quoi ?»  
  
« C'est une moto de l'époque pré impulsion, une ancienne moto Yamaha »  
  
« Tu t'es fait arnaqué ».  
  
« J'en ai une, elle appartenait à un grand parrain de la mafia. Il a été assassiné la semaine dernière, et comme je passais par là, je me suis servi, personne ne m'a vu la prendre ».  
  
« Où se trouve le lieu ? »  
  
« Il est a 50km d'ici, dans un vieil entrepôt, l'endroit exacte s'appelle « Devil Land », du à un gang qui régnait là-bas, y a une quinzaine d'année, la moto te serrait la bienvenue ».  
  
« Ok, j'arrive chez toi »  
  
« Pas la peine, grand fou, je suis au rez-de-chaussée de ton immeuble »  
  
« Quoi »- fis-je surpris  
  
« T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, j'arrive tout de suite »  
  
« Tu me l'as pas demandé, je t'attends »  
  
Que devais-je répondre à cette dernière phrase, là, il m'avait eu  
  
J'enjamba la moto, pris le plan et direction devil land.  
  
Une heure après, j'arrivais à l'emplacement et malgré l'ordre de mon boss, je pris mon arme, et j'étais bien décidé à faire cesser tous ces kidnappings.  
  
J'approcha d'un garde, celui-ci, n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son arme, que je lui plantais une balle entre les deux yeux. Je pris mes jumelles et regarda les alentours.  
  
Il y avait 4 gardes sur le toit, un à chaque point cardinaux..  
  
Je grimpais sur l'arbre situé à ma gauche, étant à leur niveau, je mis mon silencieux, et les abattus comme des lapins, on se serait cru à un vieux jeu vidéo.  
  
Une chose me fit plaisir, l'un des gardes équipé d'un bazooka, l'emporta dans sa chute mortelle et j'étais bien décidé à le soulager de ce surplus.  
  
J'avais une meilleure vue de mon emplacement, tout se passait bien, j'entendais un car arriver avec de jeunes enfants.  
  
Soudainement, je sentis la branche où je me trouvais rompre, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je chuta, étrangement à la verticale, je poussa un cri de douleur à la Tarzan, ce qui me faisait le plus mal, n'était pas la chute en elle-même, mais le fait qu'une branche située quelques mètres plus bas que celle où je me trouvais, me brisa les bijoux auxquels je tenais le plus.  
  
Marchant comme un canard, je m'infiltra par la grande porte, tout en prenant les armes de pointes de mes victimes.  
  
« Plus j'ai d'arme, plus j'ai de chance de m'en tirer » ironisais-je.  
  
Me voici devant la porte de l'entrepôt, je pouvais distinguer le bruit de jeunes adolescent, tous étaient terrorisés, et je devais mettre fin aux méfaits de ces malfrats.  
  
Histoire de faire dans la discrétion, je pris le bazooka et tira, la porte explosa. Profitant d'un mouvement de panique, je lança des grenades lacrymogènes.  
  
« Sortez les enfants, vous êtes libres maintenant, partez très loin »  
  
« Montez dans le car, je viens dans 5 minutes »  
  
Étant moi-même habituée aux effets des gaz lacrymogènes, je pris la mitraillette du garde de l'entrée et commença à tirer.  
  
J'avais déjà abattu 15 criminels, il en restait 2. Un japonais et le grand manitou.  
  
Ce dernier m'adressa la parole.  
  
« Vous êtes Vince n'est-ce pas »  
  
« Je suis ta grand-mère, ça se voit pas » répondis-je sur un ton taquin.  
  
« Votre dernière heure est arrivée Vince ».  
  
« Désolé, mais vous vous trompez »  
  
« Je me trompe ? »  
  
« Vous avez abattu tout mes hommes, mais il reste Gail Kim, le plus grand spécialiste d'art martiaux au monde »  
  
« Il va vous tuer Vince, de ses propres mains »  
  
Gail Kim, commençait à faire son cirque, quelques poses et aussi un cri.  
  
« J'en ai marre »  
  
Je prenais mon arme de service et fis feu  
  
« Très coriace en effet »  
  
Je venais de lui loger une balle entre ses deux yeux.  
  
« Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuse, rendez-vous où je vous abat aussi »  
  
« Abba, le groupe de Musique »  
  
« Mais, c'est pas vrai, mais quel boulet ce type, et dire que c'est le caïd du pays » pensais-je.  
  
« Puisque c'est comme ça.... »  
  
Je déposais mes armes et prenait ma position de combat  
  
« Si tu me touches Vince, t'es un homme mort »  
  
« Tu connais mon nom Dugland, c'est quoi le Tien ?»  
  
« Rocco de Siffredi »  
  
J'éclatais de rire  
  
« Tu vas payer ton insolence, Vince !!!»  
  
Sachant éperdument que c'était pour son profit personnel, je comptais bien tuer Rocco, ce dernier envoyait les filles dans son Harem du moyen-orient.  
  
Il se précipita vers moi.  
  
D'un simple coup de pied retourné, je le mis hors course.  
  
Je le relevais et mis sa tête autour de mon bras droit.  
  
« Avant de mourir Rocco, tu as une dernière chose à confesser. Je ne suis pas du genre à tuer de sang-froid un criminel, mais toucher à des gosses, ça je ne le permets pas »  
  
« Va te faire foutre Connard, on se retrouvera en enfer, ta mère suce.... »  
  
C'était trop, un bruit sourd de craquement d'os raisonna dans l'entrepôt. Je venais de lui briser la nuque, je pris mon arme et lui planta une balle entre les deux yeux à bouts portant.  
  
Ayant « ze » sourire, je montais dans le car et pris la direction du commissariat.  
  
Mon chef manquait de faire une crise cardiaque à notre arrivée.  
  
« Vince, je vous, je vous... ! »  
  
« Vous m'avez envoyez en mission et vous avez réussi, vous êtes un héros pour la nation »  
  
A ce moment là, Il prenait son portable et contactait les journalistes.  
  
« Vince, grâce à vous, je vais être promu, c'est la plus grande affaire de ces dernières années, on a son nom et son harem va être démantelé ».  
  
« Quel poste désirez-vous, je vous l'offre de suite »  
  
« Je veux, un poste ou je puisse être à l'écoute de la population, un poste qui me met sur le terrain, je veux trouver un emploi pour un ami, il s'appelle Gérard »  
  
« Il sait utiliser une machine à écrire ?»  
  
« Oui » - répondis-je  
  
« Il a un poste au city hall, mon frère est le maire, je le contacte tout de suite, pour vous, vu que je vais être promu, je vous nomme « Général de Brigade » vous aurez une équipe sous votre contrôle »  
  
« Que faites-vous ce soir Vince ? »  
  
« Ce soir, me raser sûrement, sinon rien de spécial »  
  
« Je vous invite à dîner, chez moi, venez accompagné »  
  
« Merci, mais ma place est auprès de la population »  
  
« Vince, je vous l'ordonne » fit-il avec un clin d'œil  
  
« Ok, mais va falloir que je me trouve une compagne »  
  
« D'accord, Vince, vous avez carte blanche, aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer plus tôt »  
  
J'étais surpris, mais j'acceptais  
  
Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant...

* * *

**   
  
Blue  
**  
Je l'ai fait. J'ai encore de la difficulté à le croire, mais moi, Blue Crystals, je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je l'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai embrassé et fait des avances à Rain. Et elle m'a répondu. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais quand je l'ai vu, si belle et si... sans défense, sans son masque de froideur habituelle et ses barrières de sarcasmes, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Par contre, j'ignore si pour elle je ne suis qu'un bon coup ou si elle ressent la même chose... Si elle était rester plus longtemps ce matin, je n'en aurais même pas douter, mais elle est partie si vite, comme... un homme qui a eu ce qu'il voulait. Faut dire qu'en la matière, mon expérience se résume à de mauvaise rencontre hétéro et une histoire qui n'a rien d'hétéro avec Tasha...Je me souviens encore de ce que m'a dit Rain : « Reste ici ma poule, j'ai des trucs à régler... »Des trucs à régler ! Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi je vais me taper Jim...D'ailleurs parlant de Jim, je crois que j'ai oublier un bouquin chez lui. Je pourrais aller le chercher, je sais qu'il travail au bar dans le moment et j'ai encore sa clef (pour ce que ça va me servir !). Je me lève et prend ma veste en jeans dans mon sac avant de sortir de « l'appartement » de Rain. Dehors, seul le silence ose saluer ma sortie. Je marche, sans trop savoir si c'est le bon chemin, butant sur des débris.  
  
- OUCH!!!  
  
J'étouffe un flot de jurons. C'est le bon chemin, je reconnais l'endroit où je suis tombée à l'aller... Je continue ma route, reconnaissant parfois (trop souvent à mon goût !) mes anciens « points de chutes ». Après un peu plus d'une heure, me voilà devant l'appart. De Jim, Jim qui d'ailleurs ce fait tabasser par Rain...QUOI ?!? Jim se fait tabasser par Rain ?!? Merde !  
  
- RAIN!!  
  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rain, nom de dieu !  
- Je règle une affaire...  
  
Je la vis abattre son poing sur la mâchoire du 'pauvre' homme déjà en piteux état, et on entendit clairement le bruit d'os qui cédèrent. Il s'effondra, apparemment inconscient, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Ensuite, elle s'apprêta à le finir en le ramassant par terre et en arma son bras... Je la saisis par le poignet, lui criant dessus.  
  
- Mais putain tu vas le tuer !  
- Ouais, je sais...  
  
Elle ne peut pas... Pas de sang froid... Non... Je panique...  
  
- Lâche-le !  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Je vois qu'elle n'hésitera pas... Seigneur, si vous exister, empêcher la...Pas de sang froid...  
  
- Lâche-le...  
  
Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mon corps entier semble trembler d'horreur... Pas elle... Pas comme ça, presque avec... indifférence...  
  
- Remercie ton ange gardien Jim... Il fait un très bon boulot...  
  
Elle le lâche... ELLE LE LÂCHE ! J'éclate en sanglot... elle l'aurait tuer, mais elle s'est arrêtée...  
  
- Blue ?  
  
Elle m'appelle... Je dois lui répondre, je le sais, mais pour dire quoi ?  
  
- Blue, tu vas bien ?  
- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? T'as failli tuer un mec sans raison et tu me demande si je vais bien ! T'es cinglée ou quoi ?  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier.  
  
- Il... T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'étais ? Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça !  
- Tu n'étais pas obliger de le tuer.  
- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?  
- ...Le laisser...  
  
Je relève la tête et plante mon regard dans le sien.  
  
- Pourquoi tu l'as lâché tout d'un coup ?  
  
Ma voix est redevenue un murmure.  
  
- Tu me l'as demandé.  
  
Je me laisse tomber dans ses bras, pleurant sans trop savoir pourquoi...  
  
- Eh... Tout va bien... Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- (Sanglot) J'en sais rien... Je ne sais plus rien...  
  
Je cessai de pleurer, sans pour autant me défaire de l'emprise de ses bras.  
  
- J'ai tout plaqué pour venir à Seattle. Mon boulot, ma famille, tout. Je croyais que j'aimais Tasha... Et puis je t'ai rencontré et je me suis mis à me demander si c'était encore vrai... Je pouvais pas laisser tomber, mais tu... tu changes tout. Je crois que... que je t'aime, mais comment le savoir ? Je m'aperçois que je ne te connais pas. Tu... Merde, c'est un être humain ! Comment peux-tu enlever la vie comme ça ? Mais la question, la pire question, que je me pose dans le moment, c'est : Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ?

* * *

****

**Rain**  
  
«... Mais la question, la pire question, que je me pose dans le moment, c'est : Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ? »  
  
Je restais bouche bée. Bien sûr. Il fallait qu'on en vienne à ça. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de quoi lui répondre car je ne le savais pas moi-même. Pour moi, le concept « amour » est complètement alien et la seule chose que j'avais apprise, en étant avec d'autres personnes, est « prends ton pied, et barre-toi ». Uniquement du sexe, pas de « relations »..  
Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de quelqu'un dans ma vie, car la seule personne que j'aie « acceptée » dans ma vie s'est fait tuer. Il y a trop de risques à me fréquenter... Je m'y suis résignée. Je suis et resterais à jamais une « no-man's land »...  
  
BOUM!  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que..? » cria Blue alors que les vitres du bar vide volaient en éclats et un cylindre argenté tombait par terre, de la fumée sortant de son extrémité.  
  
Du gaz lacrymogène songeais-je alors que des hommes armés jusqu'au dents, vêtus de vêtements sombres, pénétraient dans le bar. Je forçais Blue à s'accroupir et fit de même, puis lui fit comprendre par gestes d'aller se réfugier derrière le comptoir d'acajou.  
  
Ils étaient 5, pas trop pour moi. Je dégainais mon couteau et fis signe à Blue de rester ou elle était.

* * *

****

**Blue**  
  
Finalement, Rain ne m'a pas répondu. Elle s'est battue contre les 5 types, les envoyants au tapis, puis on est partie et... et on en a plus reparlé. Je suppose qu'elle me répondra un jour... Enfin je l'espère...

* * *

À Suivre... 


	15. Shadow 12

**Alex  
**Par Kina  
  
J'arrivais finalement aux frontières de Seattle. La ville était tout à fait conforme à mes souvenirs, rien n'avait changé. Du moins, les bâtiments, car je ne saurais dire des gens. Des années sans avoir de nouvelles de personne... Autant j'avais hâte de revoir ceux que j'avais laissé, autant je craignais d'apprendre qu'ils n'était plus ou bien de ne pas les reconnaître tellement la vie rend les gens différents. C'est un sentiment étrange qui me hantait depuis mon départ de Sacramento une semaine auparavant.  
  
Déjà une semaine ! J'avais battu mon record de vitesse cette fois. Il est vrai que 1000 km ça semble banal, mais à notre époque et sans papier, ça tient presque d'un exploit de parcourir cette distance sans se faire pincer.  
  
Évidemment que j'ai rencontré quelques embûches; mais ça met du piquant au voyage non ? C'est ennuyeux quand il ne se passe jamais rien. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bonne poussée d'adrénaline ou un patrouilleur solitaire à dérouter pour se dégourdir un peu. En fait, le plus difficile, ce n'est pas la route, ce sont les grands centres, car n'entre et ne sort pas qui veut. Seattle, c'est différent, j'y suis né, c'est mon terrain de jeu. Il faut seulement connaître les bons passages, les endroits clés non surveillés.  
  
Chemin faisant, j'observais quelques travailleurs. Les moutons sont toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi... moutons ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.  
  
Pffff regardez-moi ce soldat. Cette pauvre femme lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Hééé réveille, tu ne vois pas à quel point ça l'amuse d'avoir un petit chien qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit. Il a fait exprès de jeter sa boîte de trombones par terre, laisse-le se démerder avec après tout....  
  
" Pathétique ! "  
  
Deux coins de rue plus loin, je m'assurai que le lieu était bien désert et sautai la clôture de 3 mètres. La zone de non droit... enfin chez moi !  
  
Retrouver le chemin de la centrale fut un jeu d'enfant. Je n'en étais plus très éloigné quand j'entendis des voix s'animer. Il y avait apparemment de l'action dans le coin, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à percevoir distinctement l'occasion.  
  
Au détour d'un immeuble, j'aperçut enfin un attroupement de jeunes une centaines de mètre plus loin. Une fille était couchée à plat ventre sur le sol et tous la regardaient dans l'attente de quelque chose.  
  
Soudain, elle releva la tête d'un air enragé avant de lancer d'une voix claire et forte ne laissant aucun doute sur ses sentiments: « Je t'emmerde conard ! »  
  
Son adversaire sembla déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais c'est qu'elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère la petite. Rien à voir avec Miss trombones de tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle se leva chancelante et tenta une frappe avec le pied droit, mais commit une erreur fatale, car avec si peu de force et de vitesse, il arriva à la saisir à la cheville et lui tordre la jambe. Ce geste lui arracha un cris de douleur et l'envoya de nouveau mordre la poussière.  
  
C'est là que je vis son rival s'armer d'un couteau qu'il pris de sorte à ce que la lame parte du manche qu'il tenait à la main pour longer le long de son bras. Hélas, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu et tenta de revenir à la charge. Elle se prit un bon coup dans le ventre et tomba presque sans connaissances, le mecs à cheval sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Là ça dépassait les bornes, mais j'étais trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit. Nous en étions loin du simple conflit d'intérêt, c'était rapidement passé au règlement de compte.  
  
Une autre fille apparut de nul part et se précipita en catastrophe vers le corps inanimé en hurlant: « Faline ! ... »  
Elle dégagea rapidement le type de sur son amie, lui assénant ensuite un superbe crochet du droit qu'il ne put éviter avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup et se faire régler son compte par une autre fille qui se tenait dans l'ombre beaucoup plus loin.  
  
Je n'étais plus très loin de la blessée à présent. Son amie lui parlait et son air affolé me renseignait vite sur l'état de Faline si j'en croyais bien mes oreilles. Je me précipitai vers les filles, car d'après ce que j'ai vu, le coup qu'elle a reçu pouvait bien lui être fatal.  
  
Je n'étais pas le seul à voir que ça n'allait pas, car des passants , sans doutes alertés par les cris de la copine, s'approchèrent également de la scène.  
  
J'arrivai le premier pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, qui à ma grande surprise, étaient certes forts importants considérant la quantité de sang qu'elle perdait, mais néanmoins superficiels. Sans avoir pu éviter le coup, elle avait quand même réussi à se positionner de sorte à ce que la lame ne la pénètre qu'en surface, ne touchant à rien de vital.  
  
Ne perdant pas une seconde, je pris une chemise que j'avais dans mon sac et décrirai un morceau afin d'en improviser une compresse. Les vieux réflexes demeurent, j'ai passé trop de temps dans les unités de premier soins et d'urgences moi. J'avais maintenant l'hémorragie sous contrôle avec une compresse que je ne pouvais lâcher pour le moment sous peine de récidive. Pour la première fois je levai les yeux vers l'amie qui tenait Faline dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose dans son visage... puis au bout de quelques secondes, je réalisai: Cassy !  
  
Les passants arrivèrent finalement et voyant que j'avais la situation bien en main, essayèrent de calmer Cassy et de me laisser le champ libre. Faline semblait délirer et je tentai de la rassurer en lui disant: « Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir ma belle ... »  
  
Je ne sais pas si elle m'a vraiment entendu, car elle ne tarda pas à tomber dans les pommes. Je dois avouer qu'elle se trouvait dans un sale état. De nombreuses contusions, des égratignures à n'en plus finir et surtout, une belle coupure de 15 centimètres partant du flanc vers le ventre. L'entaille n'était peut-être pas trop profonde, mais l'était suffisamment pour nécessiter quelques points de sutures.  
  
Il fallait la déplacer et la soigner dans un endroit propre. Ici, j'accumulais la poussière et ce n'est pas ça qui aiderait à prévenir l'infection. Je demandai donc à un voisin qui me fixait depuis quelque temps de me déchirer dans le tissus un bout suffisamment long pour improviser un garrot afin de maintenir la compresse. Il fut un peu long à la détente, mais me donna tout de même ce que je réclamais.  
  
Cassy, quant à elle était partie à la poursuite de l'assaillant. Elle ne m'avait apparemment pas reconnu et de toute façon, l'heure n'était pas aux bons souvenirs. Je me concentrai donc sur ma nouvelle patiente, qui se devait aller à l'infirmerie dès que j'aurai stabilisé sa blessure afin qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas trop en cours de route.  
  
Eh bien, pour mon retour au bercail, les choses commençaient plutôt drôlement. À peine arrivé et déjà au boulot. Dire qu'à une autre époque, j'aurais un diplôme de médecine moi. Quoique ça ne m'a pas empêché d'apprendre et de mettre en pratique ces dernières années.  
  
Voilà, j'avais maintenant un pansement temporaire assez solide pour quelques temps. La question la plus délicate consistait à présent au transport, car un grand choc ou un faux mouvement et ce serait une nouvelle marre de sang. Je me penchai donc et prit doucement son corps meurtri dans mes bras. Dans un sens, c'était presque une bonne chose qu'elle ait perdu connaissance, car ainsi elle souffrirait moins. Je me levai donc, un colis dans les bras, et les quelques spectateurs restants me laissèrent passer pour ensuite se dissiper chacun de leur côté.  
  
L'infirmerie la plus près consistait à un bâtiment un peu à l'écart du quartier général. Malheureusement, elle était déserte à mon arrivée, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de trouver un lit dans une pièce et d'y installer mon petit fardeau qui, veut, veut pas, commençait légèrement à peser son poids au bout d'une demi-heure. J'avais presque les bras en compote.  
  
Je fis le tour à la recherche d'un responsable, mais sans succès. Je trouvai néanmoins le matériel dont j'avais de besoin. Je pris les pansements et les produits désinfectants sur un chariot dans le corridor, puis je mis finalement la main sur un kit de suture dans la pièce d'à côté. De retour dans la chambre, je commençai donc par bien nettoyer l'entaille pour ensuite la refermer avec des points et la panser avant de m'occuper des quelques éraflures et autres blessures plus légères. Je venais de terminer mon travail et commençait à ramasser mon désordre quand Cassy fit enfin son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que l'infirmière daigna enfin se pointer dans l'immeuble. Elle ne nous avait pas entendu et avait presque fait une crise cardiaque en tombant nez à nez avec Cassy qui sortait justement de la chambre chercher de l'eau. Elle vint voir la nouvelle patiente et fut surprise de voir qu'on l'avait déjà soignée. À ce commentaire, Cassy se retourna vers moi, incrédule.  
  
- Quoi ? Elle n'allait pas se soigner toute seule pendant qu'elle était dans les vap quand même !  
  
- Eh bien, vous avez du talent en tout cas. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu en faire autant ! commenta l'infirmière.  
  
Là je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je fais ce genre de trucs depuis des années et c'est loin d'être un exploit. Il suffit de pratiquer un peu au début, puis ça devient machinal.  
  
- C'est gentil, finis-je par répliquer, mais il commence à se faire tard et je dois y aller. Si vous pouviez seulement lui donner un autre calmant pour la douleur dans 2 h, elle devrait vous en être reconnaissante à son réveil.  
  
Sur ce, je pris congé des dames pour me trouver un coin tranquille où passer la nuit.  
  
Je n'étais que de passage à Seattle et devait à nouveau prendre la route dans la journée, mais j'étais tout de même curieux de savoir comment se portait ma patiente. J'avais surtout oublié mon sac de voyage dans sa chambre la veille et ne pouvait absolument pas repartir sans lui.  
  
À ma grande surprise, je la trouvai déjà debout à arpenter le couloir de l'immeuble abritant l'infirmerie. Même les X ne guérissent pas aussi vite, elle est folle ou quoi.  
  
" Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?" l'interpellai-je.  
  
Elle se retourna et me regarda un peu perdu. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis sourit légèrement.  
  
"- Faline, c'est ça ? enchaînai-je  
  
- Oui, qui vous l'a dit ? fit-elle surprise.  
  
- Eh bien, disons que votre amie a la voix qui porte, tentais-je de répondre en guise d'excuse à mon soudain intérêt pour son nom. Elle n'a cessé de vous appeler pendant que vous étiez dans les pommes, expliquai-je finalement. "Venez, ne restez pas là, vous allez attraper froid. Et puis, dans votre état, je ne sais pas si c'est très sage de quitter sa chambre..."  
  
Autant cette fille n'aurait jamais dû se lever, autant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa force d'esprit. Elle était vraiment étonnante. Malgré la dose d'anti-douleur qu'on avait pu lui injecter, elle semblait plutôt lucide et bravait déjà les corridors.  
  
Elle obéit sagement sans ronchonner, mais apparemment à contrecœur. Je la suivit donc jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'avais pas trop remarqué hier dans le feu de l'action, mais cette fille n'était pas mal du tout. De jolies formes, la taille fine, une belle chute de rein, des fesses bien arrondies...  
  
Je ne pu malheureusement en apprécier d'avantage, car une forte odeur de solvants et de renfermé me tira de ma rêverie. Nous étions dans la chambre et je m'empressai d'ouvrir les fenêtres histoire d'aérer.  
  
Entre-temps, elle avait regagné son lit et se recouchait de peine, grimaçant à l'occasion. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assit sur la chaise près du lit que j'avais occupé la veille.  
  
- Je peux ? demandais-je en indiquant la blessure qu'elle couvrait de sa main.  
  
Elle me regarda un instant se demandant sans doute ce que j'avais en tête, puis voyant que je ne bronchait pas, fini par acquiescer en retirant sa main. Je soulevai donc le pan de sa chemise et vit le pansement taché de sang. " Elle s'est réouverte ! "  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Je n'étais même pas surpris de le constater. C'était trop prévisible après sa petite promenade, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de la sermonner. À quoi bon, ça n'aurait rien changer. Cette fille à l'air aussi têtue que moi.  
  
J'enlevai donc le vieux pansement pour commencer à nettoyer la plaie, désinfecter, refaire le pansement, et ce dans un geste malgré tout retenu. Je ne put empêcher mes doigts de partir à la découverte sa peau douce et soyeuse. Puis, je la sentit frissonner sous ma caresse.  
  
Je passais mes doigts sur son ventre lisse et légèrement arrondi, je dépassais sans le vouloir les limites du pansements. Je m'aventurais légèrement plus haut, avançant lentement vers les monts de sa féminité, mais sans m'y rendre complètement. Je sentis son cœur battre un peu trop fort à travers sa peau fine.  
  
Soudain, elle se redressa sur son lit. Je relevai la tête, étonné de son geste, et elle prit mon visage entre ses mains douces. Je cru que les médicaments l'avaient enivrés, et je n'osais pas l'aider dans son élan. mais elle était si belle, et si fragile et si tendre, que bientôt je laissais mes lèvres aller contre les siennes dans un moment de faiblesse...  
  
Elle m'embrassait avec une telle envie que, malgré ma gêne et ma morale, je laissais mon corps répondre à mes envies, et nos corps s'exprimer librement. Je ne sentais plus ses blessures, mais seulement son corps de femme, et mes mains sous le tissu de sa chemise remontèrent le long de son dos.  
  
Puis, je la sentit s'échapper légèrement, et mes mains s'apaisèrent sur sa peau pour ne pas la blesser. Elle m'en remercia par un nouveau baiser.  
  
Le moment fut cependant brisé lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Réalisant maintenant pleinement ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me relevai dans un geste affolé, en essuyant ma bouche qui portait encore quelques traces de sa salive. Je me sentit soudain coupable devant la personne qui allait entrer.

* * *

**Cloé  
**Par La Chimère  
  
D'une main preste, je soulevai la toile de jute qui servait de volet pour observer la couleur du ciel. A croire que seule la couleur grise avait été programmée pour cette ville en totale décrépitude. Me penchant un peu par dessus le rebord, je contemplai le paysage alentour. Gris.  
  
Les débris décrivaient des formes irréelles des hauteurs où notre appartement de fortune se trouvait. Peu de temps après notre fuite, si on pouvait dire que l'on avait fui, nous avions trouvé ce gratte-ciel, qui ne grattait plus grand-chose, mais qui tenait encore debout, grâce à son voisin, qui le soutenait par le milieu. En fait, tout cet ensemble ressemblait à un jeu de mikado géant. Il suffisait que l'une des tours cède pour que tout s'écroule ! Alors imaginez pour ceux qui squattaient comme nous... Enfin, on vivait tous ainsi avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Avait-on le choix d'abord ? Non.  
  
Soupirant, j'ôtai ledit volet de fortune pour faire entrer un peu plus de clarté à l'intérieur de notre « home sweet home ». La moisissure avait gangrené les murs au point qu'il était désormais impossible de distinguer la couleur de la peinture originelle. Des câbles pendouillaient du plafond en un entrelacs ressemblant furieusement à une immense toile d'araignée. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait été fichu de nous apporter l'essentiel à savoir de l'électricité et de l'eau. Me déplaçant furtivement pour éviter de faire du bruit, j'enjambai les caisses en bois servant au besoin de table, tabourets, armoire ou planque pour les marchandises à troquer sur le marché.  
  
Attrapant l'une d'entre elles, je me mis en devoir de préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner. D'abord étendre un torchon pour dissimuler les échardes, ensuite déposer des bols non fissurés (un miracle surtout lorsqu'on connaissait la délicatesse légendaire de l'un des occupants des lieux) et ensuite trouver un paquet de céréales non entamé par les rats. Saupoudrez le tout avec du lait en poudre et versez l'eau. La bouillie ressemblait à rien mais était comestible !  
  
Me relevant de ma position à genoux, j'entreprit d'aller affronter le monstre. La bête sommeillait, étendue de tout son long sur le matelas, uniquement vêtue d'un simple caleçon. Plus d'un mètre 85 de muscles déliés, la bête de sexe masculin possédait une chevelure de jais coupée court pour tenter de dompter d'éventuelles mèches rebelles. Rien que son profil laissait deviner que le monstre était fichtrement séduisant même si ses joues étaient mangées par une barbe naissante aux poils râpeux.  
  
J'étendis le pied et donnai un coup dans la forme endormie en choisissant comme cible la partie la plus rebondie de son individu. Pas de réaction. Deuxième coup un peu plus ferme. Un grognement de mise en garde retentit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sadique en renouvelant une troisième fois mon attaque.  
  
« Mmmmmmmmmhhhh... dégage ! »  
  
Charmant ! Et dire que cette grande chose échouée tel un cachalot était la personne que j'adorais le plus au monde au point d'être persuadée de mourir foudroyée à l'instant où il disparaîtrait définitivement. Avec un pincement au cœur, je revis les images de mon dernier cauchemar. Il était tellement imprévisible qu'à tout moment, il pouvait m'échapper..  
  
Me penchant sur lui, je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et soufflai de ma voix la plus douce :  
  
« Debout ! Sinon ton p'tit déj' sera aussi dur que du ciment si tu tardes ! Allez... »  
  
« Encore cinq minutes... juste cinq... » grommela-t-il le nez dans l'oreiller.  
  
Gros soupir. Autant convaincre l'Ordre de quitter notre sol natal !  
  
« Raven !! Lèves-toi ou je sors le seau d'eau ! »  
  
Je dus me pousser rapidement car mû par un réflexe archaïque, l'homme se redressa immédiatement pour poser sur moi un regard limite effrayé. Je lui offris mon sourire le plus lumineux et gentiment lui embrassa la joue.  
  
« Bonjour, bien dormi ?! »  
  
Le laissant pestant et bougonnant sur la tyrannie domestique, mon ingratitude et le fait qu'il crevait de sommeil (mon œil !), je le quittai en chantonnant presque. Mwouahahaha...  
  
Raven vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait enfilé son jean rapiécé mais indifférent aux courants d'air, était resté torse nu. D'un œil narquois, il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.  
  
« Tu comptes sortir où dans cette tenue ? »  
  
Je baissai les yeux pour me détailler. Un pull et des rangers aux pieds.. Certes, je portais rarement de jupe mais n'ayant rien d'autres à enfiler... Question féminité, on faisait mieux mais ici, les artifices n'avaient plus cours ou alors juste pour obtenir plus qu'un moment d'oubli dans des bras indifférents. Je grimaçai et levai un regard ennuyé :  
  
«Quoi ? C'est bien là non ? Je vais juste dans la galerie tenter d'avoir des légumes.. Lokie est passé hier d'après mon contact. Si j'arrive à le voir...»  
  
« Je veux pas que tu traites avec lui ! Je le ferai moi, je préfère ! »  
  
Ben voyons... Mon regard se fit charmeur et j'adoptai la position : «Rien ne me résiste et certainement pas toi !» en m'avançant d'une démarche féline vers lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tenta (vainement) d'échapper à mon étreinte. Glissant mes bras autour de son cou, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds (il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie) et murmurai :  
  
«Raven... C'est moi qui suis chargée du ravitaillement et rappelles-toi que je réussis nettement mieux que toi à ramener ce qui te plaît ! Alors dis-moi oui et fais moi un sourire tant qu'on y est.. »  
  
Attrapant mes mains derrière son cou, il les éloigna fermement de lui et plantant son regard brun dans le mien, lâcha d'une voix sans réplique :  
  
«Cloé, c'est non ! Et arrête ton cirque ! Je suis immunisé !»  
  
Je fis la moue. Incroyable ! Il me résistait l'enflure. Machinalement, je me mis à taper du pied, déclenchant immédiatement un sourire et une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux. Il lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire mais craqua finalement.  
  
«T'es impossible ! OK, c'est bon pour cette fois mais arrête de me fusiller du regard ! T'es vraiment pas crédible, ma pauvre sœur !»  
  
Pour m'enfoncer davantage, il eut le toupet de me tapoter le sommet du crâne avant de saisir son bol pour engouffrer en deux bouchées la mixture que j'avais préparée. Tournant les yeux vers moi, je le vis me dévisager à nouveau, très content de lui.  
  
Un claquement sur notre droite nous fit sursauter en chœur. Tournant les yeux vers la source, nos regards se rencontrèrent dans la glace qui nous faisait face. Deux visages, deux facettes pour un même être. Le féminin et le masculin. Nous étions jumeaux.  
  
Instinctivement nous nous sourîmes avant de porter nos regards vers le morceau de plâtre qui venait de se détacher à cause de l'humidité. Raven pesta en se penchant sur le mur en piteux état.  
  
«Il faut vraiment qu'on déménage ! Je suis allé prospecter un peu plus loin par là, je suis sûr que je trouverai mieux !» fit Raven en pointant son doigt vers l'extérieur sans direction précise.  
  
Certes, dénicher un endroit convenable relevait de la gageure mais voir s'effriter jour après jour notre abri précaire incitait à prendre les devants. Je soupirai. Un jour, tout ceci appartiendra au passé. Ce jour là, tout changera définitivement sans possibilité de retour en arrière.  
  
Un jour prochain, nous serons libres, Raven et moi.

* * *

**Raven  
**Par AmaRanTh  
  
Mon dernier regard sur Cloé était désapprobateur tandis qu'elle sortait de la zone de non-droit, jupe et hanches provocatrices. Elle n'était qu'une peste, mais elle était ma peste, ma petite sœur, mon joyau. Mon attitude était sûrement exagérée, surtout quand on savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait autant besoin que moi de cette soi-disant protection que je m'efforçais de lui donner.  
  
De savoir que je ne suis jamais seul, même en pleine mission, perdu au milieu des décombres, cette impression réconfortante d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à aimer malgré tout ce que l'Ordre avait pu tenter de faire pour annihiler ce simple sentiment, c'était plus important que tout le trafic du monde. Cette jeune femme (ça m'écorchait la bouche de l'avouer, mais c'en était une !) était tout pour moi, surtout depuis la mort de nos parents.  
  
Les rebelles, les missions, le trafic, tout ça n'était rien. J'abandonnerais tout sans une seconde d'hésitation pour voir un sourire illuminer le visage de ma sœur. J'étais terrifié à chaque fois que je la laissais partir seule. J'avais peur qu'elle se fasse agresser, j'avais peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse, j'avais peur qu'elle parte, en gros. Qu'elle ne me regarde avec ses immenses yeux bruns et ne me dise au revoir. Adieu.  
  
Je tentais de chasser ces pensées déprimantes alors que je faisais mon jogging matinal au milieu du désert mort qui était cette zone de Seattle. Ils me déprimaient, ces pans de murs décrépis qui semblaient tendre leurs barres d'acier vers le ciel dans une attitude implorante, ces bâtiments branlants qui n'attendaient qu'un éternuement pour tomber, tels des châteaux de vieilles cartes, ces débris qui s'élevaient en montagnes insurmontables, visibles du reste de la ville, qui donnaient l'impression d'être de gigantesques doigts d'honneur à la société.  
  
Je passais entre, décrivant des cercles, des paraboles et d'autres figures géométriques pour éviter les endroits dangereux. Je connaissais cette zone comme le fond de la poche arrière gauche de mon seul et unique jean, et sachant que dès que je l'avais sur moi, ma main venait s'y installer sans même que je m'en rende compte...autant dire que je connaissais l'endroit très, très bien.  
  
Tandis que je courais, j'essayais de repérer d'autres bâtiments moins ébranlés que celui dans lequel Cloé et moi vivions, afin de nous y installer, et peut-être vivre dans un confort plus que relatif, mais un certain confort quand même. On pouvait rêver, mais mon père me disait toujours que l'espoir fait vivre, et que c'était la seule chose à laquelle on pouvait se raccrocher de nos jours.  
  
Je croisais quelques patrouilles de rebelles qui me saluèrent. J'étais plutôt connu car plutôt actif au sein des rebelles. J'adorais m'infiltrer. Avec Cloé, nous pouvions passer des semaines à nous faire voir dans des soirées mondaines, dérober ou collecter les informations nécessaires, et on finissais toujours par être invité de nouveau. Pratique, couverture garantie. Ils étaient vraiment trop idiots, les bourgeois, de nos jours. Depuis quelques années maintenant nous jouions un jeu avec eux et ils adoraient ça. Bande d'imbéciles.  
  
Depuis la mort de nos parents, Cloé et moi nous étions installés dans la zone de non-droit, afin d'aider les rebelles et d'échapper au culte, ou à ce qu'il en restait. C'était notre sang qu'ils voulaient, et j'avais en horreur de faire gicler le mien. Tant qu'à faire, qu'il reste au chaud dans mes veines, c'était mieux. Et comme nos parents nous avaient élevé dans la connaissance du pouvoir de l'Ordre sur la masse, nous n'avions jamais été des moutons. Donc travailler dans les champs était complètement impossible, pour nous. En plus, Cloé n'y aurait pas survécu deux jours. La connaissant, elle se serait plainte à longueur de temps et j'aurais fini par lui faire la peau.  
  
J'arrivais enfin à destination. Mon t-shirt, trempé de sueur, me collait à la peau et je le retirais d'un mouvement preste en entrant dans la grande salle d'exercice, vide pour le moment. Tout en resserrant la ceinture de mon jogging, je m'avançais vers le tatami, au fond de la salle. Bref salut, quelques étirements, et j'étais prêt à travailler.  
  
Je fis mes enchaînements de katas comme à mon habitude, danse rituelle qui aidait mon corps à perdre de sa rigidité et qui me permettait plus de finesse lors des combats, plus de discrétion lors de mes déplacements et plus de précision lors de mes attaques. Des mouvements antiques, hérités d'un art tellement ancien qu'on en avait oublié les origines.  
  
Ma concentration à son maximum, je prenait le temps pour faire des mouvements parfaitement exécutés, que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Des katas que je travaillais depuis mon enfance, qui soit me relaxaient, soit aiguisaient ma vigilance.  
  
La porte claqua et je me retournais, le dos tendu, les muscles prêts à l'attaque, l'esprit clair.  
  
Un miaulement retentit, et je réprimai un éclat de rire.

* * *

**Tessa  
**Par AmaRanTh

L'horloge fixée au mur en face de moi me narguait, ses aiguilles me tirant la langue à chaque seconde qui passait, toujours plus lentement. 11h12. Dans 48 minutes exactement j'aurai droit à ma demi-heure réglementaire pour déjeuner, et être débarrassée de mon patron, M. Guilbert. Pas qu'il était vraiment méchant, mais plutôt qu'il ne ratait pas une occasion de me montrer que je lui plaisais, et qu'un petit coup vite fait sur son bureau ne gênerait pas mon ascension dans l'entreprise. Mais sachant qu'il était marié, et que deux petits bouts de chou l'attendaient chez lui, j'avais toujours résisté.  
  
Avec un soupir las, je croisais les jambes sous mon bureau, libérant pendant un bref instant mon pied de l'étreinte des chaussures à talons que j'étais forcée de porter. Au dehors, le vent rabattait la porte de la quincaillerie installée à côté sur la baie vitrée de l'agence dans laquelle je travaillais, provoquant un bruit rythmique que je répétais avec un stylo mordillé.  
  
Je m'ennuyais. 11h14.  
  
« Tessa ? Veuillez m'appeler cette liste de personnes et les inviter cordialement à la soirée que j'organise demain soir. » Guilbert me lança une feuille longue comme mon bras sur le bureau que j'occupais et plongea ses yeux dans mon décolleté avec un détachement impressionnant.  
  
« Très bien, Monsieur. »  
  
Rester calme et posée pour ne pas lui flanquer ma main sur le visage alors que sa main se posait sur la mienne.  
  
« Vous m'accompagnerez à cette soirée. Ma femme est indisponible, et vous vous imaginez bien que je ne peux m'y rendre seul. »  
  
Je réprimais mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme à chaque soirée, il fallait que je l'accompagne. Sa femme avait continuellement la grippe, la diarrhée, ou alors une deuxième tête lui avait poussé et il ne voulait plus la sortir. 11h18.  
  
« Je comprend, Monsieur. »  
  
« Vous n'aviez rien de prévu, au moins ? » demanda-t-il. Comme si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ! Cependant, je niais de la tête et serrait les poings sous la table. Sa main se balada jusqu'à mon épaule, et il joua pendant quelques secondes avec le col de ma chemise. Ses doigts graisseux étaient sur moi, et j'avais l'impression dévorante qu'il me touchait tout le corps, alors qu'il ne faisait que m'effleurer. J'avais envie de crier, de le frapper, de le tuer. 11h21.  
  
Il me fit un sourire en coin qui me fit froncer le nez, et je me dégageais en un roulement de chaise vers le téléphone.  
  
« Je m'occupe de votre liste d'invités de suite, Monsieur. »  
  
Il s'éloigna, son pas lourd et son costume de mauvais goût. Je passais une main sur mon visage en prenant une longue respiration. Il est temps de se recomposer, Tessa. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie pour me protéger d'un homme pareil ! Il m'effrayait, me dégoûtait et m'humiliait en même temps. Chaque minute en sa présence me donnait envie de me renfermer sur moi-même, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide. Peut-être, lorsque mon esprit aura quitté mon corps, je me sentirais plus libre.  
  
11h26.  
  
Trois coups de téléphone, un coursier, un massage express pour mes talons endoloris.  
  
11h39.  
  
J'y arriverai, un jour. 

* * *

À Suivre... 


	16. Shadow 13

**Shanee  
**Par Chayenne  
  
Mine de rien, elle était immense cette zone pourrie. J'avais déjà visité un certain nombre de tours en plus ou moins grandes décrépitudes et pourtant, je n'avais pas trouvé l'ombre de ce que j'étais venue chercher. Si tout continuait ainsi, des racines allaient prolonger mes jambes et je resterai prisonnière de Seattle. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris aussi de m'embarquer dans cette aventure, comme si je n'étais pas bien chez moi, auprès des miens, avec un avenir peint en rose... Peut-être un peu trop rose d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas du genre à aimer la facilité ni les œillères, même en satin. Alors, je n'avais pas à me plaindre ; on ne m'avait pas forcée, je connaissais le risque, donc je n'avais plus qu'à assumer. C'est ça, ma fille, allez, comporte-toi en adulte !  
  
C'était bien joli cette petite discussion in personna, mais en attendant, ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Après quelques tergiversations, je m'étais décidée à poursuivre mes recherches dans les bâtiments " rebelles ". Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, au vu de l'estime que je portais à ces joyeux drilles, mais bon, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas la question. Là, j'avais poussé une porte de manière inconsidérée, puisque je dérangeais, le mot est faible, deux d'entre eux. Comme je ne tenais pas particulièrement à devoir décliner mon identité, ni les raisons de ma présence en leurs murs, je refermai précipitamment la porte et me jetai dans un recoin. Un moment plus tard, le jeune homme sortit à son tour et... prit ses jambes à son cou. Enfin, si ça lui chante, en tout cas, moi, j'allais pas m'éterniser dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Ce n'était pas là que je trouverais... Merde, mais on n'est jamais tranquille ici !  
  
Un groupe venait de débarquer dans mon corridor. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais passé inaperçue moi. Je me tenais coite dans mon recoin en espérant qu'ils se dépêchent de déguerpir ailleurs. Perdu !  
  
Le blond façon " Laissons le charme agir et ne levons pas le petit doigt " du pub de la veille, se dégagea du petit groupe et entreprit de leur faire découvrir les lieux. Les autres l'écoutaient avec attention, à l'exception d'un... Ah ben tiens, l'infortuné dragueur d'hier soir. Il ne semblait pas très très frais, et bâillait avec ostentation. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et le brun en profita pour lui couper la parole.  
  
" Et ce que Matt oublie de vous mentionner, c'est que les infirmières du coin ne sont pas très féminines et encore moins nues sous leur blouse... "  
  
Je retins un rire et constatai, comme le brun, que leur auditoire était vraiment très coincé, parce que personne n'esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire. Déconfit, le brun rendit le crachoir au dénommé Matt.  
  
J'espérais toujours qu'ils poursuivent leur visite ailleurs et, en un sens, je fus exaucée. Seulement avant, mon ombre joua la maligne et me trahit. Le blond, à qui son harem bavant ne devait pas suffire, s'en aperçut, me vit et me fit signe de rejoindre le groupe.  
  
" Bon, on continue et on évite de se la jouer solo, je tiens pas à devoir envoyer une équipe vous chercher. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. "  
  
Je me retins de protester, mais lui adressai un regard noir. Le brun turbulent me reconnut alors et me sourit.  
  
" Il aboie fort, mais il est pas méchant, me révéla-t-il. "  
  
Je concédai à lui sourire à mon tour, et il s'apprêtait à enchaîner quand le blond se retourna brutalement, créant une bousculade surprise devant nous.  
  
" Kyle, tu dragueras les nouvelles plus tard, et puisque tu tiens tant que ça à l'ouvrir, tu fais la prochaine visite. "  
  
Le brun soupira à fendre l'âme et s'empressa de passer devant. Quelques couloirs plus ou moins bien stabilisés plus tard, nous parvînmes dans une grande salle où s'activaient nombres et nombres de rebelles.  
  
Moi qui tenais à les éviter, j'étais vernie.  
  
Alors en attendant de trouver une occasion propice pour me faire la belle discrètement, je n'avais plus qu'à suivre le groupe, agir en parfaite jeune recrue et écouter leurs speechs.

* * *

**Hugo  
**Par La Chimère  
  
Fixant d'un œil morne le calendrier des Postes françaises épinglé au mur, je comptai à nouveau les jours qui me séparaient de ma prochaine semaine de permission : 19 jours. Soupir Je veux rentrer au pays. Maintenant.  
  
Reportant mon regard par delà la fenêtre, je contemplai à nouveau le paysage qui s'étalait sous mes yeux. Miteux et déprimant. Sous le fin rideau d'une pluie persistante, la ville affichait les mêmes couleurs que Tchernobyl après l'explosion du réacteur. Grise, éventrée, glauque. Les rares rayons du soleil ne parvenaient même pas à éclaircir la noirceur des lieux ou les visages des fantômes habitant cette ville de cauchemar. Ces visages. Tous les êtres qui passaient devant le poste de contrôle avaient la même expression. Vide. Dénaturée. Aucun sourire, aucune lueur dans le regard. Des « moutons ». L'expression que j'avais entendue de la bouche d'un Rebelle prenait toute sa signification.  
  
Les cris qui s'élevaient de la porte d'à côté grimpèrent d'un ton. Je grimaçai d'anticipation. Mes hommes étaient déjà rangés en position « repos » dans la cour du bâtiment, attendant comme moi, la soufflante qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. J'entendis clairement le bruit du combiné téléphonique claquant sur son réceptacle et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.  
  
« Saint-Just ! Au rapport ! »  
  
Le colonel Marboeuf, le visage au teint aubergine, se positionna devant moi. Fulminant de rage contenue, il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant de s'élancer au pas de charge vers mon unité qui claqua des talons sur un « garde-à-vous » sonore de mon chef de section.  
  
Dès que la bouche du colonel s'ouvrit démesurément, j'eus la même réaction que mes hommes. Crispation des épaules et regard lointain. Tout se déversa comme une rafale d'arme automatique. Notre incompétence, notre oisiveté, notre irrespect de la hiérarchie... le topo habituel dans le même cas de figure. Le fait que j'eus deux barrettes dorées sur mes épaulettes ne m'épargnait en aucune manière. J'étais responsable des faits et gestes de mon unité. Et pour le coup, nous avions merdé.. oui c'est le terme approprié.  
  
Je vis le colonel tenter de reprendre son souffle. Impassibles, nous laissons la pluie s'immiscer et tremper consciencieusement nos uniformes impeccables. Le lourd gilet pare-balles s'alourdissait insidieusement et le froid nous pénétrait jusqu'à la moelle. Je haïssais cette pluie. Continuelle, sapant le moral et usant les nerfs. Pourquoi avais-je signé ?  
  
Pourtant tout se présentait bien. Major de ma promotion, appelé à une brillante carrière, j'avais postulé pour ce poste en « outre-mer » ! Servir la Nation mais sous d'autres cieux. 'Tin, la brillante idée que j'avais encore eue.  
  
L'ONU avait mandaté toutes les nations pour venir porter secours à cette ex-grande puissance qu'étaient les USA. Difficile d'imaginer que ce pays ait pu imposer sa souveraineté sur le reste du monde. Les immenses tentes kaki de la Croix Rouge jouxtaient les ruines de buildings. Des files immenses s'étiraient devant chaque échoppe, rappelant ces images d'archives sur les vicissitudes de l'ancien bloc soviétique.  
  
L'ordre de dispersion du chef de section me tira de mes rêveries. Tandis que mes hommes partaient en bougonnant, je partis rejoindre mon chef d'unité. Frappant à la porte de son bureau, j'attendis son « Entrez ! » sec et entrai.  
  
« Asseyez-vous ! Et donnez moi une explication plausible si possible ! »  
  
« Je n'en ai aucune. Nous sommes régulièrement pillés. »  
  
Comme tout détachement en extérieur, notre unité était dotée d'une antenne médicale et d'un mess. Ce dernier régulièrement ravitaillé par cargo était la proie de toutes les convoitises. Nous avions dû faire protéger notre malheureux cuistot submergé par les demandes d'embauche de la « bourgeoisie » de Seattle. Cette dernière « raffolait » de la gastronomie à la française et cela donnait lieu à toutes sortes de malversations. Notre mess était ainsi régulièrement « visité » et certains mets de choix disparaissaient comme par enchantement malgré la garde dont il était entouré. Le dernier larcin en date était le vol d'une caisse de champagne Taittinger destiné à une soirée.  
  
«Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde !»  
  
« Les Rebelles ? »  
  
«Saint-Just, le jour où ces mafieux sabreront le champagne, je commencerai à me poser de sérieuses questions ! Non, c'est encore un coup de ces gens là..»  
  
Je souris. Ces « gens-là » étaient la classe haute de la ville. Des étrangers pour la plupart et propriétaires des grosses usines qui produisaient les nouvelles richesses du pays. Des vautours en somme. Ils avaient créé leur propre quartier et menaient une vie similaire à celle qu'ils connaissaient sur le Vieux continent. Tandis que la population trimait, eux se gavaient de petits fours en suivant avec intérêt les cours de la Bourse. Classique me direz-vous, dans chaque pays occupé, on trouvait généralement les mêmes charognards.  
  
«Les bouteilles apparaîtront comme par magie sur les tables vous le savez.»  
  
«Oui, et payés au quintuple de leur prix ! Sincèrement, nous pourrions être riches si nous mettions aux enchères notre stock de foie gras ! Nous en avons toujours, n'est-ce pas ?»  
  
« Oui. Dans votre coffre ! »  
  
Le colonel éclata de rire et se cala dans son fauteuil en cuir. Je le dévisageai rapidement. Officier et fier de l'être. Le cheveu ras, l'œil vif, une bonhomie patinée par le règlement militaire. Il avait bourlingué à travers la planète et n'aspirait qu'à obtenir ses étoiles de général de brigade et finir posément sa carrière au sein d'un état-major quelconque mais national de préférence. J'étais considéré comme son aide de camp. Nous nous estimions et prenions plaisir à cancaner sur notre situation. Nous étions certainement sur écoute mais notre immunité diplomatique nous protégeait.  
  
«Voyez-vous Saint-Just, je ne serai pas mécontent de partir d'ici. C'est une poudrière me rappelant les conflits du Proche-Orient ou de l'Asie centrale. Mais c'était différent. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'œuvrer dans un purgatoire !»  
  
J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je vis l'homme se pencher sur son bureau pour attraper sa boite à cigarettes. Je déclinai sa proposition tout en notant qu'il avait dû se réapprovisionner auprès du marché noir. Dans ce pays, la cigarette, l'alcool non frelaté et la « capote » étaient des produits de luxe ! Et malheureusement, notre état-major considérait ces derniers comme n'étant pas essentiels à notre survie donc tiquait à nous en envoyer par containers. Le gouvernement provisoire du pays tenait à booster la natalité du pays mais nous ne nous sentions pas enclins à y participer !  
  
« Quels sont vos ordres ? »  
  
« Et bien pour réveiller vos incapables, je vous propose une petite balade le long de la frontière ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
Je me levai, claquai des talons et quittai mon supérieur. La plaie ! Notre détachement était composé de 100 hommes et composant 5 unités dispatchées dans la ville. Mon unité était positionnée au carrefour stratégique : Quartier Propre (lieu de stationnement), un quartier-dortoir affligeant au possible et surtout des centaines de mètres de clôture nous séparant de cette fameuse zone de non droit. Nous n'étions pas supposés la franchir sauf si nous constations une présence indésirable autre qu'un rat ou un chien affamé. Et malheureusement, cette zone regorgeait de « présences indésirables ». Ces soi disant « rebelles » à l'ordre établi.  
  
Je reniflai avec mépris. Des rebelles.. tst tst tst.. des voleurs de tout poil qui tentaient de s'enrichir en créant le chaos. Ils cherchaient à provoquer des grèves et nuire ainsi à la fragile reprise de l'économie locale. A chaque heurt, un couvre-feu était instauré avec un renforcement des procédures d'accès aux différents quartiers. La population subissait douloureusement ces rétorsions sans que cela n'inquiète réellement les rebelles qui durcissaient alors leur guérilla urbaine en représailles. Un cercle infernal.  
  
M'écrasant dans mon propre fauteuil, je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux courts. La nuit allait être difficile surtout si la pluie s'obstinait à tomber. Mon chef de section apparut. Voyant mon air, il fit la moue :  
  
« C'est pour notre pomme, c'est ça ? »  
  
«Ouais ! Préviens les hommes que ce soir, c'est promenade de santé avec Famas chargé et jumelles à vision nocturne ! Soyez contents, il ne nous a pas encore sucrés nos prochaines permissions.»  
  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Je n'émis aucune remarque sur son comportement bien cavalier envers son supérieur hiérarchique mais dans cet enfer, nous prenions quelques libertés.  
  
Pourquoi avais-je signé cette putain de fiche de vœux de mutation ? Et coché la case : poste sous égide de l'ONU, oui – non ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Cloé  
**Par La Chimère  
  
Je sautillai d'un pied sur l'autre pour passer le temps. Me dressant sur la porte des orteils, je considérai la longue file d'attente pour passer le point de contrôle. Pfff, à chaque fois le même topo, une nouvelle consigne mise en application avec son cortège d'ordres et de contre ordres. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, je constatai que le flot continu des passants allait en augmentant. Pourtant aucune plainte ne se faisait entendre. Nous avions l'habitude de prendre notre mal en patience et personne ne se serait risqué de prendre à partie le militaire obtus (et armé jusqu'aux dents) qui vérifiait scrupuleusement chaque laissez-passer comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
Soupirant à fendre l'âme, je repris mon sautillement tout en observant les alentours. Gris évidemment, (ça n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure) et seule la croix rouge sur fond blanc sur un bâtiment formait une tache de couleur dans ce décor apocalyptique. Des infirmières houspillaient les enfants qui traînaient autour des barils d'eau de pluie. Je fis la grimace.  
  
C'était mon univers. Je n'en avais pas connu d'autres et pour ce que j'en savais, ce n'était guère différent ailleurs. Enfin, ailleurs dans ce pays décomposé comme une vieille charogne. Au-delà des frontières, il y avait le Paradis. Cet Eden que je voulais conquérir. Le Canada. Mais bon, pour le rejoindre, il me fallait un miracle et ce dernier tardait à venir. Soupir  
  
Mes souvenirs me ramenèrent à nouveau sur la seule période heureuse de ma courte existence. Ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde. J'avais trop tardé à suivre mon frère jumeau. Pourtant mon père ne chercha pas à la remplacer et assura tous les rôles auprès des deux bébés. Il nous éleva du mieux qu'il put, enseignant à Raven la façon de se battre et de se défendre comme lui-même l'avait appris de son propre père. Il m'entourait de toute son affection. J'étais sa petite lumière qu'il disait. Lorsqu'on fut en âge de comprendre, il nous expliqua alors que notre sang était maudit. Mes grands-parents étaient en partie responsables de ce chaos. En voulant je ne sais trop quoi, ils avaient précipité ce pays dans la ruine en massacrant des millions d'innocents.  
  
Des Familiers. Mon père ne s'était guère étendu sur le sujet mais nous avait demandé de cacher nos origines, de ne jamais chercher à en savoir davantage. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier que nous étions différents. Plus résistants, plus forts aussi que le commun des mortels. Nous étions passés au travers des dernières épidémies alors que des milliers d'enfants avaient succombé malgré la campagne de vaccination lancée de toute urgence par les Nations Unies. Nous grandissions malgré le manque de tout et cela aurait pu continuer si un soir, mon père ne nous avait levés pour nous forcer à nous habiller. Malgré la nuit, il nous obligea à sauter dans la ruelle et nous ordonna de nous enfuir au plus vite, confiant à Raven le soin de me protéger. J'avais toujours en mémoire la sensation de son dernier baiser sur ma joue avant qu'il ne se détourne pour refermer ce qui nous servait de fenêtre. Des soldats de l'Ordre venaient le chercher. Il avait été dénoncé. L'un des voisins l'avait accusé de posséder des articles de contrebande alors qu'il n'en était rien. Plus tard, nous apprîmes que ledit voisin convoitait davantage notre appartement de fortune et sous couvert d'un acte de civisme, avait dégagé l'encombrante famille que nous étions. Nous n'avions que 11 ans et nous étions livrés à nous-mêmes comme des centaines d'autres orphelins poussant comme des mauvaises herbes, évitant de se faire alpaguer pour être conduits dans des centres d'éducation.  
  
Dix ans avaient passés. Mon père avait succombé peu après son arrestation. Raven veillait sur moi tout comme je veillais sur lui. Indissociables. Nous n'agissons que dans l'intérêt de l'autre.  
  
Le cours de mes pensées s'interrompit lorsque avec un grognement acerbe, l'homme derrière moi me poussa pour me faire avancer. Nous étions parvenus devant la guitoune où se tenait l'homme en armes. Tendant mon badge, je tentais de conserver le visage aussi atone que possible. Etre un fantôme au teint hâve parmi d'autres fantômes au regard éteint. Le militaire me dévisagea et reporta son attention sur mon passe en plastique à pastille jaune. D'un bref mouvement de tête, il m'accorda le passage et dirigea son attention sur mon voisin. Je franchis l'étroit passage encadré par des barbelés et des herses pour empêcher le passage en force d'un quelconque véhicule.  
  
Pénétrant dans le quartier marchand, je m'engageai rapidement dans ce qui fut une galerie commerciale et qui ressemblait maintenant à un mélange de foire à tout et un marché. Les gens se bousculaient autour des étaux pour tenter d'obtenir les quelques denrées alimentaires en exposition. Les dépassant, je m'avançai plus profondément dans cet endroit sombre tout en surveillant les alentours. Des militaires patrouillaient tout en commentant leurs faits et gestes par radio. Ils balayaient consciencieusement les environs des yeux à la recherche de toute personne au comportement suspect. Pourtant, ils semblaient ignorer le trafic à peine voilé organisé par certains hommes aux sourires trop éclatants pour être honnêtes. Le marché noir battait son plein mais moyennant une commission confortable, l'Ordre fermait les yeux.  
  
Bifurquant à l'angle d'un tréteau, j'entrai dans une sorte de cagibi où se tenait une très vieille femme décharnée au regard mort. Elle ne cessait de baraguiner des mots sans suite. La touchant à l'épaule, je me fis reconnaître d'elle.  
  
« Grand'ma, c'est Cloé. Tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Cloé ? Ma toute petite... »  
  
Je la laissai poser ses doigts trop fins sur mon visage. Un semblant de sourire éclaira son visage parcheminé. Puis d'une voix contenue, elle commença à me réciter tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Indifférents à sa présence, les gens discutaient et échangeaient des informations qu'elle me confiait à mi-voix. Je faisais le tri, enregistrant tout ce qui était susceptible d'être intéressant pour Raven et pour mes propres affaires. Le flot de ses paroles sembla inépuisable pourtant sa voix s'amenuisa et épuisée, elle se tue. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front et lui mis dans la main une barre vitaminée comme celle distribuée par certaines organisations humanitaires. Elle me souffla un remerciement avant d'avaler au plus vite ce qui constituerait son seul repas.  
  
M'éloignant toujours aussi discrètement, je me mis en quête d'un autre contact pour lui laisser un message à l'intention d'une autre personne qui en avertirait une autre. La confiance était telle que pour dire bonjour à quelqu'un, on préférait passer par plusieurs intermédiaires. Mon information délivrée, je m'éclipsai rapidement. Un coup de sifflet strident déchira le brouhaha ambiant et aussitôt, des militaires partirent en courant vers l'origine du bruit. De loin, je vis une jeune fille piquer des deux pour se tenir hors de portée des hommes lancés sur sa trace.  
  
J'aurai voulu la suivre des yeux mais une main s'empara de mon bras et me tira en arrière. Surprise, je fus sur le point de me défendre lorsque je croisai le regard du jeune homme. Avec un soupir, j'acceptai de le suivre. Il m'entraîna rapidement vers un renforcement du mur et me força à m'accroupir pour nous dissimuler davantage. Agacée, je me dégageai.  
  
«C'est bon Ret ! Ils sont occupés ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'es tombé sur une patrouille ?»  
  
Le jeune homme tenta de me faire un sourire mais ses lèvres fendues ne l'aidèrent guère. Son visage plutôt attirant d'ordinaire ressemblait davantage à une palette de couleurs originales allant du noir au violet en passant par le jaune et bleu. Ret était un métis X. Je le savais, il me l'avait confié, persuadé que je l'étais aussi. Un jour, il m'avait vu sauté d'un mur sans me pulvériser les chevilles et en avait tiré les conséquences qu'il voulait. Je m'étais bien gardé de le contredire. Ret et moi avions flirté quelque temps mais son arrogance avait eu raison de mes quelques sentiments. Pourtant, il m'avait accordé son amitié et je m'en contentais.  
  
A ma question, son regard s'assombrit et une lueur coléreuse s'alluma. Il siffla entre ses dents serrées qu'il avait encore dû protéger son équipe. L'Humaine avait encore merdé et failli provoquer une énième catastrophe. Je le laissai déverser sa haine contre une jeune femme prénommée Faline qui avait su remuer du popotin devant les bonnes personnes pour être encore tolérée parmi des X. Ret semblait très fier des gènes hérités de ses parents, eux-mêmes issus des éprouvettes de Manticore. Le commun des mortels était juste bon à être un « mouton » docile et corvéable et cette Faline dérogeait à la règle. Les traits crispés, blanc de rage, Ret laissa son ressentiment déborder avant de se calmer. A l'entendre, cette fille était une catastrophe ambulante qui risquait de les faire plonger.  
  
Je me contentai de lui sourire gentiment, malgré tout, indifférente à son tourment. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille et ne tenait pas spécialement à y changer quoi que ce soit. Je notais juste son prénom dans un coin de ma tête. Jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de nous, je vis que tout était revenu à la normale. Me faufilant à l'extérieur, je pris congé après un bref salut de la main et partis en direction d'un autre secteur. Ret disparut à son tour dans la foule. Deux êtres avaient discuté dans l'indifférence générale pourtant j'étais persuadée que des yeux nous avaient certainement dévisagés avant de se poser ailleurs.

* * *

**Matt  
**Par Kina  
  
Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure que Kyle m'avait donné rendez-vous ici pour une petite partie de basket et il ne s'était toujours pas pointé. Ce serait quoi l'excuse cette fois-ci ? Oh j'ai croisé une jolie fille et je ne pouvais résister à lui demander de sortir ce soir ! La belle affaire !  
  
Il y avait au moins un bon point à tout ça, c'est moi qui apportais le ballon alors j'ai eut le temps de m'échauffer. Et hop, un panier de plus !  
  
- Je suis là !  
- C'est pas trop tôt dis donc.  
- Désolé, j'ai un peu traîné à la douche.  
- Une douche ! ... Avant de jouer ? ...Tu te sens bien ?  
- Assez pour te battre ! Allez, comme d'hab'. Un set de 21 et règles spéciales.  
- Bien sûr ! fis-je en lui lançant le ballon. "N'empêche que je hais ces règles."  
- Hé, il faut bien une justice en ce monde ! fit-il tout en commençant à dribbler.  
  
Le score en était 5 à 3 pour moi quand Mick se mit à nous appeler.  
  
- Hey les gars, c'est pas le moment de traîner. Tout le monde va vous attendre.  
- Mais de quoi il parle lui ?  
- Allez debout ! fit-il avant de mener un de ces vacarmes en tapant sur la clôture. "Je ne suis pas votre mère moi. Faut vous trouver un réveille-matin !" enchaîna-t-il tout en martelant le bois de plus bel.  
- Mmmm fis-je avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber face aux jambes de Mick sur le rebord de mon lit alors qu'il était en train de secouer Kyle à l'étage du dessus.  
- Kyle, réveille. Secoue-toi mec !  
  
"Kyle tu te magnes qu'il arrête de beugler celui-là." Songeais-je avant de me retourner dans mon lit et me recaler dans l'oreiller.  
  
- Hey, c'est pas drôle, il est 9h ! Tu as dit que tu t'occupais des recrues ce matin.  
  
" Tiens, et lui qui voulait sortir hier. Ça lui apprendra ! Bonne journée Kyle ! "  
  
Cela ne faisait même pas quatre heures que j'étais couché. J'étais trop vanné pour me rendre jusque chez moi alors j'ai pris ma "chambre" à la centrale et Kyle a apparemment aussi pris son lit. En fait c'était une pièce qu'on avait aménagée il y a 3 ou 4 ans afin d'avoir un endroit où se reposer sans avoir à s'éloigner du quartier général en cas de mission non complétées. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bureau dans lequel on avait installé deux lits doubles superposés qu'on avait trouvés dans un logement pas trop loin. Le reste de la pièce était rempli de filières, matériel électronique, etc. Bref, la pièce servait èa la fois de chambre et de débarras, mais ça faisait l'affaire.  
  
Mick reprit son tapage de plus belle. « Impossible de me rendormir. Je ne suis pas sourd ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan. Un peu de considération pour les voisins qui eux veulent dormir ! »  
  
- Matt, aide-moi, faut le traîner, vous faites la présentation dans un peu plus d'une heure.  
- Moi ? répliquais-je sceptique.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir tous les deux. Kyle a donné sa parole que vous vous occuperiez des nouveaux pour que Marco puisse aller voir sa famille.  
  
Là, j'étais plus que réveillé. Non seulement il me traînait dans l'une de ses soirées organisées qui se terminent toujours bien, façon de parler bien entendu, mais en plus là, il m'engageait avec lui sans même me prévenir !  
  
- Quel programme et à quelle heure ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit (si je le faisais dans le lit, je me cognais la tête au plafond)!  
- Programme sauvons le monde et c'est à 11h. répliqua Mick non fâché de me voir debout. Je peux te le laisser, fit-il en indiquant la marmotte du deuxième.  
- Mouais, t'inquiète. Merci.  
- Alors je me sauve.  
  
Je le regardai sortir de la pièce avant de me lever pour attraper des vêtements que je gardais dans l'un des tiroirs de bureau et m'occuper de mon cher partenaire à qui je devais ce super réveil matinal un jour de congé ! C'était trop gentil, il fallait pas.  
  
- KYLE ! criai-je.  
  
Pas de réponse. "Alors c'est comme ça hein. Monsieur est sourd ce matin, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le faire obéir celui là. Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas fait cet exercice depuis des mois. "  
  
Je sautai donc sur mon matelas, m'agrippai fermement au lit du haut, constatai avec joie qu'il dormait sur le bord et d'un geste rapide, je l'empoignai fermement sous les bras, le tirai vers moi et le balançai par-dessus la barrière de sécurité.  
  
- Ahhh ! Matt tu es fou. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi. Fit-il en regardant le plancher sous lui. "Pose-moi par terre... tout de suite !"  
- Bienvenue parmi nous ! fis-je en le lâchant à 60 cm du sol.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça. Un jour tu vas finir par m'échapper et je vais me briser quelque chose.  
- C'est ça. La prochaine fois je t'apporterai un seau d'eau tiens.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend toi ce matin ?  
- Ce qui me prend ! Eh bien premièrement j'avais l'intention de dormir après la soirée d'hier et profiter un peu de mon jour de congé. Puis il a fallu que Mick vienne te beugler dessus pendant vingt bonnes minutes pour finalement me dire que j'avais aussi rendez-vous avec les recrues et tout ça grâce à toi.  
- Les recrues, c'est mercredi et ça j'allais t'en parler.  
- Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu prends ce genre d'initiative, tu m'en parles AVANT de me tirer en ville un mardi soir jusqu'aux petites heures du matin." l'accusais-je.  
- Uh ! Il est quelle heure ?  
- 9h30 !  
- Et merde ! lança-t-il avant de courir à son tour vers son tiroir.  
  
J'abandonnai un Kyle bien réveillé, mais en piteux état et me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de bain, question de faire un brin de toilette. Un peu d'eau au visage, ça détend, puis quelques coups de rasoir et je suis d'attaque.  
  
Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de repos afin de trouver de quoi déjeuner. Cassy se trouvait déjà à table devant un restant de toast à la confiture. Je mis du pain dans le toaster et me fis un café.  
  
- Salut Matt, bien dormi ?  
- M'en parle pas ! dis-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulut.  
- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est grognon ce matin !  
  
Je me passai de commentaires, pris les toasts qui venaient de sortir, les mis dans une assiette et vint m'asseoir à table devant elle.  
  
Je mangeais tranquillement quand je sentis soudain une présence sur ma gauche. Je tournai la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Kyle qui était penché dans mon cou. J'eus le réflexe de reculer, me demandant bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ne pas le connaître, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il voulait m'embrasser celui-là.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ça manque d'ananas, répondit-il en reniflant légèrement.  
- L'ananas, tu peux bien en faire ce que je pense. Répondis-je d'un ton monocorde.  
- Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! fit-il tout sourire.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire avec la nana ? demanda Cassy soudain très intéressée par la remarque de Kyle.  
- Ohh ! Matt avait l'ananas dans la peau hier soir.  
  
Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de ma part. Je ne tenais pas à m'en venter.  
  
- Et alors, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser sous la douche. Répondis-je.  
- La nana dans la douche, fit Cassy les yeux ronds comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans tout ça.  
- Oui et alors ?  
- La nana... et toi ? Ensemble ?  
- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ça te colle pas ordinaire. Impossible de s'en défaire autrement.  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que je venais de dire ou sa dernière bouchée de toast qui était passée de travers, mais Cassy se figea soudain. Kyle quant à lui, suivait notre dialogue depuis tout à l'heure sans placer un mot et se mit soudain à éclater de rire.  
  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça ? demandai-je complètement largué face à son hilarité.  
- Ça dépend, fit-il en haussant les épaules, faut voir de quoi vous parlez !  
- Uh ? fis-je en cœur avec Cassy.  
- La nana ou l'ananas ?  
- Euh... la différence ? demanda-t-elle.  
- La fille ou le fruit ?  
- Quoi UN ananas ! fit Cassy en se redressant sur sa chaise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un ananas sous la douche ? ajouta-t-elle perplexe, voyant encore moins où nous voulions en venir.  
- Oulà, la journée va être longue ! soupirai-je.  
  
C'est ainsi que Kyle entreprit de relater la soirée d'hier à l'Express, ce qui fit bien marrer Cassy à nos dépends. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Kyle omis évidemment le cou du pichet de bière et je ne fus que trop heureux de lui rappeler cet épisode. À charge de revanche.  
  
Vint finalement le temps de se rendre à la salle de conférence du bâtiment annexe. Kyle prit un peu d'avance, car je devais passer à mon bureau quelques minutes chercher un outil de formation.  
  
Quand je l'eut finalement rejoins de l'autre côté du bâtiment central, il m'attendait en compagnie de quelques aspirantes recrues. Eh oui, aspirantes, il avait bien choisit son groupe lui. Et il comptait faire quoi ? Toutes les draguer en même temps ?  
  
- Ahh le voilà. Mesdames, je vous présente le grand patron pour aujourd'hui. Mon ami Matt !  
- Bonjour ! firent-elles en cœur.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que Kyle a bien pu leur raconter à mon sujet. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande au milieu de louves affamées.  
  
Elles vont me déshabiller du regard longtemps comme ça ? Et pourquoi elles ne s'en prennent pas à Kyle pour changer ? C'est à ce moment que je me retournai vers mon partenaire et constatai pour la première fois depuis ce matin que le réveil était encore difficile pour lui. Il avait l'air de sortir d'un lendemain de veille. Le pauvre, je dois avouer qu'ayant le même nombre d'heure de sommeil que lui, je m'en tire à bien meilleur compte.  
  
- Bon, si tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ? demandais-je, n'ayant pas l'intention de moisir là trop longtemps. « Surtout ne pas tenter d'encourager ces dames, des plans pour qu'elles se fassent des idées. Et voilà qu'en chemin elles essayent de me coller prétextant que les couloirs sont étroits et que nous sommes plusieurs. Mais bien sûr ! Pitié ! »  
  
Sur le chemin, j'en profitai pour détourner leur attention en expliquant l'emplacement des divers bâtiments dont nous nous servions habituellement. Cafétéria, dortoir, infirmerie. Comme toutes recrues, elles ne semblaient pas trop à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand viendra le temps de partir en mission. Rares sont les nouveaux qui sont assez solides physiquement et mentalement pour passer au niveau supérieur: les missions terrains et j'allais bientôt le prouver une fois de plus. Un mouton ne se réveille rarement rapidement, c'est un processus lent que de renier tout ce que l'on vous a toujours appris, mais ils veulent sauter les étapes et s'y brûlent les ailes. Voilà pourquoi le programme "sauvons le monde" fut créer il y a quelques années. Comme en plus Marco n'est pas là pour s'en occuper depuis quelques temps, il risque d'y avoir du monde aujourd'hui.  
  
Nous n'étions qu'à la moitié du trajet quand Kyle commençait déjà à bailler aux corneilles. Un petit effort s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas le seul qui s'ennuie de son lit. Tu restes avec moi.  
  
Kyle tenta de faire de l'humour concernant l'habit des infirmières pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais en vain. Comme je le craignais, personne du groupe n'avait réagit. La réunion n'était même pas commencé qu'ils étaient déjà coincés. Ça commençait bien. Cependant pendant un moment j'ai bien cru entendre quelqu'un, mais cela venait d'ailleurs.  
  
Je tentai d'en trouver la provenance quand je vis une ombre sur le mur. C'était bien essayé, mais nous n'avions nullement le temps de nous occuper des retardataires. À ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un il que je trouvai dans l'ombre. C'était bien ma veine, il ne manquait plus qu'une louve de plus pour compléter le tableau.  
  
- Bon, on continue et on évite de se la jouer solo, je ne tiens pas à devoir envoyer une équipe vous chercher. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. Lançais-je à son attention.  
  
Elle obéit, mais au lieu de s'amener bien gentiment comme je m'y attendais, elle me défia plutôt du regard. Voilà qui fait changement ! C'est même plutôt surprenant chez une nouvelle. Cette fille là n'est pas comme les autres. Bien, voyons voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre !  
  
Évidemment, Kyle ne put retenir l'une de ses remarques bien à lui: " Il aboie fort, mais il est pas méchant. "  
  
Je me retournai donc, mais plus rapidement que je ne le croyais, car les autres filles me suivaient déjà de près et quelques-unes se rentrèrent dedans, n'ayant pas prévu mon arrêt.  
  
- Kyle, tu dragueras les nouvelles plus tard, et puisque tu tiens tant que ça à l'ouvrir, tu fais la prochaine visite.  
  
Ainsi je puis rester à l'arrière en retrait du groupe et respirer un peu ! Parfait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous parvînmes enfin à la salle de conférence. Il y avait pas mal de nouveau visages. Nous étions les derniers manquants à l'appel. Je ne comptais que deux autres anciens dans la salle. La présentation allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Le groupe que nous avions amené fut invité à prendre place à l'autre bout des gradins. Quant à moi, je pris ma place stratégique en haut à l'extrémité droite. Là d'où je pouvais avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qui se passait pendant que Kyle s'avança sur la scène prêt à démarrer "le programme".

* * *

À suivre...


	17. Shadow 14

**Sephora  
**Par Percolator  
  
Par la fenêtre de mon bureau, je regardais Seattle. Et le Spectacle me ravissait ! Les Gated Communities et leurs aspects neufs, pimpants ressortaient, donnant vraiment l'impression que ce cloaque renaissait. Mais, si on regardait un peu plus loin, on voyait les ruines de l'ancien Seattle, ce bidonville miteux et malsain où vivaient nos "chers" protégés, et ça me mettait du baume au coeur. Ces idiots, que nous avions conditionnés dès leur enfance, nous obéïssaient au doigt et à l'oeil. Nous les exploitions encore et encore, et ils ne disaient rien. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils dit quelque chose ?  
  
Depuis toujours, ils nous prenaient pour leurs sauveurs. Alors que nous étions leurs cauchemars officiels et légaux. L'ONU ne se doutait de rien ! Ou voulait bien dormir. Nous l'endormions avec des rapports truqués et mensongers, et nous avions même réussi à leur faire croire que les rebelles étaient de redoutables terroristes !  
  
Je me déplaçai à mon bureau où je terminais justement un rapport, toujours les mêmes banalités ! Production en hausse, satisfaction du peuple, investisseurs contents et menace terroriste stabilisée. J'imprimais le rapport et le mis dans l'enveloppe prévue à cet effet. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Fang, mon python royal, ouvris la vitre et me mis à lui parler.  
  
"Alors mon beau trésor, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ? Tu veux sans doute manger, oui tu as faim mon joli, et maman va te donner à manger. Comme d'habitude faudra que tu l'attrapes ton diner."  
  
J'ouvris une trappe et Fang se glissa vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Je pris une souris blanche dans un bocal et la mis à l'autre extrémité. Puis je le regardai chasser cette souris, la capturer et la dévorer entièrement. Je m'imaginais à chaque fois que c'était un rebelle qui mourrait étouffé par Fang et j'en ressentais des frissons de plaisir.  
  
Puis j'ouvris une autre trappe et il descendit lentement sur le sol et se mit à se ballader dans le bureau. Mon bébé aimait faire peur aux visiteurs qui y venaient.  
  
Je m'assis à mon bureau, mis un cd de Bettoven et attendis que le coursier vienne chercher l'enveloppe. La dernière fois, il avait failli s'évanouir ! C'était plaisant comme spectacle, et j'espérais que ça serait plus drôle cette fois-ci !

* * *

**Lokie  
**Par Percolator  
  
Je me dirigeais vers la demeure de ma prochaine cliente, le coeur léger, en sifflotant un air de mon écosse natal. Comme tous les matins, il y avait du monde au point de contrôle, mais un marchand de ma renommé et de ma classe ne faisait pas la queue. Surtout au prix où je payais mon passe droit ! Je passais donc par un autre point réservé aux véhicules non motorisés et, quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous.  
  
Je sonnai à la porte et attendis que le pingouin veuille bien m'ouvrir. Je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'on ne me reçoive. Le Valet en costume de soirée ouvrit doucement et me dit de sa voix calme et monotone :  
  
" Bonjour Monsieur, Madame vous attends dans le grand salon."  
  
"Et bah dis donc constatai-je, il respire la joie de vivre le loufiat ! J'ai vu des enterrement plus gais que ce type. Mais bon, ne faisons pas attendre Madame."  
  
Je dépliai un diable, posait la caisse dessus et suivis frère souriant jusq'au grand salon où une vision d'horreur, pire que ma tante sortant de son bain, me fit sursauter !  
  
Ma Cliente était encore plus mal sapé que les moutons qui trainait dehors ! Je pensais que je devrais peut être lui trouver des fringues un peu plus classe que celles qu'elle portait, car si elle s'était baladé avec ça en écosse, on l'aurait prit pour le monstre du Loch Ness !  
  
Me voyant avec mon colis, elle me demanda : " C'est ce que je crois, c'est mon champagne ?"  
  
"Ça dépend si vous avez la somme convenue ! " lui répliquais-je.  
  
Elle fit un signe de la main et "joyeux" et "gait" s'avancèrent en portant la marchandise qu'ils posèrent devant moi. Ils l'ouvrirent et je vis l'intérieur de la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Des conserves diverses et variés de nourriture ! Il y en avait pour une fortune !  
  
Je posais la caisse devant elle et lui montrai les bouteilles de champagnes. Son visage s'illumina et elle me dit : " Merci Monsieur Lokie, merci mille fois ! Maintenant je saurai à qui faire appel en cas de besoin. Mes domestiques vont vous raccompagnez."  
  
"Tout le plaisir était pour moi Gente Dame !" Je repartis donc vers la porte de sortie et chargeai le précieux butin dans mon pousse-pousse. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers un bar pour fêter cette affaire !  
  
Une fois dans le bar, un contact de ma connaissance me transmis que Cloé, une personne avec qui je faisais quelque fois affaire me cherchait. Elle prétendait avoir des choses intéressantes pour moi. J'acceptai donc de quitter les lieux pour lui donner rendez-vous au coin habituel. Cloé ne me faisait jamais déplacé pour rien, donc elle devait avoir de quoi de se payez mes services.

* * *

**Gabrielle  
**Par Chayenne  
  
L'avion se posait sur la piste et je soupirais de soulagement, c'était le pire vol qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. J'aurais presque applaudi. En quelques minutes, les rares passagers s'étaient précipités sur le tarmac où nous attendait un bus de la compagnie. En tout et pour tout, nous devions être une quarantaine, l'avion avait été affrété à vide. Mais un coup d'œil au paysage alentour expliquait cette aberration économique ; on ne se bousculait pas pour visiter l'ex-puissance mondiale, et Seattle, sa pluie, ses ruines post-modernes et ses moustiques n'étaient pas la destination préférée des jeunes mariés...  
  
Une fois la douane passée, le douanier sommeillait en nous regardant de ses yeux amorphes, nous fûmes escortés jusqu'à un immense hall désert. Cet aéroport " international " ne voyait plus qu'un vol par jour et cela ne lui permettait pas de survivre. C'était vide, froid et le ton du sous-lieutenant qui nous accueillait claquait à nos oreilles. On nous invitait à faire très attention à nos passeports, à ne pas traîner dans certains quartiers sauf sous bonne escorte, à nous méfier des autochtones et à respecter le couvre-feu. Et dire que c'était nous les étrangers, qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour les fameux " autochtones ". Ils y avaient droit, eux, à l'escorte policière ?  
  
Alors que je suivais docilement le troupeau, composé d'hommes d'affaire et de leurs épouses, bourgeoises sur le retour, vers la sortie, l'officier se décala pour marcher à ma hauteur.  
  
" Bonjour, fit-il. "  
  
Je lui souris, peu encline à engager la conversation.  
  
" Vous venez pour affaire ? "  
  
Non, pour voir ma mère-grand qui est malade... Me rappelant de justesse l'intitulé de mon visa, je répondis sèchement.  
  
" Oui... "  
  
De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici. Enfin, sauf pour moi, je devais mettre la main sur mon adorable demi-sœur, afin de faire plaisir à mon cher papa. Lui s'inquiétait pour elle, et moi, je cherchais désespérément à me faire bien voir, donc, l'un dans l'autre... Enfin, ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse que j'avais intérêt à donner. Il valait mieux rentrer dans le moule, afin de garder une certaine liberté dans mes déplacements.  
  
" Vous êtes française ? "  
  
Non, martienne, ça ne s'entend pas. Je soupirai ostensiblement et acquiesçai. Il comptait me courir longtemps avec ses questions débiles, lui ?  
  
Le militaire sembla déçu du peu de cas que je faisais de ces sourires et après m'avoir saluée, reprit sa place en tête de colonne.  
  
" Bêcheuse, l'entendis-je murmurer. "  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre afin de ne pas rire. Où que je sois, lorsque je n'accordais pas immédiatement toute mon attention à un type qui me faisait l'honneur de me trouver à son goût, je récoltais ce genre de compliments. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'allais finir par le croire...  
  
Un taxi s'arrêta enfin devant moi et un soldat s'empressa de m'ouvrir la porte. Je le remerciai d'un sourire, ils n'étaient pas tout aussi impolis que leur chef.  
  
" Je vous dépose où ? "  
  
" Au détachement français... "  
  
Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas là que j'allais trouver ma chipie de frangine, mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Et puis, j'y avais une connaissance... Enfin, peut-être un peu plus qu'une connaissance. J'avais dû suffisamment le faire chier quelques années auparavant pour avoir le droit de le considérer autrement qu'une vague relation. J'avais même été de sa famille un bref moment, le temps de briser le cœur de son frère... Ce qui n'était pas, tout bien réfléchi, un super sésame, mais on verrait bien...

* * *

**Kyle  
**Par Kina  
  
L'auditorium était comble à notre arrivé. Toute cette chair fraîche, mais surtout insouciante des réels danger que représente la vie d'un rebelle de l'autre côté des lignes ennemies. Ils croient pouvoir changer le monde en une seule journée alors que cela fait des années que nous luttons. Ils veulent tous faire dès le premier soir. Ah ! ce que c'est beau cette énergie. Comme un enfant qui veut s'empiffrer de tous les gâteaux, mais ne s'attend pas à souffrir d'une indigestion plus tard, à la différence que cette fois-ci, c'est leur vie qu'ils mettent en jeu. Ça se croit capable de sauver le monde ! La belle affaire. Si seulement c'était aussi simple, je serais retraité depuis longtemps.  
  
Voilà pourquoi nous avons créer ce programme de formation il y a déjà quelques années. S'ils ont des doutes quant à leur participation, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les convaincre d'abandonner. Hier, ils étaient moutons, aujourd'hui, ils en savent un peu plus, mais l'on ne peut pas renier tout ce que l'on croyait savoir et connaître du jour au lendemain. Le but est de conscientiser ces jeunes têtes brûlées de la triste réalité. Il arrive parfois que certains esprits soient assez fort, mais ça nous le voyons tout de suite après la première séance.  
  
Dommage, il y a un joli petit lot de demoiselles aujourd'hui. Enfin, quand faut y aller....  
  
Je montai sur la petite estrade aménagée à l'avant, balayai la salle du regard afin de m'assurer d'attirer leur attention, jetai un bref regard en direction de Matt afin de m'assurer qu'il était bien en place et débutai le fameux programme:  
  
- Alors bonjour à tous, je suis content de vous voir aussi nombreux ce matin. Je m'appelle Kyle et serai votre instructeur pour aujourd'hui.  
  
" Si vous êtes tous réunis dans cette salle, c'est que vous avez manifesté, au cours des derniers jours, le désir de prendre une part active à ce que nous appelons: les missions terrain. Le but de la rencontre d'aujourd'hui est de vous préparer à cela et vous exposer les prochaines étapes de votre entraînement si vous êtes choisis."  
  
Un jeune coq au troisième rang fit craquer ses doigts et son cou avant de passer un commentaire.  
  
- Et quelles sont les modalités pour être choisi? Avant d'ajouter à l'intention de son voisin: " S'il faut coucher avec le recruteur..."  
  
N'y prêtant pas attention, j'enchaînai avec la suite de mon discours.  
  
- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde que de participer à ce genre de missions. Il faut avoir une excellente forme physique. Vous devez savoir vous défendre, repérer facilement les voies d'accès, être patient, savoir supporter la pression, et surtout... vous montrer très solide psychologiquement, car c'est le dernier endroit où il faudrait craquer et céder à la panique.  
  
Ceci dit, la plupart des nouveaux se dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas encore la portée de ces paroles tandis que mon jeune coq de tout à l'heure se pavanait en bandant ses muscles. "Ouais, il peut toujours courir celui-là. " songeai-je.  
  
J'allais poursuivre quand j'aperçut que le regard d'une des demoiselles se concentrait plutôt vers l'arrière, là où se tenait Matt que sur moi à l'avant. "Ma pauvre, si jamais tu réussis à l'avoir comme ça, je te passe mon chapeau. " Je la rappelai donc à l'ordre.  
  
- Mademoiselle ! Oui, vous avec le chandail rouge. Je vous prierais d'être un peu plus attentive à l'avant s'il vous plaît.  
  
" Tsssst celui là, toujours à attirer les regards. Et comment il fait pour avoir l'air aussi frais alors qu'il a moins dormi que moi. Que d'injustices en ce monde !"  
  
- Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, vous êtes libre de partir. Les autres qui se rendront jusqu'au bout passeront quelques tests.  
  
" Il n'y a pas que les expéditions qui sont importantes, il nous faut des gens partout, incluant aux services d'approvisionnement, de cafétéria, d'entretien ou autres selon vos capacités."  
  
- Les nanas, à la bouffe..." lança un joyeux luron sur ma gauche, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part des principales concernées.  
  
- Oh, c'est bon, si on ne peut plus faire d'humour. conclut-il.  
  
- Mais c'est quand qu'on va pouvoir aller leur péter la gueule à ces salauds de militaires ? demanda un autre.  
  
Je me retournai dans sa direction pour lui répondre: " Quand nous jugerons que vous serrez prêt !"  
  
- Eh bien, si c'est toi qui juge... Tu m'as l'air tellement vif d'esprit, fit-il en faisant allusion à mon manque de sommeil. "On n'est pas prêt de faire autre chose que des parties de tarot."  
  
Cette remarque ne méritait pas que je prenne la peine d'y répondre alors je repris là où j'en étais.  
  
- Tout d'abord l'Ordre. Ils cherchent à exploiter la population. Dans certaines entreprises, les employés sont maltraités, sous-payés comme partout ailleurs. Les enfants travaillent pendant des heures pour une bouchée de pain. L'éducation est réduite à son minimum. La machine en place se consacre aux mots d'ordre: Production, Efficacité , Rentabilité.  
  
- Et oui, et même que le père Noël n'existerait pas, ajouta un autre.  
  
" Décidément, Marco ne doit jamais s'ennuyer avec les recrues. Je paris qu'il en aurais des vertes et des pas mûres à nous raconter."  
  
- Tout ça se fait bien entendu avec la bénédiction de l'ONU. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vécu ! L'Ordre cache bien son jeu à la communauté internationale. Toutes les frontières sont fermées. Les rapports falsifiés. Nous sommes prisonniers de ce cycle infernal.  
  
Les gens qui commencent à se poser des questions sont réaffectés ou bien disparaissent sans laisser de traces. La plupart du temps, nous les retrouvons en dehors de la ville "en mauvais état. Ça bien sûr, c'est si l'on reconnaît les corps.  
  
Nous essayons de mettre un terme à tout ça. Il faut dénoncer les traitements imposés aux Américains. Il faut prouver au monde entier que l'Ordre est loin d'effectuer son mandat premier : Nous aider à rebâtir le pays.  
  
Il faut s'infiltrer dans leur rang, récupérer des documents compromettants, les faire tomber et mettre à jour la vérité.  
  
Les dirigeants connaissent notre existence. Ils nous traquent sans cesse. Nous devons également prévoir leurs attaques et nous défendre, toutefois sans que ceci ne se fasse au détriment de la population.  
  
- Il faut, il faut, il faut, c'est bien beau tout ça et quand est-ce qu'on agit ? demanda l'un d'eux.  
  
- C'est un processus long. Il faut d'abord semer les doutes dans l'esprit, répondis-je. Il faut réveiller les gens. Ceux qui sont nés dans ce système pourris. Ils doivent réaliser qu'ils sont exploités, mais ne se réveillent pas qui veut. Voir son monde s'écrouler devant soi, découvrir les mensonges, réaliser qu'il est possible de s'en sortir si l'on se serre les coudes.  
  
Si l'Ordre prévoit un assaut contre nous. Que fait-on ?  
  
- On les devance et on les écrabouille !  
  
- Dans tes rêves plutôt ! Les missions sont loin d'être faciles. Il faut savoir se glisser en terrain ennemi sans se faire prendre. Vous ne pouvez d'abord compter que sur vous-même.  
  
Une fois dehors, vous êtes seul. Il arrive souvent que tous ne reviennent pas, alors que d'autres sont parfois très amochés. La fuite peut n'être que la seule solution et parfois vous êtes portés à devoir vous battre. Mais il faut avoir quelque chose à l'esprit: l'atteinte de l'objectif et la sécurité des autres.  
  
Les missions peuvent être organisées en petits groupes, ou en solo. En tout temps vous pourrez être séparé de votre groupe. Vous devrez vous débrouiller et agir de par vous-même. Il est impossible de prévoir les obstacles et les pièges de l'Ordre. Vous devez savoir improviser, car si jamais vous êtes capturés, nous ne pourrons pas toujours venir vous chercher.  
  
On ne parle pas ici d'une promenade au parc. L'Ordre va vous traquer, vous menacer, vous martyriser s'ils vous voient et vous attrapent.  
  
À titre d'exemple, nous avons récupérer jadis les bandes vidéo de surveillance d'une mission qui a mal tourné il y a dix ans et nous avons fait ces captures. "  
  
D'abord l'objectif de mission, un truc banal. Il suffisait de récupérer un rapport original sur les conditions de travail des employés d'une manufacture à grande échelle.  
  
Voici le mur par lesquels les rebelles ont pu pénétrer dans les bâtiments. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les obstacles physiques ne sont pas négligeables et vous disposez de très peu de temps pour vous mettre en lieu sûr avant le retour de la garde. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'escalader un mur ou bien de réagir assez rapidement, vous êtes cuits.  
  
Tous se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce stade. Vous voyez ce corridor... eh bien l'on nous y attendait de pied ferme.  
  
- C'était des débiles saouls ou quoi ? Il y a un type en haut sur les tuyaux, ils sont aveugles ? lança un mec.  
  
- Ouais et regarde là, il aurait dû fuir de l'autre côté. Lança un autre.  
  
- C'est simple de critiquer n'est-ce pas ? repris-je. N'oubliez pas que vous avez l'angle de vue de la caméra. Rien au sol ne pouvait indiquer à l'équipe qu'il y avait un tireur embusqué.  
  
- Vous n'avez qu'une fraction de seconde pour vous mettre à l'abris et prendre la fuite. Vous n'avez pas le temps comme vous d'explorer les possibilités. Vous devez parfois foncer tête baissée et prier d'avoir fait le bon choix.  
  
Avec un peu de chance, vous arriverez à vous en tirer. Cette mission fut la plus désastreuse de notre histoire. Sur une équipe de six, deux y sont restés sur place, un troisième est mort suite à ses blessures et les deux autres n'ont jamais pu remettre les pieds en ville une fois de retour à la centrale.  
  
Tout en expliquant ceci, je montrais les photos des cadavres et des blessés. Ce n'est pas le plus joli à voir, mais c'est une réalité qui existe et qu'ils doivent être prêts à faire face si jamais ils y sont confrontés. La méthode est un peu radicale je l'avoue, mais nous n'avons d'autres choix. Mieux vaut avoir des jeunes qui craquent maintenant que sur le terrain, car là l'indice de nos pertes humaines monterait en flèche.  
  
- C'est dégueulasse tout ça, cria soudain mon jeune écervelé du début tout en se levant de sa chaise pour s'adresser à l'assistance. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux voilà tout. Ce qu'il faut c'est une sortie massive en force. Là où ils ne pourront rien faire fasse au nombre.  
  
Cette intervention soudaine me fit presque sourire, mais je me gardai bien de le montrai. J'aperçut Matt du coin de l'oeil qui lui aussi me semblait ravi. Malgré son visage impassible, je le connaissais assez pour reconnaître cette petite lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. J'avais réussi à le provoquer. Matt lui, avait enfin trouvé son poisson. Le plouc continuait son discours causant des remous dans l'audience.  
  
- Et ils devront se plier fasse à nos exigences. L'Amérique est notre pays. C'est à nous d'y faire la loi.  
  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite, lançai-je à l'attention du meneur de foule qui se tenait à présent sur l'estrade devant la classe. Tu as oublier un détail important.  
  
Mon intervention surprise avait ramené un calme plat. Chacun se demandant ce qui n'allait pas dans ce plan si simple et si parfait alors j'expliquai.  
  
- Vous ne pensez pas que des gens se sont essayés avant vous ? Mais que leur est-il arrivés ? Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours au point de départ ? La réponse est simple. L'Ordre dispose d'une armée. Ils ont des armes capables de faire des milliers de morts alors que vous n'avez que vos outils et vos poings. Pensez-vous vraiment faire le poids face à une mitrailleuse ou un char d'assaut ?  
  
Maintenant j'avais toute leur attention.  
  
- Vous devez toujours garder à l'esprit que vous n'êtes jamais en sécurité. L'Ordre ne fera pas la distinction entre mouton ou ennemi. Ils sont sans pitié pour les opposants. L'on peut vous surprendre au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, sans que vous ne puissiez y changer quoique ce soit.  
  
J'achevais à peine ma phrase qu'un coup de feu étouffé retentit. Je regardai alors le pauvre coq qui se tenait les mains sur la poitrine, les yeux pétrifiés. Le souffle haletant et court, il regarda alors ses mains couvertes de sang. Il se retourna vers moi et regarda l'assistance bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, puis paniqué et sous le choc, il s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

* * *

**Shanee  
**Par Chayenne  
  
Mais il était complètement cinglé ou quoi, ce type ?  
  
Je bousculai les jeunes recrues figées et me précipitai auprès du gars, qui gisait par terre. Alors que je cherchais le point d'impact de la balle, le rire du brun me parvint aux oreilles et je regardai mes mains. Elles étaient pleines de peinture. Ah d'accord, ils avaient osé !  
  
Furieuse, je me relevai et fusillai du regard le brun hilare et le blond, encore lui, qui avait tiré et qui, parvenu à notre hauteur, observait le spectacle, amusé.  
  
" Vous êtes complètement disjonctés dans vos têtes vous ? Et s'il était cardiaque ? Un coup pareil, et vous avez un cadavre sur les bras. "  
  
Le dénommé Matt haussa les épaules et se détourna sciemment, me montrant qu'il n'avait rien à faire de mes critiques et avait visiblement autre chose au programme. Je fulminais.  
  
Non, mais il se prenait pour qui ? Je détestais ce genre de type, ils se croyaient tout permis, sous prétexte de quoi ? Qu'ils étaient mignons ? Ça c'était à voir. Intelligents ? Encore à prouver. Rebelles ? Probablement, mais être un rebelle n'empêchait pas d'être con, c'était même, dans la majorité des cas, une caractéristique fondamentale de leur statut. Et ce mec n'en était que la plus parfaite illustration. Un être inconscient qui prenait les autres pour des pions maniables à sa guise, selon ses désirs, afin de titiller les nerfs de l'Ordre. Je trouvais ça pitoyable. Si ce genre de crétin voulait provoquer l'Ordre, grand bien lui fasse, mais qu'il n'y entraîne pas des plus faibles que lui. On aurait dit des marchands de canons, pour qui les hommes n'étaient bon qu'en chair à pâté...  
  
C'était l'une des raisons qui me faisaient détester les Rebelles, ces individus qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout. Pourtant, quand ils étaient dans la merde, ils avaient bien besoin des autres. Mais jamais ils ne l'auraient reconnus. Ils étaient pitoyables. Trop occupés à faire les mariolles...  
  
" Crétin ! marmonnai-je. "  
  
Le blond parut surpris, tandis que le dénommé Kyle s'étouffait, il semblait trouvé la situation désopilante. Ce n'était pas mon cas, et puis je n'avais pas la patience de supporter ces homos erectus davantage. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à poursuivre, je quittai la salle. Je ne m'en cachais pas et me fichais qu'ils s'en rendent compte, qu'ils viennent me dire quelque chose et leurs oreilles allaient chauffer.  
  
Mais soit, ils devaient s'en ficher, puisque aucun des deux ne vint me remettre dans le troupeau.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, enfin, l'une des sorties, prête à continuer mon exploration personnelle, quand un homme s'interposa. Surprise, j'affrontai son regard et ça me déstabilisa. Il n'y avait aucune fierté déplacée, ni provocation ni supériorité affichée, non, cet homme m'observait avec attention.  
  
" Que cherches-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il. "  
  
Je ne répondis rien, déjà parce que ça ne se formulait pas en trois mots et ensuite, parce que je n'avais nullement l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit.  
  
" Tu n'es pas comme les autres, toi. Qui t'as recruté ? "  
  
" Personne. "  
  
" Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas une espionne de l'Ordre ? "  
  
" Personne. "  
  
Il sourit et me fit signe de le suivre. Bah, après tout...

* * *

À suivre...


	18. Shadow 15

**Faline  
**Par Milie

L'intruse, une jeune fille, environ la vingtaine nous regarda avec stupéfaction en faisant irruption dans ma chambre, pour ensuite s'empresser de refermer la porte en la claquant bruyamment. Mes yeux demeurèrent fixer quelques instants vers la porte close, n'osant pas regarder ce troublant jeune homme qui me faisait face.  
  
Quand mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui, il tourna vivement la tête et se leva. Il ramassa son sac près du lit alors que j'étais soudainement incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Un regard implorant, un regard qui voulait dire combien j'étais désolée et combien je voulais malgré tout qu'il reste ici avec moi et qu'il ne s'en aille jamais. Il leva alors timidement la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, mélange de gène, ou peut-être même de peur, face à ce qui venait de se passer. Il me regarda avec intensité l'espace de quelques secondes, puis visiblement gêné par la façon que j'avais de le fixer étrangement, dit d'une voix douce et sincère :  
  
« Bonne chance et euh... prends soin de toi surtout ! »  
  
Il me regarda une dernière fois et partit par là où il était venu. C'est une fois la porte fermée que je prononçai faiblement :  
  
« Nan... ne me laisse pas ! »  
  
Trop tard, il était parti et ne reviendrait sûrement plus. Pauvre idiote, pensais-je, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? Il ne t'avait rien demandé le pauvre... mais ceci dit, il avait plutôt l'air d'avoir apprécié. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé par la suite si cette fille n'était pas arrivée... est-ce que je serais vraiment allée jusqu'à coucher avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Oh nan, dîtes-moi que nan...  
  
Je tombai lourdement en arrière, incapable de bouger, mes yeux scrutant le plafond en décrépitude au-dessus de ma tête. Cette fille... encore une inconnue pour moi, qui était-ce ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu traîner par ici... il faudrait que je la retrouve un de ses jours. On ne sait jamais, c'est peut être une vraie petite conne qui va s'empresser d'aller raconter ce qu'elle a vu ici... mais à quoi ça lui servirait ? À rien bien sûr, mais depuis le temps que je connais les gens, je sais que certaines personnes font ça seulement pour le plaisir par méchanceté, sans vraiment de motif mis à part celui de blesser moralement.  
  
Enfin, peu importe, songeais-je, au point où j'en suis maintenant... et puis, Faline, arrête de prendre tous ces gens pour des cons ou des idiots, il y en a des biens aussi sur cette petite planète, et cette fille en fait peut être bien partit. Bref, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis celle là.  
  
Lui. Seul son visage envahissait ma tête, ce visage d'une extrême douceur. Qui était-il ? Un infirmier... j'en doutais à présent. Généralement, les infirmiers ne traînent pas avec eux, un sac que l'on approprierait plutôt à un voyageur. C'était sans doute un type de passage, comme beaucoup ici, avec quelques connaissances médicales. Je ne le reverrai plus. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement à cette pensée, un frisson faisant palpiter ma peau. Mais c'est mieux... oui, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Pourtant mon corps ne demandait que lui ; sentir une nouvelle fois sa peau, caresser ses lèvres encore une fois.  
  
Il y avait pourtant une véritable chimie entre nous, quelque chose que je ne saurais définir, une attirance réciproque. Et j'étais effrayée par ça. Qu'est ce que je ressentais ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, ça c'est impossible, pas en si peu de temps...Il avait l'air sympathique et il était vraiment très mignon, mais tous ça n'était pas suffisant pour employer ce grand mot qu'est le verbe 'aimer'. Je suis dépassée par moi-même par mes sentiments. Pourtant je le sens, mon corps veut le sentir une nouvelle fois contre lui alors que ma tête a peur, peur de cet emmêlement soudain. Peut-être même peur de le revoir.  
  
Je soupirai, les larmes me montant aux yeux. J'en avais plus qu'assez ; j'avais déjà été salement amoché par un petit connard prétentieux, et il a fallu que l'homme mystère arrive et mette le trouble en moi, fasse frissonner et trembler mon pauvre petit corps meurtri. Merde ! Je n'avais pourtant rien demandé moi ! Et je suppose que lui non plus... au moins on est deux.  
  
Et puis j'en peux plus d'être ici. D'être seule ici. Bien sûre Cassy est venue et je l'en remercie mais... c'est Matt que j'aimerais voir. Matt... dire que j'ai succombé à un bel inconnu alors que j'étais secrètement vouée à Matt. C'est comme si je lui avait été infidèle alors que je n'avais jamais entretenu de relation amoureuse avec lui. Alors que j'étais certaine de l'aimer. Il y a 10 minutes j'en étais sûre, mais plus maintenant. Oh quelle belle preuve d'amour que de tomber dans les bras d'un inconnu, de l'embrasser et d'être prête à coucher avec lui. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une belle conne... une salope même. Je ne vaux rien oui, rien du tout.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur mes joues. Je sanglotai comme une fillette, me blottissant dans les draps du lit. Je ne faisais qu'aggraver mon cas : voilà que maintenant, je me ridiculisais. Après tout je m'en fou, je suis seule, qui peut bien me juger ? Moi-même, mais je ne préfère pas compter sur ce dernier. J'hurlai d'une voix sanglotante :  
  
« Pauvre conne... PAUVRE CONNE ! »  
  
Je m'extirpai des draps, allai me placer devant la glace et aspergeai mon visage blafard d'un peu d'eau. Alors que je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir, je frappai avec mon poing le miroir qui éclata en morceau. Les morceaux de verre allèrent s'étaler dans le lavabo, sur le sol. Ma main saignait, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent dans l'évier. Et oui, Faline, le verre ça coupe, pensais-je.  
  
Je pris des mouchoirs, et me les appliquai à l'endroit de la coupure afin d'éviter le saignement. Je m'affalai sur le sol, ramassai les éclats de verres d'une main tremblante. Les quelques éclats dans une main, je me stoppai, pleurant doucement en murmurant avec faiblesse :  
  
« Pauvre conne... »  
  
Je restai là quelques instants, à murmurer ces quelques mots. Puis, je continuai à ramasser les éclats, prenant soin de ne pas couper la seule main qui me restait. Je jetai tous ça dans la petite poubelle, ramassai ceux dans le lavabo et les jetèrent eux aussi. J'ouvris le robinet pour effacer toutes traces de sang. J'avançai alors vers mon lit, et m'assis maladroitement dessus. J'examinai ma coupure à la main, heureusement pour moi, elle était peu profonde. Cependant, elle saignait pas mal. J'ajoutai alors quelques mouchoirs à mon pansement improvisé. Je regardai avec tristesse ma main en pensant « Apparemment ça ne me suffisais pas d'avoir des blessures partout sur le corps et le visage, il fallait que je m'en fasse une de plus à la main. Génial. »  
  
Alors que ma blessure semblait s'arrêter de saigner, je fermai les yeux pour oublier cette journée, oublier mes remords. Il faut toujours être fière de ce qu'on a fait, pas vrai ? Tout dépend de ce qu'on a fait, pensais-je.  
  
Alors que mes yeux fermés, j'essayai de trouver un peu de repos, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une jolie petite tête brune apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- Oh elle dort...  
  
- Nan, je dors pas Cassy, répliquai-je, entre.  
  
Je me positionnai en tailleur sur le lit alors qu'elle entra, en amenant dans la chambre une étagère à roulette, où se trouvait une télé et un magnétoscope.  
Je le regardai avec étonnement et amusement en m'exclamant :  
  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
  
- Une télé et un magnétoscope, dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu apportes ça, ici ?  
  
- Tu dois un peu t'ennuyer ici alors je me suis dit que de regarder des bons films ça ferait passer le temps.  
  
- Je sors bientôt nan ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, alors je n'aurai pas le temps de regarder tes bons petits films je crois...  
  
- Heu... nan, dit-elle gênée, je suis désolée. Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne pourras pas encore sortir, tu réouvrirais tes plaies, ça ne servirait à rien. Sois patiente, dans une semaine...  
  
- Une semaine ? la coupai-je. Une semaine ? Mais tu avais dit dans quelques jours Cassy !  
  
- Oui je sais, mais je ne savais pas... j'ai vu le médecin et il m'a dit une semaine.  
  
Je serrai les dents. Une semaine... une semaine à me faire chier dans cette chambre miteuse, à me ronger l'esprit. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si j'y crevais avant.  
  
- Aller, je viendrai te voir. T'en fais pas, ça va passer vite. Tiens, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé ! Un bon vieux western... tu sais, les bottes de cow boy, les lassos, les saloons et les revolvers ! Je regardais ça quand j'étais petite ! Je pense que ça te fera bien marrer...  
  
Elle me tendit la cassette et je la remerciai par un sourire timide. Je déposai la bande vidéo sur la table de chevet. Elle se tourna alors vers la glace, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait :  
  
« Oh la ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
  
- Rien, dis-je froidement.  
  
- Comment ça rien ? Ne me dit pas qu'il y a rien, le miroir est en mille morceaux !  
  
- Mais rien je te dis, dis-je énervée, c'était comme ça quand je suis arrivée.  
  
- J'en ai pas souvenir pourtant...  
  
- Je te dis que si ! dis-je en m'énervant sérieusement.  
  
- Bon, ajouta-t-elle simplement voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter.  
  
Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa ma main meurtrie. Elle la regarda longuement. Je suppose qu'elle fit rapidement le lien entre la glace et ma main, car elle ne dit rien, mais me regarda avec tristesse. Je baissai les yeux puis elle ajouta :  
  
- Sinon ça va ?  
  
- Ça va, lui répondis-je simplement, au fait...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est le type là, celui qui s'est occupé de moi ? Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a amené ici...  
  
- Euh... non je ne vois pas désolée ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? dit-elle intéressée.  
  
- Nan pour rien, comme ça... dis-je baissant la tête.  
  
J'imaginais alors que ça n'était qu'un délire, que j'avais peut être bien imaginé ce type de toutes pièces. La saveur de ses lèvres revint alors à mon esprit et je me rendis à l'évidence ; je n'avais pas déliré, il était bien réel.  
  
- Ouais, dit-elle d'une voix amusée, mais n'insistant pas.  
  
Puis, après un bref silence elle se leva et dit d'une voix joyeuse :  
  
- Bon je vais te laisser, je reviendrai te voir et que je ne te vois pas bouger de ton lit d'accord ? Repose-toi... aller, Bye !  
  
Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendit avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Puis, ne voulant pas encore faire fonctionner mon esprit qui allait me trouver de nouveaux remords pour mon palmarès, je saisis la cassette et la mis dans le magnétoscope. Je m'assis sur mon lit, attendant que l'image s'affiche sur l'écran. Elle vint enfin. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec un décor de saloon ou autre plaine américaine. L'écran affichait un couloir sombre, qui m'était vaguement familier.  
  
Enfin, je reconnus l'endroit comme étant l'un des points d'entré au quartier général. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ruban, me demandai-je. Puis deux ombres s'avancèrent en arrière plan. À la silhouette, je fini par deviner deux hommes qui s'approchaient. Je reconnus rapidement Matt et Kyle mais...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Oh non je rêve, ils ont décidé de bouder leur t-shirt. Un streap-tease peut être ? Pas vraiment le genre... Merde ! On peut toujours rêver.  
  
Les deux semblaient en grande discussion et comble de bonheur, décidèrent de s'arrêter en plein dans le champs de la caméra. Ohhh Kyle n'était pas mal foutu, mais Matt crevait l'écran. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en m'approchant un peu plus près de la télévision. Mon dieu, rien qu'en regardant ça, j'avais des chaleurs... vraiment, je ne vais pas bien, pas bien du tout. Mais qui a enregistré ça et pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ça a atterri entre mes mains... oh je n'avais vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Je me contentais d'admirer le spectacle.  
  
La cassette terminée, je me la repassais plusieurs fois avec toujours le même enthousiasme. Un coup du destin... pour me montrer que c'était bien Matt que j'aimais. Pourtant, je n'étais vraiment pas superstitieuse. Alors que je regardais Matt avec attention, je crus voir le visage de l'inconnu. Oh nan, voilà que ça recommence, il ne va jamais me lâcher celui là ! En y regardant de plus près, je trouvais même une ressemblance. Ou du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader. Ce n'était sûrement que mon petit cerveau embrouillé qui voyait ça. Il voyait les deux hommes qui hantaient mon esprit, dans l'espoir de n'en faire plus qu'un. C'est vraiment idiot.  
  
Je me levai pour éteindre le magnétoscope et m'allongeai par terre : « Oui je sais ce que je veux... revoir Matt et revoir mon inconnu. Je ne peux pas choisir, pas maintenant. Je veux les deux, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Cela m'est même improbable d'en avoir ne serait ce qu'un alors... Et puis j'étouffe ici ! Je veux sortir, bouger, partir en mission. Mais nan Faline, pas avant une semaine ! Quoiqu'on en dise, c'est long une semaine, 168 heures c'est encore plus long. Je ne me risque pas à calculer les secondes ou je crois que je sauterais par la fenêtre. » Je fermai les yeux pour rêver que mon bel inconnu revienne et qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il m'entraîne dehors... comme deux adolescents. Son nom, je ne le connais même pas... à vrai dire, je ne le connais pas tout court.

* * *

**Rain  
**Par Rayne  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous sommes revenues de ce qui reste du bar de Jim. Je ne sais pas qui étaient ces hommes, ni encore ce qu'ils nous voulaient mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'allais trouver qui avait fait ça.  
  
Quant à la question de Blue.. Je savais quoi répondre, mais pas comment le dire..  
  
J'étais dans la salle d'entraînement, à me défouler sur le punching bag tandis qu'elle m'observait silencieusement, appuyée contre le mur.  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire..  
  
Ou plutôt, j'avais trop de choses à dire, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer..  
  
« Rain.. » commença Blue.  
  
« Ouais? » fis-je sans arrêter pour autant de battre le pauvre sac de sable.  
  
« Je peux te parler? »  
  
« Sûr. » répondis-je en donnant un violent coup de poing final au sac de sable, qui se fendit en deux sous le choc. « Merde... » jurais-je en me reculant brusquement pour éviter que le sable ne me gicle dessus.  
  
Malgré l'effort intense que je venais de fournir, je n'avais même pas chaud, seulement soif. Je pris ma bouteille d'eau et en but une longue rasade avant de la reposer et de me tourner vers Blue, qui était à quelques mètres de moi.  
  
« De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler? » demandais-je, bien que sachant parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler.  
  
« De toi.. de.. nous.. »  
  
Je soupirais subrepticement, ne sachant quoi lui répondre... Je me dirigeais vers elle et l'enlaçais, l'embrassant doucement, mais elle m'arrêta.  
  
« Non.. Il faut que je saches.. je n'arrête pas d'y penser.. Pourquoi lui as-tu laissé la vie sauve? »  
  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit.. tu me l'as demandé.. Tu.. tu n'est pas comme les autres.. Je sens ton regard différemment de celui de autres.. Tu ne me juges pas comme les autre le font.. Ce que je ressens pour toi.. Je crois que c'est plus que de l'amitié.. Je crois que ça peut être de l'amour.. Car pour moi, tout ce concept 'd'amour'.. est totalement inconnu.. Mais je te jure que ce que nous partageons n'est pas que de simple affinités.. » terminais-je en lui souriant gentiment.

* * *

**Blue  
**Par X5-369  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que... Enfin, comment peut-on ignorer ce qu'est l'amour ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je suis mal placée pour parler...Ai-je déjà ressentie de l'amour envers qui que ce soit ? Je pensais que j'aimais Tasha, mais dans le fond, la raison pour laquelle je voulais toujours avoir sa présence à mes côtés est que ça me permettait de ne jamais douter, de ne pas me poser de question, d'être tranquille et de pouvoir dire : C'est pas grave si tout va mal, Tasha va s'en occuper...Elle est plus forte, plus belle, plus vieille, plus mature, plus détaché, plus sur d'elle, plus... tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu devenir, et elle semblait m'aimer. C'était logique d'en être amoureuse.

Maintenant que je suis seule et que je dois faire face, je crois que je me rends compte que rien de ce qui me semblait vrai à l'époque ne semble l'être aujourd'hui... Et il y a Rain qui est la, devant moi, à me dire qu'elle ignore ce qu'est l'amour...Pour la première fois, je sens que ce que je ressens n'est pas logique et que...pour la première fois, je suis réellement amoureuse. Rain est différente des autres, je ne peux pas lui demander de me répondre comme tout le monde. Si elle me voit comme étant quelqu'un avec qui elle a « plus que des affinité », alors c'est le mieux que je puisse avoir. Je peux espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, elle comprendra ce que c'est que le concept d'aimer quelqu'un et à ce moment là, je serai tout près...  
  
- Je comprends. Si... Non, laisse tomber... Tu... C'est déjà quelque chose que tu me considères comme quelqu'un de... disons « spéciale ». Je veux juste que tu saches, question de jouer franc jeu, que je n'ai jamais ressentie pour quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressens pour toi, Rain. Pas même pour Tasha. Dans le fond, c'est toi qui a raison, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est l'amour, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai jamais ressentie, alors je suis mal placée pour te dire ce que c'est ou te faire la morale en disant que « tu devrais le savoir » ou quelque chose du genre. Pour moi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de « spécial ». Je ne veux pas chercher à en savoir plus pour le moment.  
  
- La seule autre personne que j'ai jamais... aimée... est morte, et ce, à cause de moi... Son amour pour moi lui a fait faire une chose qui lui a coûté la vie... Je tiens à toi, Blue, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.  
  
Je restai sans voix. Je voulais poser plein de question sur ce qui s'était passé, mais on aurait dit que ma voix était partie faire un tour ailleurs... Je bégaya un début de phrase sans suite logique...  
  
- Que...? Comment...arriver...? Qui...horrible...? ...Affreux...  
  
- Je préférerais ne pas en parler, ok ? Mon passé est loin derrière moi et je voudrais qu'il reste ou il est.  
  
- Je... je comprends.  
  
Et c'est vrai, je comprends. Qui voudrait penser à ça ? Pas moi... Et puis, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est moi qui prends les risques, Rain. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Tout le monde t'écoute, soit parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, soit parce qu'ils te respectent, ce qui reviens au même aujourd'hui. Mais moi, c'est parce que je t'ai...parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour moi que je ne vais pas t'écouter et que je vais rester avec toi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'apprendre à botter des derrières...  
  
- ...  
  
Un sourire éclaircit son visage, preuve qu'au moins son sens de l'humour était resté intact. Elle réfléchit, je le sais, mais peut importe ce qu'elle me dira, ma décision est prise. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui.  
  
- Je... vais veiller sur toi, Blue.  
  
Sérieuse. On dirait que soudainement, elle a perdu son masque d'indifférence pour prendre un air grave et lourd de sens. Je sais que c'est vrai, elle veillera sur moi. Et je veillerai sur elle, à ma manière.  
  
- Mais maintenant, on va s'amuser !  
  
Oh-merde. Le sérieux, ça lui réussit pas. Voilà que maintenant, elle veut qu'on s'amuse...Dans quoi va-t-elle réussir à me traîner ?  
  
- Où on va ?  
  
- Tu verras...  
  
- UN RAVE !  
  
Après les bars, me voilà dans un... rave ?  
  
- Pas question que j'entre là-dedans !  
  
- Oh que si !  
  
Me voici tirée par le bras par une Rain déchaînée qui trémousse déjà son (très mignon, est-il besoin de le préciser ?) petit derrière au son de la musique je-sais-pas-trop-quel-machin-truc-techno-pré-ou-post-Impulsion qui sort de la « boîte » branchée où de le...l'immeuble branlant qui sert d'abri au gens pour ce rave. Elle me traîne avec elle, passant devant la foule de gens qui attendent pour entrer dans cet enfer et foncer droit vers le type à l'entrée.  
  
- Salut Ray...Tu nous laisses entrer, ma copine et moi ?  
  
- Sûr ! Depuis quand je te refuse quelque chose, Rain ?  
  
- Merci, t'es un ange...  
  
Et on entre.

* * *

**Cloé  
**Par La Chimère  
  
Tendant le badge plastifié, je subis sans broncher l'examen attentif du soldat pour vérifier que je correspondais effectivement aux observations notées, photo comprise. Me retenant de lui sourire à toutes dents, je repris mon laissez-passer et entrai dans un autre secteur.  
  
Celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien au précédent. Aucun déchet, aucune carcasse de voiture à moitié désossée et aucun mendiant souffreteux tendant une pogne crasseuse pour récolter autre chose qu'un crachat. Ici, c'était propre et clair. Clair par la couleur beige qui recouvrait l'ensemble des bâtiments préfabriqués abritant l'infirmerie et le logement des troupes surveillant ce territoire. J'eus presque honte de mes godasses boueuses en foulant le trottoir. Avisant une baraque à la porte ouverte, j'entrai en me faisant la plus discrète possible.  
  
Derrière son guichet, un homme au crâne dégarni lisait son journal par-dessus ses lunettes juchées en équilibre sur un nez épaté. Humectant consciencieusement son index, il tourna la page qu'il lisait et après un raclement de gorge particulièrement désagréable, reprit sa lecture sans se soucier de ma présence et de celle d'une autre femme qui se penchait sur le tableau installé à côté de moi.  
  
Étaient épinglées de multiples affichettes offrant gloire et fortune... Non non je déconne... offrant un emploi à titre tout à fait exceptionnel et à durée très limitée. J'étais entrée dans un quartier réservé aux gens aisés et ces derniers avaient souvent besoin d'une aide, ne serait-ce que pour leur dire si la météo avait changé.  
  
Scrutant attentivement les annonces, j'écartais d'office toutes celles m'apparaissant comme de subtils subterfuges pour dissimuler un esclavage en règle pire que celui pratiqué dans les champs. J'entendis l'autre femme soupirer et sans poser les yeux sur moi, elle sortit, n'ayant visiblement rien trouvé. Vaguement découragée, je m'apprêtais à en faire autant lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une annonce écrite à la main contrairement aux autres et scotchée juste à côté du guichet. Écriture fine, racée, féminine même. Je m'approchai donc. Le guichetier souleva une paupière lourde et me fixa tandis que j'arrachai l'annonce.  
  
« Est-ce toujours d'actualité ? »  
  
« Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle l'est ! » brailla t-il.  
  
"Recherche jeune femme, bonne présentation exigée, pour effectuer tous travaux d'entretien. Nourrie et blanchie. Salaire à définir. Référence..."  
  
Malgré le regard insistant du bonhomme, j'hésitai longuement. Troquer, marchander voire voler, ne me permettait pas de faire fructifier mes économies pour un éventuel départ alors qu'avoir un emploi stable même rémunéré au plus bas pouvait y parvenir. Respirant un grand coup, j'affrontai le cerbère ventripotent.  
  
« Où dois-je me présenter ? »  
  
Attrapant l'affichette, l'homme remit ses lunettes en place et relevant la référence, entreprit de la rechercher dans son vaste registre. Me retenant de lui arracher des mains pour aller plus vite, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le manège d'un homme m'intrigua. Il faisait les 100 pas devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment tout en jetant de furtifs regards dans ma direction. A cette distance, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ses traits. Rappelée à l'ordre par mon bonhomme, je retournai la tête vers lui.  
  
«Voilà. Tu vas te rendre ici et demander Madame Eléanore Dumenil. Si tu sais y faire, le boulot est à toi.»  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Il ne me répondit pas, se replongeant ostensiblement dans son journal. Sans insister, je sortis avec l'adresse précieusement enfouie dans ma poche et sans en avoir l'air, m'approchai de l'homme qui avait cessé ses va-et-vient pour m'attendre. Parvenue à sa hauteur, il me souffla.  
  
« Il est là. Il t'attend. Fais vite. »  
  
Me plantant aussitôt, il disparut au coin du bâtiment tandis que je poussais la porte pour pénétrer dans un... club anglais ? oo  
  
Fauteuils en cuir, guéridons en acajou rouge, cuivres et odeurs de cigares. Où étais-je tombée ? Une main preste m'attrapa par l'épaule et me poussa dans une sorte de cabinet lambrissé de bois doré. A peine revenue de ma surprise, j'entendis la voix grave de Lokie me demander :  
  
« Qu'as-tu à me proposer exactement ? »  
  
« Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? »  
  
L'homme blond au regard d'acier me surplombait d'une bonne tête et sa carrure aurait dû me faire hésiter mais je ne tenais pas à montrer ma nervosité vis-à-vis du plus gros trafiquant de Seattle. Cet homme pouvait m'apporter plus qu'il ne le pensait mais encore fallait-il avoir de quoi payer et Môssieur était gourmand, très gourmand.  
  
« Assis-toi. »  
  
Lokie s'avança vers un minibar abondamment garni et versa du liquide ambré dans un verre avant d'attraper une carafe d'eau pour remplir mon propre verre. Se retournant vers moi, il m'offrit la boisson avant de plonger son nez dans l'alcool doré.  
  
«Alors ? Maintenant que Mademoiselle est servie, puis-je savoir ce que tu as ?»  
  
« Du phosphate disodique en deux paquets de 500 grammes. »  
  
Je l'entendis avaler sa gorgée avant qu'il ne daigne contourner le fauteuil sur lequel j'avais pris place et vienne s'affaler sur le canapé en cuir bronze en face de moi. Ses yeux gris bleu ne me quittèrent pas avant qu'un sourire ne vienne effleurer ses lèvres. Lokie pourrait être très séduisant s'il ne s'obstinait pas à crisper ses traits ainsi comme pour paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement.  
  
« Et puis-je savoir où tu as trouvé cette poudre ? »  
  
« Il y a eu un incident sur le port lors d'un déchargement. Une caisse a éclaté sur le quai et son contenu s'est un peu éparpillé. J'ai trouvé les deux paquets par le plus pur des hasards. »  
  
Mon sourire angélique le fit s'esclaffer. Se renversant pour s'appuyer sur le dossier, il semblait savourer l'instant. Je n'ignorais pas qu'il était le créateur du « Bonheur », joli nom pour une drogue dure aux effets euphorisants dévastateurs. La poudre que je lui proposai entrait dans sa composition complexe. C'était un coup en or autant pour lui que pour moi.

* * *

**Lokie  
**Par Percolator**  
**  
Je la regardais sans rien dire, le temps de réfléchir à combien je pouvais me permettre de monter pour elle ! J'avais de l'estime pour cette fille, et peu de mes contacts pouvait s'enorgueillir que moi, Lokie Mac Hoot, est de l'estime pour eux.  
  
Je lui demandais d'abord ce qu'elle voulait, ou je lui proposais de la nourriture tout de suite ? Lui proposer la marchandise, serait un manque total de classe de part, vérifions déjà qu'elle veuille bien de la nourriture.  
  
**Relax ma fille, détends toi tu as de quoi négocier ce soir, c'est pas comme d'habitude.  
**  
" Dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange des 2 sachets ? lui demandai-je."  
  
Cloé sourit, réfléchit puis d'une voix posée répondit :  
  
" Dans mon message, je t'ai dit de la nourriture ! N'oublie que pas que nous sommes 2, mon frère et moi, mais je veux aussi autre chose. "  
  
" Ton cher frère, il ne t'a pas encore cloîtrer ? Il a dû faire une syncope quand il t'a vu sortir habillée comme ça ! Il me rappelle ma tante Hortense par moment. "  
  
Cloé sursauta et machinalement tira sur sa jupe pour recouvrir ses genoux mais sans réel résultat. Agacée, elle me toisa et répliqua d'une voix sèche :  
  
" Je me fiche de ta tante Hortense ! Raven veille juste sur moi pour m'éviter des ennuis. Je n'ai que lui. "  
  
Elle serra les dents en constatant que je semblais réellement amusé par son explosion soudaine et cela lui fit monter le rouge aux joues !  
  
**En plus, il se fiche de moi !**  
  
" Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux en plus de la bouffe, ça facilitera mon calcul, continuai-je. "  
  
" Je veux le nom du responsable transmettant les demandes de visas à l'échelon au-dessus au sein de l'Ordre. Je sais que tu peux obtenir cette information ! "  
  
Mon visage dut s'assombrir immédiatement et je vis la crispation de ses mâchoires !  
  
Pas question ! Mais apparemment elle m'avait l'air d'y tenir à cette info, je pourrais peut être faire la recherche. Oui j'allais le faire, ça vaudra des sous, beaucoup !  
  
" Je ferais des recherches, mais revenons à la nourriture, oui j'en ai et pas n'importe laquelle. "  
  
Les yeux de Cloé brillèrent à cette phrase. Je fis signe à un porteur d'amener ma caisse et l'ouvris devant elle. J'attendis sa réaction.  
  
**Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de crier. Ce type était hallucinant pour être parvenu à obtenir de la nourriture soigneusement conditionnée et loin de ressembler à celles que l'on pouvait acheter dans les établissements estampillés : Supermarché.  
**  
**Pour me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas, j'effleurai du doigt l'étiquette annonçant "poêlée de légumes méditerranéens".  
  
C'était trop beau. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Lokie referme le couvercle brusquement en disant : Raté c'était une blague, voici les rations que tu auras à la place !  
  
Mais non, il attendait patiemment que je me décide.**  
  
" Je te propose contre les 2 sachets et parce que je viens de passer une matinée génial, 6 unités et pas une de plus ! fis-je "  
  
**Je me retins à nouveau de sauter de joie. C'était plus que je ne l'avais escompté.  
**  
Redressant la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien, elle accepta le marché. J'inclinai la tête ironiquement pour l'en remercier.  
  
" C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. Par contre tu diras à ton frère qu'il arrête de me chercher, il ne me trouvera jamais, je traite avec toi et avec toi seulement ! Et menacer mes contacts n'y changera rien ! "  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
**Décidément Raven n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais il serait forcé d'admettre que sur ce coup-là, jamais il n'aurait pu faire mieux.  
**  
Tout en empilant les six boites dans son sac à dos en veillant à ce qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent pas et que le tissu ne soit pas trop tendu, elle marmonna :  
  
"Il est têtu mais je lui dirai. Je.. Je te remercie Lokie."  
  
Je croisai les bras pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds et avec un sourire narquois :  
  
"Continue à venir en jupe, ça pourrait t'aider !"  
  
_ÉDITÉ par Chayenne: j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais à l'avenir, évitons de mélanger les pensées, please._

* * *

À suivre...


	19. Shadow 16

**Hugo  
**Par La Chimère  
  
J'en étais à observer la forme des nuages lorsqu'un brusque mouvement de foule m'obligea à m'extirper très rapidement de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre mon planton pris à partie par un homme de haute taille. Je fus obligé de monter le ton pour me faire entendre.  
  
« Silence !! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » dis-je en tournant le dos à l'excité.  
  
« Ce fum... » éructa aussitôt le civil.  
  
D'un ton sec et sans réplique, je le coupai aussitôt.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse ! Fermez-la ! »  
  
L'homme se rembrunit mais voyant mes épaulettes devina sans peine que j'étais un officier et non un simple subalterne, il ravala sa réplique suivante. Mon planton me remercia du regard et d'une voix calme me rendit compte immédiatement de l'incident sans se soucier des grommellements jaillissant de la colonne.  
  
«Conformément aux dernières directives, j'ai demandé à ce piéton de me fournir l'attestation l'autorisant à pénétrer dans le quartier dit propre. Il a refusé en prétextant qu'il en était dispensé.»  
  
« Et c'est le cas !! Je bosse ici depuis six mois ! » coupa le malappris.  
  
D'un regard meurtrier, je lui enjoignis à nouveau de se taire mais comprenant que j'avais véritablement affaire à une forte tête, je l'invitai à se décaler pour laisser passer les autres personnes. Il obtempéra non sans rouspéter sur la perte de temps engendrée par l'inertie d'incapables en treillis.  
  
«Continuez ainsi et vous allez apprécier le confort et l'hospitalité des hommes en uniforme !» grinçai-je en réponse.  
  
L'homme leva les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin mais se tut. Je lui demandai son badge pour y lire son nom : Samy Fergusson.  
  
« Quel est votre emploi ? Il n'est pas précisé là-dessus ! »  
  
«Apprenti greffier. Je suis employé par le cabinet Pulzman & Associés depuis six mois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon patron n'a pas fait le nécessaire pour mon attestation !»  
  
«Les consignes doivent être appliquées pour éviter toute intrusion. Venez ici, j'ai un registre consignant toutes les personnes accréditées à travailler au Secteur Propre. Votre nom doit y être inscrit, n'est-ce pas ?»  
  
Les yeux bruns de l'homme se mirent à briller et il hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Rassuré devant mon intention à ne pas le bloquer inutilement, il m'emboîta le pas pour pénétrer à ma suite dans mon bureau.  
  
«Cela aurait pris moins de temps avec l'informatique mais ... nous sommes hors créneau.» fis-je avec une grimace.  
  
Et oui. En dépit de toutes les réclamations déposées par les diverses délégations en place, l'autorité en charge du dossier « Electricité de la Ville » n'était toujours pas fichue de faire alimenter Seattle 24/24 H, obligeant ainsi notre détachement à devoir jongler avec des créneaux horaires complètement farfelus. Tous les secteurs ne connaissaient pas ce type de vicissitudes ainsi le Secteur Propre ou certains « Gated Communities » ignoraient ces problèmes. Rageant si vous voulez mon avis  
  
« Alors... Cabinet Pulzman.... »  
  
Mon index descendit la longue colonne de noms associés à des chiffres correspondant à des numéros de badge. Sans le connaître, il était clair que ce cabinet embauchait moult personnels allant d'avocat à hôtesse d'accueil trilingue. Pulzman & Co n'était pas à Seattle pour défendre les droits de l'autochtone, loin de là. Aucun avocat en poste ne s'y serait risqué et puis question rentabilité, cela aurait frisé le bénévolat. Non, la majorité des groupes juridiques installés en ville ne se souciaient que de contrats à négocier et autre acquisition de biens immobiliers au profit des industriels logeant sur place.  
  
« Fergusson S. ». Mon doigt se posa sur le nom et relevant le numéro du badge, constatai qu'il correspondait à celui inscrit sur le bout de plastique que j'avais conservé entre les mains.  
  
Blond comme les blés malgré un dégarnissement notable sur les tempes, les yeux sombres, son sourire découvrit une rangée de dents mal entretenues. Ce type faisait partie de cette catégorie de « moutons » parvenus à grimper en grade. Fidèle à l'Ordre jusqu'à la dévotion, luttant farouchement contre tous ceux qui pourraient nuire à leur nouveau statut. Dans un autre temps, on les aurait appelés des « collabos ».  
  
Tendant le badge, j'y joignis un certificat dûment tamponné l'autorisant à se déplacer sans se voir alpaguer par les milices patrouillant en Secteur Propre.  
  
«Pour votre tranquillité, exigez le plus rapidement possible votre attestation.»  
  
« J'y veillerai. »  
  
Sans un remerciement, l'homme rangea son badge et me planta sans plus de cérémonie. J'eus presque envie de le rappeler pour le faire chier mais l'arrivée d'un véhicule estampillé « Taxi » troubla mes pensées.  
  
Roulant sans un bruit, la voiture remonta la colonne de piétons et se gara non loin du poste de garde. Un homme en jaillit pour ouvrir la portière arrière passager avec déférence. Devinant que ledit passager n'était pas n'importe qui, je m'avançai à sa rencontre. En découvrant son identité, je restai pétrifié sur place, l'esprit en déroute.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, elle ?!

* * *

**Kali** (Avertissement: Peut ne pas convenir aux âmes sensibles.)  
Par Rayne  
  
Une marée multicolore de corps luisants ondulait, comme en transe, sous l'envoûtant beat électronique. Des êtres qui pour la plupart, ne se connaissaient pas se frottaient les uns aux autres aidés à la fois de la musique transcendantale et d'une petite pilule de joie portant le nom d'Ecstasy, provoquant une accélération du rythme cardiaque et la contraction des muscles de la mâchoire ; la peau devenant moite, la bouche sèche. Suit une légère euphorie, une sensation de bien-être et de plaisir, une exacerbation des sens et d'une impression de comprendre et d'accepter les autres, libérant une partie plus.. primale.. d'eux-mêmes.  
  
L'atmosphère électrique imprégnée à la fois de bestialité et de sensualité conférait à l'endroit une sensation d'irréalisme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à une jeune femme athlétique, adossée au comptoir du bar, contemplant les spécimens femelles que recelait l'endroit.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon style SWAT, de bottes en cuir noires à bout d'acier et d'une camisole moulante noire, pour aller avec l'endroit, mais quelque chose émanait d'elle, une sorte d'aura de.. puissance... c'était vraiment confus, et il fallait vraiment y porter attention pour le remarquer...  
  
Elle remarqua soudainement qu'une nouvelle venue venait de faire sont entrée : environ sa grandeur, brune et très mignonne bref, tout à fait son genre. 

La brune passa devant Kali et s'assit au comptoir du bar; celle-ci se redressa et marcha jusqu'au comptoir, prenant place aux côtés de la brunette, qui se tourna vers elle.  
  
La jeune femme blonde la scruta du regard pendant un moment, alors que la brunette faisait de même, puis lui sourit, se rapprochant ostensiblement.  
  
« Oh bordel.. » songea Kali  
  
Elle se pencha vers la brune, et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
« Tu danses ? »  
  
En réponse, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, regardant ouvertement Kali, lui faisait signe de la suivre.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard.  
  
Son corps n'était plus que sensations.. La sensation des mains de la brune qui la parcourait, tout en restant « neutres »; sensation des verres qu'elle avait bus lui parcourant les veines; sensation de ses sens plus aiguisés que jamais; sensation qu'elles étaient uniquement toutes les deux, isolées sur un îlot de plaisir; et la musique qui était passée à une chanson « trance » des plus... évocatrices..  
  
Elle dansait avec la brune, dont elle ignorais toujours le nom.. non.. le bon mot serait.. ne faisait qu'un avec celle-ci.. elle se pressa davantage contre Kali et ses caresses se firent plus insistantes alors que le désir montait en elles...  
  
« Tu veux aller.. ailleurs? » demanda Kali à la fille, ou plutôt hurla-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Elle acquiesça vivement puis pris la main de Kali, l'entraînant vers la sortie arrière de l'établissement.  
  
Kali sortit la première, attendit que la brune ait passé la porte, puis la referma vivement et se tourna vers la jeune femme, la plaquant contre le mur, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle la stoppa.  
  
« Je m'appelles Jael.. » murmura-t-elle  
« Quel importance ça a? » répondit Kali  
« Bien, tu vas savoir quel nom crier quand je vais... » s'interrompit Jael  
« Kali.. » fit-elle avant de se pencher vers Jael.  
  
Kali explora ce corps si semblable au sien, et pourtant différent sans cesser d'embrasser Jael, tout d'abord sur la bouche, puis descendit progressivement, s'attaquant à sa mâchoire, puis son cou..  
  
Bientôt, leurs vêtements leur fut une gêne, et Kali entreprit de détacher la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Jael pendant que la jeune femme faisait de même avec sa camisole..  
  
Elles furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement...  
Deux jeunes femmes firent irruption dans la ruelle obscure.  
  
« Kali ? » murmura l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

**Kyle  
**Par Kina

Je regardai le jeune s'évanouir devant moi, persuadé d'avoir été abattu de sang froid. Décidément, on ne pouvait espérer plus crédible comme performance. En temps normal, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un impact mortel. Tel que prévu, une partie de l'audience se figea sur place, terrorisée, tandis que d'autres réussirent à gérer leurs nerfs et s'empressèrent de venir porter secours au malheureux. Les premiers arrivés se précipitèrent sur le blessé afin d'examiner l'ampleur des dégâts. Ils firent voler la chemise en éclat. L'une des demoiselles, les mains à présent couvertes de sang, essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le point d'entrée de la balle, mais sans succès. Quand elle déplaça le liquide visqueux, elle ne put découvrir que de la peau saine et je ne put retenir un rire à lire le sentiment de confusion sur son visage.

Matt vint me rejoindre entre-temps afin de profiter du spectacle lui aussi. Puis la jeune fille, ayant compris la supercherie, se releva en colère pour venir nous accuser d'avoir pété un plomb.

"Eh bien si vraiment il était cardiaque ma mignonne, il n'aurait jamais dû se pointer ici en premier lieu, ai-je failli lui répondre." Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Matt avait visé le cœur au moment où la classe s'y attendait le moins. Personne n'avait pu anticiper le coup et je suis certain que très peu d'entre eux ont pu identifier le tireur dans le feu de l'action, Matt s'étant empressé de cacher son arme.

Cependant cette fille semblait connaître le rôle de Matt dans l'histoire, car elle fulminait de rage et cette fureur était sans conteste dirigée vers mon complice. En voilà une surprise. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle aurait su voir la scène, repérer le tireur, savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, se précipiter pour aller porter secours et réaliser qu'on l'avait tromper. C'est qu'elle est pleine de surprises celle-là, mais d'où sort-elle ?

Crétin, marmonna-t-elle.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas et faillit presque m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Alors ça c'est la meilleure et je donnerais cher pour avoir une caméra afin d'immortaliser ce moment. Ah, mais je sens que je ne m'ennuierai pas avec elle dans les parages. Il y en a au moins une capable de tenir tête à Matt. Amen ! D'habitude, la plupart tombent soit gaga à ses pieds, ce qui l'exaspèrent au plus haut point, ou bien ont trop peur de son influence au sein de la rébellion pour oser l'attaquer.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans demander son reste et nous la regardâmes simplement franchir la porte.

Dis, tu la connais toi ? demandais-je.

Pas du tout. T'as vu comment elle m'a traité !

Ouaip, mais il faut se mettre à sa place, c'est peut-être mérité. Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel il me répondit par une grimace.

Il faut avouer que je savoure le moment, car l'expression "crétin" m'est habituellement réservée alors pour une fois que Matt peut aussi y goûter, je me régale à voir sa tronche. C'est de sa faute aussi, il est beaucoup trop sage, il réfléchit trop. C'est bien de faire quelques bêtises de temps en temps ! C'est ça la vie, foncer tête baisser sans savoir sur quoi on peut tomber. D'accord, pour les missions, mieux vaut éviter, mais pour le reste ? Puis voyant son air songeur je lui demandai:

Ça te dérange tant que ça ce que cette fille peut bien penser ? fis-je curieux sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Je m'en fou. Ce qui me dérange, c'est plutôt sa conduite. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle n'a rien d'un mouton, on le voit tout de suite à sa réaction. Rien en elle n'indique une quelconque crainte ou soumission. Elle a l'attitude, les réflexes, du répondant.

Ou bien du caractère tout simplement.

Non, il y a quelque chose de plus.

Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle est envoyée par l'Ordre. demandai-je.

Je ne sais pas... mais une chose est sûre, celle-là ne sort pas d'une entreprise... Je dois tirer ça au clair. Elle est ici pour une raison précise. Ce n'est peut-être pas une menace, mais je dois m'en assurer. Il faut la garder à l'œil.

Mouais, je te la laisse si ça t'amuse. lançai-je finalement ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Matt qui lui prenait la chose au sérieux. Bah, pour une fois qu'une fille attire son attention... on verra bien.

Cela dis, je me retournai à nouveau vers mes élèves. La plupart avaient quitté la salle sans demander leur reste. Quelques-uns étaient toujours cloué sur leur siège en train de digérer les derniers événements (Mais c'est qu'ils sont lents...) tandis qu'un petit groupe soulevaient notre inconscient national pour l'amener dans un lit où il pourra se réveiller plus tard. Au bout du compte, j'ai seulement pu repérer 3 ou 4 potentielles recrues pour l'entraînement. Il restera à voir ceux qui seront toujours intéressés. Pour les autres, il leur faudra un peu plus de temps. Ils ne sont visiblement pas encore mûrs.

Je quittai la salle avec Matt derrière les derniers retardataires. Lui s'en alla vers le quartier général tandis que moi j'en profitai pour me diriger vers les douches, histoire de me réveiller complètement étant donné que je ne pourrai plus me rendormir à présent que la journée était bien commencée.

* * *

**Stuart  
**Par Chayenne  
  
La fille me suivait sans rien dire, observant tout sur son passage (des couloirs, des tranchées, des couloirs et encore des couloirs) d'un air distant. Pas répugnée, mais pas flatteuse quand même. Il y avait même une lueur moqueuse dans son regard, mais ça, je crois que c'était davantage pour moi que pour le design.  
  
Je reconnaissais sans peine que cette fille m'intriguait. Elle semblait se croire réellement au-dessus de nous, et ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son mépris. C'était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'on le remarque. En plus, la façon dont elle avait réagi m'avait fait tiquer.  
  
Dans un coin, j'observais, incognito ou presque, deux de mes éléments effectuer leur tri efficace et impitoyable parmi les jeunots. Et si, moi, je connaissais le modus operandi, j'avais été surpris de voir la vitesse d'analyse de cette fille, et je n'étais pas le seul. D'ordinaire, le tireur n'était jamais démasqué...  
  
Enfin, ça et son attitude " rebelle " me donnait envie d'en savoir plus, et puis, même si j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas une espionne, je devais assurer notre sécurité. En fait, je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'en chargeais. Parce que ces raisons ne tenaient pas debout, ce n'était sûrement pas à moi de faire ça, et je ne pouvais même pas prétexter une disponibilité débordante.  
  
Cependant je la conduisis dans une annexe où je savais trouver un bureau inoccupé. Tandis que je m'asseyais derrière la table, elle étudia avec attention les lieux, avant de se planter devant un plan du secteur d'il y a bien longtemps.  
  
" Tu as l'intention de m'expliquer ce que tu fiches parmi nous ? finis-je par lui demander. "  
  
" Non ! fit-elle sans se retourner, les yeux toujours fixés sur la carte. "  
  
" Alors pourquoi es-tu dans ce bureau ? "  
  
" Bah, je n'en sais rien. Disons que vous avez l'air moins con que les autres... "  
  
" Merci... Et sur quoi te reposes-tu pour émettre un tel jugement ? "  
  
" Les rebelles... Seattle, LA, New York, ce sont tous les mêmes. Non mais ils croient vraiment avoir une chance de réussir ? rit-elle, enfantine. "  
  
" Et toi ? "  
  
" Moi ? davantage. Je n'ai pas le même but, je n'ai pas une âme de Don Quichotte, les moulins à vents ce n'est pas trop mon truc. "  
  
" Et c'est quoi, toi, ton truc ? "  
  
" Bien essayé, ironisa-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire... Pré ou post massacre ? "  
  
Elle désignait la carte.  
  
" Pré-impulsion, je dirais... "  
  
" Vous n'en avez pas une plus récente ? "  
  
Quel intérêt ? Pour que les rats se repèrent plus facilement peut-être ?  
  
" Non, mais dans les tiroirs de l'Ordre, qui sait ? "  
  
La fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas me rire au nez.  
  
" Je leur demanderai une copie quand j'y passerai. Vous n'avez rien besoin de particulier, pendant que j'y serais ? "  
  
" Bah, non, je crois pas, continuai-je sur le même ton mordant d'ironie. Quoique leur planning à venir ne serait pas de refus... "  
  
Son sourire faux-cul ne quitta pas ses lèvres quand elle prit congé.  
  
" Non, ne vous dérangez pas, je trouverais bien la sortie... "  
  
Dans une profonde révérence, aussi gracieuse qu'hypocrite, l'insolente disparut de ma vue. Drôle de fille... Et pourquoi étais-je sûr de la recroiser d'ici peu ?

* * *

**Alex  
**Par Kina

J'avais les yeux fixés sur la porte maintenant close et n'osais trop me retourner vers la jeune fille du nom de Faline. Je dois avouer que sa réaction m'avait surpris sur le coup, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter d'elle comme je l'ai fait. En d'autres temps, d'autres circonstances, je ne dis pas, mais là, c'est moi qui étais en tord. Elle était blessée, elle était sous médication et il était fort probable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser avec toute sa tête.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'embarquer dans son jeu, de répondre à son invitation ? Parce qu'elle me plaisait et m'attirait ? Soit je ne me le cache pas. Parce que j'en avais plus qu'envi moi aussi ? Ce n'est pas une raison valable. Parce que je me sentais bien auprès d'elle, que ses baisers étaient électrisants au point qu'ils me faisaient oublier tous ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, les raisons de ma visite, le but de mon voyage... Là ça devenait dangereux.  
  
Elle me fait perdre la tête et je ne la connais même pas ! Oh combien j'aimerais la reprendre dans mes bras par contre, resserrer mon étreinte comme précédemment, m'enivrer de son parfum et retrouver la douceur de sa peau si douce sous mes doigts. Sa chaleur me manque déjà, tout comme le doux contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps en redemande, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Je risquerais de la blesser d'avantage, car je sais que si je recommence, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Je dois sortir d'ici, éviter de croiser son regard auquel je ne saurais résister bien longtemps.  
  
Je ramassai donc mon sac, demeuré depuis la veille au pied de son lit, puis relevai lentement la tête vers elle, esquissant un sourire.  
  
Grave erreur de ma part, elle m'attirait comme un aimant. Je me perdrais dans ces yeux... Non ! Assez ! Je dois vraiment partir. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Je repris donc mes esprits et la salua une dernière fois.  
  
- Bonne chance et euh... prends soin de toi surtout !  
  
Je la vis une dernière fois, puis fonçai dans le corridor. Je devais m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit, faire le vide dans ma tête. Facile à dire n'est-ce pas. Je ralenti finalement le pas à la sorti de l'immeuble abritant l'infirmerie. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, mais je savais très bine que ce n'était pas ma petite course qui en était la cause. Faline continuait d'envahir mon esprit. Je revivais les sensations de tout à l'heure, ses baisers, ses caresses à faire frissonner, ce sentiment de bien être...  
  
" Ahhhh ! Ça ne m'aide pas du tout là !" Voilà que j'avais de plus en plus chaud et respirais plus rapidement. " Je suis mûr pour la douche froide moi" songeai-je, souriant face au ridicule de la situation. Je repartis donc en direction des douches les plus proches, vers le quartier général.  
  
Je croisai peu de gens sur le chemin, tous des inconnus qui ne me prêtaient aucune attention. Je connaissais les voies d'accès et la route à suivre pour atteindre mon but. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je me dirigeai vers les cases. Comme j'avais vidé la mienne il y a belle lurette lors de mon départ précipité de Seattle, j'allai plutôt vers un casier voisin, mais familier. Fouillant dans mes souvenirs, j'en sortis la combinaison et soumit sans peine le cadenas à ma volonté. J'avais trouvé mon bonheur: serviette, savon et shampooing.  
  
Rien n'avait changé ici depuis mon départ et les douches glacées ne faisaient pas exception. Quoique dans mon cas, c'était plutôt de circonstance. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté là à laisser l'eau couler sur moi et à vrai dire, je m'en balançais. J'avais enfin réussi à me détendre. Je quittais la douche lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps et apparemment le générateur n'avait pas pris le relais, car tout demeurait dans le noir. Ce genre de chose dérange souvent les gens, mais moi je voyais très bien où j'allais, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de quelqu'un d'autre que j'entendis buter contre une poubelle ou je ne sais quoi en maugréant.  
  
J'étais de retour à la case pour me rhabiller quand je vis Kyle s'avancer lentement au bout de la rangée de casier.  
  
- Attention au banc, lui rappelais-je justesse avant qu'il ne trébuche.  
  
- Merci ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là celui-là. Ces fichues pannes, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour réparer le générateur comme du monde ?  
  
- Que le grand Kyle se fracasse quelque chose et décide d'aller leur secouer les puces, fis-je du tact au tact.  
  
Son regard se figea dans ma direction. Il ne pouvait me voir, mais je vis bien qu'il cherchait à identifier ma voix. Il semblait réfléchir, puis hésiter et moi je me marrais de la situation. Je venais tout juste d'enfiler mon pantalon quand l'électricité fut rétablie et Kyle légèrement aveuglé sur le cou put enfin me voir.  
  
- Alex ! fit-il incrédule . "C'est vraiment toi ?"  
  
- Non, c'est ta mère, répondis-je très sérieusement.  
  
- Mamaaaan ! fit-il en tentant les bras vers moi pour venir m'enlacer ce qui me déclencha une crise de fou rire alors que je le repoussai.  
  
- Toi alors tu ne changeras jamais, lui répondis-je.  
  
- Et toi, fit-il en me regardant, j'ai presque cru voir un fantôme. Mais où est passé l'ados que je connais ?  
  
Je me contentai de sourire à cette remarque. J'avoue que je ne devais pas avoir plus de 15-16 ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
  
- Tu es arrivé quand, me demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa case à côté de "la mienne".  
  
- Hier après-midi.  
  
- Tu es allé chez toi ?  
  
- Oui... tout est en ordre. Un bon dépoussiérage, un peu d'eau courante pour nettoyer la tuyauterie et ce sera de nouveau habitable lui répondis-je.  
  
- Bien ! Tu as vu du monde que tu connaissais ?  
  
- Juste Cassy, mais elle ne m'a pas reconnu on dirait. Lançai-je en passant un chandail.  
  
Cette remarque le fit rire un peu puis il ajouta:  
  
- Tu aurais dû l'enfermer dans un placard, là je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait replacé.  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Il est vrai que je ne lui ai pas toujours donné la vie facile la pauvre. J'ai voulu lui jouer un tour une fois avec Kyle et on l'avait enfermée dans un placard pour s'amuser. Le problème, c'est qu'on avait été appelé ailleurs entre-temps et qu'on l'avait complètement oubliée. C'est Matt qui l'avait finalement délivrée un peu plus tard, par pur hasard, alors qu'il cherchait un coffre à outils.  
  
- Elle t'en a voulu pendant des semaines après ça enchaîna Kyle.  
  
- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui a écopé au fait alors que tu étais là toi aussi ? C'était ton idée en plus !  
  
- Mais c'est simple, moi j'ai le tour avec les demoiselles ! fit-il tout sourire alors que je le regardai sceptique. "C'est bon de te revoir en tout cas."  
  
- Je ne suis pas revenu c'est ça le problème... je dois encore passer à Arlington.  
  
- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?  
  
- Quelques jours, quelques semaines, qui sait ! Ça dépend des routes, de mon contact. Je suis déjà en retard sur mon horaire. Soupirai-je en prenant mon sac et refermant la case devant moi.  
  
- Eh bien fait vite, qu'on aille fêter ça. Tu verras, il y a de jolies filles en ville." Fit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre la direction des douches.  
  
"Oh, même pas besoin d'aller en ville songeais-je à regret. Décidément, je suis bien chez moi. Mine de rien, mes amis me manquent, mais quand faut y aller..."  
  
C'est ainsi que je repris la route du devoir.

* * *

À suivre...


	20. Shadow 17

**Gabrielle  
**par Chayenne  
  
Oh, il était trop gentil de se précipiter à mon approche... Quoique, à la tête qu'il faisait, je me dis qu'il regrettait déjà de ne pas être rester dans son lit ce matin. N'empêche que je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire en lui déposant mon sac de voyage dans les bras.  
  
" Salut Morback, ça va ? Ils sont passés où tes boutons ? "  
  
Mon entrée en matière manquait cruellement de diplomatie, mais, et d'un, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire des ronds de jambes, et de deux, je l'avais suffisamment vu en caleçon à l'âge ingrat pour que son visage de l'époque vienne se superposer à l'actuel. Il m'adressa un regard noir, et je retins mon rire. Il était trognon quand il faisait ça, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Quand je pense qu'on avait quasiment le même âge et que je l'avais toujours traité en gamin attardé... Jouissif.  
  
Il restait là, la bouche gobant l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce que le bon Dieu avait contre lui en me remettant sur sa route.  
  
" Bon alors, tu prends racine ou tu trouves un coin décent pour accueillir une vieille amie ? dis-je en prenant ses joues entre pouce et index pour les secouer. "  
  
D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea et après m'avoir fusillée du regard, fit demi-tour et rentra dans le bâtiment, moi sur ses talons.  
  
" Lieutenant ? demanda un jeune soldat sur son passage. "  
  
" Plus tard ! maugréa-t-il. "  
  
Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se dirigea à travers les couloirs et les étages, pour enfin ouvrir la porte de son bureau et poser mon sac sans ménagement dans un coin. Là, il partit ouvrir un petit meuble et en sortit une bouteille dont il but cul sec plusieurs gorgées, en faisant la grimace.  
  
" C'est quoi ? "  
  
" Alcool à 90... "  
  
Je ris et sortis de mon sac un paquet à son attention que je déposai sur son bureau. Pendant qu'il l'observait avec circonspection puis se décidait à l'ouvrir, je le détaillais lui. Il avait bien changé depuis ses 17 ans, sa gueule bordée de boutons et son allure de grand échalas qui aurait trop fumé d'engrais. Il avait pris du muscle, l'animal, et n'avait plus l'air aussi niais qu'avant. Au contraire, il était même devenu mignon. Finalement, on avait peut-être raison de dire que l'armée change un homme. En l'occurrence, il y avait gagné.  
  
Son visage bougon se dérida lorsqu'il découvrit mon présent, un cognac Napoléon, il consentit même à me sourire.  
  
" Ah quand même... le taquinai-je. Je craignais que tu sois resté un ado grincheux et taciturne. "  
  
Il m'adressa de nouveau une grimace, signifiant clairement le peu de respect qu'il accordait à mon avis et ma petite personne. Bah, en même temps, j'avais tellement foutu le merdier dans sa famille que je pouvais le comprendre.  
  
" Que devient ton frère ? "  
  
" Edern est marié et heureux en ménage, et je t'interdis d'aller vérifier par toi-même ! grogna-t-il, protecteur. "  
  
Ouh, c'était toujours sensible. Et son sous-entendu ne me plaisait guère. Je n'étais pas une briseuse de ménage, et si j'avais voulu remettre le couvert avec son grand frère, il y a bien longtemps que ça serait fait.  
  
" Bon, Gabrielle, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais à Seattle, et dans mon bureau par la même occasion. "  
  
" Une envie subite d'avoir des nouvelles de la famille, le taquinais-je. Ok, c'est bon, je rigole, ne fais pas cette tête...  
  
Il attendait visiblement que je me décide, mais moi, je prenais mon temps pour trouver mes mots et me calais bien confortablement dans le fauteuil.  
  
" Tu as l'air bien installé, ici... "  
  
" Gabrielle, je ne fais pas salon de thé. Accouche ! "  
  
" Fronce pas ton front comme ça, tu vas prendre des rides avant l'âge. "  
  
" Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? "  
  
" Non, d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? "  
  
" Gabrielle ! rugit-il. "  
  
" Ok, ok, ris-je. C'est bon, j'avoue tout... Alors les raisons de ma visite : tu sais que j'ai une sœur ? "  
  
" Non. La pauvre... "  
  
" Si tu commentes, ça sera plus long... fis-je, mutine. "  
  
Il soupira et me fit signe de poursuivre.  
  
" Et bien, ma chère sœur, en fait c'est ma demi-sœur mais bon, donc je disais, ma chère sœur a tout planté, il y a un peu plus d'un an pour venir dans ce pays. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais comme mon père voudrait bien qu'elle revienne en France afin de faire des études et de se créer un bel avenir, il m'a prié de venir la rechercher. Et comme aux dernières nouvelles, elle venait ici, voilà pourquoi je viens de faire le pire voyage de ma vie. "  
  
" Et moi, dans tout ça ? "  
  
" Ben, je me disais que peut-être tu saurais où j'aurais des chances de la trouver ? "  
  
" Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Et as-tu une idée de ce qu'elle est venue chercher. "  
  
" Malheureusement non, je ne pense pas que ça soit pour faire du tourisme. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec sa mère, ou sa famille de ce côté-là, mais je n'en sais pas davantage. Mais la connaissant, je me suis dis qu'elle avait déjà dû se faire remarquer. "  
  
" Ecoute, je ne crois pas. Si une Nova était dans les parages, je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte, et je l'aurais probablement renvoyé par le premier avion. "  
  
" Bon, tant pis alors... Tu n'aurais pas l'adresse d'un hôtel à me conseiller. "  
  
Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, puis farfouilla dans un tiroir puis griffonna une adresse sur un post-it.  
  
" Ca sera tout ? marmonna-t-il. "  
  
" Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi ? "  
  
J'affectai ma moue boudeuse et le regardai par en dessous. Ben oui, c'est vrai, je ne lui avait rien fait de mal...  
  
" Gabrielle, dégage ! "  
  
Rhoooooo, sale gosse.  
  
" Hors de mon bureau immédiatement ! "  
  
" C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une vieille amie, fis-je en me levant et récupérant mon sac. "  
  
" Les amis ne se comportent pas comme tu l'as fait. "  
  
Oh, ça, c'était mesquin. J'étais vexée et je ne jouais plus la comédie.  
  
" Tu ne me raccompagnes pas ? "  
  
" Pourquoi, tu as peur de te perdre ? "  
  
" Oui, justement ! "  
  
A contrecœur, il se leva et m'ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Merci ! "  
  
Je le suivis dans le chemin inverse et les regards des hommes sur mon passage me remirent du baume au cœur et un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" Tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer mes hommes. "  
  
" Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi... "  
  
" Très drôle. "  
  
En passant devant un bureau vitré, je croisais un énième regard, appartenant cette fois à un charmant officier, et je le saluai d'un sourire, tandis que Hugo accélérait le pas, décidé à se débarrasser de moi au plus vite.  
  
" Saint-Just, fit une voix derrière nous. "  
  
Nous pivotâmes et mon sourire s'élargit en apercevant l'officier.  
  
" Oui, capitaine ? "  
  
Le capitaine continuait de me sourire et moi, je rosissais légèrement, dissimulant ma " gêne " en jouant avec mes cheveux. Oui, c'est une façon de draguer, et alors ?... Hugo s'en aperçut et retint un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
" Vous ne me présentez pas ? continuait l'officier. "  
  
" Oui, monsieur, tout de suite. Gabrielle Nova, une vieille amie, Capitaine Tassin de Suzernes. "  
  
" Maxence, fit-il en me tendant la main. "  
  
" Enchantée... "  
  
" C'est bon, Saint-Just, vous pouvez disposer, continua-t-il sans me lâcher ni la main, ni du regard. "  
  
Hugo claqua les talons, effectua un salut militaire suivi d'un demi-tour en règle et repartit. Il fulminait. Il devait me haïr.

* * *

**Ret  
**par La Chimère  
  
Le mouvement de la foule était quasi hypnotique. Toutes les personnes se pressaient l'une derrière l'autre, sans proférer un mot, sans manifester un quelconque agacement. Des moutons. Jamais définition n'avait aussi bien collée au spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux.  
  
Franchir un secteur après l'autre relevait du tour de force pourtant. Chaque secteur était accessible grâce à un badge spécial délivré par le détachement étranger en charge de sa surveillance. Pour obtenir plusieurs sésames, il fallait avoir le bras long car la loi prévoyait la délivrance du précieux laissez-passer qu'à des conditions précises comme avoir un emploi et un lieu de résidence (j'adorais ce terme surtout lorsqu'on considérait dans quoi on vivait !) dans le secteur concerné.  
  
Vivant dans la zone « interdite », je n'avais droit à rien du tout hormis une place toute désignée dans la première geôle venue avant un transfert sous bonne garde vers l'un des établissements sensés nous rééduquer à coups de paires de baffes et autres joyeusetés pédagogiques.  
  
Donc le bout de plastique jaune que je tendais le plus innocemment du monde à l'espèce de barbu en kaki (un Qatarien) au regard torve était ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. Ce truc de 10 cm sur 6 pouvait m'expédier directement à la case Enfer si ce crétin décidait de pousser le vice jusqu'à vérifier le numéro de série inscrit en haut à droite au dessus de ma tronche en photo.  
  
Sans rien laisser paraître de mon angoisse légitime, malgré les folles palpitations de mon cœur, j'attendis que l'autre empaffé daigne éructer un ordre signifiant son agrément. Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Connard !  
  
Balayant rapidement du regard la place vers laquelle je me dirigeai, j'aperçus dans un recoin le revendeur qui m'intéressait. Vêtu comme un proxénète avec son borsalino posé coquettement de guingois sur sa chevelure gominée au possible, il attirait l'attention mais semblait y être indifférent alors que je le suspectais de scanner toute personne s'approchant à moins de 20 pas de sa corpulente personne.  
  
Mains dans les poches, j'approchai et le dévisageai rapidement. Il était prévu qu'il me propose plusieurs transmetteurs en bon état. Et en pièces détachées exclusivement. L'Ordre nous avait piégés une fois en mettant sur le marché des fausses vraies radios truffées de mouchards. Trois équipes étaient tombées dans les filets des soldats sans qu'on ait pu les aider. Désormais, tout matériel récupéré au marché noir était vérifié minutieusement.  
  
Pour ma part, j'étais en charge de transformer le véritable puzzle que je récupérai en une radio en état de fonctionner. J'adorais bidouiller même si je n'avais jamais eu d'enseignement sur l'électronique, l'électricité et autres. Non, on m'avait appris à manier une binette, une pelle, un râteau, non pas pour faire des pâtés de sable, mais bien pour planter des céréales sur des hectares de terrain au nom d'une politique agricole qui m'échappait !  
  
Chaque jour, j'avais pris un bus poussif qui nous déversait sur notre arpent de terrain dès l'aube avant de revenir nous chercher dès le crépuscule pour nous ramener dans nos blocs-dortoirs. J'aurai pu continuer ainsi des années durant sans me poser de questions, seulement voilà... je m'en suis posé ! Et cela m'avait conduit à vivre clandestinement, toujours sur le fil du rasoir parmi d'autres hommes et femmes dits «réveillés».  
  
« Tu en veux combien ? »  
  
La voix chuintante me ramena à la réalité. Je levai trois doigts sans prononcer un mot. Je l'entendis soupirer et réitérer sa question. Je le gratifiai en retour d'un sourire acide. Pas de ça avec moi, bonhomme, hors de question que j'ouvre le bec pour renchérir ! Il suffirait que tu ais un micro pour que je me fasse gauler !  
  
Croisant son regard, je le vis hésiter un instant puis plonger la main dans sa poche. Instinctivement, mon cœur s'emballa avant de reprendre son rythme normal lorsque les doigts boudinés et ornés de bagues me tendirent une carte. Sur celle-ci était indiquée le numéro de l'entrepôt dans lequel je trouverais mon bonheur.. enfin je l'espérais.  
  
Je subtilisai rapidement le carton et d'un signe de tête, pris rapidement congé en tirant sur ma capuche. Je dus serrer les dents pour endiguer à nouveau le flot de colère noire qui m'envahit. Obligé de me camoufler car mon visage était boursouflé à cause des coups de Cassy ! Elle perdait rien pour attendre celle-là, ni elle ni sa copine.  
  
Tournant à l'angle d'une rue, je stoppai pour frapper violemment le mur du poing histoire de me calmer. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu dès que je pensais à Faline. Ce.. cette.... Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...  
  
Inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, je me gourmandai pour me calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas maintenant et certainement pas à cause d'elle. Fermant brièvement les yeux, je fis apparaître un visage susceptible de me calmer. Celui de Cloé par exemple. Ses grands yeux bruns, ses fossettes et son sourire angélique à faire fondre une banquise........... N'empêche, sa jupe était franchement courte aujourd'hui ou était-ce le fruit de mon imagination ?!

Ricanant tout seul, je poursuivis mon chemin en jetant parfois de brefs coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. J'étais sorti avec elle il y a... euh... 'sais plus en fait mais on s'en fout. Elle m'avait signifié la fin de notre relation sans que j'en comprenne les raisons. Ca m'avait énervé sur le coup mais comme on dit, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées hein ! M'enfin.. J'aimerai bien qu'elle m'explique un jour !  
  
Parvenu devant un haut grillage, je pris bien le temps de regarder tout autour de moi avant de prendre mon élan pour franchir d'un bond les 2 mètres de hauteur et retomber tel un chat de l'autre côté. Avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction, je me redressai et terminai les derniers mètres me séparant du bâtiment en bois en petites foulées.  
  
Me glisser à l'intérieur sans attirer l'attention et découvrir ce que j'étais venu chercher ne me prit guère de temps. Je choisissais avec soin les minuscules pièces, rejetant d'emblée celles qui me paraissaient suspectes ou déjà trafiquées.  
  
Mon marché fini, je laissais à l'endroit convenu le paiement correspondant et réempruntai le même itinéraire. Accélérant le pas, je me dirigeai activement vers la zone de non droit. Mission presque accomplie.  
  
Je repris le fil de mes pensées et une fois encore, le visage de Faline vint surplanter celui de Cloé. Pas que Faline soit moche ... quoique... 'fallait aimer ou être en manque ! Ce qui m'horripilait chez elle était cette putain de confiance en elle. Sous prétexte qu'elle avait été désignée pour mener des missions en extérieur, elle ne se sentait plus pisser ! Et pour quels résultats, merci bien !  
  
Bon, d'accord... elle nous avait sortis de la panade là mais si les autres crétins n'avaient pas pris son parti contre moi, J'AURAI pu leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable mais non... il a fallu qu'elle se la pète et se la joue cheftaine !  
  
Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais, mais alors jamais, être dans son équipe ! Plutôt crever !  
  
A la lisière de la zone, j'aperçut l'étrange assemblage des tours couchées ou sur le point de l'être. J'étais de retour à la maison et sans encombres pour une fois.

* * *

**Raven  
**par AmaRanTh  
  
Après avoir joué avec le chat pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de me rendre compte que Matt avait soit oublié notre promesse d'une revanche, soit avait de meilleures choses à faire, je disparu de la salle d'entraînement pour visiter un building qui m'avait semblé approprié sur l'aller.  
  
L'immeuble tenait sur ses propres fondations, fait assez exceptionnel dans un tel endroit. Ses parois de verres étaient toutes brisées, laissant le vent glacial me geler jusqu'aux os alors que je rencontrais une porte réticente. Si j'arrivais à l'ouvrir et à la bloquer de nouveau, je pourrais nous assurer un minimum de protection contre chiens et chats errants, au moins. Je poussais le battant de l'épaule avec toute ma force, et il finit par céder dans un craquement sinistre.  
  
L'air enfermé dans l'appartement avait une odeur mélangée de moisi, de sexe et de mort. En gros, rien de très ragoûtant. Mais au moins, les canapés n'étaient pas complètement mangés aux mites, et les stores étaient toujours installés sur les fenêtres. Les parois de verre teinté, qui délimitait les différentes pièces, était ternies mais étaient toujours là. La cuisine se dressait, fière, dans un coin du loft que j'avais déniché. Elle était encore en plutôt bon état, même si les chromes des robinets étaient noirs et que la hotte pendait lamentablement au dessus de l'îlot central.  
  
Je sentis quelques gouttes de pluie me perler sur le front et regardait au-dessus de moi, pour découvrir un trou qui, sans être énorme et béant, laissait entrer l'humidité de l'extérieur. Je sortis rapidement, pour dénicher quelques planches et allais chercher clous rouillés et marteau branlant dans notre ancien appartement. Revenus sur les lieux de notre futur nid douillet, comme Cloé aimait appeler, ironiquement, nos lieux de vie, j'entrepris de boucher précairement la bouche d'aération non désirée, et continuais mon tour du propriétaire.  
  
Une salle de bains sans eau, évidemment. Les Rebelles auront toujours droit à nos visites nocturnes pour prendre des douches. J'aurais aimé, en rentrant chez moi après une journée de dur labeur, pouvoir me laver sans avoir à traverser la moitié de la zone, mais bon...je ferais avec. Cloé allait bouder, encore.  
  
D'ailleurs celle-là, si elle pouvait rentrer ça m'aurait fait plaisir ! Le temps commençait à se faire long depuis le petit déjeuner, et je détestais la savoir seule dehors, comme ça. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi, et même si elle savait se défendre, elle n'était quand même qu'une jeune femme ! Avec un sang compromis, qui plus est, et des manières qui laissaient parfois à désirer. En gros, elle arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans de sales affaires, et elle n'arrivait pas toujours à avoir la diplomatie pour s'en sortir.  
  
Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je le sortis pour espérer voir un numéro qui ne m'était pas inconnu s'afficher. J'avais réussi à dénicher un téléphone portable après des mois de dur négoce avec un africain qui faisait tourner le marché noir de la technologie ici, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal, d'ailleurs. J'avais dû lui offrir tout un stock de drogues volées qui auraient pu me rapporter gros. Mais en attendant, ce téléphone aidait la couverture. Et vraiment beaucoup.  
  
En tout cas...je ne connaissais pas le numéro, bien sur. Je décrochais avec circonspection, une boule d'indécision au creux du ventre.  
  
« Hawson. »  
  
Mr Hawson ? Bonjour, ici Tessa Salinger, de Guilbert Economics. Je vous appelais pour vous convier à une réception organisée par mon patron demain soir, au siège de sa société.  
  
Ah, une entreprise avait besoin d'une couverture journalistique pour un événement quelconque. Très bien, j'irais, puisque qu'une occasion pour glaner des informations étaient toujours accompagnée de petits fours et de champagne. Et Cloé aura l'occasion de mettre cette si jolie robe que j'avais volé pour elle !  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus je bétonnais ma couverture, qui était de plus en plus parfaite. Je passais pour un journaliste agréé par l'Ordre, et donc invité partout où il fallait être. Dans ces mondanités, je lâchais Cloé, venue m'accompagner, et elle, comme moi, décortiquions chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche d'un de ces grands pontes imbus d'eux-mêmes.  
  
Je pris les coordonnées que la demoiselle me donna après que je lui ai affirmé que je serais présent, et raccrochais rapidement. Une voix douce et jeune au téléphone, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas entendu ! Mais bon, il ne fallait pas que je m'éternise, je commençais à avoir une faim de loup.  
  
Alors direction les cuisines !

* * *

**Katherene Mac Hoot  
**par Percolator  
  
«P'tain de temps de chien, qu'est ce je ne ferais pas pour Hugo. Hugo (soupir) Le chevalier de mes rêves, depuis la 1ère fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai craqué pour toi ! J'en ai fait des choses pour toi, j'ai intégré Saint-Cyr, j'ai supporté mon cochon de supérieur, qui s'est calmé depuis un petit incident et mon transfert ici.»  
  
«Ce soir nous patrouillerons ensemble et bientôt je te déclarerai mon amour. Ha j'arrive bientôt, mais qui c'est celle-là ? Je la connais pas cette dinde, le filtrage laisse à désirer dans ce cas. Mais ! Elle est en train de draguer mon Hugo cette pétasse ! Elle se croit où ? L'autre dinde avec sa coupe de caniche de concours ! C'est mon Hugo, il est à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! Et vu la tête que fait mon pauvre petit Hugo d'amour, il doit pas être content de la voir cette pouffe ! Vu comme elle est sapée, ça doit être une fi-fille à son papounet. Attends mon chéri, je viens te sauver.»

* * *

À suivre...


	21. Shadow 18

**Shanee  
**par Chayenne  
  
La discussion avec ce type m'avait titillée, assez pour changer mes projets. Et puis, ça m'amusait. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il serait surpris, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça. Surtout que si ce matin, on m'avait dit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'aurais éclaté de rire et me serais sûrement recouché. Mais là, je devais reconnaître que l'idée m'alléchait et puis ça me changera du jeu de cache-cache avec les rats. Je me shootais à un autre type d'adrénaline.  
  
Mon père devait se retourner dans sa tombe, ah non, c'est vrai, il est toujours vivant, ben sur son fauteuil alors. Sans oublier de maudire ma mère et ses cadeaux surprises. Moi, je les aimais bien, ils m'étaient plus utiles qu'encombrants, et puis ça me reliait à une autre grande famille. Une qui ne vivait pas dans des fringues hors de prix, se bâfrant de trucs infâmes, mais chics ou parlant en terme de rentabilité au lieu de sentiments. Donc merci maman.  
  
J'étais enfin arrivée au pied de ma tour, et c'est en ronchonnant contre un oubli sur ma carte génétique que je grimpai à tâtons, jusqu'à mon chez moi. La première chose que j'aperçut fut l'absence du chien, la seconde celle de Noa, la troisième, c'est qu'un agréable parfum de fleur flottait dans l'air. Même si ce dernier point me laissait sceptique, les deux autres ne m'inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Le chien avait des besoins, comme tout le monde, et je comptais sur son intelligence pour ne pas les faire dans l'appart, enfin s'il voulait rester. Quant à ma petite colocataire, et bien, elle était libre et j'espérais bien qu'elle ne passait pas ses journées sur le canapé, elle n'était pas impotente.  
  
Je partis donc dans ma chambre, à la recherche de mon sac de voyage et de ce qui s'y cachait. Je glissai mon petit nécessaire à ce type d'excursions dans le sac à dos de la veille où se trouvait déjà le paiement du dénommé Lokie. J'espérais bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, en tombant sur lui. Je n'aimais pas avoir des dettes, et je n'allais pas lui courir après jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'avais autre chose à faire. Pour finir, je me changeais en enfilant ce que j'appelais en riant ma mue, une tenue ultra confortable qui épousait parfaitement les moindres courbes de mon corps, et par-dessus, des fringues passe-partout, ni trop chics, ni trop pauvres. Je ne voulais attirer l'attention de personne.  
  
Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le museau d'un chien, suivi de près par le reste de son corps et ma petite miss 2 en 1.  
  
" Tiens, tu es rentrée ? "  
  
" Oui, et j'allais partir d'ailleurs. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a sur la tête le chien ? "  
  
" Des fleurs, me répondit-elle tandis que l'animal essayait de manger le collier fleuri qu'il arborait. Hermione, arrête, laisse ça tranquille ! "  
  
Des fleurs ? ... Hermione ? C'est quoi ce délire ?  
  
" Tu l'as appelé comment ? "  
  
" Hermione, c'est le nom d'un des persos dans le bouquin que je lis, et puis c'est mieux que " le chien ". Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'habituer... "  
  
Et à moi aussi. Enfin, après tout, si ça l'amusait... Je me demandais seulement comment elle allait baptiser le petit. Nestor ? Casimir ? Pulchérie ?  
  
" Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fleurs ? D'ailleurs d'où sortent celles-là ? demandai-je tandis qu'elle arrangeait et apportait un bouquet odorant sur la table du salon. "  
  
" Du dernier étage. Dans le temps, ça devait être une serre, avec un duplex très ensoleillé. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la forêt vierge. On s'attend presque à tomber sur un perroquet ou un boa. "  
  
" Tu es montée au dernier ? m'exclamai-je, interloquée. Ici, et dans ton état ? Tu serais pas un peu suicidaire ? "  
  
Il devait y avoir quoi ? 35, 40 étages peut-être, et si la tour s'effondrait, je préférais n'avoir que deux étages à descendre pour m'échapper, plutôt que de sauter par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas trouvé de parachute dans le dressing.  
  
" Mais non, ça ne craint pas davantage qu'ici. Et puis, ça me muscle. "  
  
" Si tu le dis... Mais si tu as un malaise, tu n'es pas bien, enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux... "  
  
Cette idée ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter dans l'immédiat, donc on en reparlerait plus tard.  
  
" Bon, je file, moi. Et évite de te tuer bêtement, je n'aimerais pas être prévenue par l'odeur... "  
  
Noa sourit, tandis que je lui adressais un clin d'œil. Je n'étais pas sa mère, mais elle commençait à me plaire cette gosse, donc... Ne voulant pas voir s'éterniser ce moment de complicité muette, je pris le parti de mettre les voiles et dévalai les escaliers. D'ailleurs, dans le noir, je préfère les descendre que les monter...  
  
Avec tout ça, je n'étais pas en avance sur le programme. J'avais intérêt à ne pas traîner en route, et surtout je ne me sentais pas de faire le détour pour trouver mon arbre marqué exit. Et comme mon corps n'aurait rien contre un petit échauffement, le plus simple était de tracer tout droit et de surmonter les obstacles. Et c'est ainsi, qu'une vingtaine de minutes au petit pas de course, je me trouvais face à ce fichu mur d'enceinte. D'une butte un peu plus haut, j'avais pu voir que la voie était libre, et sans laisser à ma raison le temps de me casser les pieds, je fis un saut digne de ma famille chérie. Je n'avais peut-être pas des yeux de chat, mais il me restait bien quelques gênes valables dans mon héritage, et puis ça, mon côté funambule sur ressort, c'était ce dont j'étais la plus fière. C'est ce qui me rapprochait d'elles.  
  
Enfin, bon, ne repartons pas dans les souvenirs et évitons de nous endormir là. Je n'étais toujours pas rendue.  
  
J'arrivai en vue du premier checkpoint au petit trot et je pris le temps de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Certes, je pouvais la jouer touriste et exhiber un certain petit carnet bordeaux et or, mais je n'étais pas très friande de ce type de privilège. Je ne voulais pas détonner dans le paysage. Donc, à moins qu'une bonne âme décède à mes pieds en me filant son passe, j'allais éviter l'entrée principale.  
  
Tandis que je cherchais le trou de souris le plus accessible, je réfléchissais à mon manque d'honnêteté. Tout ça n'était pas un jeu pour moi, mais j'avais quand même un sacré joker dans la manche. J'avais beau faire, je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ici, avec la volonté de survie et les malheurs inhérents à cette condition. A moins d'être abattue froidement, je pourrais toujours m'en sortir, avec au pire une petite tape sur les doigts et une remontrance bourrue. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que je m'efforçais d'être insupportable et que je narguais l'Ordre à la moindre occasion. Et sûrement pour ça aussi que je détestais les rebelles. J'avais honte de moi en face d'eux ; je n'avais pas eu à me battre pour virer mes œillères, et j'agissais probablement comme la pire des ados en venant ici. L'impression d'être quelqu'un... Alors qu'en fait, ceux que je cherchais désespérément à impressionner n'en avaient cure, au fond d'un tombeau ou, ce qui revenait au même, les yeux rivés sur la bourse.  
  
Cette jolie et inutile introspection plus tard, j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, un vasistas ouvert dans un immeuble limitrophe. En silence, je me glissais sur une benne à ordure puis par l'étroite ouverture. La chance était avec moi, car je venais d'atterrir dans des sanitaires déserts. En sortir ne me paraissait pas difficile, et en définitive, ce ne le fut pas.  
  
J'étais parvenue dans le secteur " propre ", appelé ainsi car ceux qui s'y promenaient étaient particulièrement triés sur le volet et que peu de choses ici ne reflétaient la misère nationale. Sur ces quelques kilomètres carrés, on aurait pu croire que rien n'était jamais venu troubler la quiétude économique de ce pays. Quelle illusion... et tout ça grâce à un balayeur, des aveugles et un bon coup de peinture... Enfin, toujours était-il que j'étais parvenue à bon port, ou presque. A ma droite, le commissariat central ; en arrière, le bâtiment du corps français ; à 50 mètres, le centre de tout, la pseudo-mairie accolée au centre de commandement. Et pour combler les trous, des sièges d'entreprises, des banques, des pubs pour nantis, des cabinets d'avocats, et toutes sortes de sociétés à l'implantation plus ou moins logique.  
  
Je souris en franchissant la porte battante d'un immeuble spécialisé dans l'import-export - Echange bébé contre huile, farine et épices..., tout en évitant l'axe des caméras de surveillance. D'un pas assuré, je pris place dans l'ascenseur et agis comme si ma présence était habituelle, voire banale. Et ce fut sans attirer un regard suspicieux que je sortis au 16ème étage, un demi-niveau au-dessus du toit voisin.  
  
Au culot, je remontais un couloir vitré, saluant sans me démonter les employés que je croisais, jusqu'au dernier bureau dans lequel je pénétrais. Je comptais sûrement sur ma bonne étoile pour n'y trouver personne et, fait heureux, c'était le cas. Mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps vu qu'un mug de café fumait sur le bureau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je traversais la pièce et fis coulisser la vitre. Je grimpai sur l'étroite bordure et m'avançai contre le mur. A l'instant où je disparaissais de sa vue, une femme entrait, la tête dans un dossier.  
  
" Curieux, je ne me rappelle pas que la fenêtre était ouverte, marmonna-t-elle en la refermant. "  
  
Plaquée contre la paroi, je reprenais mes moyens et me dépêchai de terminer mes acrobaties et de gagner l'extrémité de l'immeuble. De là, je sautai en silence sur le toit couvert de gravier, et courbée, je gagnai rapidement un puit de lumière.  
  
Il était temps pour moi de faire honneur à la famille et je sortis mon équipement, le seul truc qui avait vraiment de la valeur chez moi. Soulevant la vitre, je plaçais un instrument qui s'apparentait à une poulie, en plus pratique et surtout plus sophistiqué, et autour duquel était enroulé un filin et j'accrochais l'extrémité à ma ceinture. Croisant les doigts que personne ne prenne l'escalier de service à ce moment-là, je me laissais glisser par l'ouverture. Tandis que la corde se déroulait à bonne vitesse, je maudis ma précipitation qui m'avait fait délaisser mon harnais. Je n'étais pas un mec, et heureusement, sinon j'aurais pu remplacer la Castafiore. Parvenue sept étages plus bas, j'enjambais la rambarde et retrouvais un semblant de stabilité. Je me détachais promptement et jetais un coup d'œil aux 15 mètres de corde noire jurant dans le décor. Je n'avais pas le choix, je prendrais un autre chemin au retour. Il fallait que je dégage mon attirail avant qu'il n'attire l'attention et ne déclenche une fouille en règle. Je sortis un petit boîtier électronique et après avoir appuyé sur quelques touches, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de ma poulie cessant de faire aimant avec la paroi. Je tirai d'un coup sec sur la corde et mon équipement ne tarda pas à retourner dans mon sac, le tout sans m'avoir arraché le bras. Juste une petite luxation de l'épaule... Profitant du calme ambiant et d'une plaque métallique comme miroir, je réajustai ma tenue et ma coiffure.  
  
J'entrouvris alors la porte donnant sur le couloir central du huitième étage de ce qui n'était rien de moins le bâtiment du Commandement Central et étudiai la situation. J'avais le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure et l'excitation me donnait le tournis. En temps normal, je n'étais pas du genre suicidaire, mais là, j'étais piquée au vif. Et plus ça semblait dangereux, et plus, ça me faisait frissonner. Une sensation... orgasmique.  
  
En tout cas, il y avait du monde là, et pas des imbéciles facilement bernables. Non, j'allais avoir besoin de tout mon aplomb, ainsi que d'une sacrée veine. Et encore, je doutais que ce serait suffisant, mais ça ne me plaisait que davantage.  
  
La porte devait être à proximité d'une machine à café, car l'odeur du jus de chaussette venait chatouiller mes narines et révulsait mon estomac. Deux types s'approchèrent et tournèrent. Ils n'étaient pas loin, car j'entendais leur discussion, ô combien machiste. Il était temps que je bouge, ou je risquais de me statufier. Je poussai donc la porte et me glissai dans le dos des deux types.  
  
" Attends ! tu trouves que c'est Strella, la meilleure du service ? tu me fais marcher. "  
  
" Non, je t'assure, elle assure. "  
  
" Elle peut avec ce qu'elle a au compteur. Non, moi je te dis que rien ne vaut Adrienne, avec son petit uniforme, hummm je le lui arracherais bien moi... "  
  
" Adrienne ? et bien mon cher, tu ne vises vraiment pas haut toi. Tout le monde se l'est faite. "  
  
" Arrête, tu déconnes... "  
  
Je m'avançai contre la machine et glissai au passage, en ressortant mon accent anglais :  
  
" Je confirme. "  
  
" Ah, tu vois, fit l'un. "  
  
L'autre me regardait avec étonnement, tandis que je filai un coup à la machine qui ne voulait pas me servir sa pisse d'âne. Le premier me remercia de l'avoir soutenu en me montrant comment faire.  
  
" Tu te l'es faite, toi aussi ? "  
  
" Et l'autre... Non, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, ris-je. Mais j'ai déjà bossé avec elle, et entre filles, tu sais, on se fait des confidences. "  
  
Les deux types étaient tellement intéressés qu'ils en oublièrent qu'ils ne me connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.  
  
" Non ? raconte... "  
  
" Oh, je sais pas si je peux, hésitai-je un court instant. Bon allez, mais chut hein. Si elle le sait, je suis couïc. Ca reste entre nous... Bon, vous voyez ce type au service des dépenses ? Comment il s'appelle déjà... le brun, avec des lunettes, pas très beau... "  
  
" Ah Boris, fit le premier. "  
  
" Mais non, pas lui. Elle parle du moche. "  
  
" Ah ouais, je vois, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Dugland quoi... "  
  
" Va pour Dugland, plaisantai-je. Ben, même lui qui n'avait rien pour lui, il a réussi à se la faire. C'est dire. Et ce n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres... D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle tient un journal. Je l'ai vue consigner ses ébats. "  
  
" Yes ! tu sais où elle le planque ? s'enthousiasma mon nouveau pote. "  
  
" Bêtement, dans le tiroir de son bureau. Qu'elle quitte rarement... "  
  
" Oui, mais y a une réunion du personnel dans une heure, m'apprit le second. Et y a moyen de s'esquiver. "  
  
" Cool, fis-je. J'aime bien l'idée... "  
  
" Alors, dans 65 minutes ici. Débrouillez-vous pour vous planquer lors de l'appel. "  
  
Un clin d'œil général scella le pacte. Nous allions nous séparer, quand un officier supérieur ventripotent beugla dans le couloir :  
  
" Marie, dans mon bureau ! Marie !... elle est passée où ? "  
  
" Elle est aux toilettes, monsieur, pour cause de gastro, expliqua l'un de mes acolytes. "  
  
L'officier parut se calmer, puis se gratta consciencieusement la moumoute.  
  
" Et comment je fais sans secrétaire moi ? fit-il démuni. "  
  
Les deux types se retournèrent sur moi, et je souris. Ok, j'ai compris, c'est pour moi, ça. Elle doit être secrétaire, l'Adrienne. L'officier comprit tout de suite et me fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Alors là, soit ça échouait lamentablement et je finissais aux fers, soit on allait bien se marrer.  
  
" Vous vous appelez comment mon petit ? me demanda-t-il, en m'indiquant le bureau de sa secrétaire indisposée. "  
  
" Claudia, répondis-je en prenant place. "  
  
" Et bien Claudia, j'ai des lettres à envoyer. Si vous voulez bien... "  
  
" Tout de suite monsieur. "  
  
Je relançais l'ordinateur et partis à la recherche d'un traitement de texte. Je le trouvais aussitôt car il n'y avait pas foule de logiciels, pas d'Internet évidemment, ni d'images de cul, mais en contre partie, j'avais accès au réseau interne. Et tandis que je tapais les lettres dans une fenêtre, je visitais d'autres fichiers et copiais consciencieusement ce qui pouvait m'intéresser.  
  
L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, et on n'allait pas tarder à devoir rejoindre la salle de réunion, quand je mettais le point final à la dernière lettre.  
  
" C'est très gentil mon petit. Je vais vous laisser rejoindre les autres, mais avant, je voudrais que vous les prépariez à partir. Vous trouverez les adresses dans mon carnet. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave, si vous avez un peu de retard à la réunion. On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, et puis, vous savez probablement tout ce qui va se dire. "  
  
Il rit et se leva. Avant de sortir, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et d'un ton badin, ajouta :  
  
" J'apprécie votre travail, Claudia. J'espère que l'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de travailler ensemble. "  
  
" Merci, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas. Mon stage chez vous se termine. Je retourne à Dallas. "  
  
Il soupira, puis quitta la pièce. Quant à moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas.  
  
Je lançais les diverses impressions, et copiai le fichier où j'avais rassemblé mes fouilles sur un CD-Rom. Je ne voyais pas où me procurait l'appareil pour étudier tout ça en détail, mais on verrait bien, et en attendant, j'allais imprimer les pages qui pouvaient avoir un intérêt immédiat. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était l'heure de retrouver mes comparses, et après avoir glissé le répertoire dans ma poche, je sortis à mon tour du bureau.  
  
Le rouquin quitta presque en même temps les toilettes (classique mais efficace), mon sauveur de café dégarni du cuir chevelu réussit à s'extirper du casier à balais (plus salissant) et à ma grande surprise, un troisième larron descendit de son perchoir, à savoir les néons (équilibre, goût du risque et légèreté exigé).  
  
Mon visage perplexe obligea le chauve à m'expliquer.  
  
" Milan bosse avec moi, et comme ça le branchait pas trop d'assister à la réunion récurrente, je l'ai convié. Ca te gêne pas. "  
  
" Aucun problème, s'il sait garder le silence. Par contre, j'ai quelques photocopies à faire, donc on fait comment ? "  
  
" Bah tu les fais, nous pendant ce temps, on voit ce qu'on trouve. "  
  
Les trois se dirigèrent vers une série de bureaux et s'agenouillèrent devant l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement pour eux (et le contraire pour moi), c'était fermé à clef. Pendant ce temps, j'avais repéré les photocopieuses.  
  
" Dis, tu ne sais pas où elle met sa clef ? "  
  
" Aucune idée. "  
  
" Bah tant pis, on va chercher. "  
  
Je les entendais farfouiller partout, tandis que je photocopiais consciencieusement le maximum de pages du répertoire. Je m'endormais presque, bercée par le ronronnement de la machine et mes gestes mécaniques, quand je perçus la présence de Milan m'observant juste à côté.  
  
" Tu fais quoi ? "  
  
Il désignait l'étrange manège auquel je me livrais, et qui, je pouvais le comprendre, n'avait rien d'habituel, ni d'apparence très honnête.  
  
" Une sauvegarde, mentis-je avec assurance. "  
  
Milan me regarda sceptique, mais comme je continuai comme si de rien n'était, il retourna aider ses potes à la recherche de la clef perdue. Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement et vis arriver avec satisfaction la dernière page du calepin. Je glissais mon tas de copies dans une chemise, puis repartis dans le bureau, en terminer avec ces enveloppes. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes et tous mes larcins avaient atterri dans mon sac.  
  
Je regagnai le bureau d'Adrienne que mes acolytes avaient réussi à ouvrir.  
  
" Je ne le trouve pas, marmonna le rouquin. "  
  
" Elle l'a peut-être laissée chez elle... proposai-je. "  
  
" Peut-être, mais c'est dommage... Bah, c'était quand même marrant, ça permet de décompresser un peu. "  
  
Je souris, conciliante. Soudain le chauve qui s'acharnait dans la fouille poussa une exclamation et se redressa en brandissant sa trouvaille. Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent et j'en restais bouche bée. Des sous-vêtements très osés passèrent de mains en mains. Et je dus reconnaître que les rumeurs sur la demoiselle devaient être vraies. Je ris de bon cœur avec eux.  
  
" Finalement ce n'était pas en vain. Alors, maintenant on peut regagner nos planques, fit le chauve. "  
  
" Et bien à plus, j'ai un mot de retard pour la réunion, ça ne le ferait pas si on m'y voyait pas, m'excusai-je. "  
  
" Ok, à plus, firent-ils. "  
  
Je les quittai et partis récupérer mon sac dans le bureau. Alors que j'en sortais, Milan se trouvait en face de moi. J'affectai un sourire, tandis qu'il ne quittait pas mon sac du regard.  
  
" Passe par la cour d'honneur, y a pas de fouilles au portillon, marmonna-t-il. "  
  
Je restais con, puis hochais la tête et d'un bond surprenant d'agilité, il regagna sa planque. Je me décidai enfin à bouger, et repartis par les escaliers de secours. En silence, merci les semelles en hévéa, je dévalai jusqu'en bas et débouchai sur la cour en question. En dix secondes, j'étais passée de l'autre côté. Je remontais la ruelle et retombai sur la grande rue principale. Je m'éloignais quelque peu du bâtiment et m'appuyai contre une bouche d'incendie pour reprendre mon souffle.  
  
Et c'est là que j'ai béni mes parents de ne pas m'avoir fait cardiaque. Sinon la surprise que me réserva le trottoir d'en face m'aurait achevée.  
  
Ma mâchoire descendit sur mes orteils, je la réajustai à sa place, puis agitai ma main à son attention. Elle semblait tout aussi stupéfaite de me voir là. Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, je me secouai et partis en courant. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'incruste dans ma journée...  
  
Sa voix me poursuivit quelques temps, mais elle, elle pouvait toujours courir, elle ne tenait pas la distance.

* * *

**Cloé  
**par La Chimère

Lissant ma jupe du plat de la main, je tentai de la défroisser tout en l'étirant le plus possible vers le bas sans qu'elle quitte pour autant mes hanches.

Redressant la tête, rejetant ma chevelure brune en arrière, levant le menton, je me composai le visage d'une jeune femme sérieuse et motivée et levant l'index, j'appuyai fermement sur le bouton de la sonnette. J'entendis le bruit se répercuter à travers la longue demeure blanche. A peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte tournait sur ses gonds et une femme d'âge mûr ouvrit et avec un accent portugais à couper au couteau s'informa de l'objet de ma visite. Une fois renseignée, elle me fit entrer dans un hall d'allure respectable pour me faire patienter.

En son absence, je me mis vivement à détailler les lieux, de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Par réflexe, je notais qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance. Mes yeux volèrent des moulures en stuc du plafond jusqu'aux tableaux harmonieusement disposés de par et d'autre de la pièce. Décoration sobrement raffinée, de touche manifestement féminine. Me décalant d'un pas, je plongeai le nez dans le vase en cristal posé sur la cheminée pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur des œillets multicolores, provenant certainement des parterres soigneusement entretenus à l'entrée.

Les pas feutrés de la femme de charge me prévinrent de son retour et d'un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire, elle m'invita à la suivre. Nous passâmes rapidement dans un salon blanc et bleu propre à recevoir avant d'en gagner un autre plus petit dans les tons beige et crème.

S'effaçant devant moi, la femme me désigna alors la propriétaire des lieux : Madame Eléanore Dumenil qui se leva de sa chaise capitonnée pour m'accueillir d'une ferme poignée de main. Grande, sèche, cheveux mi-longs grisonnants, yeux bleus vifs dissimulés derrière les verres d'une paire de lunettes à fine monture dorée. La gorge soudainement sèche, je me mis à la dévisager timidement. Au premier abord, elle avait l'apparence d'une femme énergique mais son sourire adoucissait l'ensemble. Instinctivement, je le lui rendis. Sa voix douce me confirma dans mon premier jugement.

« Approchez s'il vous plaît. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Cloé Amélia Hawson ».

« Je suis Eléanore Dumenil et je suis en quête d'une personne en qui je pourrai avoir confiance. Asseyez-vous. »

Surprise, je manquai de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du fauteuil mais me ressaisis rapidement. Eléanore me posait toutes les questions liées à ma situation personnelle et familiale. A la question « avez-vous de la famille, un petit ami peut-être ? », je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis que les rouages de mon esprit prenaient de la vitesse. De deux choses l'une, ou bien je lui disais la vérité ou bien j'utilisais la couverture mise au point par Raven.

« Je suis orpheline mais je... enfin... je vis avec mon frère, journaliste, Raven Hawson. »

Le sourire d'Eléanore s'épanouit aussitôt. Elle disparut momentanément de ma vue lorsque la femme de charge revint déposer un plateau avec tasses de thé et petits canapés.

« Je vais me présenter à mon tour, je suis l'épouse de Gonzague Dumenil que vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer dans quelques minutes. Je suis dans ce pays (profond soupir de lassitude) depuis près de cinq ans et j'ai toujours autant de mal à me faire au climat.............. Je serai franche avec vous. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les personnes, hormis Maria, qui se sont présentées ici, ont été renvoyées pour diverses raisons. Je ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie, le mensonge et le vol. »

_Arrgghhh. Mes trois principales qualités._ Conservant un calme olympien, je ne bronchai pas. Mon air angélique et ma réserve naturelle étaient mes meilleurs atouts. Ma première impression sur Eléanore se confirmait au fil de la conversation. Elle était fort sympathique et visiblement je lui plaisais. Certes le travail proposé n'était pas folichon loin de là mais la garantie d'obtenir un passe pour ce secteur ainsi qu'un salaire m'incitait à jouer le jeu à fond.

Nous en étions à papoter comme de vieilles amies lorsque l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout avec l'arrivée d'un homme corpulent au verbe haut et à l'attitude rigide.

« Bonjour. El', je t'avais pourtant demandé de m'attendre avant de recevoir qui que ce fut ! »

Eléanore blêmit un peu mais resta calme tandis que l'homme me jaugeait de la tête aux pieds en faisant la grimace comme si mon odeur l'indisposait. D'une voix sèche, il débita toute une série de questions qui me laissa pantoise :

«Vous droguez vous ? Buvez-vous ? Dans quel secteur vivez-vous ? Quels sont vos antécédents familiaux ? Qui côtoyez-vous en général ? Etes-vous fichée quelque part ? Qui peut se porter garant pour vous ? ...»

Désarçonnée, je répondis oui ou non sans réfléchir, sans frémir sous son regard inquisiteur. Il semblait réellement vouloir me percer à jour, mettre à nu jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme pour avoir la preuve que j'étais digne d'avoir une place sous son toit. Ayant épuisé sa batterie de questions, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. J'étais vidée mais rassérénée par le visage souriant d'Eléanore qui me gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

Gonzague, drapé dans un costume trois pièces sombre se mit à faire les 100 pas, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

«Ici, je ne tolèrerai aucune incartade, aucun mot déplacé et encore moins une quelconque infraction aux règles qui ont été établies pour le personnel oeuvrant ici. Je ne suis pas homme à engager n'importe quelle espèce de crève la faim, avide de voler tout ce qui pourrait être revendable au marché noir.»

«Je ne suis pas une voleuse !» me défendis-je, agacée par son attitude méprisante.

Ulcérée, dressée face à lui, je le fusillai du regard mais outre que cela n'eut aucun effet hormis déclencher une lueur narquoise au fond de ses prunelles noires, il continuait à me dévisager avec un culot monstre.

Ma conduite risquait surtout de voir passer cette place sous mon nez mais je refusais de céder. Je vis alors ses lèvres fines s'incurver en un sourire diabolique tandis qu'il appelait d'une voix forte la dénommée Maria.

Sans me démonter, je saluai Eléanore qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'apparition de son époux, et tournai les talons pour franchir le seuil du salon. Maria courut pratiquement derrière moi. Essoufflée du fait de sa forte corpulence de matrone, elle me força à m'arrêter en m'attrapant le coude.

«Attendez... Il faut que vous sachiez ... Il faut que vous me donniez vos coordonnées. Il n'a pas encore pris sa décision..»

* * *

**Ret  
**par La Chimère

Bousculant le traînard qui refusait de s'activer plus vite, j'attrapai de la main le dernier sandwich frais et enjambant une chaise, m'installai à une table dégagée. Croquant à belles dents ce qui constituerait mon principal repas de la journée, j'émis un grondement lorsque je sentis une main caresser mes épaules avant que deux bras se nouent autour de mon cou.

Agacé, je posai mon repas frugal sur la table pour me dégager de l'étreinte de Sasha qui grogna de mécontentement. S'asseyant à mes côtés, elle glissa ses longues mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles et attendit que je daigne m'expliquer. Ce que je ne fis pas.

Soupirant, je repris la mastication de mon pain non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ma voisine. Elancée, le visage fin, elle était fichtrement mignonne et squattait mon lit depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant sans que j'éprouve, pour autant, quoique ce soit pour elle.

«Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Matt a refait une séance avec Kyle.. T'aurais dû voir le troupeau ! Plus ça va et plus c'est pire...»

« Et ça t'étonne ? »

«Non mais quand on sait qu'on devra un jour ou l'autre être en mission avec certains d'entre eux..»

Je ne l'écoutais plus tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à descendre en flammes tous les arrivants nouvellement « réveillés » et rejoignant nos rangs. Elle était surtout oublieuse de sa propre histoire. Même si j'étais au fond d'accord avec elle, je n'en demeurai pas moins conscient qu'il y a trois ans, j'étais aussi paumé que tous ces jeunes et moins jeunes qui débarquaient dans cette zone qu'ils avaient longtemps considérée comme étant l'antre du Diable lui-même.

Nos chefs acceptaient toutes les bonnes volontés sachant que les premiers tests écrémeraient efficacement les rangs. Dès leur arrivée, tous se sentaient l'âme belliqueuse mais après le premier entraînement organisé par Matt, Kyle ou Marco, on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui conservaient le même état d'esprit. Faut dire que le coup du meurtre en direct....

Sasha continuait à s'égosiller, encouragée par mes onomatopées ponctuant ses fins de phrases. Renversé sur le dossier de ma chaise, j'observai les environs, déshabillant du regard toutes les recrues féminines et notant les allées et venues de mes congénères venant se rassasier avant de partir rejoindre leur équipe.

L'arrivée d'un jeune homme brun à la démarche féline capta mon attention tandis qu'il attrapait au hasard des denrées alimentaires. Ce type se mouvait avec la grâce d'un prédateur en chasse et s'attirait brusquement tous les regards énamourés de la basse-cour féminine.

Raven Hawson, frère de Cloé. Sans posséder le côté gracile de mon ex petite amie, il avait les mêmes traits du fait de leur gémellité. Je savais qu'il bossait parfois pour Matt, mais restait autonome la plupart du temps. Il se la jouait mystérieux, dissimulant tout ou presque de ses origines, jusqu'à l'existence même de sa propre sœur. A vrai dire, Cloé était tout aussi secrète au point que son frère devait ignorer tout de notre ancienne liaison.

Se sentant épié, Raven tourna les yeux et croisa mon regard. Il me dévisagea rapidement pour me remettre puis s'avança vers ma table, interrompant du coup le bavardage de ma compagne qui avait rivé toute son attention sur lui au point que je lui donnai un coup de coude pour la ramener vers moi.

«Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu traîner ici ?» commençai-je après lui avoir serré la main.

«Mmh mmh... occupé ! J'dois voir Matt mais il est aux abonnés absents ces derniers temps.» répondit-il d'une voix calme.

« Des nouveaux ont débarqués. »

Raven sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Tous deux, nous savions que leur encadrement nécessitait une attention de tous les instants et comme Matt était d'un perfectionnisme frisant la maniaquerie...

"Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la gueule ? Tu testes un nouveau camouflage ?"

Machinalement, je portai les doigts sur mes ecchymoses douloureuses et grognai : "wouais... on va dire ça..."

Apercevant mon sac, il le pointa brièvement du doigt avant de me demander :

« Tu as pu trouvé des transmetteurs au fait ? »

«Ouais... pas assez pour remplacer toutes les radios détériorées mais suffisamment pour équiper trois groupes de plus !»

Conscient brusquement du silence de ma copine, je tournai la tête vers elle et fis la grimace en constatant qu'elle bavait littéralement sur son vis-à-vis qui s'en fichait royalement. Piqué dans ma fierté, je lui décochai traîtreusement un coup de pied dans le gras du mollet.

* * *

À suivre...


	22. Shadow 19

**Gabrielle  
**par Chayenne

_Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Enfin si ! La garce !_ Elle était là, sous mon nez et moi, j'étais bloquée. Elle me fit un salut ironique, tandis que je me débarrassais du bras collant du pot de glu qui s'agrippait à moi comme le mazout aux mouettes, et partis à sa poursuite.

" Shanee ! Shanee ! Ramène ton cul ici tout de suite ! beuglai-je en français. Shanee ! Ne me fais pas courir, ou tu vas le regretter ! Shaneeeeeeeeeee !!! "

Évidemment, à part avoir réveillé le quartier, ça n'avait servi à rien, et ma charmante sœur s'était évaporée. Elle courait bien plus vite que moi, d'autant que mes talons n'étaient pas des plus adaptés.

Furieuse, je fis demi-tour et sans adresser un regard au capitaine interloqué, je rentrai en trombe dans le bâtiment militaire. Un jeune soldat voulut s'interposer, mais la lueur de mon regard l'en dissuada dans l'instant et je pus tranquillement continuer à bousculer tout le monde sur mon passage, jusqu'à arriver en vue du bureau voulu.

Sans faire davantage de cérémonie, ni ralentir un seul instant, je poussai la porte et pénétrai dans l'antre d'un Hugo surpris la tête dans ses dossiers.

" Ça ne va pas ? marmonna-t-il. "

" Hugo, elle était là ! "

" Qui ça ? soupira-t-il. "

" Ma sœur !!! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !? "

Hugo eut un sourire en coin et maugréa un " Nan ! " avant de se lever, m'attraper le poignet pour me forcer à m'asseoir et fermer la porte derrière moi. Revenant à son bureau, il s'y appuya.

" D'un, tu te calmes, deux, as-tu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une photo de ta frangine, si oui, ô miracle ! "

" ………… laisse-moi réfléchir !....... Euh… oui, j'en ai une ! Elle a 3 ans dessus mais elle n'a guère changé ! "

Je captai son regard narquois mais résigné. Il me connaissait un petit peu quand même. _Combien de temps avait duré ma liaison avec Edern ?.. Réflexion intensive… 2 ans, 3 mois et 11 jours !_ Dans ce court laps de temps, Hugo avait eu largement le temps de goûter à ma compagnie.

" Génial ! Et je suppose que tu te dis que, physionomiste comme je suis, je percuterai immédiatement le jour où je tomberai sur.. comment tu l'appelles déjà ? "

" Shanee ! "

" Pourquoi Seigneur, pourquoi dois-je encore me farcir non pas une mais deux Nova ? "

" Oooh mon poussin, tu dissimules fort mal ta joie ! Tu m'invites à manger, j'ai faim ! "

" Gabrielle ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! Tu n'as pas à te comporter comme si tout t'était du ! "

Je pris une mine penaude, me forçant presque à avoir les yeux aux larmes. _3..2..1.._ Un soupir puis :

" Allez c'est bon… Viens, je t'emmène, mais évite d'affoler mes troupes ! "

Ravie, je lui collai une grosse bise sonore sur la joue qui le prit au dépourvu. L'ombre d'un instant, il écarquilla les yeux, se figea et rougit imperceptiblement. Une fille, qui passait dans le couloir, suffoqua et me darda un regard assassin. Je souris de plus belle et m'agrippai au bras d'Hugo que j'entraînai dehors. Au passage, j'adressai un clin d'œil à la blonde dont les yeux me fusillaient toujours.

Hugo avait repris une contenance, et je n'aurais pas juré que ma présence à son bras lui déplaisait. Je l'aurais moins connu et je ne saurais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais cru discerner en lui une fierté toute masculine de se pavaner au bras d'une jolie fille. Il avançait d'un pas décidé et me conduisait dans une autre aile du bâtiment. Arrivé devant la porte du mess des officiers, il parut hésiter.

" Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de manger ailleurs, non pas que la nourriture soit mauvaise, au contraire, mais… "

" Comme tu veux, fis-je conciliante. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est juste manger. "

" Très bien, fit-il, soulagé, et il m'entraîna dehors. "

À quelques rues de là, il s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant dont la devanture ne payait pas de mine, mais l'accueil chaleureux et l'ambiance qui y régnait valaient assurément le détour. Le patron salua Hugo avec la déférence réservée aux habitués et nous installa à une jolie table près de la fenêtre. La carte n'était pas très fournie, mais Hugo m'assura qu'on y mangeait très bien. Par contre, du côté des vins, c'était le néant absolu. Tant pis, je ne roulerais pas sous la table.

Je me concentrai alors sur mon vis-à-vis, l'observant minutieusement, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était devenu drôlement mignon le petit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. "

" Toi… Ça fait combien de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ? "

" 6 ans. Depuis ce fameux week-end où tu as torpillé le cœur d'Edern. "

La critique était vive, le ton cassant, l'histoire ne devait toujours pas être digérée. Ce qui était " drôle ", c'était que ce soit lui qui me le reproche avec autant de vigueur. Pourtant ça avait bien dû l'arranger que je débarrasse le plancher. Fallait dire que je n'étais pas la belle-sœur idéale. Quelques souvenirs me revinrent et je me retins difficilement de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? marmonna-t-il. "

" Rien, juste des images qui reviennent. J'étais pas toujours sympa avec toi, non ? "

Il soupira.

" Tu étais une sacrée peste, oui, et encore je ne suis pas sûr que l'imparfait soit approprié. "

_Merci, ça fait plaisir._ J'affectai de nouveau une moue boudeuse, et il soupira de plus belle.

" Je te rappelle quand même que tu m'avais attribué de charmants noms d'oiseaux tels que Têtard, Pustules, Nonos ou ton préféré, " Morbac ". "

" Et toi, tu m'avais bien rebaptisée " Hot pant "… "

" Oui, mais au moins, c'était justifié… "

" Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que tu avais le physique de tes surnoms, toi… "

Réalisant que nous étions en train de nous chamailler comme avant, je stoppais net et ris de bon cœur.

" Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé, on est toujours des gamins. "

Il acquiesça et se permit un sourire, qui, sur son visage grognon, illumina l'instant. L'espace de quelques secondes, je plongeai en apnée. Je me repris bien vite, passée experte dans l'art de dissimuler mon trouble. Il ne s'était heureusement aperçu de rien.

" Il y a une question que je me pose depuis longtemps, continuai-je d'un ton badin. Te souviens-tu de ce week-end où tu dormais dans la même chambre que nous ? "

" Dans le lit pour nain… "

" Oui, c'est ça. Tu étais bien endormi quand nous avions rejoint notre lit, ton frère et moi ? "

Une grimace joviale apparut sur son visage et mon front partit se cacher dans mes mains.

" Non, non ! railla-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais bien fait, ce fut plus intéressant qu'un film crypté. "

Je rougis de plus belle, et lui donnai un coup sur le bras. Il éclata de rire.

" T'inquiète, j'ai vu mieux depuis… "

" Enfoiré ! Sale petit gosse vicieux ! "

Mon courroux redoubla son rire, que bientôt j'imitai. C'était un moment inattendu et plein de charme.

* * *

**Matt  
**par Kina

Cela faisait un bon quarante minutes que j'explorais ma " chambre " à la recherche d'un bon sac à dos pour ma course de l'après-midi. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas assez de bordel ici. Voilà ce ça donnait quand une pièce servait de débarras officiel du coin, et qu'est-ce qui arrive dans ce temps là ? Tout le monde s'empresse d'empiler les trucs un peu n'importe comment… pourvu que ça tienne. Résultat, ce que je voulais se trouvait à présent quelque part au fond, et sans doute plus là où je l'avais laissé, connaissant la délicatesse de certains.

Je venais à peine de déplacer un matelas de fortune au milieu de mon chemin qu'une énorme poche de hockey dévalait vers moi suivit de tout ce qui devait y prendre appui.

- Y'en a marre ! m'exclamai-je à demi enterré.

- Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois, fit soudain une voix familière.

- Et si tu venais plutôt m'aider au lieu de rester planter là, répondis-je.

- Mouais, fit-il a demi-convaincu, et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ? ajouta-t-il en commençant à libérer le chemin de son côté.

- Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir… Le privilège d'avoir encore la capacité de t'asseoir d'ici la fin de la journée ?

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas me botter le derrière ? demanda-t-il choqué.

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! répondis-je tout en prenant un tuyau de plomberie qui me barrait la jambe afin de lancer un peu plus loin.

- Mais que diras-tu à toutes ces femmes qui n'attendent que mes faveurs.

- Oh ! Mais simplement que le grand Kyle a eut le coup de foudre et vit maintenant le grand amour avec un sac de glace. fis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

- Traître ! siffla-t-il entre les dents avant d'ajouter: Espèce de sans cœur.

- Ou bien alors je leur dis que tu es privé de sortie tant que tu n'as pas fini de ranger ta chambre, mais j'avoue préférer la première version.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver comme ça ?

- J'ai eut la bonne idée de déplacer un truc…

- Là je dois rêver, d'abord une fille qui t'envoie promener, puis la salle qui te tombe dessus et tu as besoin de mon aide. Tout ça dans la même journée et ce n'est que le début. Dis, on n'aurait pas échangé de place par hasard ? Parce que tu sais, je crois que je commence à apprécier.

- Profites-en, c'est sûrement ton jour de chance annuel. Ronchonnai-je. C'est le foutoir ici, faudra sérieusement songer à mettre de l'ordre.

- Une vraie chambre de mec, fit Kyle en imitant la voix et la mimique d'une fille qui avait passé ce commentaire plus tôt durant la semaine en venant y porter du matériel.

" D'accord, je ne sais trop pourquoi, les gars n'ont pas la meilleure des réputations quant à ce qui a trait aux travaux ménagers, mais il y a quand même une limite ! Notre appart est très bien comparé aux chambres de certaines filles que je ne nommerai pas. Quoique parfois je reste dans l'idée que Kyle ramasse plus de peur qu'une invitée ne laisse traîner des objets compromettants d'où le danger qu'une autre puisse éventuellement mettre le grappin dessus."

Je souris d'ailleurs au souvenir d'un soir où je rentrais de mission. J'étais tellement crevé que je ne pensais qu'à mon lit. Je n'avais alors pas fait d'histoire quand Kyle profita justement de mon arrivée pour me lancer un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle me disant qu'elle m'avait laissé un souvenir. Tsst ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'en avais fait après ?

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as a sourire tout seul dans ton coin ?

- Uh ? Oh rien, répondis-je en sortant de ma rêverie. Je repensais à un truc c'est tout. Ajoutai-je, innocent.

- Oh, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré dans le vestiaire tout à l'heure.

- Une ancienne flamme venue se rincer l'œil dans les douches des hommes ?

- Ha ha très drôle. Nan, plutôt dans le genre un fantôme dans ton casier.

- Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant dans mon casier ?

- Euh… savon et serviette je dirais. Hésita-t-il.

- Iiiii, ça ça fait peur !

- Bon d'accord, alors disons quelqu'un qui connaît la combinaison de ta case et dont on est sans nouvelles depuis que tu l'as envoyé balader à San Francisco il y a quatre ans.

- Alex ? fis-je intrigué.

- Bingo !

- Il est ici ? Déjà ? demandai-je incrédule.

- Euh… non… il disait être en retard et qu'il n'était pas censé être là.

- Ah, fis-je quand même légèrement déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu moi aussi, et il avait l'air en forme ?

- Ça, il a grandit le petit ! J'ai même eut un doute en le voyant… Et puis, comment ça déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis sans nouvelles depuis quatre ans ? Il a beau avoir une mission un peu spéciale, j'ai au moins une lettre de temps en temps.

- Et la dernière disait ?

- Qu'il avait bientôt terminé à San Francisco, mais devait ensuite séjourner quelque part au Nord mettre la main sur des documents de l'Ordre avant de songer à revenir pour de bon.

- Des documents de l'Ordre…

- Quelque chose sur le détournement des fonds de l'aide internationale dans le système de santé publique.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et ça mange quoi en hiver ? Je suppose qu'il ne t'envoie pas seulement une jolie lettre à la poste.

- Oh mais si ! Juste que ça prend une bonne heure à déchiffrer.

- Dis, ça ne te dérange pas de savoir qu'il était tout près et n'en a même pas profité pour te trouver ? Après tout, vous étiez assez proches non…

- Il doit avoir ses raisons. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait normalement, mais s'il a jugé qu'il ne pouvait pas alors je dois lui faire confiance et attendre qu'il revienne. Expliquai-je, malgré que sur un point, il avait raison. Il me tardait de le revoir.

- Mouais fit-il a demi-convaincu tout en déplaçant le dernier morceau tombé sur le plancher.

L'éboulis fut rapidement nettoyé en étant deux et il m'avait entre autre permis de trouver ce que je cherchais depuis le début. Cependant, une vraie séance de rangement urgeait dans les prochains jours et comble de surprise, Kyle offrit d'emblée de s'en occuper cette semaine y voyant une bonne occasion de faire travailler les autres. Je sens d'avance que les recrues vont apprécier ce petit exercice sur l'entraide et la patience lança-t-il tout sourire.

Je remercia Kyle pour le coup de main, car j'y serais encore sinon. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'atelier de réparation. Là j'y trouvai Charles qui me donna les appareils dont j'avais de besoin. Une pause casse-croûte plus tard, je quittai finalement la centrale.

"Rien de tel qu'une petite mission solo pour vous remettre en forme !" songeais-je.

J'arrivais près de la frontière marquant le début de la zone ville de Seattle quand je vis non loin une silhouette s'approcher également du grillage. Je venais à peine de reconnaître alors miss aller-vous-faire-voir que déjà elle sautait par dessus la clôture de 3 mètres.

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Ainsi la miss avait également quelques capacités hors du commun. Intéressant, mais dangereux, car si l'Ordre l'avait engagé dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse mieux s'infiltrer alors là elle aurait affaire à moi. Voyons voir un peu qui tu es, pensai-je avant de me lancer à sa poursuite, empruntant le même chemin afin de la suivre à distance.

Elle n'était apparemment pas du coin, car elle se mit à examiner les lieux, ses pas hésitants, cherchant sans doute un moyen discret de franchir le poste de contrôle sectoriel. Enfin, elle décida finalement de s'engouffrer dans un immeuble. Ne voulant pas perdre sa trace trop rapidement, j'empruntai l'un de mes petits passages à moi dans l'immeuble voisin et attendit de l'autre côté qu'elle repointe le bout de son nez, ce qui ne fut pas très long.

Curieusement, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment d'une compagnie d'Import-Export, mais je n'étais pas dupe, car je voyais bien qu'elle se déplaçait de façon à se trouver en dehors du champs des caméras du hall d'entrée.

« Mais c'est qu'elle se débrouille bien la petite, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. »

J'attendis quelques minutes à l'extérieur en surveillant l'immeuble question de voir si elle allait bientôt ressortir. Entrer à sa suite était trop risqué, car si jamais elle me voyait, j'étais cuit et je n'en saurais jamais plus quant à son but réel parmis nous.

Le sac que j'avais sur le dos commençant à se faire sentir sur mes épaules, je m'étirais les muscles, relevant en même temps la tête vers le ciel juste à temps pour voir une petite souris sortir par une fenêtre au dernier étage et sauter sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin.

" Eh bien, j'ai failli la perdre moi " marmonnais-je tout bas.

Voyant qu'elle semblait bien vouloir s'éterniser dans ce dernier immeuble, j'attendis quelques temps encore question de voir si elle s'était fait prendre et si la police allait bientôt rappliquer, mais non, tout était très calme. Soit elle avait trouvé une autre sortie, soit elle se cachait ou bien elle avait véritablement rendez-vous là, quoique je doute fortement de la dernière option étant donné la façon dont elle y était entrée…

Entretemps, je regardais ce qui se passait du côté du régiment français. L'apparition d'une fille semblait provoquer la panique. Et puis quoi encore ! C'est bizarre, mais dans un sens, son attitude charmeuse me faisait penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais bien… Mon imagination peut-être. M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Un peu dans le style garce, mais faut reconnaître qu'elle était bien foutue et savait mettre ses attributs en valeur.

Je flânai un peu dans les environs question d'évaluer s'il y avait eut des changements dans la sécurité du secteur, mais tout me sembla conforme à mes souvenirs. Il est rare que j'avais le temps de me promener ainsi comme un touriste, mais j'étais en avance pour mon rendez-vous alors autant s'occuper un peu.

En repassant près du régiment français, je vis la visiteuse de tout à l'heure sortir du bâtiment, puis se figer en regardant un point devant elle avant de crier je ne sais quoi en français: "Shanee, Shanee…" Bref, le rythme était si rapide que je n'eut pas le temps de capter le reste de sa phrase, mais la miss concernée la comprit elle et réagit rapidement en détalant à toute vitesse.

" Décidément, cette fille n'est pas comme les autres… Française ? Je n'ai pourtant pas noté d'accent. Enfin, rien de marquant comme les français et leur manie à transformer tous les "th" en "z". Ils sont marrants ceux-là ! Une chose est sûre, elle n'est pas de Seattle, se cache de la Française, semble éviter l'Ordre et cherche visiblement quelque chose dans la zone de non-droit. "

" Le spectacle était terminé, elle était loin maintenant, quoique quelque chose me disait que j'allais quand même la revoir à la centrale prochainement. Quelle insulte allait-elle me balancer cette fois ? On verra bien, pour le moment, j'avais une commission à accomplir moi…"

* * *

**Shawn  
**par Kina**  
**  
Je venais de soulever la camionnette sur le treuil hydraulique question d'aller replacer l'une des attaches du silencieux qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention sur la roue avant droite. Quelque chose clochait avec le système de freinage. M'approchant un peu plus, je vis non seulement que quelqu'un avait posé les étriers à l'envers comme je l'imaginais, ce qui n'est pas si grave sans être l'idéal, mais que les disques semblaient avoir un sérieux problème de rouille.

J'enlevai donc la roue question d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de la situation et le regrettai presque aussitôt.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonnai-je, qui c'est le conard qui a changé les plaquette de frein sans réusiner les disques ! Voilà ce qui arrive avec les incompétents du coin parfois. C'est bien joli de mettre des plaquettes neuves, mais sur des disques rouillés qu'est-ce que ça fait tu crois ? Un boulot de débutant, voilà ce que c'était, songeais-je. »

Je démontai le coup et constatai effectivement que la rouille en expansion s'attaquait à présent aux plaques diminuant ainsi grandement la surface de freinage. J'avais beau détester l'Ordre, je ne souhaitais quand même pas d'accident à personne. Surtout que les victimes se trouvaient toujours parmis les gens de la population civile. Super, voilà que je me retrouvais avec un entretient des freins et un réusinage complet à faire. Ça manquait vraiment à mon bonheur quotidien.

« Non mais, et c'est quoi cette façon de raccorder l'alimentation de gaz. On manque de pièce, je veux bien, mais de là à faire une bifurcation de la sorte ! C'est quoi ces nœuds ? »

« Inspire, expire, inspire… une chose à la fois. Plus je regardais ailleurs et plus j'avais envie d'étrangler l'idiot de service qui avait inspecté ce véhicule la dernière fois. »

J'étais tellement pris par ma triste constatation que je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un s'approchait derrière moi et failli bien lui rentrer dedans en me retournant brusquement pour dégager les disques que je venais de défaire. L'apercevant au dernier moment, je freinai mon élan et par chance, le type avait également de bons réflexes pour éviter l'impact car, qu'on le veuille ou non, ces machins pèsent parfois une tonne et il n'est pas conseillé d'essayer de les lancer sur les gens autrement qu'en cas de moyen de défense. « Ouff » soufflai-je en les posant sur ma table de travail avant de revenir sur mon visiteur qui me dévisageait l'ai mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

- Matt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et… comment t'es entré ? Il y a des gardes partout. » lui demandais-je n'en revenant toujours pas de le voir.

- Bonjour toi aussi ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Dis, tu essayes toujours assommer tes invités pour les accueillir, fit-il en indiquant les bouts de ferrailles qu'il avait esquivé de peu.

- C'est quoi l'idée aussi de s'approcher en douce ? demandais-je.

- C'est plutôt toi qui était dans ton monde en train de marmonner. Franchement tu n'as pas changé, une fois dans tes machines, on ne t'en sors plus. Lança-t-il en souriant.

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tord, je suis souvent si concentré sur ce que je fais qu'une bombe pourrait presque éclater dans la rue, que je ne le saurais même pas. Il était inutile d'argumenter contre lui à ce sujet, c'était peine perdue d'avance, il me connaissait trop. Je me contentai donc de le fixer du regard en attendant qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer les raisons de sa présence dans le secteur le plus dangereux et le mieux gardé de Seattle, à quelques centaines de mètres du quartier général de l'Ordre dans leur propre garage/entrepôt de véhicules.

- Dis donc, c'est pas mal ici, fit-il en regardant les installations et les équipements dont je disposais. Le paradis pour toi quoi. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu boudes la centrale.

- Bah, ça a son bon et son mauvais. Ici au moins j'ai accès au matériel et à des machines que je ne verrai sans doute jamais chez nous, mais au fond… ça me manque un peu de bidouiller ici et là. Les défis ne sont pas les mêmes. Ici je passe plus mon temps à passer par dessus une bande d'incompétents sans cervelles. Lâchai-je encore sur le coup de la frustration en repensant à mes trouvailles avant son arrivée. Dire que je n'ai même pas commencé à chercher les pépins… des heures de plaisirs garanties !

- Je t'ai amené les détecteurs dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois fit-il en m'indiquant son sac à dos. J'espère seulement que tu arriveras à en faire quelque chose.

- Je peux te les bricoler sur n'importe quel véhicule si c'est ça la question. Je suppose que je vise les hauts-gradés.

- Nan, je veux connaître tous les faits et gestes du boulanger. Les qualités de sa femme et les cris de ses gamins qui viennent lui casser les oreilles quand il rentre le soir. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu es entré ici…

- Par la porte principale comme tout le monde, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- De quoi la porte principale, mais tu n'as aucun papier militaire, ni carte d'identité. Tu as su éviter les gardes ?

- Mais non, je suis même venu ici avec leur bénédiction ! dit-il tout sourire, visiblement content de son exploit.

- Là je suis larguée !

- C'est simple, tu as les deux gardes les plus fainéants que j'ai jamais vu. C'est à peine s'ils osaient bouger pour aider un pauvre soldat qui avait renversé une caisse de je ne sais quoi. Il te suffit d'aller les voir en leur demandant un petit service en disant que tu le ferais bien à leur place, mais que tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas le droit et que tu veux bien attendre à l'entrée pour faire ta commission s'ils vont chercher la personne que tu leur décris. Résultat, ils en ont tellement marre de t'entendre insister comme quoi c'est urgent qu'ils te disent d'y aller toi-même et leur ficher la paix.

- Non ! aussi simple que ça. Fis-je incrédule.

- Plus c'est simple et moins ils ont de soupçons.

- Et c'était quoi cette urgence ? Ils n'ont pas fouiller ton sac ?

- Si si, mais juste le dessus comme prévu répliqua-t-il en ouvrant son ce dernier sur la table pour me montrer des sandwichs, des légumes ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus.

- Je leur ai dit que mon frère était parti de la maison sans son souper et qu'il devait absolument l'avoir avant ce soir, car l'estomac vide, il devenait très irritable et que ça c'est la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient. J'ai fait mine de vouloir leur laisser le sac, j'ai commencé à te décrire en disant que tu me ressemblais, même couleur de cheveux, même yeux, etc. J'étais juste content qu'ils ne me demandent pas ton nom de famille parce que là, ça m'aurait embêté… je ne savais plus lequel tu avais trouvé cette fois.

- Matthew.

- Uh ? Ah non, ça fait Matt Matthew. Quand même fallait te forcer un peu, tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux sérieusement ?

- Comme si je choisissais en fonction de toi ! Tu peux toujours être mon demi-frère si tu préfères.

- Snif, et voilà déjà qu'on me renie. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça moi ?

- Eh bien pour commencer, tu m'as traité d'irritable. fis-je en m'étirant pour lui piquer le sac des mains.

- On s'en fou ce qu'ils gobent.

- Merci quand même pour le lunch, je commençais justement à avoir faim.

- C'est à moi ça !

- Ah tut tut tut, tu as dis que tu m'amenais à manger, tu l'as fait et je le garde ! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ça cache bien le contenu en attendant que je trouve un endroit où le planquer. « Super, moi qui n'avais pas songé à m'apporter quelque chose aujourd'hui, il tombait vraiment à pic. » pensai-je.

- Pffff ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te nourrir jusqu'ici tous les jours. Fit-il d'un faux air boudeur.

- Nan, je compte bien aller faire un petit tour à la centrale bientôt. On discutera de ça sur le terrain. Je me sens un peu rouillé au basket et ce n'est pas ici que j'arriverai à trouver un adversaire digne d'intérêt. Proposais-je.

- Ça marche ! Ça me changera de Kyle et de ses fameuses règles, acquiesça-t-il.

- Comment ça va sinon ? Vous vous en sortez ?

- Comme d'habitude ! Lentement, mais sûrement. Il y a Kyle qui a croisé Alex.

- Il est revenu ? fis-je sur le coup de la surprise. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité qu'on avait fait les quatre cents coups avec lui. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu depuis son départ. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à autre chose que ses bouquins d'anatomies. Enfin… chacun son truc.

- Non… il est apparemment sur une affaire. Bientôt j'espère.

- C'est Cassy qui va être contente ! fis-je sarcastique. La pauvre ce qu'il avait pu lui en faire voir.

Matt eut un petit rictus face à ce souvenir. Ces deux là agissaient vraiment comme chat et chien. L'un toujours à tendre un piège à l'autre. C'est beau la jeunesse !

* * *

**Hugo  
**par La Chimère

Regarder Gabrielle - rougissante qui plus est - éclater de rire fit remonter de troublants souvenirs la concernant, entre autres des scènes du fameux «film non crypté ».

Plongeant momentanément le regard dans le contenu de mon assiette - autant pour me calmer que pour penser à autre chose de moins euh… moins quoi ! - je songeai à tout ce qui m'attendait jusqu'à la garde de cette nuit et sincèrement ce que ça pouvait me gonfler ! Gabrielle continuait de babiller sur nos souvenirs communs et sur ses projets concernant son installation temporaire dans son trou à rats. Elle était singulièrement furieuse contre sa sœur tout en étant ravie d'avoir été désignée pour la retrouver. Curieux phénomène.

Nous en étions à discuter les yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'une ombre menaçante apparut sur ma droite. Une voix polaire avec un petit accent anglo-saxon me rappela à mes devoirs :

«Mon Lieutenant ! Je me permets de vous déranger pendant votre pause déjeuner, mais le colonel Marboeuf souhaiterait vous voir revenir dans vos quartiers… maintenant !»

Gros soupir.

Levant les yeux, je croisai le regard furibond du jeune sous-officier féminin fixé sur la chevelure de feu de ma compagne. D'origine écossaise, Katharene avait son franc-parler, heureusement tempéré par une patience angélique sauf dans certains cas. Avec un sourire propre à la désarmer, je lui répondis :

«Merci Sergent ! Je vous suis. Oh, permettez-moi de vous présenter Gabrielle Nova, une amie française, Gab', voici Katharene McHoot, chargée des comm' pour mon détachement.»

À ma vive surprise, les deux femmes se saluèrent le plus sèchement possible. Tandis que mon sous-officier effectuait un demi-tour impeccable pour m'attendre près de la sortie, Gabrielle faisait la grimace, visiblement contrariée.

« Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que le dessert soit servi, non ?! »

« Gaby, je suis un militaire en service et elle ne fait que son devoir ! Et sincèrement je préfère que ce soit elle qui se déplace plutôt que mon supérieur ! … Écoute, oublie tous les propos malheureux que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois là. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit mais... pas ce soir ! Je suis de corvée de surveillance.»

Elle accentua sa moue boudeuse, mais ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice. Se redressant à son tour, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me planta un baiser sur la joue en me soufflant à l'oreille :

«Excuses acceptées, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte la prochaine fois ! J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver ma sœur !»

Je la gratifiai d'un sourire éblouissant et lui rétorquai sur le même ton : «Compte là-dessus ! Je ne me mêle pas des histoires de famille ! En un mot, démerde-toi !»

«Hugo, tu sais à quel point je peux être pénible ! Curieusement je me sens une irrésistible envie de te pourrir la vie !»

Tout sourire, nous nous défiâmes du regard avant que je ne brise l'échange en constatant que Katharene était au bord de l'explosion près de la porte. Me reculant, je saluai Gabrielle et rejoignis mon jeune sergent.

« Allons-y Kat' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ? »

« Donner les consignes… »

Tout en marchant vers notre campement, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, plongé dans mes pensées tournées exclusivement sur le déroulement du déjeuner et sur sa principale convive. Reparler français et avec une femme m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Qu'il pleuve et que tous affichent une mine des plus sombres m'indifférait royalement. Parvenus non loin du poste d'entrée, je sentis la main de Katharene se poser sur mon avant-bras pour me faire ralentir. Me tournant vers elle, je la dévisageai rapidement.

Katharene n'était pas bien grande, mais d'avis général (masculin exclusivement), elle avait un corps à damner un saint même si ce dernier n'était guère mis en valeur par le treillis unisexe que nous portions tous. Ses cheveux clairs étaient rigoureusement tirés en arrière en un chignon strict et son regard franc était fermement planté dans le mien. Elle était très attirante et j'en connaissais plus d'un prêt à affronter le conseil de discipline pour pouvoir traîner du côté de sa chambre soigneusement éloignée du quartier pour hommes.

Seulement, un écriteau clignotait au-dessus de sa jolie tête : « PAS TOUCHER ». Je n'ignorais rien du dossier la concernant et ayant fait grand bruit au sein de St Cyr. Du coup, même je reconnaissais qu'elle ne me laissait guère indifférent, je m'interdisais toute relation autre que professionnelle et c'était valable pour la majorité d'entre nous. Se faire accuser d'harcèlement sexuel vous plombait une carrière de façon irrémédiable.

Katharene ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, semblant hésiter brièvement. Croisant mon regard surpris, elle se renfrogna et siffla :

«Avant d'aller voir le colonel, veillez à enlever la trace de rouge à lèvres qu'elle vous a collé sur la joue ! Ça fait désordre !»

Me plantant au milieu du carrefour, elle s'en fut d'un pas rapide tandis que je frottai énergiquement ma joue pour ôter toute trace suspecte tout en maudissant l'infernale peste responsable de cet état.

* * *

À Suivre...


	23. Shadow 20

**Voici donc la suite de Shadow. Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des commentaires !**

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et autres situations faisant références à l'univers de Dark Angel ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne faisons que les emprunter et n'en tirons aucun profit.

**

* * *

****Cloé  
**Par La Chimère 

Je traînais singulièrement des pieds sur le chemin du retour. Je passais en revue tout mon entretien avec les époux Dumenil, tentant d'y découvrir la confirmation d'un échec certain. En désespoir de cause, je poussai un profond soupir de renoncement et me mis en tête d'imaginer tous les scénario catastrophes envisageables lorsque j'annoncerai la nouvelle à mon jumeau unique et préféré.

Respirant à pleins poumons, je songeai que l'heure de déjeuner était bien passée, confirmée par mon estomac me rappelant bruyamment qu'il était vide et désireux de se remplir. Beuh…

M'éloignant de l'artère principale, j'enjambai d'un pas alerte les immondices diverses et variées qui encombraient le chemin que j'empruntai. Cette rue servait de refuge à plusieurs « moutons » en trop mauvais état pour être employés par les grandes compagnies qui géraient les immenses terres arables au dehors de la ville. Malades, très âgés pour certains, ils avaient érigé une sorte de cité en cartons, tôles et vivotaient grâce aux dons de certaines organisations humanitaires émues par leur sort déplorable.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un raccourci, je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas du tout rassurée car c'était aussi un véritable coupe-gorge et je frémissais lorsque je sentais glisser sur moi des regards malveillants.

Surgissant à l'autre bout, je parvins à un parc relativement bien entretenu. Sous l'ombre de ses arbres (enfin quand il y avait du soleil hein !), on pouvait trouver quelques bancs servant de pistes d'atterrissage pour pigeons égarés et plus loin, des joueurs d'échecs se réunissaient autour de tables en pierre prévues pour laisser libre cours à leur passion.

Me dirigeant vers elles, je constatai une fois encore qu'elles étaient en majorité toutes occupées, souvent par des vieillards qui, tout en avançant ou reculant leurs pièces en bois, ressassaient interminablement leurs souvenirs d'avant. D'avant la grande épidémie déclenchée par les Familiers.. Ces fameux Familiers dont j'avais hérité les gènes.

Remarquant un banc déserté et pas trop décoré de chiures de piafs trop bien nourris, je me recroquevillai dessus tout en furetant dans mon sac à la recherche de quoi me nourrir. Avec satisfaction, je caressai le renflement des boites données par Lokie. Ceci serait pour plus tard. Plongeant la main, je sentis du bout des doigts le papier d'une ration et tirai dessus pour faire surgir la barre totalement écrasée.

Croisant les jambes et me servant de ma jupe comme d'un tablier, je déchiquetai l'emballage et entrepris de picorer les morceaux éparpillés sur le tissu tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les oiseaux qui s'avançaient en tournicotant la tête de tout côté et les joueurs impassibles, concentrés sur les pions blancs et noirs. Tendant l'oreille, je tentais de capter les bribes de leurs souvenirs.

* * *

**Shanee  
**Par Chayenne

Je regardais toujours par la fenêtre, dissimulée d'un côté par le rideau en dentelle, et de l'autre par la carte du pub, et constatais avec soulagement que la Plaie ne m'avait pas suivie. C'était déjà ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Je la croyais encore sur la côte d'azur, à se faire bronzer les titis et allumer tous les chromosomes Y des alentours. Quelle plaie ! Elle portait vraiment bien son surnom celle-là.

Un bruit de pas dans mon dos ainsi qu'un raclement de gorge attira mon attention, et je me tournai, sourire diplomate sorti, sur un pingouin en service.

" Ceci est un club privé, mademoiselle, avez-vous votre carte de membre ? "

" Ah non, on fait comment pour en avoir une ? "

Le serveur parut surpris de ma question, d'autant plus que j'avais ressorti mon accent d'étrangère.

" Heu, hésita-t-il. Il faut être parrainé. "

" Oh, c'est dommage, j'aimais bien la déco. Tant pis, un regret de plus à ma liste. "

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à quitter les lieux quand une tête connue émergea d'un box. Tiens mon revendeur. M'excusant auprès du pingouin, je gagnai la table et me laissai glisser dans un fauteuil.

" Salut. "

" Comment tu m'as trouvé ? marmonna-t-il. "

" Un pur hasard, mais ça tombe bien, j'ai justement un paiement pour toi. "

Le blond haussa un sourcil et tenta d'afficher une mine blasée. C'est pas la peine, ça ne marche pas avec moi, ça. Discrètement, je sortis les costumes de mon sac et les lui glissa à portée de main.

" Ils sont un peu froissés, mais je pense que leur valeur sur le marché te dédommagera amplement, non ? "

D'un œil expert et surpris, il étudia attentivement les griffes, les coutures et l'état du tissu.

" C'est un peu passé de mode ? marmonna-t-il. "

" Le luxe ne se démode jamais, c'est comme une rivière de diamant ou une charrette de lingot, ça fait tout de suite bien dans le beau monde. "

" Tu as l'air de t'y connaître… Tu en as d'autres dans le même genre ? "

" Je peux en trouver. "

" Alors on pourra refaire affaires. "

" J'en suis ravie… À un de ces quatre… "

Au grand soulagement du serveur, je quittai le club et me retrouvai de nouveau sous cette pluie insidieuse.

Allez, on rentre à la maison, avant de se transformer en éponge.

* * *

**Eléanore  
**Par Chayenne

Fier de son coup d'éclat, Gonzague affichait son sourire sardonique. De mon côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, il faisait ça avec toutes les postulantes et nous n'en gardions jamais aucune. Il les terrifiait en une minute et par la suite, elles obéissaient comme des toutous, mais en apparence seulement. Dès qu'on avait le dos tourné, elles se vengeaient de leurs frayeurs, et ne nous accordaient qu'un respect fielleux. Et moi, j'en avais assez d'être toujours sur mes gardes, de devoir surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes. La dernière avait réussi à me dérober un collier de perles, que je n'avais jamais revu, et je ne tenais pas à réitérer l'expérience.

" Tu es impossible, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on trouvera la perle rare. "

" Ne sois pas idiote, El', ils n'en ont pas en stock sur le continent. Au mieux, on en trouvera une moins pire, qui se contentera de faire nos poubelles et de voler le papier toilettes. Et encore je n'y crois pas trop. "

Je soupirai de lassitude, et d'un geste de tendresse mécanique, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

" Maria est débordée, glissai-je, exténuée. Et elle ne peut assurer un service impeccable dans ses conditions. "

" Je sais, chérie, et je t'assure que j'y réfléchis. Je suis même prêt à faire un effort. Cette jeune fille, là, elle est différente des précédentes, et je ne suis pas certain que ça joue en sa faveur, mais bon, si elle te plaît, on peut faire un essai. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

" Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air aussi bête qu'une oie, ça nous changera. Et puis, elle semble avoir des capacités et de la volonté. Elle me plait assez. "

" Alors, on lui laisse une chance, mais ne vient pas te plaindre au bout de vingt-quatre heures. J'en ai assez de fournir les centres de reformation. "

" Je te l'ai dit, elle ne me semble pas stupide, elle saura où est son intérêt. "

" Très bien… Maria ! appela-t-il. "

" Oui monsieur ? "

" Contactez-la, et dites-lui de se présenter à 8h demain matin, et je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. "

" Très bien Monsieur. "

La gouvernante partie, Gonzague m'abandonna pour regagner son bureau. En silence, je me tournai vers la cheminée et me saisissant d'un magazine, je tentai d'oublier mon profond désœuvrement en rêvant aux mondanités parisiennes dont j'étais sevrée.

* * *

**Smarty  
**par Chayenne

De gros nuages se massaient au-dessus de nos têtes, et l'on n'aurait pas vu un tank à deux mètres. Malgré cette obscurité façon purée de pois et la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer, mon adversaire tenait à son billet. Il n'allait pas abandonner la partie.

Sans être un très bon joueur, Sharif réussissait de temps à autre à me battre. Il savait profiter de mes moments d'inattention. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, j'avais besoin de cet argent si je voulais survivre une semaine de plus.

Traîtreusement, Sharif démarra la discussion en maugréant sur le prix des vêtements d'hivers et sur la flambée du coût de la vie. C'était évident qu'on allait reparler du bon vieux temps, enfin " on ", disons plutôt moi. Sharif était trop jeune pour que ses souvenirs vaillent quelque chose. Avec ses cheveux gris, sa barbe coupée au couteau et les profondes rides qui creusaient son front, on lui aurait donné vingt ans de plus qu'il n'en avait réellement. Il n'avait pourtant que 50 ans.

" Tout n'était pas parfait à l'époque non plus, chevrotai-je. "

" Peut-être, mais au moins, on mangeait à notre faim. "

" À condition de traficoter de tous les côtés. Et puis ce n'était pas l'honnêteté qui nous étouffait. Pour vivre décemment, il fallait manger à tous les râteliers. "

Je me concentrai sur le déplacement d'un pion, tandis que Sharif attendait avec impatience que je poursuive. On aurait dit un gosse à la lecture d'un livre de contes.

" Bon, soupirai-je, conciliant. Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où je devais un paquet de billets à l'adjoint du maire, chef d'une des mafias locales ? "

" Humm, je ne crois pas, mais tu connais ma mémoire… "

_Ouais, c'est ça. Même si elle fonctionnait bien, il voudrait quand même l'entendre de nouveau.  
_  
" J'avais prévu de me servir dans le coffre d'une jolie propriété, du secteur 10 de l'époque, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était que dans le coffre il y avait aussi des photos compromettantes de l'ex-femme du propriétaire. Et ravi de l'aubaine, j'ai remboursé l'adjoint et en plus, la femme m'a acheté un très bon prix les négatifs. Et dans l'histoire, tout le monde a été content, l'adjoint, moi et la femme qui a enfin pu réclamer une copieuse pension alimentaire. "

" Et le propriétaire du coffre ? "

" Oh, bah, il a dû tirer la gueule, mais il avait une jeune grue comme nouvelle épouse, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en est très bien remis. "

Sharif gloussa et un petit rire étouffé me fit tourner la tête sur une jolie brunette. La gamine, d'une vingtaine d'années, nous écoutait vraisemblablement et je lui souris en guise de salutations. Elle me rendit mon sourire et se replongea dans la dégustation de sa ration.

Un coup d'œil au plateau de jeu et je compris que Sharif m'avait mis en difficulté. Mais j'étais trop bon à ce jeu pour me laisser avoir aussi bêtement. En quatre coups, je repris l'avantage et m'assurai la victoire, ainsi que le gain du billet mis en jeu.

Sharif soupira et me le tendit à contrecœur. En temps normal, je l'aurais pris sans remords, n'étant pas plus riche que lui, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis malhonnête. Pourtant nous avions joué dans les règles de l'art et je ne l'avais pas pris en traître.

" Je n'ai pas de poche où le mettre, tu peux me le garder jusqu'à une prochaine fois ? marmonnai-je. "

" Heu… oui, fit-il, surpris. "

Il me salua et quitta la table, tandis que je cherchais à comprendre ma subite générosité. Un jeune corps prit alors place en face de moi. Je souris sans lever les yeux, je connaissais cette démarche.

" Salut gamin, marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Prendre une douche acide gratuite ? "

" Mettre une raclée à mon vieux Smarty, fit la voix grave. "

Amusé, je levais les yeux sur mon jeune adversaire. Il souriait, fier de lui, comme s'il m'avait raconté une bonne blague. C'était vrai qu'il me battait rarement, mais je le soupçonnais de le faire exprès. Tandis que je me résignais à installer les pièces, je le vis sortir une enveloppe dont je pouvais deviner sans peine le contenu.

" Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas jouer une somme pareille, grognai-je. "

" Dis-toi que je t'achète un souvenir. Si tu gagnes, tu empoches la pochette surprise, si je gagne, tu me racontes une histoire. "

" Milan, tu devrais grandir un peu. Mets tes sous de côté, trouve-toi une jolie femme, et quittez le pays. "

" Tu sais bien que je ne quitterai jamais cette ville. "

" Et c'est un tort, tu es un garçon brillant, tu vaux cent fois mieux que ce pays. "

" Tout comme toi, et toi tu restes bien. "

" Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, je suis un vieillard. Et puis, je me dois de rester. "

" Arrête tes conneries Smarty, avoir survécu ne te rend pas redevable de quoi que ce soit. "

Je souris, il finissait par trop bien me connaître.

" Bon allez, parle-moi un peu de toi. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant dans ta vie ? "

" Non, c'est le même train-train quotidien… Ah si, aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré une fille. "

" Non ? Bravo, et qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour que tu l'aies remarquée ? "

" Je ne sais pas, elle est… différente. J'ai l'impression de la connaître, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais même pas qui. Elle est étrange, c'est troublant. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce portrait. Milan n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre compte de l'existence des filles, et celle-ci semblait l'avoir marqué.

" Effectivement, elle doit être particulière cette fille. Il faudra que tu me la présentes. "

" Je ne pense pas la revoir, elle n'est pas d'ici. "

" Tout dépend de ce que tu fais. "

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel. _Et oui, je suis un vieux ronchon radoteur qui a toujours raison, mais à force, il devrait me connaître._ Comme vengeance, je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et une plainte scandalisée se fit entendre. Na !

* * *

**Katherene Mac Hoot  
**par Percolator

_"Kat ma fille, tu as été nulle ! Tu as avais une chance de lui dire enfin ce que tu ressentais et tu restes la bouche ouverte comme carpe sans rien dire ! En plus, le caniche de concours essaye de te le piquer sous ton nez, faut que tu réagisses ma fille ! Ce soir faut que tu trouves une occasion pour lui dire. Et que le chef se magne de me dicter les consignes, car j'ai ma culotte qui me rentre dans le derrière, c'est désagréable comme pas possible. Dès qu'il a fini de déverser son baratin habituel, j'aimerais aller mettre des fringues confortables pour la patrouille de ce soir. Patrouiller de nuit je veux bien, mais pas dans une tenue, où je ne suis pas à l'aise, qui va me bousiller les pieds et va en plus m'empêcher de m'asseoir pendant un p'tit moment. Abrégez chef, je commence à avoir très mal aux fesses."  
_  
- Mac Hoot !

- Oui mon Colonel ? répondis-je par réflexe.

- Veuillez cesser de vous trémoussez sur votre chaise comme s'il y avait un oursin dessus. Bon je termine et après vous pourrez disposer.

- Bien Mon colonel ! Il en a de bonne lui, j'ai ma culotte qu'est entrain de se changer en string, ça me fait pas du bien, et il voudrait que je ne bouge pas ! C'est décidé après je passe au boxer, mais d'abord les toilettes !

- Vous pouvez disposer sergent. lança le colonel Marboeuf.

- Bien Mon colonel ! Enfin ! Vite les toilettes !

- Une dernière chose…

_NON !_

- Dites à Saint-Just, que je veux le voir avant que vous ne partiez pour votre ronde ! Je veux savoir qui était cette civile qui s'est introduit dans le camp !

- Bien mon colonel.

Je sortis du bureau et pour me précipiter vers l'une des cabines de toilettes chimiques dans le camp.

_" Génial il pleut, bon dépêchons, car n'étant un homme, je crois que je ne pourrais me retenir plus longtemps. Enfin les voilà sauvée. "_

Quelque instant plus tard, je me retrouvais penchée vers le sol, le dos face à la porte, le pantalon sur les chevilles.

_" Saleté de ceinture, ce n'est pas le moment de te coincer, je vais être en retard. Qui a eu l'idée géniale d'intégrer la ceinture au futal ! Allez, je tire un bon coup sec, je me rhabille et je file prévenir Hugo que le colonel veut le voir. "_

Tirant un grand coup sur ma ceinture, celle-ci se décoinça enfin, mais emportée par mon élan, je tombai en arrière, heurtant la porte qui s'ouvrit toute grande. Dans ma chute, je descendit le marchepied sur le dos et atterris les fesses dans une flaque boueuse.

" Ouch ! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. "

Un homme s'approcha de moi et dit : Ça va Sergent ?

Je me redressai, tout en restant assise dans la flaque et me tournai vers l'homme en question: Merci ça…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase en découvrant l'identité de mon interlocuteur. En effet, devant moi se tenait un Hugo ayant bien du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_" Je veux mourir !"_

* * *

**Matt  
**par Kina

Je demeurai avec Shawn une bonne heure à prendre des nouvelles et échanger quelques souvenirs, puis son patron commençant à faire une ronde parmi les mécaniciens, je dus mettre un terme à ma visite. Je devais déjà me trouver chanceux d'avoir pu le voir aussi longtemps et en ce lieu surtout.

Je lui disais justement au revoir et m'apprêtais à me retourner vers la sortie quand le patron en question m'apostropha.

- Hé vous !

- Oui monsieur ? fis-je le plus normalement possible

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est réservé aux travailleurs.

Je dois bien avouer qu'étant habillé en civil et non dans la tenue bleue des autres mécanos, je devais plutôt être facile à repérer.

- Bonjour monsieur Moss, je vous présente mon frère Matt. J'avais oublié mon lunch ce midi alors il est passé me l'apporter. Il s'en allait justement.

- Je croyais pourtant que vous viviez seul ? lança-t-il.

_" Et merde, il n'était pas bête celui là. "  
_  
- C'est exact, mais j'ai passé la nuit chez lui hier soir parce qu'ils ont instauré un couvre-feu de secteur après une altercation de gang de rue.

_" Bien joué Shawn, songeais-je. Simple et efficace, car l'Ordre effectue souvent ce genre de manœuvre en ville. "  
_  
- Vraiment ! fit-il sans être convaincu tout en nous détaillant de la tête aux pieds à la recherche d'un quelconque air de famille. Alors on va jouer à un petit jeu. Je vous pose une question simple et vous devez me répondre immédiatement et en même temps.

_" Voilà qui s'annonce mauvais, me dis-je tout en me préparant mentalement à prendre la poudre d'escampette. "  
_  
- Quel est le prénom de votre père ?

- Mark ! avons-nous répondus à l'unisson. Puis me tournant vers Shawn, je haussai les épaules comme si je n'avais pas vu le but de la question.

_" N'empêche que j'avais eut chaud quand même là. Tout se déroulait trop bien depuis le début, il fallait bien tomber sur un pépin. Il est trop méfiant celui-là. Quoique, il avait bien raison cette fois. Si seulement il savait à qui il avait à faire exactement. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête s'il apprenait qu'un rebelle avait réussi à le berner pendant des mois en travaillant juste sous son nez. Cette fois, il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui. "  
_  
- Précautions obligent, dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier et un stylo. Vous aller m'écrire sa date de naissance ainsi que la vôtre.

- D'accord répondis-je avant de m'exécuter alors que monsieur Moss s'assurait que Shawn ne regardait pas. Celui-ci, loin d'être inquiet et voyant déjà venir la prochaine question mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses pièces.

- Très bien fit-il lorsque je lui remis le bout de papier. Alors… Shawn demanda-t-il en regardant le nom sur son uniforme. Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

- Le 6 juin 2049.

- Et la sienne

- Le 11 janvier... 2047, dit-il en souriant fier de sa réponse.

- C'est bon. Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner ici me dit-il en maugréant tout en prenant congé de nous pour se diriger vers ses autres travailleurs.

- Je n'en reviens pas. commença Shawn dès que le boss fut assez loin. Déjà que je le trouvais bizarre ce patron là, mais là il vient vraiment de battre tous les records. Il se prend toujours pour un autre comme s'il avait le poste le plus haut placé.

- Moi j'aimais bien ses questions ! me contentai-je de répondre ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

- Il ne sait sûrement pas qu'il n'est pas le seul à y avoir pensé.

- Et le priver de ce plaisir ?

- Bah, pour une fois qu'on sort cette excuse et qu'elle est vraie, il aurait pu pousser l'interrogatoire !

- J'avoue que ça change de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à la réponse.

- Quel est le nom de ton père ? fis-je en imitant le patron.

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de chef de mission. Parfois c'est toi !

- Ah ! Non-merci, j'en ai marre de la chaise du superviseur ! Ça fait presque une semaine que c'est moi.

Un regard du patron à l'autre bout de la pièce me signala clairement qu'il était temps pour moi de laisser son homme travailler. C'est donc à regret que je quittai mon frère qui dû retourner à son casse-tête.

Je resaluai les gardes au passage en leur disant que je l'avais trouvé et les remerciais de leur compréhension, mais c'est à peine s'ils me prêtèrent une vague attention. Je haussai donc les épaules et sorti sous les quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber.

_" Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! "_ pensais-je en relevant le capuchon de mon chandail sur ma tête.

Les gros nuages gris qui se pointaient à l'horizon m'encourageaient à ne pas trop traîner, même si je savais pertinemment que la douche était inévitable.

Je ne mis que deux heures à traverser la ville. L'avantage quand il pleuvait, c'est bien qu'on pouvait courir sans même paraître suspect, tant que la vitesse semblait raisonnable. Même les gardes vous fichaient la paix aux frontières en abrégeant l'interrogatoire question d'éviter les émeutes afin de ne pas être obligé de sortir de leurs abris.

De retour dans les parages du bâtiment de la garde française, je fis une pause dans un petit restaurant que je connaissais bien afin de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent en attendant que l'averse cesse de fouetter les derniers passants courant se mettre à l'abri.

Profitant d'une accalmie de Dame Nature et l'estomac rassasié, je repris la route vers la zone de non-droit. Là, la partie intéressante du voyage m'attendait, car cette portion de la ville n'étant pas entretenue depuis des années, le terrain y était beaucoup plus accidenté, surtout après la pluie.

Des torrents de boues dévalaient encore à certains endroits et il fallait faire drôlement attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, quoique la rumeur voulait que les bains de boues soient excellents pour la santé, je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller patauger. Puis, au moment où je m'apprêtais à descendre une colline de débris, reste d'un vieil immeuble effondré, je glissai sur la tôle mouillée et faillit perdre pied. C'est tout juste si je pus reprendre mon équilibre, par réflexe plus que réflexion, et arrêtai ma course en attrapant un vieux lampadaire se tenant couché à 2 mètres du sol.

_" C'est qui le brillant qui a eut l'idée de faire des recouvrements extérieurs en tôle pour les immeubles ? " _

Évidemment à l'époque l'on imaginait mal que les murs de ces bâtiments allaient bientôt servir de plancher dans un décor apocalyptique. Pour couronner le tout, une nouvelle averse décidait de faire son entrée en scène. C'est donc avec empressement que je dévalai le long du lampadaire pour rejoindre la terre ferme, enfin tout étant relatif, et reparti au pas de course un peu à l'aveuglette étant donné qu'on n'y voyait pas à 10 mètres, ce qui dans mon cas était extrêmement rare.

_" Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je battrai mon records de vitesse ! Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis plus lent que Kyle. "  
_  
J'arrivai finalement à l'une des entrées du quartier général, trempé jusqu'aux os. J'enlevai mon capuchon, qui de toute façon ne servait à rien si ce n'était que de servir de visière improvisée, et me secouai légèrement question de moins dégouliner.

- Tu sais Matt, d'habitude on évite de prendre une douche tout habillé, me lança le garde à la porte d'entrée, visiblement amusé de me voir.

- Eh bien tu devrais essayer, c'est drôlement rafraîchissant tu sauras. Répondis-je en tordant mes vêtements.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, puis le salua tout en me dirigeant vers le quartier général où je pourrai trouver quelques vêtements secs.

Quelques vêtements de rechange en main, je pris la direction du vestiaire de la salle d'entraînement. Là je pus enfin me sécher avant d'enfiler mon kimono et rejoindre les autres dans le dojo. J'arrivais juste à temps pour le salut et le début de l'échauffement.

Les exercices d'étirement de routine terminés, l'instructeur commença à décrire le premier atelier.

- Mick… euh non… Max… Mark ! lança l'instructeur qui semblait s'adresser à moi !

_" Décidément, il ne retiendra jamais les noms celui-là "_ songeais-je.

Il eut un soupir d'agacement puis réussit enfin à m'appeler :

- Ryan !

- Hai ! fis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je saisis le professeur au poignet afin qu'il fasse la démonstration des prises de base à pratiquer pour le moment. Il suffisait ensuite de se mettre en équipe de deux avec un partenaire que chacun puisse essayer la technique. Je me trouvai donc à faire équipe avec mon voisin de droite, le seul autre de mon calibre, Raven, que je n'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours.

- Tu crois qu'un jour il saura ton nom sans se tromper ? demanda-t-il à la blague.

- Tu parles, voilà qu'on me prend pour mon père maintenant…

- Faut voir du bon côté, cette fois il n'était pas très loin.

- Je préférais quand même quand il se trompait avec mon frère.

- Faut pas t'en faire, il fait le coup à tout le monde.

- Alors pourquoi tu es le seul épargné ?

Je n'eut malheureusement pas de réponse autre qu'un koshi nague sur saisi qui m'envoya au tapis.

- Raven ! sermonna le maître. Ok ça suffit. Maritza dit-il en faisant signe à Maryka d'approcher. Comme prochain exercice...

Il enchaîna la démonstration en saisissant sa partenaire par le kimono au niveau du coude pour se retourner rapidement dos à elle et la faire basculer devant lui au tapis.

- O goshi.

_" C'est parfois étrange qu'il se souvienne parfaitement du nom de toutes les techniques, mais jamais de ceux de ses élèves. "_

- Maintenant vous le pratiquez, mais vous m'équilibrez les forces.

Ça c'était un message pour me séparer de mon partenaire actuel et nous mettre avec les moins avancés. Je me retrouvai donc avec une nouvelle dans la classe que je ne connaissais pas. Comme il s'agissait d'un cours avancé, je supposais donc qu'elle avait fait ses preuves auparavant.

Je fus donc le premier à commencer et l'envoyai facilement au tapis. Ne connaissant pas son niveau, j'avais effectué le premier mouvement plus doucement question de voir si elle savait bien tomber, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes alors j'enchaînai tant de la gauche que de la droite. Ensuite le signal fut donné de passer au tour de l'autre.

_" Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir ? "_ Voilà qu'elle me disait ne pas bien connaître la technique alors elle faisait le tout très lentement, bloquant toujours sur le point d'appui sur mes hanches ou devrais-je plutôt dire l'entrejambe…

Le premier coup, je n'y avais pas trop prêté attention quand elle avait dit vouloir recommencer du début. Puis elle refit le même scénario, ajoutant quelques subtils petits coups de bassins. Là ses intentions devenaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Elle le faisait exprès et cette façon qu'elle avait de se frotter sur moi et de me caresser ensuite tout en faisant mine de faire l'exercice demandé…  
_  
" Ahhh, mais c'est qu'elle sait bien cacher son jeu en plus. Misère ! "_

Apparemment je dus faire une drôle de tête à un moment donné, car Raven me dévisagea soudain comme s'il cherchait à savoir quel était mon problème.

_" Je suis tombé sur une nympho en manque, voilà le problème. Et je ne suis pas intéressé. "_

Ma patience ayant des limites, je mis ma main libre sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais malheureusement, elle vit cela comme une invitation et reprit de plus belle. Je la mis donc en garde à deux reprises :

- Arrête !

La première fois, elle réussit à perdre l'équilibre et me faire tomber au sol en même temps qu'elle. Comme par hasard, j'atterris évidemment sur elle.

_" Mais bien sûr. "_

La deuxième fois, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus de cette oreille et reprit son petit jeu que de se frotter sur moi. Ayant donc passé le stade de la gentillesse, je la repris donc sur sa prochaine technique et lui envoyai un superbe koshi nague qui la laissa perplexe alors que moi j'en étais ravi.

_" Tu veux y aller au tapis, eh bien ce sera sans moi ma jolie. "_ songeais-je en lui souriant.

Je devais quand même lui donner un certain mérite. Ce n'était pas donné à toutes les filles que de savoir allumer un gars sous le nez des autres sans pourtant que ceux-ci ne puissent se douter de quoique ce soit. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et était même très douée. Elle aurait même pu réussir éventuellement, après tout je n'étais pas de marbre, mais je ne comptais sûrement pas lui faire ce plaisir.

C'est à ce moment que la porte du dojo s'ouvrit.

_" Oh non ! "_

* * *

**Shanee  
**par Chayenne

Bon, ce n'était toujours pas ça. Mais comment ils faisaient pour se repérer là-dedans ? Et moi, j'étais capable de trouver mon chemin dans les locaux de l'Ordre, mais pas dans le monde désorganisé des petits rebelles, il y avait quelque chose de pas net, là. Enfin, toujours était-il que cette porte ne donnait pas sur leur QG (il était bien caché, mine de rien), mais sur un dojo érotique.

_C'était l'impression que m'avait toujours donné le judo et ce type d'art martial, des lithographies de la fornication… Ce qui ne m'avait jamais empêchée de les pratiquer, même si ce n'était pas mon fantasme numéro 1.  
_  
Enfin, bon, maintenant que la porte avait bien crissé pour révéler ma présence, j'avais intérêt à me volatiliser au plus vite_. Arf, raté_. Le type en kimono noir, d'après mes connaissances ça devait être le maître, se tourna vers moi et son regard agacé s'éclaira à ma vue. _Quoi, il est en manque à ce point ?_ Je grimaçai et m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, quand il me fit signe d'attendre.

Après avoir donné une autre consigne à son groupe de porno-stars, il se dirigea vers moi.

" Le cours pour débutant est à 18h, m'informa-t-il. "

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

" Je m'en passerai… "

" Ah bon ? Tu te crois au-dessus de ça ? "

Ah d'accord, c'était le genre de type à ne vivre que pour ce plaisir de coincer quelqu'un sous ses cuisses, et qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'on ne partage pas son fantasme. Je reniflai avec mépris :

" Sans aucun doute. "

" Et comment tu survis ? "

" Je me débrouille. "

" Tu ne veux pas nous faire partager ? Nous enseigner tes techniques de … quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment prendre la fuite ? "

Mon mépris pour ce genre d'imbécile grandit encore plus, et je mis tout mon dédain en stock dans mon regard.

" Parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez ! La dernière fois que vous avez dû mettre un pied dehors, ça devait être à l'occasion de votre puberté. "

Un murmure amusé parcourut le troupeau de rebelles et le prof me jeta un regard noir.

" Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort. Allez passer un kimono dans le vestiaire et rejoignez-nous ! "

Je n'avais rien à lui prouver, mais pourtant j'acceptai. Et quelques minutes plus tard, flottant dans un kimono un peu trop grand, les cheveux attachés n'importe comment, je venais sur le tatami saluer le psychopathe. Il me jugea rapidement, puis se tourna vers ses disciples, à la recherche d'un infortuné cobaye.

" Rom…, Ty…, Brian, ? oh merde, TRUC !! beugla-t-il. "

Le claquement sonore d'un corps sur le sol lui répondit aussitôt, et je me retournai pour voir le bellâtre de la réunion afficher un sourire d'intense satisfaction perverse. Sa jolie partenaire essayait péniblement de se relever et tirait une mine déconfite, surprise et vexée. Cependant, le susnommé " Truc " ne semblait pas enchanté de devoir faire équipe avec moi, et je répondis à son enthousiasme par le regard réservé d'ordinaire aux mouches à purin.

" Ryan, tu feras équipe avec heu… tu t'appelles comment déjà ? "

" Je m'appelle pas. "

" Avec Pat, alors. "

Je levai les yeux au ciel, consternée de la densité de boulets au mètre carré, et suivis le blond prétentieux et misogyne jusqu'à un espace dégagé.

" Hajime, cria le prof. "

Aussitôt, les combats reprirent et mon galant adversaire me saisit par le kimono pour m'envoyer embrasser le tapis. Pestant contre mon inattention de débutante, je me jurai que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se permettrait un coup pareil.

Bondissant sur mes pieds avant qu'il ait eu la possibilité de m'immobiliser, je le saisis par le bras et le fis rouler à terre. S'ensuivit une série de prises au sol, tantôt j'étais en position de force, tantôt c'était lui. Et je n'aimais pas ces moments-là, donc je m'efforçais pour les faire durer le moins possible.

Il était doué le mufle, mais j'étais loin d'être impotente non plus. Mine de rien, j'avais quelques ressources et sûrement plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'avait plus son regard de mâle dominant, assuré de sa victoire, du début. Il prenait conscience qu'il aurait du mal à me faire lâcher prise. Je l'avais bien jaugé par contre. Il était vif, rapide, puissant, mais j'avais une souplesse et une agilité supérieure, et probablement plus d'expérience. En tout cas, je connaissais toutes les parades à ses prises, ce qui nous mettait à égalité. Mais à force, ça perdait tout son charme. On devait ressembler à un de ces balanciers, vu qu'on ne cessait de perdre et reprendre le contrôle sur l'autre. On jouait à pile ou face sans discontinuer. Et à la fin, ça donnait limite le mal de mer.

Et ça commençait à me gonfler, je n'avais pas que ça à faire. D'autant plus, qu'au calme ambiant, je pouvais aisément deviner qui était l'attraction du cours. _Génial, moi qui rêvais de passer inaperçue, j'étais servie.  
_  
Une nouvelle fois, je fis basculer mon adversaire sous moi, et me retrouvai bien vite assise dans une position dont la représentation aurait été interdite aux mineurs dans d'autres circonstances. Et le gougnafier en rajouta une couche en bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes.

" Tu t'y connais, il semblerait, me souffla-t-il. "

_Oh, ce que je n'aimais pas ce ton. Je suis parano, ou il est lourd de sous-entendus ?  
_  
" Tu n'en verras jamais la confirmation ! persiflai-je, sourdement. "

" Non ? dommage. "

L'ironie était perceptible, la voix mordante. Nous en avions autant assez l'un que l'autre et vu qu'aucun de nous n'avait la décence de se faire battre, l'énervement se faisait de plus en plus sentir. J'étais concentrée, les muscles tendus au maximum, afin de lui faire abandonner au plus vite. La tension était palpable et nos prises se multiplièrent, nos forces s'intensifièrent et notre détermination à sortir, chacun, vainqueur de cette joute semblait à son paroxysme.

Sans hésitation ni scrupule, je l'envoyais mordre la poussière aussi souvent que possible et lui sortais les prises les plus tordues, les bottes les plus secrètes, les coups les moins délicats. Et comme le galant homme qu'il semblait être, il me rendait la pareille. Des sourires vachards illuminaient nos visages concentrés et déterminés. Je n'allais pas le laisser gagner, et il le savait.

Mais je pense que le spectacle devait être marrant, ou aussi passionnant qu'une demi-finale de Roland-Garros pour des fans de la petite balle jaune. D'ailleurs, notre public poussait les mêmes sortes d'exclamations étouffées et, du fait de l'ampleur de nos ripostes, se dévissait le cou de la même manière. Le show était parti pour continuer indéfiniment ou jusqu'à que je gagne, vu qu'il hors de question que je perde, mais le prof psychopathe finit par juger qu'il était temps d'éteindre les projos.

" Marcel et Sam, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. "

Ni " Marcel ", ni moi, ne nous sentîmes concernés. Et puis le premier à céder aurait reconnu sa défaite, en quelque sorte.

" Bon, Adam et Ève, vous m'écoutez ? "

Alors là, il pouvait se brosser…

Une nouvelle prise me fit voler à travers la pièce, mais je revins à la charge et le play-boy se trouva à son tour en position délicate. Ça ne ressemblait plus vraiment à du judo, notre truc là. On mélangeait, proprement, mais sûrement, tous les arts martiaux du nos répertoires respectifs. Soudain une main se saisit de mon épaule et me déstabilisa. Après m'être débarrassé de l'inconvenant, en l'occurrence le prof, je réalisai que mon adversaire avait lui aussi été stoppé dans son élan par un brun. Il n'en semblait pas davantage ravi et fulminait.

Nous étions semblables à deux taureaux furieux, prêts à se lancer, cornes contre cornes, l'écume aux lèvres, dans un combat sans fin. Mais le prof, qui avait apprécié moyen son câlin avec le ficus, revint à la charge et en l'occurrence, entre nous.

" Black et Decker, ça suffit maintenant ! rugit-il. "

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement. Décidément, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de pire, la mémoire défaillante de ce prof, ou son goût calamiteux pour les " couples " célèbres. Sans lui accorder un autre regard, je quittais le dojo, sous les airs impressionnés du reste des moutons. _Oh, c'est bon, j'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire, me regardez pas comme le Messie.  
_  
À ma sortie du vestiaire, après un silence religieux sur mon passage, je croisai de nouveau le bellâtre. Je grimaçai mon mépris.

" Tu ne m'as pas battu, ironisa-t-il. "

" Toi non plus… "

Et sans lui accorder plus d'attention, je tournai les talons et me décidai à remettre mon exploration à une autre fois. Là, je voulais vérifier la théorie de Noa sur l'étanchéité de la baignoire.

* * *

À suivre...


	24. Shadow 21

**Dans un épisode précédent:**

_**Katherene Mac Hoot  
**__Par Percolator_

_Tirant un grand coup sur ma ceinture, celle-ci se décoinça enfin, mais emportée par mon élan, je tombai en arrière, heurtant la porte qui s'ouvrit toute grande. Dans ma chute, je descendit le marchepied sur le dos et atterris les fesses dans une flaque boueuse. _

" Ouch ! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. "

- Ça va Sergent ?

Je me redressai, tout en restant assise dans la flaque et me tournai vers l'homme en question: Merci ça…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase en découvrant l'identité de mon interlocuteur. En effet, devant moi se tenait un Hugo ayant bien du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

" Je veux mourir !"

* * *

**Hugo  
**par La Chimère

À proprement parler, c'était jouissif ! Infiniment jouissif ! Et en plus, elle était fichtrement bien fichue..

Me mordant férocement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, j'optai pour la compréhension à sa détresse manifeste. Galamment, je me retournai donc autant pour épargner sa pudeur mise à mal que pour surveiller les environs.

«Relèves-toi et cours te changer ! Passe par le bâtiment D pour éviter les autres crétins de la compagnie.»

Un reniflement et un sanglot étranglé furent la réponse de la malheureuse. Toujours détourné d'elle, je me mis à jouer avec un gravillon que je fis rouler sous ma rangers.

«Ecoute, c'est pas dramatique ! Dépêches-toi surtout d'aller te changer pour pouvoir partir en patrouille dans…….(je regardai ma montre)…… moins d'une heure et demie»

«Merci mon Lieutenant.» souffla-t-elle.

«Pas d'quoi !»... je suis trop bon, je sais...

Je l'entendis s'éloigner en courant et pus enfin regagner mes quartiers tout en pestant contre les nuages qui s'amoncelaient à nouveau, obscurcissant le ciel et faisant tomber le jour trop vite. Ca me barbait vraiment de devoir aller faire une «promenade» le long de la zone de non-droit.

Enfin, j'ai signé pour en baver… je bave…

Passant par l'armurerie, je réglai les derniers problèmes et paraphai d'un geste sec et nerveux le document de prise en compte des Famas.

Pffffttt… vivement demain !!

* * *

**Cloé  
**par La Chimère

J'en aurai sautillé d'allégresse sur tout le chemin du retour. J'avais un travail, un vrai !

Après avoir quitté le parc et les joueurs concentrés sur leurs échiquiers, j'étais passée par acquis de conscience par l'agence de placement pour m'entendre dire que les Dumenil m'acceptaient pour une période d'essai.

Sans pour autant croire au miracle, j'avouais en mon for intérieur que j'étais euphorique à l'idée de sortir de ma crasse quotidienne et découvrir un nouvel univers. Certes, je n'allais pas gagner des mille et des cent mais tout était bon à prendre pour me permettre de m'évader d'ici.

Seul point noir, et quel point, était d'annoncer cet événement majeur à Raven. L'idée que je puisse faire la bonniche auprès des affameurs du peuple allait le faire bondir, je l'entendais d'ici débiter implacablement toutes les raisons empêchant ma prise de fonction auprès du couple.

Pourtant, il serait bien content de manger tous les jours à sa fin puisque mon salaire permettrait l'achat de denrées comestibles ! Ben ouais…

Remontant les rues vers l'endroit où je pourrais me faufiler ni vue ni connue jusqu'à notre «sweet home», j'échafaudai tous les scénarii possibles pour lui faire avaler la pilule sans trop de dégâts.

Il n'empêche que l'appréhension grandissait à vitesse grand V plus je m'approchai de notre appartement délabré.

Allez, courage ma fille, il ne peut pas te tuer… t'es sa sœur quand même…

* * *

**Matt  
**par Kina

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici celle-là ? Et en kimono ? Elle ne compte quand même pas s'incruster ici aussi. » _furent mes dernières pensées avant que ma chère et tendre partenaire ne me reprenne d'assaut, profitant du fait que je ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. C'était cependant sans compter sur mes réflexes, car je repris rapidement le dessus sur elle alors qu'un beuglement se fit entendre dans la pièce au moment où je renvoyais la jeune fille au tapis comme il se doit.

Vraiment, l'expression qu'arborait miss pot de colle à l'atterrissage valait bien le détour_. « Oh, mais c'est que je l'ai vexée la pauvre ! Quoi, il embrasse mal le tapis ? On recommence si tu veux. » _songeais-je tout sourire en la voyant essayer de se relever en position assise.

C'est alors que je me sentis observé et confirmai en me retournant que c'était moi le fameux « Truc ».

_« Charmant, voilà que je suis devenu un objet maintenant. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Manche de pelle, machin chouette, chose binouche ou pourquoi pas Cendrillon pendant qu'on y est ? Bon, ça y est, je commence à m'énerver… Respire…. »  
_  
Pour couronner le tout, la nouvelle élève accueillit mon arrivée d'un regard de mépris comme j'en avais rarement vu.

_« C'est quoi son problème ? Elle se croit si forte qu'elle se pense au-dessus de tout ? Elle ne peut quand même pas encore m'en vouloir pour la petite frousse de ce matin. »  
_  
Je ne savais pas si je devais être ou non content d'être finalement débarrassé de miss aguichante. Cependant je devais bien avouer que Shanee m'intriguait et qu'il me tardait de savoir ce qu'elle valait au combat. Une chose est sûre, « Pat » semblait toujours avoir autant de caractère… bien, on ne s'ennuiera pas. Quoique… Pat, ça ne lui allait pas du tout comme nom !

Je me dirigeai donc vers un coin tranquille du dojo en attendant le début des combats au sol non sans manquer de remarquer au passage que Raven avait hérité de mon ancienne partenaire de travail_. « Ah, mais c'est que je lui souhaite bien du plaisir à lui. »_ songeais-je.

Le signal de départ étant donné, je saisis mon étourdie de partenaire et l'envoyai au sol_. « Dis-moi que tu vaux mieux que ça s'il te plaît »_ ne pus-je m'empêcher d'espérer. Apparemment, elle avait entendu mes prières, car elle se reprit rapidement, bondit et vint m'agripper le bras pour me balancer au sol. _« Là tu parles, mais ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement. »  
_  
Je commençai doucement, question de voir comment elle ripostait, puis rapidement elle reprenait le dessus alors je contre-attaquais. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment au début et comme elle se débrouillait un peu trop bien, j'augmentai la cadence et le niveau de difficulté des prises. De son côté, elle n'eut aucun mal à me suivre et s'adaptait très bien aux changements. Mine de rien, elle était coriace. Voilà qu'elle me donnait du fil à retordre à présent, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Ce combat était très différent de ceux que je faisais d'ordinaire avec mon frère ou encore Raven. Déjà je me devais de m'adapter à sa petite taille alors qu'en plus de sa technique très solide, elle était souple et agile, ce qui lui permettait parfois de se faufiler. Une adversaire de qualité, que demander de mieux ? L'intérêt aussi de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas est qu'il faut s'ajuster, trouver ses failles et je dois dire qu'elle n'en a pas beaucoup.

Les prises se succédaient la mettant parfois en position de force, parfois moi. J'avais l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris et dans un sens, je m'amusais comme un fou.

Soudain, elle réussit une feinte et me plaqua finalement sous elle, entre ses jambes. Je ne pus m'empêcher, tout en bloquant ses jambes pour me sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle m'avait mis, de lui avouer qu'elle s'y connaissait.

Le ton de sa réponse me renseigna cependant qu'elle avait prit ma simple affirmation à un autre niveau faisant plutôt allusion à notre position disons… kamasutra, alors je rentrai dans son jeu.

L'esprit de compétition venait encore de monter la tension d'un cran. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas plus abandonner la course que moi. Elle ne semblait pas non plus fatiguée à ce stade contrairement aux autres partenaires que j'avais pu avoir, ce qui confirma ce que j'avais vu cette après-midi. Cette fille avait des capacités dignes de transgéniques. Était-ce la raison de son retour à Seattle ? Le mystère l'entourant demeurait total. Une nouvelle riposte de sa part et j'entendis des exclamations provenant de la salle. C'est ainsi que je réalisai qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit sans la pièce autre que celui de nos propres pas à Shanee et à moi.

Ce n'était pas cela qui allait me déranger. Je retrouvai rapidement mon focus et m'isolai totalement du monde extérieur. Le combat était entre nous et ce n'est pas les appellations du professeurs qui allaient m'arrêter. Nous commencions à mélanger différents styles d'arts martiaux et cela devenait de plus en plus captivant de voir à quel point attaques et défenses s'harmonisaient entre nous afin de parer tous les coups de l'adversaire.

Alors que j'analysais mon adversaire et préparais ma prochaine offensive, on sauta sur moi et m'empoigna fermement le bras droit dans mon dos, ce qui me déconcentra totalement. Là j'étais furax contre Raven.

" Black et Decker, ça suffit maintenant ! cria le prof. "

Là je devais avouer qu'il s'était vraiment surpassé dans ses répliques désastreuses et eus presque du mal à retenir un petit rire alors qu'à peine une minute auparavant, je l'aurais volontiers envoyé valser dans les fleurs.

Shanee profita de ce moment pour se retirer alors que moi je tournai la tête vers Raven lui signalant d'un regard noir qu'il pouvait maintenant me lâcher s'il ne tenait pas à avoir mal. J'étais crinqué par les événements et n'étais pas en position de faire de cadeaux à qui que ce soit.

Elle ne m'avait pas battu ! Ce n'était que partie remise… du moins je l'espérais.

* * *

**Raven  
**par AmaRanTh

Le neuneu. Il avait vraiment que ça à faire, me laisser me coltiner miss 'j'ai envie de ton cl' pour aller s'amuser avec la petite brune ? Et en plus, finir le cours avec un combat de coqs ?! Pffff.

Enfin, après avoir lâché Matt qui semblait sur le bord de la crise et avoir pris une douche rafraîchissante, je me dirigeais vers notre 'ancien' appart, à Cloé et moi, où j'espérais qu'elle se trouverait. La surprise que je lui réservais devrait la faire sauter au plafond, et j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction.

Comme prévu, alors que je passais la porte grâce à un coup d'épaule, elle était là, en train de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tambouille dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle leva les yeux et me fit un sourire, avant de s'approcher et de m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Bonne journée ?"

"Ereintante. Les gens sont vraiment des idiots." Ma petite soeur à ressort s'élança vers la 'cuisine' alors, un sourire toujours éclatant sur ses lèvres.

"C'est pas nouveau, Raven."

"Je sais bien, mais bon, ça n'empêche. J'aurais quelque chose à te montrer, Cloé."

"Et moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais viens donc manger !" m'ordonna-t-elle avec ses airs de petit chef qui me faisaient toujours rire. Je m'installais face à elle, prenant le temps de sentir sa mixture, geste qu'elle me reprocha avec un froncement de sourcil, et me mis à manger. C'était étonnament...frais.

"Pourquoi cette viandée n'est-elle pas à moitié carnée ?" demandais-je avec un air curieux. Cloé sautillait sur place et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout comme je pouvais le faire quand j'étais un peu nerveux.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de subvenir à nos besoins, Raven. Je travaille pour les Dumenil. Bonne à tout faire."

Sous le choc, je ne répondis rien. Mais c'était à moi de subvenir à ses moyens, pas à elle de subvenir aux miens ! Mon père m'avait toujours demandé de prendre soin d'elle, et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Un peu de contrbande, beaucoup de glande, et je ne l'aidais en rien, je ne la protégeais en rien. je me sentais tout penaud, mal à l'aise. Evidemment, elle s'en rendit compte.

"Raven ? Tu m'en veux." annonça-t-elle sur un ton défaitiste. Je lui pris la main rapidement avant qu'elle ne se détourne de moi.

"Non, Cloé, non...je m'en veux à moi. Tu ne devrais pas à avoir à bosser pour nous deux. Ce que je t'impose est injuste."

Elle secoua la tête. "Ca me changera les idées, au moins. Et je pourrais apprendre tout un tas de trucs, là-bas ! Ils font partie de l'Ordre."

"Justement ! C'est dangereux pour toi."

"S'il te plait, Raven...laisse moi faire ça."

Je soupirais en me passant une main sur le visage. "C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Cloé, tu le sais."

Pourtant je détestais l'idée. Je détestais l"idée qu'elle bosse pour ces deux aristo coincés, je détestais l'idée qu'elle paye les 'factures'...en gros, je détestais l'idée qu'elle porte le pantalon, avec ses conséquences. C'était des pensées purement égoïstes, je voulais la garder près de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fuie. Et y'avait un peu de machisme là-dedans, il était vrai...

"Tu voulais me montrer quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Je levais le regard sur elle en tentant d'effacer le brouillard enfermé dans mes yeux verts, et pris une inspiration.

"Suis-moi." Je lui pris la main sans attendre ni entendre ses protestations, et la traînais jusqu'à notre nouveal lieu de vie. Elle entra dans le quasiment luxueux appartement et resta bouche-bée.

"C'est génial Raven !"

* * *

**Gabrielle  
**par Chayenne

_J'adore Seattle !…  
_  
J'avais décidément passé une bonne journée, elle n'avait pas débuté fort fort, mais grâce à Hugo, le soleil s'était décidé à y briller. Enfin façon de parler, car dehors on se serait cru en septembre dans le Sud français, en période d'inondation, vu les trombes d'eau qui tombaient. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Cette ville avait du charme, en partie grâce à son contingent français, et peut-être que mon séjour n'allait pas être aussi catastrophique que je l'avais d'abord craint.

Le taxi me conduisait à l'adresse donnée plus tôt par Hugo. J'étais crevée, et j'avais bien besoin d'une douche chaude et de me glisser au creux d'un lit. Dehors la nuit était tombée, on se serait cru dans une tombe tellement les lumières étaient rares. Je fermais les yeux, une musique dans ma tête, je me laissais bercer par la conduite attentive de mon chauffeur.

" Nous y sommes, mademoiselle. "

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et souris au conducteur qui me tenait la porte. Je lui tendis un billet et lui laissai la monnaie, un bon pourboire. Pour la peine, il me porta mon sac jusque dans l'entrée d'un petit hôtel sans prétention.

Je donnai un petit coup à la sonnette et une jeune femme, usée et vieillie avant l'heure, vint à mon encontre.

" Oui ? "

" Vous avez des chambres ? "

" Des ? vous en avez besoin de plusieurs ? s'étonna-t-elle. "

" Non, non, juste une seule. "

" Pour combien de temps ? marmonna-t-elle. "

" Je ne sais pas trop encore, disons 4 jours pour commencer. "

Ma réponse parut la déconcerter, pourtant elle farfouilla dans son tiroir et me tendit une clef.

" Vous avez la 22, première porte en face de l'escalier au deuxième. Et on paye d'avance. "

Elle n'était pas très amène, néanmoins je lui souris en payant la somme dérisoire exigée. Ca avait du bon côté finance de séjourner dans ce pays ; avec mon pouvoir d'achat d'européenne, je pouvais tout me permettre sans me ruiner.

Mon sac en main, je grimpais jusqu'à ma chambre, constatant au passage que la déco n'était vraiment pas terrible, mais considérant la situation extérieure, ça aurait pu être pire. Lorsque je poussais la porte de ma chambre, je me demandai vraiment à quoi ça pouvait ressembler le pire. Il ne fallait pas être cardiaque pour supporter le papier peint. Mais au moins les draps étaient propres.

Lorsque vint le moment tant attendu de la douche, un pressentiment me fit rejoindre la salle de bain à reculons. Et il fut confirmé lorsque le mince filet d'eau qui coulait s'avéra être glacé, et qui plus est pas très limpide. Je me réussis à expédier ma toilette et courut rejoindre mon lit. Ca manquait d'une bouillotte. Je fermai les yeux et essayais de m'endormir, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas grelotter. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud, et je me résignai à enfiler des vêtements plus chauds sur mon pyjama.

De retour entre les draps, je retentai une nouvelle fois de m'endormir, et là, les bruits divers de l'hôtel vinrent remplir ma chambre. Et par là, une porte qui claque, et là des talons hauts, par ici des gémissements, par là, des grincements de lits, ici des insultes, là des râles.

Oh non, je comprenais mieux la tête de la patronne, ici les gens ne venaient pas pour dormir. Merci Hugo, j'aurais dû me méfier. Ce sale gosse m'avait refilé l'adresse d'un hôtel de passe. Il allait m'entendre. Surtout que j'avais le sommeil léger et que l'ambiance était à l'abattage.

Me réfugiant sous l'oreiller, je jurai que je me vengerais. _Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça en silence, non ?_

* * *

**Cloé  
**par La Chimère

Sidérée… je devais avoir la tête d'un gosse découvrant ses jouets au pied d'un sapin le jour de Noël. Fier comme un paon, Raven se tenait près de moi, savourant les effets de sa surprise.

Timidement, j'entrai dans le loft et guidée par mon frère, découvris notre nouvel espace de vie. C'était sans commune mesure avec le précédent. Après un peu de ménage, ça deviendrait un palais ! Seul point noir… pas de salle d'eau. Tant pis…

« Raven… tu sais quoi … »

« Nan… »

« Je t'adore ! » fis-je en me suspendant à son cou.

« Je sais… je suis le meilleur ! » ricana-t-il aussitôt.

Impatiente d'emménager, je le tannai sur le chemin du retour pour qu'on déménage à l'instant même. Il maugréa bien un peu mais vu le peu d'affaires que nous possédions, cela se fit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Dois-je préciser que j'ai sautillé tout le long ?

Nous réinstallant, je constatai que Raven conservait un visage sombre, le regard souvent perdu dans le lointain. Même si par principe, il avait accepté l'idée que je puisse travailler, je savais qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion pour m'y faire renoncer. C'était plus fort que lui.

Peu de temps après, il vint me rejoindre tandis que je contemplais les ombres de la nuit. Me prenant dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, il me confia :

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques même si je comprends tes raisons. »

Je me raidis aussitôt.

« Et toi alors ? As-tu seulement idée de l'angoisse ressentie lorsque tu disparais la nuit pour Dieu seul sait quoi ? Des risques que tu prends ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens si tu te fais arrêter ?... Je ne veux pas restée toute seule. »

Les larmes étaient montées plus vite que prévu. C'était un sujet maintes fois rebattu sans que l'un ou l'autre y ait remédié d'une façon ou d'une autre. Raven tenait à honorer ses engagements autant que moi. Et le simple fait d'être ici, dans cette zone de non droit, nous condamnait à être pris un jour ou l'autre.

Raven – qui craquait dès que je pleurais – m'étreignit d'autant plus contre lui, parfaitement conscient de mes sentiments. Nous avions la chance d'être deux … et je voulais ne jamais connaître la séparation.

« Je t'aime 'tite sœur et je veux me barrer d'ici autant que toi. Mais pour cela, il faut continuer à nous battre. Un jour, tout changera. »

Je savais qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il préféra s'abstenir. Le silence retomba pesamment, chacun perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

**

* * *

****Hugo  
**par La Chimère 

_Beuh… _

La nuit était sombre sans lune ! Et en plus, un petit crachin obscurcissait davantage le tout comme si cela ne suffisait pas. On n'y voyait pas à 2 mètres !! Pour résumer, une chouette nuit propre à satisfaire les Rebelles.

Mon unité réduite se tenait en position repos, attendant l'ordre de mise en route. Le Colonel Marboeuf m'avait donné ses ultimes consignes à savoir de rentrer en entier sans avoir tiré un seul coup de feu (pour éviter de devoir faire un rapport circonstancié sur cet incident).

Kat' était à mes côtés, le visage fermé, uniquement concentrée sur sa radio. Elle évitait consciencieusement de lever les yeux sur moi. En fait, en y songeant deux minutes, elle m'avait littéralement fui.

Se sentant observée, je la vis rougir et serrer ses lèvres. Me forçant à détourner les yeux, je mis ma troupe au garde à vous puis ordonna.

« Sans idée de manœuvre, en avant marche ! »

Sans un bruit, tous les sens aux aguets, nous approchâmes des barbelés cernant la zone dite de non-droit, espérant sincèrement qu'aucune des ombres s'étirant étrangement sur les gravas ne soit en réalité un être humain armé jusqu'aux dents et désireux de s'offrir un carton.

* * *

**Katherene  
**par Percolator

La nuit était noir, tant mieux ! Comme ça on ne verra que mon visage. Depuis l'incident, je suis très mal à l'aise. Hugo, l'homme que j'aime, m'a vu quasiment les fesse à l'air ! Une chance il s'est montrer gentleman, mais il a quand même vu ce que généralement seul les murs de mes quartiers voient ! Rester professionnels, me concentrer sur ma radio, oubliez l'impression que dés q'un homme me regarde, il me déshabille du regard. Mince Hugo me regarde, s'il te plait, si tu as la moindre affection pour moi, arrête de me regardez. Mon estomac recommence à faire du grand huit, mon visage comme à s'embraser, Hugo par pitié détourne le regard ! Merci ! respirer normalement et surtout espérer que rien ne viendra me suprendre, sinon je ne crains ne pas pouvoir retenir mon estomac !

* * *

**Hugo  
**par La Chimère

Silencieusement, en file indienne, le canon pointé dans la même direction que son regard, nous affrontions la nuit et ses dangers.

Mon cœur sautait au moindre bruit, mes yeux fouillaient l'obscurité mais rien.. C'en était presque effrayant. J'entendis un léger gémissement derrière moi lorsque Kat' buta contre une pierre.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers elle. Nos regards se croisèrent rapidement avant qu'elle plonge le sien vers le sol. Décidément, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier l'incident de l'après-midi… Elle ne devrait pas, j'avais aimé moi !

J'évitai de sourire stupidement et fis signe à mes hommes de stopper pour faire demi-tour. Les premières lueurs de l'aube nous surprirent non loin du campement. Harassés et tendus, nous étions tout de même ravis d'être rentrés sans avoir tiré, sans avoir eu à subir une attaque.

Devant le poste de filtrage, les hommes osèrent sourire malgré leur fatigue. J'ordonnai la rupture des rangs et tous foncèrent vers le bâtiment hébergement. Kat' tendit sa radio.

« Tenez mon Lieutenant. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes pour le rapport. »

« Kat'… arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça. Va te doucher et dors un peu ! Je saurai me démerder. Allez ouste.. dégage ! »

Elle m'offrit un timide sourire et je constatai à nouveau à quel point elle pouvait être ravissante lorsqu'elle ne se forçait pas à être revêche. Avec un soupir, je rejoignis mon bureau. Pour moi, le repos attendrait. Le compte rendu passait en priorité.

Seattle s'éveillerait dans moins d'une heure avec le ramassage des travailleurs et il me faudrait reprendre les mêmes activités quotidiennes. Encore et encore…

* * *

**Déborah "Debbie" Daniel  
**par Percolator

6h30 dans un vieil immeuble du quartier dortoir des moutons. Bruit de chute dans l'escalier, Debbie se relève en massant son postérieur endolori par la chute.

Une habitante : « Ta encore louper une marche, comme tous les matins. »

Debbie : « Oui, aïe, celle du haut de l'escalier, ouch, ça fait toujours aussi mal. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce ou elle et les autres habitantes de l'immeuble rangeaient le peu de vêtement qu'ils possédaient. « Génial j'ai encore des sous-vêtements propres, bon ensuite mon vieux pantalon de travail, un tee-shirt pas trop troué, mon pull fétiche et mon voilà, cette fois j'oublie rien ! » Sortant prudemment avec son seul bien précieux, le vélo prêté par sa société de messagerie, et la voilà partit pour son travail. « Super ce matin, j'suis pas en retard, espérons que y'auras pas trop de monde au contrôle. » Arrivant en vue du point de contrôle, elle commença à ralentir, mais voyant qu'elle arrivait encore trop vite, elle écrasa d'un coup sec son frein avant. La roue avant se bloqua net, le reste du vélo se souleva projetant Debbie sur le soldat en faction.

Le soldat la repoussant lui gueula « Putain ! C'est quoi ces façons d'arriver à un poste de contrôle, hein ? Je sais ce qu'il me retient de vous fouillez complètement. »

A mesure que le planton vociférait la tête de Debbie s'enfonçait dans ses épaules, elle bredouilla timidement : « P, pa, Par don, monsieur, mais j'avais jurer avoir serré le frein arrière ! J'suis sincèrement désolé, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? »

Elle était mignonne et rien que pour ça, il l'aurait volontiers fouillé, mais il avait la flemme de monter la cabine, et il y avait du monde ce matin, trop de monde ! Lui coller une p'tite frayeur lui ferais du bien, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire sadique, regarda le passe qu'elle tendait et lui dit : « J'ai bien envie de vous coller une fouille sécurisée, vous savez ce que s'est sait ? - Elle secouant la tête en guise de non – On vous fait rentrer dans une cabine, on vous demande de vous déshabiller… complètement et fouille minutieusement vos vêtements. Parfois, malheureusement, une des parois de la cabine tombe, mais ça arrive pas souvent. Mais c'est mon jour de bonté, allez du balai, déguerpissez avant que je en change d'avis ! »

Debbie ramassant son vélo et s'enfuie à toute vitesse ! 2 ou 3 chute sans gravité plus tard, elle arriva à son travail et elle était à l'heure. Elle alla donc passer sa fiche de présence à la vieille pointeuse près de l'entrée. Elle passa devant le bureau de son chef quand celui ci, sortit de son bureau et lui dit : « Daniel, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! »

Elle rentra dans le bureau, et regarda son chef s'asseoir et se servir une tasse de café. Elle le regarda et lui demanda timidement : « Vous voulez me voir pour quel sujet monsieur ? Si c'est pour les Dumenils, je peux tout expliquer ! »

Le chef : « Non, je te change de secteur, tu as une autre mission maintenant. Tu pars juste après pour le QG de l'ordre ! Tu va porter ces documents et récupérer un pli très important ! Je compte sur toi Déborah ! Ne me déçois pas. »

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Ça devait être très important pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

Debbie : « Oui chef, promis chef, contez sur moi chef ! » Elle ramassa l'enveloppe sur le bureau, mais au passage et renversa la tasse de café bouillante sur son chef, qui se prit le liquide chaud au niveau de l'entrejambe. Celui lâchât un YAAARRRRGGGG de douleur. Il lui jeta un regard noir et elle sortit en courant du bureau non sans manquer de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

Elle prit un sac à dos à la "gare" de départ et partie en direction du QG de l'Ordre. Tout en roulant elle pensa au rumeur qu'elle avait entendu sur la chef de l'Ordre et elle n'était pas bonne du tout ! Même si Debbie avait l'habitude de ne pas se fier au rumeur, il fallait quand même admettre que la chef de l'ordre n'était pas la quintessence de la gentillesse. « Sans doute à cause de tous ces maudits rebelles – pensa t'elle- ces terroristes qui veulent détruire tout ce que les autres nations ont mis en place pour nous sauver. »

Quelque contrôle, sans incidents, plus tard. Elle arriva enfin devant les portes de l'Ordre, la majestuosité du bâtiment la laissa rêveuse. Un garde la tira de sa rêverie et lui demanda d'un ton sec : « Emploi et raison de votre présence ? »

« Coursière et je viens chercher des documents auprès de la chef ! » Répondis-je rapidement.

Le garde vérifia mon passe, me déshabilla du regard, balança quelque mot dans son talkie-walkie et me laissa enfin rentrer. L'intérieur était tout aussi grandiose, la beauté des décorations m'émerveilla. Je me dirigeais vers un bureau ou étais marquer "Accueil" ou une dame d'un certain âge était entrain de lire un document, elle continua de le lire en ignorant ma présence.

« Excuser moi madame » lui dis-je le plus poliment possible

« Vous voulez quoi ? » me dit-elle d'un ton peu aimable

Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui « j'ai déjà ces documents à vous remettre – en tendant l'enveloppe – et je dois aller récupérer un pli important auprès de la chef cette immeuble.»

Elle m'arracha l'enveloppe des mains et me regarda bizarrement avant de me de me dire « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Déborah Daniel, madame. » Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Je la vis décrocher son téléphone, tapez rapidement sur des touches, marmonner quelques mots puis elle raccrocha. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et dit « Madame Séphora Dougan vous attend dans son bureau, et faite vite, elle n'aime pas attendre ! » Me voyant hésiter sur la direction à prendre et elle ajouta « prenez l'ascenseur et monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Son Nom est inscrit sur la porte. »

Je me dirigeais vers un couloir, je montais dans un ascenseur avec d'autre employé et remarquais la mine effrayé de certain quand je leur disais allez au bureau de Madame Dougan. » arrivez mon étage, je me déplaçais dans des couloirs déserts et arrivait devant une porte massive ou était inscrite en lettre dorée "SEPHORA DOUGAN- Dirigeante de l'Ordre, Section Seattle" je frappais à la porte et j'attendis qu'on me dise d'entrée.

**

* * *

**

**Faith  
**par DannydeSorel

**2037  
**  
**Quelque part dans une rue sombre de Seattle  
La naissance d'un espoir**

_ Attention, ce récit comporte des passages extrêmement violents pouvant ne pas convenir à un jeune auditoire _

La lune éclairait tant bien que mal la petite ruelle salie par des années de poussières et de rebuts divers emportés et déposés pour la plus part par l'effondrement des nombreuses tours et grattes ciels qui formaient le coin commercial de l'ancienne métropole qu'était la ville de Seattle. Ce secteur n'était plus que ruine, dévastation et maladie. Le temps était humide comme toujours dans l'ouest du pays, et on pouvait décerner quelques petites lueurs ici et la au travers de certaines fenêtres dont les vitres avaient presque toutes été cassées par le choc de l'explosion une dizaine d'année auparavant et où s'abritaient toute sorte de gens dans ces refuges de fortune utilisés par une population en constante et progressive décadence.

Un homme courait dans la ruelle, tirant de son mieux une femme derrière lui. Celle-ci avait évidement de la difficulté a suivre son compagnon, car elle cachait tant bien que mal son ventre sur le point d'exploser de sa seule main libre pour le moment, l'autre étant tirée de toute part par l'homme qui lui disait de courir plus vite.

- Vite, cours chérie, ils sont à nos pas.  
- Vite, haahh , vite hhhaahh, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi à ma place ffffoouuuuu.

Il ne ralenti pas le pas pour autant, et la femme semblait exténuée de ces efforts surhumain pour elle vu sa petite taille et surtout son état, mais qui était presque banal pour l'homme qui lui tenait la main. Derrière eux, à moins de 200 mètres on entendait des chiens aboyer dans une cacophonie, voir un désordre total et des voix humaines qui criaient des trucs du genre "cherche" ou "allez bon chien". Pour compléter le tableau auditif, des jeeps des forces de l'ordre faisaient retentir le bruit de leurs moteurs gonflés par des silencieux que l'on aurait presque pu appeler amplificateurs et se solda par le pire son qu'une personne en course ne voulait vraiment pas entendre, celui d'un hélicoptère de l'armé qui s'approchait à toute vitesse de leur position.

L'homme qui paraissait assez musclé était vêtu d'un sombre costume qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'équipement militaire désuet, mais qui semblait encore être en excellent état malgré son âge avancé. Ses bottes lassées cramponnaient la chaussée rendue glissante par le mélange de pluie et de poussière/sable qui la recouvrait et en produisait presque une boue typique des Everglades mais ils réussissaient tout de même a prendre un peu d'avance sur leurs pourchassant et leur équipement qui heureusement pour eux, étaient ralenti par des obstacles inhérents à la situation chaotique de la ville.

La jeune femme qui le suivait était habillée de couleurs sombres elle aussi, à cette intensité de lumière, on ne pouvait en distinguer exactement la couleur, cela ressemblait à un brun ou vert foncé. Assez foncé pour pouvoir se dissimuler facilement dans le cas d'une visite importune ou fâcheuse surprise. Chaussé pour sa part de bottes de caoutchouc, ses pas étaient presque complètement silencieux, comparé à ceux de l'homme qui ne cessait de lui tirer la main et lui répétant de faire plus vite, qu'il ne fallait pas tarder, qu'ils étaient à leur cul etc.

Quand ils eurent finalement tourné un coin de rue assez dégagé, même à comparé à un ville ou rien ne se serait jamais produit de catastrophique pour la rendre en déconfiture comme c'était le cas pour Seattle, l'homme accorda une pause minime à sa compagnonne le temps de trouver une solution à ce délicat problème, comment s'en sortir vivant tous les trois.

-On est dans la merde pas à peu près. Songea t'il pour lui-même. Mais il se garda de confier ses craintes à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Joan, Joan tu es la ? Si tu es la ma vielle, c'est le temps de me répondre. Gronda t'il dans sa radio. Mais ces demandes répétitives restèrent sans réponses.

C'est alors que tout se précipita beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, un des hélicoptères qui tentaient de les suivre à la trace passât au dessus d'eux, à environ seulement 50 mètres au dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant sous son passages les rues, les ruelles et les recoins avec un puissant projecteur relié à la base de sa carlingue. Un rond de bitume craqué illuminé d'environ 8 mètres de large passait tout près d'eux mais ils ne se firent pas apercevoir de leur emplacement, adossés sur le mur d'une ancienne pharmacie populaire pour l'époque et protégé par le rebord du deuxième étage qui devançait d'environ un mètre par-dessus le trottoir question de donner une chance aux éventuels clients de se protéger lors des nombreuses journées de pluie torride fréquentes à cet endroit.

Poussé par une volonté de vivre et une surdose d'adrénaline, tout en examinant attentivement de chaque coté de lui, il aperçu enfin un espoir, si minime soit-il, mais qui fut complètement remis à zéro par un cri terrifiant de douleur poussé par la jeune femme, elle était en train de perdre ses eaux.

- Merde, merde et merde… Ce n'est pas le temps ma chérie. Pensa t'il. Mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien à la jeune femme sur cette pensée, cela n'aurait évidement pas aidé du tout.

Il regarda encore de plus près les alentours, et par chance, ou le destin, il vit juste de l'autre coté de la rue ce qui semblait être une petite lueur qui brillait sur un coin de métal du bâtiment voisin au travers d'une fenêtre de ce qui était une ancienne boutique de linge.

- Regarde chérie, nous pourront nous cacher la bas, tu te sens d'attaque pour ce petit sprint ?

Elle regarda d'un air crédule l'autre coté et aperçu à son tour la lueur dont il venait de lui faire remarquer la présence.

- Oui je crois pouvoir m'y rendre, mais je ne peux plus courir, ni marcher par la même occasion. Elle s'était affaissée sur le trottoir, trop épuisée par cette course inattendue et vraiment pas appropriée pour sa condition.

Il la regarda d'un air triste, car il savait bien qu'elle était à bout, mais il avait deux choix, soit de ne pas abandonner ou mourir. Il choisit de vivre et n'écoutant que son cœur, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et, profitant d'un moment de répit de l'hélicoptère, traversa la rue en courant le plus vite possible malgré son précieux fardeau sur l'épaule comme une poche de patates qui gémissait de douleur.

Une petite famille pauvre était en train de manger discrètement à la lueur d'une chandelle quand tout à coup, un bruit sec vint faire craquer la porte de derrière avec un fracas de vitre cassée et un bruit de bois qui se déchire. D'autres objets étaient placés derrière la porte, des vieux bibelots rapiécés pour la plus part qui ne feraient que retourner d'où ils venaient, c'est-à-dire aux poubelles. Deux enfants qui devaient avoir entre 3 ou 5 ans firent un saut et hurlèrent de peur en voyant l'inconnu entrer avec un tel fracas et sans invitation. Ils étaient vraiment pauvres à voir leur habillement et la qualité de leur repas. Le père (ou ce qui devait probablement l'être) et la mère restèrent eux aussi bouche béée à la vu de l'homme et de son colis inattendu.

- Vite, un lit. Cria t'il en regardant autour de lui sans trop prêter d'attention à la petite famille qui séjournait dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine/salle à manger.

- La bas! Désignait la mère en pointant du doigt un coin sombre.

- Éteignez cette foutue chandelle et venez m'aider. Presta t'il en direction de la famille en général, sans aucune distinction entre l'homme et la femme.

Il fit quelques pas et entra dans une minuscule pièce qui avait été transformée en soit disant chambre à coucher, un matelas était par terre, avec seulement quelques vieux morceaux de tissu qui faisait fit de toute hygiène respectable. Un petit meuble était au coté du matelas, et on voyait traîner un vieux tas de linge sale (quoi que je doute que le terme linge propre eu aucune signification pour la petite famille) sur le bord du mur. Il déposa la jeune femme le plus délicatement possible sur le matelas et demanda à l'autre femme de venir l'aider à accoucher. Elle venu immédiatement aider en demandant à son mari de s'occuper de finir de faire manger les enfants, moitié par pitié pour cette jeune femme qui semblait vraiment prête et à moitié par peur de ce grand homme musclé qui ne demandait rien, il exigeait.

- 10-4 Skywatch, bien reçu. Une pharmacie vous dites, on y est presque, gardez votre position la haut et ouvrez l'œil. Fit le passager d'une jeep sur le point d'arriver ou pensait il se trouvaient leurs proies la dernière fois ou ils avaient étés repérés.

La jeep ralentissait maintenant rendu presque à la hauteur de l'immeuble qui servait de planque aux deux personnages en fuite. Il scrutaient nerveusement les environs, éclairant ici et la au hasard avec leur propre projecteur respectif, lui et son compagnon qui tenait le volant de la jeep. Trouver cet homme et apporter le mort ou vif, tel était leur consigne. Aucun des hommes de main ne posait de questions sur les ordres, surtout pas un qui avait été commandé sur ce ton en particulier et venant de la part d'un si haut gradé des nouvelles forces de l'ordre.

Ils arrêtèrent la Jeep juste devant la pharmacie, et descendirent de celle-ci, chacun de leur coté arme bien en vue, comme si ils en étaient fiers.

- Skywatch, ici l'unité 144, pouvez vous vous éloigner un peu d'ici ? Vos moteurs sont trop bruyants en on peu même pas s'entendre ici.

- 10-4 144, on s'éloigne mais restons dans les environs au cas ou.

- Merci, à espérer qu'on n'aura pas besoin de vous pour la suite. Over.

L'hélicoptère fit un mouvement de rotation sur lui-même et disparu dans le ciel noir, laissant un silence et une obscurité à donner la chair de poule. Mais, comme pour justement faire mentir cette dernière phrase, un cri de douleur féminine se fit percevoir d'en face, à peu près devant la pharmacie mais de l'autre coté de la rue. Un cri comme peu d'hommes aiment entendre. Soit celui d'une torture inhumaine, ou d'une femme qui accouche. Ils venaient de trouver leur homme.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda le plus petit des deux.  
- Oui. Fit l'autre, plus solide de nature.  
- Allons y.

Les deux hommes traversèrent furtivement la rue, prenant soin de bien regarder partout, arme bien chargée et disposée à faire feu sur quiconque bougerait ou leur donnerait juste une occasion de tirer sur une cible mobile. Le plus petit, qui semblait aussi être le plus fin arriva le premier, et ordonnant à l'autre de l'attendre en silence, d'un bon coup de pied solide, fit sauter la porte de devant sans problème et entra en faisant rugir sa mitraillette en tirant partout à l'aveuglette. Le second restant sur le trottoir pour assurer la protection de son confrère militaire. Ce fut une excellente chose pour lui, car aussitôt la porte ouverte et sa petite hystérie finie, un sifflement presque inaudible se fit entendre, suivi d'un petit son sourd. Le militaire sortit de l'immeuble en criant et se tenant la gorge, il saignait abondamment et ne fit qu'environ 10 pas avant de s'effondrer en plein milieu de la rue. Immédiatement, une immense marre de sang frais se délesta de son corps presque inerte, suivant les pulsations de son cœur ainsi laissant l'homme agoniser pour quelques secondes de plus avant de lui donner son du, la mort.

L'autre qui avait été témoin involontaire de la scène ne perdit pas une seconde de ce temps qui était désormais si précieux, et pris sa radio pour alerter le reste des troupes qui ne suivaient pas trop loin.

- Mayday, Mayday nous avons été attaqués. Brent est mort. Hurla l'homme dans son micro tellement fort que ses compagnons n'entendirent presque rien.  
- Je suis au coin de la 35 ième avenue et de McCarthy dépêchez vous je vous en prie. Ce fut ces dernières paroles.

Le même petit sifflement se fit encore entendre, et encore une fois, le minime bruit sourd qui ne cachait plus sa signification mais montra toute sa vigueur par la mort encore plus rapide que le premier, du principalement au fait que ce deuxième soldat avait vu mourir son compagnon devant lui, et son cœur battait encore plus rapidement que le premier qui évidement ne se doutait de rien, forçant le sang a se retirer de son corps par l'incision presque chirurgicale de l'arme qui l'avait touché à la gorge, peu importe ce qu'elle était. Il tomba sans avoir changer de position, sur le trottoir abritant l'immeuble.

La jeune femme criait à tout rompre, l'enfant ne sortait toujours pas et l'homme tentait tant bien que mal d'assister à la mère de famille qui tentait désespérément d'encourager la petite forme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose, la nature se devait de faire son chemin, et ce n'est pas personne qui va changer ça. Tout à coup, comme si un réel danger se préparait, on entendit l'hélico disparaître dans la nuit, laissant place à un silence vraiment pas rassurant. Des lueurs de projecteurs se mirent à pénétrer la pièce et éclaira quelques secondes un cadre montrant la petite famille dans des jours si on peu dire ainsi, plus heureux. Pris d'un sentiment d'inquiétude, l'homme quitta momentanément la dame et l'encouragea à continuer son bon boulot, ce qu'elle fit même si il ne lui avait pas demandé, ayant elle-même vécu un accouchement plutôt laborieux quelques années par le passé.

Il n'était pas encore sorti de la petite pièce qui servait de salle d'accouchement temporaire qu'il vit la porte se briser devant lui en retombant sur le sol. Il n'eut que la présence d'esprit de se jeter par terre et de rouler pour éviter ce qui lui semblait incontestable, une fusillade. Comme prévu, le soldat tira sans vraiment regarder ni pointer de cible, ce qui fut sa perte, car après 10 secondes de tirs hasardeux. Il ne vit jamais ce qui lui trancha la gorge en une fraction de seconde mais réussi tout de même à sortir en courant de la boutique. Se relevant aussitôt après avoir entendu l'autre militaire appeler du secours, le mystérieux tireur courra jusqu'à la porte arrachée et envoya valser l'autre militaire dans l'au-delà de la même façon. Mais pas assez rapidement, car celui-ci avait eu juste le temps d'avertir les membres de son détachement et il est certain que des renforts arriveront sous peu.

Il retourna dans la pièce ou se trouvait sa jeune compagne, mais s'aperçu que les deux gamins et le père étaient étendus sur le plancher. Tous avaient été atteints de plusieurs balles. D'autres innocentes victimes de cette ironie du sort qui avait projeté les USA dans cette impasse sociale. Les murs étaient eux aussi de victimes muettes de cette fusillade insensée. Il devait avoir des centaines de trous un peu partout dans les murs et les minimes objets formant office de meubles dans leur petit logis et il se demandait si la jeune femme qui servait de sage-femme était touchée, ou pire encore, sa douce et précieuse amie. Il fut rassuré un instant quand il aperçu l'infirmière improvisée toujours affairée entre les jambes de sa femme dans la même position que deux minutes auparavant, mais fût aussitôt sidéré par la vision qui s'offrait maintenant devant lui, sa douce étendue sur le lit jambes ouvertes presque involontairement à présent et incapable de les refermer en partie à cause de la femme entre ses jambes, avait été touchée à la poitrine par un des nombreux projectiles lancés au hasard un instant qu'elle était à moitié relevée pour tenter d'aider le bébé à sortir de son ventre.

- Elle a été touchée, elle est touchée. Meugla la dame en direction de son visiteur visiblement en état de choc.

Il arriva aussitôt à la hauteur de sa jeune amie, qui respirait difficilement, ayant été atteinte au poumon droit trahi par la déchirure dans son pull et la tache de sang qui commençait à s'y former. Décidément, c'était sa pire journée et il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie à voir les traits et les cicatrices qui formaient maintenant son visage qui avait été dans des jours meilleur la fierté de ses parents mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi insupportable, la vue de celle qu'il aimait agonisait et était à vivre les derniers moments de sa jeune vie.

- Il est, il est… ayant de la difficulté à parler dans toute cette tumulte, coincé. Finit elle par dire.  
- Coincé ? Comment ça coincé ? Ajouta l'homme.  
- Il devrait être sorti mais quelque chose le retient. Répondit la femme sous le point de perdre connaissance.

- Non non c'est pas vrai, quoi encore ? Un iceberg peut être? Pensa ironique l'homme.

Le corps du bébé commençait à descendre, lui informa la dame. Il s'approcha de sa jeune et fidèle complice lui tenant la main presque trop fort. Elle eu à peine la force nécessaire pour remarquer sa présence et senti sa main moite et tremblante dans la sienne. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces en guise d'encouragement mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle connaissait trop bien la suite, comment cette journée allait finir pour elle. "L'iceberg" en question apparu soudain comme il l'avait fait plus de cent cinquante ans passées lors du célèbre événement de 1912, étant représenté ironiquement cette fois ci par la menue épaule du bébé se heurtant contre la paroi intérieur de sa mère et ce faisant, plus la mère poussait, plus son épaule se coinçait contre ces parois et plus il approchait d'une mort certaine, horrible. Mort avant même de naître. Tel était Seattle en 2037.

D'un signe de la tête, elle demanda à son partenaire de vie de rapprocher son oreille de sa bouche. Quand il fut parvenu à quelques centimètres de celle qui devait pourtant finir ces jours avec lui, elle serra tellement fort sa main qu'il senti la sienne pleine de crampes, omettant par le fait même toute tentative de pousser le bébé hors de son corps, il vivait l'horreur, mais rien à comparer à ce qu'elle lit dit alors dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Sauve le bébé, sauve notre fille, je n'y survirai pas. Grimaça t-elle réussissant presque à cacher son désespoir une fraction de seconde. Tu sais maintenant ce qui te reste à faire. Fais le pour moi, fais le pour elle, et fait le pour l'espoir. Elle ajouta ensuite la phrase qu'il ne désirait pas entendre, pas en ce moment.

- Je t'aime. Ce furent ces derniers mots, presque inaudibles. Elle tomba inconsciente et ne se réveilla jamais, son dernier coup de cœur allait très bientôt suivre, une question de secondes.

Ces mots entrèrent dans sa tête comme une balle de .303 à impact progressif. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça, pourtant il savait très bien que c'était la seule solution. Plus rien n'allait être comme avant. Sa vie venait de chavirer en moins de dix minutes. Il ne resta dans cette position plus de quelques secondes à lui tenir la main dans la sienne, en essayant de trouver une autre solution. Ce ne fut pas le cas, elle avait raison, c'était la seule solution. Mais comment pourrait il être capable de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait? Ce geste d'une perversion extrême. Soudain la réponse à sa question apparut, la dernière qu'il voulait entendre, des jeeps, plusieurs jeeps revenaient pour sauver leurs camarades, puis des aboiements se firent entendre, et suivi quelques secondes après de l'hélico qui revenait en trombe. Ils étaient pris. Il ne lui restait que la solution la plus moche, celle de son amour.

Dix secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, dix secondes tellement précieuses dans la vie de cet enfant, basculé entre la vie et la mort comme une quenouille se balance au gré du vent. Ce n'était que le début de l'horreur. Avec un sang froid incomparable à rien d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter car ce geste était d'une importance incommensurable pour la survie de la petite malgré sa cruauté, il sorti un long couteau de chasse et extirpa le bébé du corps maintenant rendu insensible de sa défunte amoureuse. La petite Faith lança son premier cri dans ce monde inhumain, lancée dans la vie à la pointe d'un couteau. D'un geste maternel, la dame avait enrobé la petite dans une couverture sale mais tout de même chaude, en prenant soin de ne pas trop brusquer la petite.

L'homme pressé par le temps la remercia de tout, s'excusa lamentablement de son mieux de la tournure des événements et s'enfui juste avant que le reste de l'armé n'entre dans l'édifice et ne rase tout ce qui en restait sur son passage avec toute la force et la malice nécessaire pour faire de ce travail une vengeance ultime. L'homme quand a lui s'empressa de sortir par la porte ou il était entré, en se ruant dans les rues de la ville en ruine avec la petite Faith, des larmes coulaient de ses deux yeux, le contraignant à se concentrer devant lui afin de pouvoir sortir la petite et lui de cette apocalyptique journée. . Il sorti sa radio une dernière fois.

- Joan tu es la ? Mais il n'eut que réponse un grichement d'ondes.

Soudain, contre toute attente la radio émit un son, puis une voix familière s'y fit entendre.

- Joan est pas la, c'est Rick ici, qui est la et que lui voulez vous ? Demanda une voix qui semblait jeune.

- C'est moi, Luke, dis à ta maman que les choses ont mal tourné ici. Elle comprendra certainement. Je dois quitter, il y eut une pause d'environ 15 secondes

- Je ne reviendrai plus jamais. Je dois m'occuper de ma fille maintenant. Adieu et qu'il vous protège.

Il ferma sa radio et s'en fut dans la nuit, sa petite perle bien emmitouflée dans ses bras sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur.

- Faith, c'est le nom que ta mère et moi avions choisi pour toi, j'espère que tu seras digne de ton nom ma puce, tu es maintenant mon espoir à moi. Il cru apercevoir un petit sourire se former sur le visage encore humide et toujours légèrement bleuté de la petite Faith.

On n'entendit plus jamais parlé de Luke, de sa femme ni de la petite Faith à Seattle.

* * *

**À Suivre...**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires, le boutons est juste là en bas à gauche: Submit !**


End file.
